Zora Scales and Wizard Magic
by HelKat
Summary: Harry Potter was introduced to the wizarding world around the same time a young Zora found himself lost. Voldemort is on the return and Ganondorf is steadily winning after the Hero disappears in the Temple of Time. Harry just wishes he can help his injured friend get home, no matter how many years are passed.
1. Harry Potter befriends a Zora

Title: Zora Scales and Wizard Magic

Rating: T

Character(s): Harry Potter / OC!Zora

Summary: Harry Potter was introduced to the wizarding world around the same time a young Zora found himself lost. Voldemort is on the return and Ganondorf is steadily winning after the Hero disappears in the Temple of Time. Harry just wishes he can help his injured friend get home, no matter how many years are passed.

Disclaimer: Not Yaoi. This is a friendship fic

Warnings: Life changing injuries semi-explored in this chapter, i.e. blindness. This pretty much translates to a lot of hand holding.

xXx Chapter One: Harry Potter befriends a Zora xXx

Harry Potter was not a boy for crowds. Having spent a lot of time without friends and hidden away from the eyes that look upon the Dursley's, his solitude was a comfort rather than a punishment his guardians no doubt thought it was. Diagon Alley was wonderful and Hogwarts is amazing, Harry wasn't going to ever argue that, but after the first day of classes he was ready to spend some quiet time alone.

It was after his last class with dinner being served in another hour when Harry found himself slinking along the cooling fields with his school bag on one shoulder. He was heading towards the farthest side of the lake from the school. Ron had been hard to get away from, and he was hoping he could stay away from him until dinner. Not that the other boy was a bad or annoying kid; he was just a bit too loud and clingy for Harry. He wondered if Ron counted as a friend yet.

Setting his bag on the ground, a tree and clump of bushes hiding him from the castle, Harry smiled at his spot. The lake was especially dark, being so close to the Forbidden Forest, but the small section curved back as if it had started to make a river but changed its mind. The sun was pacing a pleasant angle and the birds were far enough away to be heard but not distracting.

It was a good spot, and Harry pulled out his books to work on his assignments.

It wasn't until he was just starting his last paper that he heard a soft voice.

"hello? help me... please help. hello?" The voice was quiet, not quite a whisper but soft and scared. Harry set his book down and tried to listen.

"Hello?" He called back cautiously. There was a moment of silence.

"Who are you? Where are you? What are you?" Realizing this might be a magical creature – and what an amazing delight it was to realize there were magical creatures like goblins and centaurs! – Harry reminded himself to be polite.

"My name is Harry. I'm a, a human." He said with only a brief hesitation. He'd only just realized he was a wizard, but he knew he was human all his life. "I'm right here. Where are you?"

"I'm here. I'm here. I don't where I am." Harry was startled. The voice, another boy if Harry was right, whimpered and sounded like he was going to cry.

"Hey, don't cry. Please don't cry! I can help! Come on, what's wrong? Where are you?" The other boy sniffled and Harry heard a small splash.

"I'm here, in the water. Where are you?" The boy called back from behind the rocks closer to the forest. He seemed to be slowly coming closer.

"I'm on the shore. You can come closer. I won't hurt you." And then Harry saw him. There was a boy with pale blue skin and a smooth head without hair in the lake. His face looked more angular than his, and Harry could see long finned ears and large dark eyes. The boy's face was crumbled in an expression of worry and fear, and Harry was alarmed when the other ran into the rock in front of him with a squeak.

"Ouch!" The blue boy seemed to fall into the water, and Harry quickly got to his feet to get into the water.

"Hey, stay there. I'll get you. Are you okay?" The other boy sniffled again, coming up again and holding the rock for support. Harry made a lot of noise rushing into the lake, slowing down as he got closer. He didn't know how to swim, but he only had to go out ten feet anyway. He didn't know how he did it, but with a lunge he caught the rock and spluttered a little as he caught his breath. The boy's ear fins twitched as he looked at the water splashing around them. "I'm here. Are you okay? Hey, what's your name anyway?"

"I am Topa." The boy said. Harry suddenly realized that his blue skin was actually scales. "I think I am okay. How do you see in this cave if you are human?"

"Cave?" Harry asked, looking around him just to be sure. The sky was clear, the sun starting to lower, but there was nothing to show a cave around him. "We're outside, Topa... Did you hurt your eyes?" He asked carefully. The fish boy – mermaid? – rose a hand to his face, feeling around his eyes carefully.

"My eyes burned, a little, when I passed through a stream of rushing water, but... Are we really outside?" He asked, sounding more frightened with his quiet question. Harry wondered if there was a nice way to put reply.

"Yeah." He said with a breath. Topa continued to feel his eyes in silence.

"Oh..." Feeling awkward, Harry held out a hand.

"Here, raise your hand for me. I'll take you to the shore so I can help look for other injuries, okay?" Topa lowered his hand and nodded.

"Okay." He reached towards him and Harry was startled by how soft and warm the other's skin was. Topa seemed surprised by how his own hand felt too so he didn't say anything, opting to tug him into the direction to the shore of his hiding place.

"Are you a mermaid, Topa?" Harry asked as he sat cross-legged in front of the other and leaning close to his face to inspect the dark blue eyes that were much larger than his own. Topa sat patiently, seeming to feel better now that there was someone with him. His fingers dug a little into the damp dirt, so Harry tried to be as gentle as possible.

"Mermaid?"

"Er, I guess Merman? Merboy?" Topa gave a small smile.

"I don't know what that is. I am a Zora."

"Oh."

"And you are a human? Are you Hyrulian?"

"Er, no. I'm British."

"Oh. That must be why I couldn't place your accent. I've never heard of a British before."

"Really? I guess I hadn't heard of a Zora before either." He hadn't heard of Hyrulians so it seemed fair. "I'm eleven years old." He added as he waved a hand in front of those eyes and felt disquieted to see not a single movement.

"I am ten winters. Ouch."

"Sorry!" Harry jerked his hand back from where he had been feeling the others eyelids. "Your skin looks swollen and tender around your eyes."

"Oh. I guess... I guess I'm not okay."

"I can take you to the castle! I'm sure the nurse can look at you!" Harry suggested, suddenly realizing that was probably what he should have done. He tugged at his new friend – maybe someday soon? Would he have a better chance making friends with non-human species? – to have him stand up. The Zora boy remained sitting.

"Castle? Are we near the Hyrule Castle?" Harry stopped tugging, looking down at his friend in confusion as a breeze made him shiver in his wet robes.

"No. This is Hogwarts Castle. I go to school here. Well, today was the first day of classes, but, come on! We can see the nurse! She could help!" Topa faced him.

"Harry," Harry paused, waiting as patiently as his friend obviously wanted him to. "I don't recognize 'Hogwarts' and have never heard of a different castle before, much less one that was dedicated to schooling rather than ruling."

"It's okay. I never heard of Hyrule Castle." Topa gently tugged his hand back and Harry watched in growing trepidation as the younger boy cupped his face and silently started to cry.

"Harry, I am lost." Harry refrained from saying 'I know'. He just realized so as well. "If I am lost, I am in a kingdom that Hyrule does not know. If they do not know of Hyrule, they do not know of my Kingdom. I am scared, Harry. Please don't tell of me. Please. Not yet." Topa cried. Harry sat down again, carefully pulling Topa's webbed hands away from the eyes he was rubbing.

"Shh. Okay. I'll keep you a secret. Stop rubbing your eyes, Topa. You'll hurt them more."

"I cannot feel them." He admit as he let Harry pull his hands away. Harry wiped the dirt and grass of his fingers, carefully looking at Topa's face to find any dirt or grass he may have rubbed on his eyes.

"Maybe not now." Harry said, feeling like he was speaking in ignorance and hating it as much as he hoped it would make the Zora in front of his feel better. He glanced again to the castle, not wanting to risk his friend staying completely blind, but there was nothing short of forcing the Zora through the field that he could really do.

Then Topa's stomach growled. Harry watched with surprise as the boy's blue cheeks turned a shade of light purple.

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay! I can get you food! What would you like?"

"Well, I normally have fish." Harry wondered if that was cannibalism, before feeling grateful it wasn't humans he ate instead. "But, I also like seaweed and have tried a fruit called 'blueberry' I think."

"Great! I can get that! Though, it might take a while. The school has meals together and there's a curfew for night, but I can get that for you. I can sneak out no problem! You stay right around here, okay?"

"Harry?" Topa reached a hand to him, and Harry held it as he stood again and waited. "Are there monsters around at night?" Harry thought for a moment.

"I don't think so. I heard the older years say there were werewolves, but they stay in the forest anyway, I think. I know a Giant Squid is in the lake, and I thought mermaids were too, but this is a hidden part of the lake. You'll be fine if you stay." Topa slowly loosened his grip.

"Okay. Thank you, Harry." Harry smiled, even though the other boy couldn't see it, and snagged his book bag.

"No worries. I'll be back tonight with food, and I'll try to bring a blanket!" Harry ran off before realizing Topa might sleep in the water. Would he need a blanket? And how would he get it?

X

It was well past ten o'clock when Harry finally found the front doors.

After everyone had left the common room, Harry snuck back down with his bag after making sure his dorm mates were really asleep. His bag empty of books and filled with a couple sheets from his own bed instead, he stood in the common room for a moment when he realized something. He had no idea if there was even a kitchen to get food from. The food for meals appeared with magic, and it was at the Headmaster's bidding.

Then a wrinkly, bat-eared, 'house elf' timidly asked if 'Young Sir was troubled with the homey sickness?' It was that house elf, Zinny, who told him about the kitchen's portrait, after fetching the food items requested. She even explained that there were many house elves in Hogwarts that did many things, but they were never called to talk to the Headmaster. Harry wondered if Topa could have a house elf help him, but after asking the question in as vague a way as he could, Zinny said they were only here for the castle and picking up after students. Harry supposed she only spoke to him because he was a first year and she slipped a couple times in calling him 'little elfling' as if he reminded her of her child or something. So, with getting lost only twice and discovering a lot of rooms and the ghosts – who said he would be reported if they catch him again, thinking he was trying to find his dorms after another snack – it was very late when Harry creaked open the large doors of Hogwarts to the open field. He ran to his spot and tried not to pant too loud as he dropped his bag.

"Topa?" He called. There was silence for a moment. "Topa?"

"Harry?" A small splash, and Harry saw Topa rise from the water. He smiled in relief as the Zora slowly walked towards him.

"Yeah, sorry it took so long." Harry said as he reached for the other's hand to help guide him. His trainers were wet again, but he didn't care.

"It's okay. I like this lake. It's quiet, and I felt safe." Topa sounded a lot calmer than earlier. Harry was glad, he was worried the boy would start crying again.

"I'm glad. Here, I brought you food. I wasn't sure if you cooked your fish, so I got both cooked and uncooked." Harry said as he opened his bag and set the different parcels in front of Topa. "And a bunch of different berries like strawberries and raspberries and I got a little seaweed too. And, I didn't know if you needed a blanket, but I brought two anyway."

"Wow. Thank you so much, Harry!" Harry blushed brightly. His new friend didn't even seem to realize that he was supposedly famous, and it made him feel good to know that he was making a friend without the words of the Dursley's or the 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' business making him look like something he wasn't.

"You're welcome. I'm glad to help." Harry replied as he opened the other parcels of food. Topa held one up.

"What is in this one, Harry?"

"That's the cooked fish. I think it has only a little bit of seasoning and some lemon."

"Are they different fish?" He asked, sniffing it. "I don't recognize the smell."

"I think this one is salmon." He said before moving Topa's other hand to touch the pinkish fish on top. "I'm pretty sure this one's tilapia." He said moving the other. "Not sure of the others." He admit, noticing there were three other servings of other fish.

"Hm." Topa pinched a little of the salmon and popped it in his mouth. He hummed around the bit, slowly chewing and tasting it. "It tastes, candied. I like this one. What was it called? Salmon?"

"Yeah. Here. These are the other berries." Harry scooted the berries closer to his friend, having already separated the berries as well he could. "This one is a raspberry. These are my favorite berries." He put one in his friend's hands. Topa touched it with his fingertips, studying it intently before tossing it in his mouth too.

"It's sweet!"

The rest of next few hours was a lot lighter than their first meeting. Harry ended up ripping a corner of the sheet to make a blindfold for Topa so the Zora would stop rubbing at his eyes. Topa devoured the food brought to him and Harry promised to bring him food as often as he could. The ripped blanket was then ripped some more as the boys worked together to try to make a sort of shelter for Topa. Harry took off his trainers and robe before jumping into the freezing water. He was wearing Dudley's cast-offs, so he didn't care too much if the clothes got more abused. He knew there was a clothes shop in Diagon Alley he could buy more at.

There was a long time where the two simply rested in the water, Topa keeping a hold on Harry's sleeve so the other didn't float too far away or start to sink.

"Harry?" Harry tried to keep floating when Topa's hand suddenly let go. A warm hand rested on his arm not a moment later. "You feel cool, Harry."

"The water's pretty cold." Harry admit. He had spent a long time muting his shivering so Topa wouldn't notice anything.

"You were warmer before. Come on, I'll be here tomorrow. It's late, isn't it? You said you'd be back after dinner?"

"Yeah. I think it's midnight." Harry yawned. Topa tugged at his arm before sliding up to his sleeve and tugging that instead..

"You should get on land."

"Okay." Neither moved right away, so Harry continued to float for a bit more. Then his head hit a rock. "Ow." Topa giggled.

X

Harry kept Topa a secret like asked, and he found himself looking forward to running away to his spot. A few months later, and it was Halloween. He was becoming better friends with Ron, but the boy was very demanding. He supposed it was just his personality, but there was only so much he could stand at a time before it got annoying. His classes were getting interesting and Topa liked to laugh at his attempts to practice. He said the spells sounded funny.

Topa even taught Harry how to swim properly. The lessons officially started after getting tickled when Topa admit he'd never seen a human before and 'can I please please please feel you legs and feet!?' so he can prove it. Topa also wanted to feel his face and had taken a liking to pet his hair. Like a pet.

His days were fine, going the pace they were. He was doing fine in his classes and he was perfectly fine with Topa as his best friend. He had clothes that fit him and three meals a day with a clean soft bed to sleep in at night, or a soft grassy patch if he didn't make it to the bed when talking to Topa. He didn't need more than that.

"This school is scary!" Harry cried in frustration after this particular day.

"Harry? What is it? What's scary?" Topa asked as he got his feet under him, having been curled in a warm pool of water behind a rock.

"There's a giant three headed dog in the school! A giant three headed dog with great big teeth and a paw that can probably step on me!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Oh." Topa waited a beat before opening his mouth.

"Hermione thinks there's something it's guarding and she and Ron are both obsessed with figuring it out but that dog is so big! It barely fits in the classroom! Those two are so, so – Uhg! I feel like they think just because they're in Gryffindor they have to disregard their self-preservation instincts! That giant three headed dog can probably eat us three in one bite for each mouth and they just want to get closer!" There was another moment of quiet where Topa opened his mouth.

"...What's a dog?" Harry blinked before moaning in despair.

"It's a hairy animal that are normally kept as pets and companions for people." He explained dryly. "They're known for barking or howling like a wolf." He didn't add the habit's Aunt Marge's dogs had.

"Oh. How interesting." Harry smiled at his friend. The Zora boy was facing him with a look of interest, and Harry wondered which part of his rant caught his attention other than the dog.

"Do Zora keep pets?" Topa thought for a moment.

"Nothing furry. I think some who have more time keep small seahorses as a creature to care for, or even glowing fishes if they can be found. But not really. Oh, the royal family watches over the Lord Jabu-Jabu. I don't know if it counts as a pet though. He's said to be a guardian... He's pretty chubby." Harry laughed.

"How big can it be?" He wondered. Topa hummed for a moment.

"I think, if there were two more of me standing on my shoulders, I still wouldn't be able to touch the roof of his mouth." Harry choked on his laughter.

"Eh!? What!? Really!?"

"Yeah. He's really big."

"...You keep a whale for a pet!?"

"No, he's a fish. He was a gift from long ago before the dragon guardians all passed on to the next realm."

"Wow. Dragons?"

"Yes." Harry took off his robe and Topa heard him shuffle through his clothes until he stepped into the water.

"Hey, Topa? Do you celebrate any holidays?"

"Oh yes! We have four major holidays each year, as well as the birthdays for the members of the direct royal family. Princess Ruto's birthday is the same as mine, so every year my caretakers take me to the party for celebration and give me my present afterward!" Topa grinned. He let it fall when Harry didn't immediately say anything.

"That's great!" Harry finally said. Though Topa could hear it was slightly forced.

"Sorry, I forgot." He suddenly remembered that Harry's parents were dead.

"No, it's okay."

"You know, Zora never really know who their parents are." Topa offered. "Two of the major holidays are spawning in the spring and winter. The royal family are the only ones who spawn in a royal pool. Any eggs that hatch from everyone else are a chance for couples to raise a child. The fertile eggs cling to the old temple from the currents downstream. My caretakers found me on resting in seaweed."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Harry wondered if that was considered similar to Thumbelina and decided to ask after telling his friend about the story.

"What about the other holidays?"

"The new year and midyear festivals! It's so fun! Everyone gets together and sometimes friends from other races like humans or Gorons come too. We made special tunics for them to be able to breathe underwater so they can participate in the games! The new year festival retells the history of the Zora and the midyear festival celebrates the victories of our struggles with the goddesses before they blessed us. It's so fun! Next time I attend, I'll be old enough to jump the waterfall!"

"What?"

"Yeah! It's so high! I hope, I can show you one day." Topa said with a wistful tone. Harry splashed water to him.

"It's a promise." Topa splashed water back.

"Okay! I'll get you a Zora tunic for free!"

"I'll remember you said that! Oh, that reminds me. Topa, we have a holiday near the end of the year also. We call it Christmas. It's a celebration of the birth of the son of our God. In our religion, when he was born, three kings were led to him by a star, and they brought presents to congratulate him for being born. Christmas is a time where family and friends bring each other gifts to show we care. Is there anything you would like?"

"Nothing that we don't already do, Harry. I'm glad you're my best friend." Topa admit.

"I'm glad you're my best friend too." Harry replied. Topa smiled, able to hear the tears Harry was trying to hold back.

"So, you pray to a God?"

"Yes."

"How did he make your world?"

"Um, well, God made the light and liked it so he kept it. Then he made the planet and the plants and animals and liked those too and kept it. Then he made a man and called him Adam. He had Adam name all the animals, but Adam noticed that there were boy and girl animals and grew lonely. So when he told God, he was told to go to sleep and he would find a companion when he woke up. God took a rib or two from Adam and made a woman, who was called Eve. They were the first humans, and from them we were born." Harry said, hoping he didn't mix anything up. "I don't know what wizards believe in, but that's what I hear my Aunt saying."

"Wow. One God made everything?"

"Yeah. That's what the Bible says." Harry shrugged. He refused to think about how often he cried in silent prayer, wondering why...

He smacked his friend's hand away from his blindfolded eyes when the Zora tried to scratch the skin underneath. The blue boy grinned playfully before laying down. Attention distracted, Harry laid close to him and waited. There were a lot of differences between them that Harry liked learning about. Topa started the story soon after Harry stopped wiggling around the dirt.

"My caretakers say Hyrule was made from three Goddesses. The land of Hyrule was chaotic before the Goddesses descended from above. Din made the land with her powerful flaming arms, Farore made the creatures in the land with her courage for life, and Nayru gave everything balance with her wisdom. From that moment when all was peaceful, they left, leaving behind the rest of their power to Hyrule in the shape of three golden triangles in a pyramid; the Triforce. Whoever controls the Triforce can bring either prosperity or ruin to the land depending on their heart, so it was hidden with the Royal Family chosen by the Goddesses."

"Wow. Your royal family guards the Triforce?" Topa laughed.

"Not us! Zora did not come to Hyrule until later! No, the Hyrulian Royal Family and the line of Princess Zelda!" He chuckled.

"It's still amazing." Harry said.

X

"Troll! In the dungeon! Just, thought I'd let you know." Harry definitely didn't need that. Mind racing, and the rest of the school talking loudly and pushing their way out of the doors, Harry realized that there was one Gryffindor who could not have heard the sudden announcement. He snagged Ron and darted towards the bathroom he heard Hermione Granger was hiding in.

Harry liked Granger, and he was beginning to realize the letting Ron rant and belittle the girl behind her back was obviously not the right thing to do. The other muggleborn was just a little socially awkward, and the difference between him and her was that Harry was willing to stay quiet and let other talk first. Other than that, Granger was smart, and Harry liked that about her.

"Harry!" He shushed Ron sharply without slowing down. "What are you doing! We had to go to the common room with the prefects!" Ron continued with a harsh whisper. He was terrified, and Harry could feel his classmate's – friend? Close acquaintance? – hand get sweaty in his own.

Why did he call Granger by her last name and Ron by his first if he felt equally close to them both? Was he supposed to call both by their first name or last name?

"You made Granger cry today in Charms. It's your fault she's locked herself in the bathroom and now she doesn't know about the troll." Harry panted as he ran. He glanced at Ron and could tell the boy was pale, but he was still running and hadn't made to pull away. "You tell her you're sorry!"

"What!? Now!?"

"Yes!" There was a scream and a roar up ahead followed by a crash. "If not you may as well have killed her!" Harry yelled before letting go and running into the crumbled doorway of the flooding bathroom ahead. He snagged a piece of the broken stone and threw it as hard as he could to the troll's small head. "Hey you big stinky troll! Pick on someone your own size!" He yelled.

"Nhaaaa!" The troll grunted. Harry was suddenly struck by the similarity between his cousin and the troll in front of him.

"I hate Harry Hunting." He mumbled before darting out of the way as the troll reared his club back to swing at him.

"Mwoooar!" The troll tried to roar. It's lips seemed to be drooling though. Harry scrambled against the slippery pipes running along the walls, tugging at them and trying to grab something of his own to swing.

He did realize it was futile, but it was the principle of the thought. A brief thought about using his wand flashed through his mind, but he couldn't think of anything he could cast that would help.

"-so I guess I was jealous and I didn't really think you were too different than my sister since she annoys me too and I guess I'm just really sorry when I-"

'Huh, guess he really is apologizing. Bad timing though.' Harry thought as he finally pulled a thin copper pipe up as the troll reared back.

"Nhaaraaah!" The troll moaned angrily as it swung. Harry rolled away, bumping his shoulder and feeling a high ringing in his ears as he dazedly looked around him for the troll. The club was just a foot or so away from him, and he followed it to the trool. Copper pipe held tightly, like a heavy sword, he couldn't find it in himself to raise it in defense.

"Harry!"

"Potter!"

Harry felt like he was in slow motion as the troll looked at the two behind him. Harry struggled to stand up and aimed the pipe towards the great beast, but he wasn't able to think of anything he could do. The club was risen as the troll aimed at him, the large wooden weapon itself was probably bigger and heavier than him by three times.

"Mroooarw!"

Harry relaxed his shoulders and leaned against the wall behind him. 'Sorry Topa.' He closed his eyes, took a breath, and held it.

X

Topa stared. Well, gaped, since he was blind. He reached a hand out and Harry obliged him his own, already shucking off his cloak since Topa would no doubt want to feel for himself that Harry was fine. Topa pulled him closer and his hands flittered along Harry's skin in a way that reminded him of butterflies.

"Does anything hurt!? Are you sure you're okay!?" He asked, realizing now why Harry sounded suspicious when he asked how he was earlier. He suddenly snagged the human boy's head to feel his skull and neck.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'm okay." He said, giggling as Topa flittered his fingers around his back.

"Don't laugh! You were in danger!"

"You're tickling me!"

"Give me your legs!" Topa demanded before trailing his fingers along Harry's side to his thighs. Harry screamed. "I'm sorry!" Harry laughed.

"No, you're just tickling me!" Topa frowned before continuing. Harry continued to giggle and kick his legs before Topa slid his shoes off. "Topa I'm okay! AHHhahahah! Not my feet! I'm sorry! Not me feet! Stop ticking me!"

Topa ignored Harry's plead for mercy until he was satisfied nothing was broken or bandaged.

"So, you just stood there in front of a great big monster, no longer bothered to fight when it aimed its weapon in front of you, and came out okay?" Topa asked, incredulous. Harry calmed himself and continued the story.

"Well, yeah. I figured Ron and Hermione were at the other side of the bathroom and I was trapped, so I just, hoped it ended quickly. Then I hear Ron yell out 'Wingardium Leviosa!' and when I open my eyes the troll is staring at his club which is floating higher than it could reach, then when it looks at me again, Ron drops the club right on its head! The troll passed out and we run out of the bathroom to the common room. I think the professors were behind us, but we didn't turn back."

"Sheesh, Harry. You know how to tell scary stories."

"Sorry Topa."

"I'm glad you're okay." Topa reached his hand out again and Harry put his in it. Topa pulled him in a hug. "Please be careful. Your school sounds dangerous."

"I'm sure this was just a freak accident. Professor Quirrell is normally good against trolls, but he must have become lightheaded running to warn us all. A lot of the wizards in school aren't very athletic." Topa hugged him for a moment more before pulling away.

"Wizard?" Harry blanked for a bit.

"Uh, yeah. Hogwarts is a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry." He said, feeling like he repeated himself about the school before realizing, no he hasn't. He'd just been calling it the castle or Hogwarts.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were a magical human." Harry laughed.

"Yeah, I didn't realize it myself until a few weeks before school. What did you think I was practicing when I was doing wand work?"

"They just sounded funny. I thought you were reading." Topa shrugged before demanding he recheck Harry's head and shoulders.

X

Topa swam carefully. He tried to make sure to touch everything around him to keep himself oriented to where his and Harry's shore is. Harry said it was hidden, and he didn't want to chance resting on a shore that wasn't hidden. He liked Harry, but his popa taught him to be wary of humans. Not distrustful, just wary. It was safer that way. Harry was safe, he knew this, but all other humans were still unknown.

"Blue child, what are you?" A voice asked in front of him. Topa gasped before sliding up against the stone pillar he knew was near. He peaked towards the voice, in vain for his blind eyes, but careful to show his empty hands.

"I'm sorry, you startled me."

"Not our intentions." Topa jerked to the side, towards the newer and deeper voice.

"My you frighten easily. Speak, child. We will not harm you. What are you?" A new voice said in light amusement.

"I am," He gulped wishing he knew what he was facing and how many there were. "I am a Zora. My name is Topa."

"A Zora?"

"A new creature!"

"A trick and a lie." There was a moment of silence.

"I do not lie!" Topa argued. "My popa is Top Scaled Rumado and my mopa is Middle Scale Utamaka!" A cold scaly webbed hand touched his arm and Topa flinched.

"Peace child." A female voice soothed. Another hand trailed along the ridge of his brow. He felt water push past his face. "What happened to your eyes?"

"They burned like fire before I found myself here. I don't recall how." He admit. The female holding him gently touched his neck where the blindfold Harry made was resting so he didn't lose it.

"Has someone tried healing you?" The other woman asked.

"Sort of. I refused for him to show me to his healer."

"You will not refuse again." The man said. Topa found his hand taken and he was pulled along through the water. He tried to pull free.

"No! Please! Do not take me from Harry!" Another hand pulled his other one. He kicked his finned feet against them. "Please! Take me back!"

"Peace child." The soothing woman said as his head fin was pet. "We shall return you, but such injury should not be left alone. You are already blind. Do not let it be permanent if it can be helped." Topa struggled a little more before conceding that he was utterly lost anyway. He'd never make it back to the secret shore without help. "Topa, I do apologize for frightening you. My name is BlueLine."

"BlueLine?"

"Yes. I am SeaFoam!" The other female said from his hand.

"I am CoralPoint." The man introduced.

"We are part of the mermaids tribe of the Hogwarts Black Lake."

"I am from the Lake Hylia."

"What a pretty name for your home."

"Thank you. It is very beautiful."

"BlueLine, what have you found on patrol?" A new voice said. Topa wished he could see. He couldn't help the series of clicking at the back of his throat with his tongue.

His black world suddenly flashed at him.

"Child?" BlueLine asked.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"UnderWave asked your name."

"Sorry, UnderWave. I am Topa." He introduced. His mopa would pull his ear fin if she ever found out he was so rude.

"It is a pleasure, Topa. Please, follow me and I will bring you to out healer." Topa was let go, and he suddenly realized he had no idea which direction was even north.

"We must return to patrol." CoralPoint said.

"I understand." Topa knew patrols alleviated boredom, especially when you lived in a lake. It was an important duty regardless, where anything that could harm your home water was taken care of as quickly as possible. Like drowned animals or trash.

"Come along, young Topa." UnderWave said and Topa held his hand out as he felt the waters rush around him.

"Bye Topa! I'll try to visit you soon!" SeaFoam called.

"I will as well, young Topa!" BlueLine added, already sounding farther than SeaFoam. Topa waited a beat before lowering his hand.

"UnderWave?" He asked. No reply.

With a scowl, Topa crossed his arms and waited. After a minute, he felt a little less angry and a little more worried. Was there anything in this water that was dangerous? How exposed was he? He clicked his tongue again as if popping bubbles in his throat.

His dark sight suddenly blinked at him. Cocking his head, he tried again. He could 'see' white and grey in the water around him. A small white flat something floated down towards him. It 'felt' flimsy, like the material of the blanket Harry brought him. He clicked at it, wondering what it was and how he was able to make it look clearer with how he was clicking. It felt like he was clicking through his forehead more than his throat, but he supposed it was just where in his mouth his was hitting that made it seem that way.

It fell lower, and he clicked at it before reaching for it. He thought it was a leaf, with the strange line in the middle that seemed thicker and a little more stiff.

It was a leaf.

"Topa?"

"UnderWave!" He smiled.

"I believe asked you to follow me. Why did you not?" He held his hand out again, refusing to feel contrite.

"It is my eyes that must be healed, UnderWave. I cannot see."

"...My apologies. I did not realize that was the reason the other were holding you." He felt a large hand hold his, and Topa was soon led to what sounded like a comfortable and cheery village.

"UnderWave, what do you know a lot about humans?" Topa asked as they swam leisurely through the village. The young Zora could hear other children playing around him.

"I do not claim to know everything, or even a lot, but I believe I can say I know plenty. This lake of our home is right next to a building that teaches young humans."

"I was told the school teaches magic. Do all humans know magic here?"

"Here, yes. Only humans that can learn attend."

"So not all humans can learn magic?"

"No. And the humans that know magic are often times cruel to those that do not. Often, they do not hold respect for any other living creature, especially if it talks as well. I would be cautious about surfacing, Topa. Especially if you cannot see. You are not merperson, therefore they may capture you to see what use to them you can be." Topa was silent for a moment.

"Really?"

"It is disappointing, but true."

"Are there any magic humans that can be trusted?" Topa didn't want to doubt Harry, but it was frightening how different these merpeople thought to what he knew of Harry.

"There are. The headmaster of the school above, he is a noble man. It was through him that we were able to have full rights to our home lake. He listens to us if there is anything we need help with and he has a few teachers that trade with us as well. However, it is best if we remain distrustful rather than wary. There are many students, and a lot of them are closed-minded." Topa remained silent. This was the opposite of what his popa taught him, but he didn't want to insult anyone.

"Here we are. Healer LightScale is very kind. Healer LightScale! You have a patient!" Topa froze from surprise with UnderWave yelling near his ear fin.

"UnderWave, what have you done this time?" An older voice sounded. Topa was gently floated towards her. "Oh!"

"His eyes have been injured in a travel. The patrol found him and passed him to me."

"Hm, blue child, what is your name?"

"I am Topa." He introduced again.

"I am LightScale, young Topa. UnderWave, you may wait outside."

"Sure thing, Healer LightScale."

"Stay away from your weapon tip!" The woman added before Topa could no longer feel a current. "Okay, dear Topa, I will be feeling around your eyes. Let me know if you feel pain or tenderness."

"Yes ma'am. Ouch!"

"Hmmm." Topa squirmed a little more and flinched and yelped. After all her poking and prodding, wherein he was made to tell her what happened, he was set against a seat and the mermaid could be heard shifting through bottles and drawers. Then a shift of water alerted him to the healers return to his face and he tensed, ready for more poking or prodding. "Relax child. What is this for?" She asked as brushed her hand along his neck to let him know it was the blindfold she was talking about.

"My friend Harry gave it to me to protect my eyes when above water."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"How kind of him. We shall use it than my own then, since it looks durable. I am going to be putting a cream on your eyes now, and it may sting, but it should cool quickly.

X

Topa floated tiredly to the shore.

"Topa? Topa!" He smiled at Harry's voice and continued to walk carefully when he heard Harry run into the water, giving small 'ouch, ouch, ow!' sounds which meant he was probably barefoot. He held a hand out and Harry's familiar dry warm skin held it. "Topa, are you okay? Did something happen? Oh my goodness, Topa, your eyes!" Topa quickly caught the hand brushing against his blindfold to prevent the human from moving it.

"I'm okay, Harry. I'm just tired. The merpeople found me and brought me to their healer. She has things on my eyes that should help, but she's using your blindfold to keep it in place." Harry's hand pet around the blindfold carefully.

"It looked like you were bleeding." He admit. Topa wondered if the cream LightScale was red before not caring. It no longer stung, in fact it only felt like he couldn't blink anymore.

"I am unharmed. It stung a lot, but now I can feel magic try to heal it." Topa smiled to help Harry feel better.

"That's great! Did they say how long it will take for you to see?"

"Well, no. I'm under the impression it either won't work or it'll take a long time to work."

"I'm glad you're okay. Come on, I brought you more raspberries. And here, I found some clams to try too. Oh, hey!" The two started to sit down on the soft grass in the spotty shade. "You said merpeople. Like real mermaids?" Topa nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah. They all seemed really nice. But, they are afraid of humans."

"Oh." Harry sounded disappointed. "It would be cool to meet a real mermaid. Before I realized it was real, we had stories of mermaids and they're supposed to be really pretty. After meeting a real troll though, I'm not sure how realistic my stories were. Trolls were a lot uglier and dumber than I thought. I hope to never meet another troll again. They can keep their mountains." Topa offered a smile.

"I hadn't met a real human before you. I've seen them at holidays, but I never tried talking before. I stayed in the deeper parts of Lake Hyrule my home. We had a few fishermen during some seasons, but it wasn't really bothered. The Zora Domain, where the royal family resides, was closer to the major village of Hyrule. I had never been there."

"Sounds peaceful."

"It is, for the most part. I was supposed to travel to the Zora Domain to begin training for patrols. I was going to choose a weapon to learn! But, now that I can't see..." A warm hand rested on his shoulder.

"I'm sure we can get your eyes healed. The real question would be how exactly you got here so we can figure out how to get you home for your training. Oh! Hey, what if the mermaids train you!" Topa cocked his head, his ear fins twitching.

"I'm not sure. I do not recall if they had a weapon." The hand left and Topa could hear Harry taking off his school robe and shoes. His swim clothes now permanently resided in the stone shelf that Harry covered with a long flat stone to keep dry. It was the same shelf he left food for Topa when he couldn't stay long.

"Come on, let's go swimming and hopefully we can find a mermaid to ask."

"I don't know." Topa said slowly.

"Well, if they don't want me near, I can stay away while you ask. Besides, blind or not, you're not handicap! And, I don't want you bored or anything." He was quiet for a moment. "Oh, Topa..."

"What?" He asked, alarmed by Harry's suddenly sad voice. He heard the steps and was brought into a hug. He was taller than Harry, regardless of age, but it was comforting.

"What are we going to do about summers? No, you can ask the mermaids that too. Come on." Hand held, Harry brought them back into the water.

Topa didn't understand why summers were a problem. The waters would be warmer, wouldn't Harry want to be at the lake more often?

X

As he stated, Harry waited fairly close to the shore where his feet touched the top of a rock and the water still slapped his cheeks. The mermaids – and they were nowhere as pretty as The Little Mermaid – floated in conversation for what could have been half an hour before Topa turned around carefully and began to swim towards him again.

"So?"

"They said they had to ask."

"About the training or the stay."

"Well, both. The training is overseen by the King and for the summer, they need to figure out how to get food for me."

"What? Why?"

"They eat algae. I can't. That's like asking you to eat your food fuzzy, discolored and smelly." Harry made a face.

"I understand... Well, at least the training can sort of have a chance."

"Yeah... Why do we need to plan for food for the summer?"

"Well, I won't be here."

"What!" Topa sounded betrayed.

"I'm sorry. School doesn't go for all year. We have summer breaks for a couple months before coming back to school again. It's like a vacation for the teachers. I promise I'll try to see if I can stay!" Harry said clearly. "I don't need to go home! I don't want to go home! I love it here at Hogwarts, and I don't want to leave you!" Topa sniffled. It was hard for Harry to tell certain expressions without being able to see the Zora's eyes and eyebrow ridge. The mouth was only half reliable.

"Okay... How long until summer?" He sounded sad.

"We have half a year. We'll figure something out. Promise." Harry stopped swimming for a moment to readjust the red tinted blindfold. "Okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Harry."

X

Harry soaked the rock cake as Ron and Hermione spoke with Hagrid. Fang sat next to him, panting happily for no other reason than being near. Hermione seemed to get more excited as Hagrid became more flustered until the big man – giant? Half-giant? Harry wondered – shooed them out. Well, Harry slowly nibbled on his rock cake to take what would come off until he suddenly realized his friends were waiting at the door and Hagrid had asked him a concerned question. He stood up.

"Sorry Hagrid, I was listening. I mean, I'm not really paying attention. I mean, er, sorry. Can I ask you something?" The two at the door exchanged a look and Hagrid took a breath before nodding.

"Have you ever heard of a Zora?" Hagrid blinked.

"No, can' really say ah had."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for the rock cake and tea." Harry scratched Fang in passing and walked behind his friends. They were in a discussion about the 'clue' they got from Hagrid. Harry liked Hagrid, he was really nice and could probably be called Harry's first friend. Topa took the title of his first best friend though. Hands and flippers down.

'But how can I help him when I'm not here?' Harry wondered. The house elves couldn't. Topa was neither their master, student, nor a part of Hogwarts. Hagrid didn't know about Zoras, but... 'Neither did I. Maybe he just needs to drop food off and the mermaids can help keep him company.' It was a thought. Except no matter how much he liked Hagrid, that would mean telling someone about his secret spot. It was close enough to the Forbidden Forest to probably get him in trouble.

Harry sighed.

"It's okay Harry, we'll figure this out." Hermione said. Harry offered a small smile to her.

What was the deal with this Nicolas Flamel thing anyway? This school was weird.

X

Harry spent Christmas with Ron at Hogwarts, and probably would have been happy to include Hermione too if the girl didn't have a trip planned with her parents. He opted to keep his suspicious package hidden from Ron though. He'd already received a few too many anonymous thank you letters and was rightly frightened of trying anything from strangers when he shared his sweets with Ron and the other boy had promptly been out of character and almost delirious with happiness and love for the fork he had been eating with.

No, he wasn't going to open it until he felt safe. That meant with Topa, and maybe a few mermaids to look out for them. BlueLine liked to check on them from time to time, and Harry could say a couple of phrases in Mermish now. Sort of. With an 'airy' accent, as the two aquatic beings liked to point out.

With his wand in his pocket and the present from the stranger and the present he planned to give Topa, Harry snuck out of the castle. He had the feeling someone was watching him the whole time, and wished very dearly he could perform that concealment charm on himself. He'd found the spell a few weeks ago, but hadn't gotten it to work. It always felt like he just cracked a large, cold egg on his head when he tried the spell, but he could still see himself.

Harry cringed at the discriminating footprints that trailed after him and hoped it snowed only a little more to cover it. Topa said he was fine in the cold, better than fine. He felt relaxed in it and liked the ice on his feet. The merpeople of the lake had, for the most part, retreated to deeper in the water, but there were a few that liked to let ice crystals grow on them.

"Crazy fish." Harry muttered, shivering already. He darted into the Forbidden Forest before running along the treeline towards his spot. The tree was bare of leaves now, and the bushes covered in snow only, but it was still hidden very well. "Topa!" Harry greeted in glee.

Topa yelped in surprise before falling off his rock and slipping along the ice as he tried to catch himself. The merpeople helped make the small shore more like a natural pool just before the ice froze the top. Less mud meant less worries of being caught, and in the winter it meant less chances of slipping through partially frozen mud and getting hurt. Now Topa used it for a sunning (or mooning if at night) bed rather than the first step down into the water.

"Harry! It's cold tonight!"

"I know! Merry Christmas!" Harry giggled as he set down his bag of presents and food.

"Merry Christmas? Oh! Your gift holiday! Merry Christmas!" Topa smiled brightly. "I have a present for you, you know? It's frozen right now, but when the ice melts I have one for you, if you want it." Harry grinned at the obvious blush his friend wore.

"Thanks, Topa. You didn't have to."

"I wanted to." He argued. "Since you told me about it, I've been working on it."

"Well, I've got a present for you too. Here." Topa held out a careful hand even as he lowered his face.

"Harry, you didn't have to, really. You do too much for me." Harry waked over the ice carefully to reach his friend and together they moved to sit on the cleared patch of ground on the battered and weathered blanket.

"It's fine. Here, open it." Harry plopped the present into the Zora's lap. The other boy carefully inspected the small bundle with his fingers and palm. I just barely fit in the cup of both hands. Pulling the bow-tied string, Topa heard the tightly wrapped gift jingle and clink. He held it up and realized there were metallic squares tied on a string. A looped knot was on one end, and a large bead on the other.

"A necklace?"

"Yeah. You said your favorite stone was topaz, that you were sort of named after it. These are topaz," Harry guided the other's fingers along the oval stones sitting in each square. "And the metal is copper. One of my professors charmed it so it wouldn't ever rust or get ruined from fresh or salt water. The cord is dark green and the other stone is a bit of tiger eye I found."

"Harry…" Topa sounded choked. "Thank you, Harry."

"You're welcome. I even got a bunch of different topaz, mostly because I didn't know which one you liked better. My professor said it's a very good stone for amulets. This middle one is blue, kinda like your lighter skin but a bit darker. There a yellow here, this one's kinda clear, this is dark orange and this one's a pink and that's purple. They can bring hope, wealth and happiness and stuff. Um, oh, I even found out it's supposed to be able to calm storming seas, so I figured this was the best –" Harry was tackled to the ground.

"Thank you thank you thank you so so much! Harry! Harry you spoil me!" Topa complained with a wet laugh.

"Topa, don't cry! What's wrong!? Are your eyes hurting? You're bleeding again!"

"Harry I'm fine! Stay here! Now I _have_ to get your present!" Topa laughed as he pulled away and headed to the hole he made earlier.

"Okay, be careful. You know Healer LightScale said the cold water won't be good if you stay under for too long. Oh, and can you ask anyone on patrol if they can come up to watch us?"

"Got it. Stay there." Topa said sternly before touching the stone in the middle of his necklace and sliding swiftly to the hole. Harry smiled to himself as he waited. He knew his friend had to be starving, having been eating a little more to keep up with the cold of the ice and snow. He didn't even get a chance to ask what dinner was brought. Harry then inspected the brown parcel left anonymously.

It kind of felt like a slippery eel was inside or something. It was creepy.

Before he realized it, there was a small bundle dropped on his head. A merman, UnderWave, was grinning at him with his sharp teeth and curled lips. The same as an amused smile to humans. Topa was holding the older merman's hand for guidance.

"You wanted a guard?" He asked before repeating the sentence in a fairly quiet volume of mermish.

"Yes, thank you. I got this earlier today and I have no idea who it's from. I figured it'd be safer to open it with some capable of getting more help if necessary."

"Open mine first!" Topa demanded.

"Okay okay!" Harry laughed. Topa settled next to Harry as opposed to their normal face to face and UnderWave set his trident down as he sat down on Harry's other side. The merman was still very tall when sitting. "Oh, wow!" Harry was surprised to see a thin black cored, woven seaweed that was treated to be stronger than steel but as flexible as yarn, with small blue scales woven into it. In the middle was a deep red stone about as big as Harry's pinky nail. "Topa, are these your own scale?"

"Yeah. They are from around my gills, and the stone is a concentration of my blood." Harry stopped rubbing the red marble, instead holding the cord by the end of one side. He didn't know if he should be amazed, touched, or disgusted out that his gift was made from real blood from his best friend. He tried not to be too grossed out. "With this, you can hold your breath longer and dive deeper than normal without feeling the 'pressure in your ears' my popa says prevents you from moving too deep. It's kind of like our Zora tunics, only not as good."

"Wow." Harry breathed. UnderWave hummed in contemplation.

"A nice gift." He complimented before once again repeating himself in mermish. Both boys tried to repeat it as well. "You said you had a suspicious package. Let me see." He held a hand open. Harry gave it to him. The merman carefully held the paper bundle with his wet hands, handing Harry a small note by the corner after a moment.

"You're father left this in my possession before he died..." Harry started reading before frowning at the letter. "What? Nevermind." Harry had long ago decided that wizards had no sense in anything like personal boundaries, manners and etiquette, and common sense. Hagrid's flute present was a stark contrast to that idea, but Harry was suspicious about the giant man's humanity anyway. He wondered if giants were real...

"In all my time." The merman murmured before holding a cloak out to Harry. Harry took it at the offer, figuring the merman dubbed it completely safe for him. He inspecting the silvery lining with interest. "This, Harry Potter, is an Invisibility Cloak. Put it on." Harry shrugged to himself and did as prompted. He gasped.

"What? What is it?" Topa asked.

"My body disappeared!"

"What!?"

"It is the doing of the invisibility cloak. It makes the wearer invisible, even from death it is rumored." UnderWave said in a tone of awe.

"It feels like water." Harry said as he held his friend's hand and placed a section of the cloak in it. Topa ran his fingers along it to inspect.

"Yeah." He agreed, wishing he could see, at least for this night.

"UnderWave, can the cloak get wet?" Harry asked.

"I suppose it can."

"Topa, I'm letting you wear this if you ever need to hide, okay?"

"What?"

"I'm not going to use this thing. I like sneaking around the old fashion way. I'm used to it. This will get me lazy and probably prone to make mistakes that can get me caught. If there's anything around here that isn't me, I'd like for you to be able to hide. You keep this in the stone shelf, okay?"

"Harry, you give me too much."

"You're my best friend. Okay?" Topa sighed with a smile.

"Fine. This is the last time though." He looked sternly into Harry's direction as his emphases. UnderWave chuckled mutely and Harry tried not to make a sound either at his friend's expression.

"No promises." He said instead, snagging his bag just as Topa opened his mouth to continue. "Look! Christmas Dinner!" Topa's stomach growled on cue.

"Well boys," UnderWave started as Harry laughed and Topa held his stomach with an expression of panic and surprise, "I wish you both a Merry Christmas. Stay safe. I must get back to patrol."

"Thanks UnderWave. Merry Christmas to you too!

"Thank you UnderWave."

X

Topa was napping in the afternoon sun, the snow just barely starting to melt when Harry sighed in content. He had just finished his homework in silence and Topa had been relaxing in the quiet companionship they had. They spent a lot of visits in silence. Topa was told he learned best when he stopped and paid attention to nature.

He learned a lot about his friend even if there was no conversation. Harry hummed when he concentrated on something. It wasn't loud, in fact it was very quiet, but it told him how studious his friend was. The sound of a heavy bag hitting the ground told him there were many subject Harry was learning at once.

His own education was very simple. Navigation was a priority in terms of learning currents and temperature bowls. Communication was another that he was always trying to recall so he didn't forget. After all, Hylian and English may have sounded similar, he noticed that Harry had phrases and words so very unusual. Zorago was kind of like Mermish too, only he could speak it clearly above and below water. It was fascinating.

Hunting, though, was a skill he wasn't sure he'd learn. After graduating from training at Zora Domain, after the ceremony celebration where he wouldn't be able to eat anything during, Topa knew he was supposed to hunt for himself as his final test to adulthood. It should have been only three years from now, but with him being away from Hyrule and blinded too...

Topa rolled to his side to face Harry, who had soon made a inquiring noise. He tested a few clicks, seeing a figure with messy spikes all over the top of his head before speaking.

"How old are you when you are considered an adult?"

"An adult? Well, seventeen I think. Unless I get emancipated."

"Emancipated?"

"It means I plead to the court of law to be allowed to be on my own." Harry said in a soft voice. Topa blinked with his eyes closed. "I used to always look for ways to get away from my relatives. I don't like them too much. Emancipation is a way I found, but I would need to tell them I wanted to be out of their hair and that's just, not a good idea." Topa never liked hearing about Harry's guardians. They didn't seem like good people.

"Oh. What about here in the wizard realm?" Harry hummed and laid onto his back, and Topa couldn't help but click back a couple times. Harry seemed to be holding his arms in the air.

"No idea... Maybe I can ask to be put with a wizard family." Harry pondered. "Well, if I can choose for myself. Everyone seems to treat me like I don't know anything because I'm a kid or they figure they know me so well because they know I'm the Boy-Who-Lived they can make decisions for me." Harry sighed. Topa sighed with him in sympathy.

"Are there any rites of passage for adulthood?"

"I don't know about the wizard world, but in the nonmagic world there would be the acceptance to university or learning to drive a car. It's all, well, expected. There's nothing really interesting unless you get the hardest university or the most expensive car."

"What's a car?" Topa was fascinated with Harry's life. It didn't even seem like Harry had to hunt!

"Just a contraption that is used for transportation. Like a carriage or wagon that doesn't need to be pulled. It'll move from the wheel inside." Topa clicked again, Harry seemed to be laying down again. "What are you doing?"

"What?"

"The clicking. You've started doing it more often."

"Oh, well, when I click fast and high, I can sort of see white shapes. I think I can see you." Topa heard Harry sit up before the human tugged him up as well to sit in their usual position.

"How man fingers am I holding?" Topa cocked his head. "Come on, Topa. Click. How many fingers can you see?" Topa obliged and jerked back when he saw a form in front of his face. "Sorry, I guess that was too close. Try again." He did.

"I see, this many?" Topa realized he didn't really know English numbers, so he held up one finger.

"One. Yes! Topa! Topa you're doing sonar like a submarine! Maybe you don't have to be blind! You can see with sonar!" Topa let Harry have his moment.

"What's a submarine?"

Topa learned a lot from Harry. It was all so very fascinating.

X

Topa heard Harry sigh heavily at the shore. With his clicking able to practiced on now that he had a better idea of what it was happening – though he couldn't picture a dolphin – he had steadily been able to click from above his mouth rather than the back of his throat. Harry said it may be his sinuses he was using, but he couldn't accurately explain what sinuses were for since he said he had them too. Topa quickly climbed out of the water and sat on his sunning stone to dry without dripping on his friend.

"What is it, Harry?" He asked.

"Dragons, Topa." Topa felt his blindfold shift with his expression.

"What?"

"Last night, and sorry again I had to leave so soon," Topa waved a hand at the apology. "I helped get a dragon from Hagrid's hut to the Astronomy Tower. Ron got bit by it but me and Hermione have detention tonight with the git who told on us. But, Topa, it was a baby dragon! I wish you could have touched it!"

"Harry, you're crazy. Dragons are not pets." Topa couldn't imagine how a dragon would be able to be hidden in the castle school, no matter how big the building was. Dragons were huge!

"Oh I know. Norbert was a baby though. Hagrid hatched him a couple days ago, remember?"

"Oh, that Norbert. How did Hagrid get a dragon egg? I though dragon moms were extremely violent." Harry was quiet for a moment.

"Oh, Hagrid..." Topa rolled onto his stomach to sun his back and face Harry as the human mumbled to himself all the complaints he had with the castle. Again. He clicked to try to get an idea of what Harry was doing. He'd noticed it was harder to get a picture when above water. He had to make a different type of click-almost-whistle where underwater it was more a click-squeal.

"What?"

"Hagrid has a tendency to run his mouth. He's a great guy, and I can probably call him my first friend even if he's an adult, but he's not too bright."

"Oh?"

"Yeah..." Harry sighed. "He's let a lot slip to Hermione, but Hermione's very clever anyway so maybe we can't blame him." Topa rolled back into the water.

"Come on, Harry, let's go swim." Topa held a hand out. Harry shuffled around, and the Zora figured he was changing into his swim clothes. There was a splash and a yelp.

"It's still cold!" Harry shivered before Topa felt his friend put a hand in his. "Remember, Topa, I can barely hold my breath for five minutes." They swam swiftly, Topa pulling his friend along the lake surface. After a moment, he spoke up again.

"Healer LightScale said she had some gillyweed for you to try. It's supposed to let you breath underwater for a while depending on how much you eat." Harry tugged his hand free to try swimming on his own some more.

"Eh, it doesn't sound tasty, but I'll try it." Topa smiled and let go before circling him.

"Okay! Let me find a patroller to keep you company and I'll go get it!"

"Do you know where to go?"

"Yes, I can see a little better underwater than above. It's just that I can't see too far. Things confuse me when they're too far."

"Okay. Swim carefully, Topa. I'll float here until that patroller arrives." Harry said as he ducked his head underwater again to get more used to the water temperature.

"I'll be back with it soon." Topa agreed, not wanting his friend to be alone for too long.

"Go get what, children?" A new voice asked. Topa quickly swam closer to Harry, who was swimming a little away from the new merman to put distance between them.

"Healer LightScale was going to give me gillyweed for my friend. Who are you?" He didn't recognize the voice.

"You have no need to fear me, children. I am DarkTip. You must be young Topa, and you... Harry Potter?"

"Yes sir. Pleased to meet you." Harry said back. Topa could hear the caution in his voice and as he grabbed his hand to help steady him, he could feel his tension.

"Hello sir." Topa greeted back to not seem rude.

"Young Topa, I imagine no one has told you about me?"

"No sir." Harry pulled them a little further. The merman chuckled in front of them, closer. Topa didn't dare click in case he got angry.

"Young Topa, I am King of this lake, and have decided to oversee your training personally come summer." The two boys stopped trying to swim away. Topa didn't know whether the other was lying, but Harry seemed to relax.

"So, that's your crown? Sorry sir, er, your majesty?"

"King is fine, unless I can have you call me by my name." The merman sounded amused, but patient. Topa let himself relax too. "I imagine you boys had plans. Let me keep you company, Harry Potter, while young Topa visits the good Healer." Topa carefully let go, risking a few squealing clicks before waving goodbye.

The king was easily twice the size of what he noticed UnderWave to be. As he swam, he supposed that made sense. His own king was easily the largest Zora in their domain. Though, his king was mostly large by girth. King DarkTip was simply taller and obviously stronger than everyone else.

He was only able to relax when he found Harry still safe with the merman king. They seemed to be practicing mermish. Harry still had too much air when he spoke underwater though.

"Ew! What is that!?" Harry asked as he refused to accept the gillyweed. The king chuckled.

"This is gillyweed. We've recently had it imported from waters far away. Healer has been growing more in our garden. Try it, Harry Potter, and you will swim farther and faster than before. At least until the effects wear off." Harry gulped and Topa offered it again. He couldn't see it, but he could admit it felt disgusting.

"How long until it will wear off?"

"The standard bundle like what you have lasts for an hour."

"I have classes in thirty minutes." Harry said as Topa heard a wet squelch. He couldn't help but gag at the sound.

"Then you may eat less than half. It will stay fresh enough to use reliably for another three days."

"Okay..." Topa felt Harry's hand run on his arm so he held his friend's hand again. "Here I go..."

Topa still laughed at Harry's attempts to speak better mermish. It was fun, though, to swim with Harry for the first time so deep underwater. Even if Harry wouldn't stop laughing when he swam into a rock. He liked Tag, but he would have to use sonar a lot more than he normally did to be able to keep track of everything with his speed.

X

"Hermione, it's not Professor Snape." Harry murmured as Hermione and Ron started yelling at each other even though they were saying the same thing.

"Of course it is! Harry, look. When you played Quidditch and your broom started acting up," Which solidified Harry's decision that he liked swimming better than flying. Flying was pretty fun, but it was so _solo_... "Professor Snape was the one with his wand in his hand and his eyes staring at you without blinking! We all heard him threaten Professor Quirrell earlier this year before we found Fluffy. He singles you out in every class! Harry, Professor Snape is after the stone!"

"Yeah mate! That greasy git is after you and the stone!" Ron added. Harry sighed softly as he wished he took his invisibility cloak from the rock shelf to hide from his stubborn Gryffindor friends.

"Dumbledore isn't in the school, Harry! We have to do something and stop Professor Snape from getting the stone!" Harry gave another sigh, looking out at the warm warm sun and wishing he could be swimming right now before putting his books away. "Thank you Harry!"

'No, no thank you Hermione.' Harry thought. He liked his friends, but he liked silence just a smidgen more. The faster he dealt with this, the faster he could 'go to bed' and head to Topa. The water would probably be a little warmer deeper in the lake because of the warm day today. He hoped so. He was starting to wonder how he never got sick.

"Alright, what do we need if we're going to do something, Hermione? Ron?"

"Wands." Ron answered.

"And?" The two were quiet. 'Maybe I should have accepted Slytherin.' He pondered. "Backup?"

"No! We can do it ourselves!" Ron frowned. Hermione bit her lip.

"I'd like backup, but I don't know who."

"I have an idea. What else?" Harry continued their train of thought.

"In case we get hurt, we should bring a first aid kit." Hermione said determinedly.

"Where are we going to get a first aid kit?" Ron wondered. "Madame Pomphry will be suspicious if we just ask for one."

"She can be back up?"

"No, I got this. Zinny?" The other two looked at him. Then with a soft pop, Zinny the house elf appeared with Hermione yelping in surprise and Ron tripping over himself to get some distance. Zinny lowered her large ears in slight irritation before looking up at Harry and stepping closer.

"Young student sir asked for Zinny?"

"Can I get a small first aid kit anywhere? We're not sure if Madame Ponphry would let us practice without her." Zinny looked at him very closely, eyes lowered in an all knowing and unimpressed way before she disappeared.

"What was that!?" Hermione asked, hiding half behind Ron and half keeping him in place. Ron wasn't amused.

"House elf." Harry said before Zinny returned.

"I espect you tell me the truth, little elf, when you's being done." Harry smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"I will. Promise. Thank you so much Zinny!" Zinny's ears relaxed and she returned the hug in a way that made Harry wonder just how old she was. She made him think she was a grandmother. Or older. She disappeared and Harry slipped the fair sized white box in his bag.

"Harry-?"

"Well, I think we're set. Oh wait, music. How do we get past Fluffy?" Harry asked them, conveniently not bringing up the flute Hagrid carved for him for Christmas. There was no way he was risking that. Especially since he was still keeping it at his secret shore in the rock shelf.

"Oh, I have a music box! I'll be back!" Hermione ran out of the room and left Ron sitting awkwardly with Harry.

"Um, do we know what else?" He asked.

"We'll have our back up work on it." Harry shrugged. After Hermione returned and their small supplies held in his backpack, Harry let them out of the common room and down to the lower levels of Hogwarts.

"Harry?" Hermione asked as they got closer to the potion's classroom.

"Who, exactly, are you planning to get for backup?" Ron asked. They passed the classroom and Harry tried hard not to laugh at their sigh of relief. Then Harry knocked on a door and stepped back and waited.

"Enter." A familiar voice called. Harry ignored the two frantic pulls on his arm – Topa pulled harder – and entered Professor Snape's main office. The man sneered at the three. "And to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked with obvious distaste.

"Professor Snape, Professor McGonnagal wouldn't listen to us, so I'm asking you."

"Harry!" Hermione hissed.

"Professor Quirrell is going after the stone tonight because Headmaster Dumbledore has been called to a meeting out of the school. I saw Professor Quirrel send an owl out and it was the same owl that handed the Headmaster his letter not even five minutes later." The Potion's Professor watched them in silence as Ron turned a fascinating shade of speckled pale and red, and Hermione simply looked terrified.

"And how long ago did you see the Headmaster leave?" Professor Snape asked in an uninterested tone, his eyes narrowed.

"Professor McGonagal said he left about thirty minutes ago." Snape shot to his feet.

"You idiot boy! Why bring this to another attention after so long!"

"They wanted to go by themselves." Harry gestured to the two behind him with his bag. Snape whirled around them to snatch something from a shelf before gesturing at them sharply with his hand.

"Out of the way. I suppose you thought this was a fun little adventure just waiting to be explored?" Snape sneered as he walked swiftly through the hall. Harry had to trot to keep up.

"Well, not me. I just wanted to go to the lake. But, we do have some things for Fluffy and a basic first aid kit for anything after."

"You know how to get past that beast? How did you even-? Forget it." Snape scowled as he snagged Harry's offered bag and rummaged through it. He held out a strand of gillyweed and stopped short. "POTTER! What do you think you are doing with this?" Harry blinked at the gillyweed before Snape growled in annoyance. "Messing with ingredients without supervision are you? How did you get in my personal stores!?" Harry frowned at the accusation of theft.

He was not a thief, and he did not appreciate being called such.

" Healer LightScale gave it to me. I've got King DarkTip watching over me." Snape let his arms fall, his expression blank. "I'm just learning how to swim from the mermaids, Professor Snape. Honest." Hermione and Ron caught up, panting loudly and wondering why they stopped.

"We are going to have a discussion later, boy." Harry flinched at the last spat word.

"Yes sir." He agreed in haste. Snape narrowed his eyes before continuing as he was before.

X

"Here, Hagrid." Harry pointed. The outcrop just shy of his spot had a rather large rock as if the merpeople had wanted a diving board. Hagrid nodded.

"Shouldn'ta be a problem, 'Arry! You sayin' fishes, berries an' leafy greens?" He asked, peering around the lake.

"Yeah. Seaweed and cabbage are his favorite."

"Ah, made friends 'n the lake have ya?" Hagrid chuckled. "I got me a couple duties aroun' the lake with the Giant Squid an' the merpeople. I can do this no problem!"

"Thanks so much Hagrid." Harry felt relieved. If Hagrid spoke to the merpeople, they could relay whatever Topa needed during the summer if there was anything happening.

"You best be packin' up, 'Arry. The train leaves tomorrow."

"Thanks. I'll try to see you one more time Hagrid." The half-giant lumbered away after nodding at the area again and Harry waited until he was sure no one was watching to head for the Forbidden Forrest entrance he used to prevent people from following him to his secret shore. He quickly took off his cloak and trainers and changed into his swim clothes. He hoped to get the chance to buy real swim clothes soon.

"Harry." Harry had just stepped into the water when UnderWave appeared.

"Hello UnderWave. How are you?"

"Fine myself. Do you have gillyweed?"

"Just this half batch."

"That is fine. Eat it, and I will take you to the city." Worried about why UnderWave was here and Topa hadn't shown, Harry did so. He snagged the gillyweed, not disgusted as much by the thick slimy texture but still not used to the taste, and gulped it down. As he felt the gillyweed work, he slipped the string Topa gave him around his neck and tied it. The gillyweed visual effects disappeared slowly, but were just a little stronger with the string of Zora scales and small marble of blood. Harry wished his feet stayed a little more webbed, but he was grateful for the lack of gills on his neck. It felt weird to breathe from there.

"I'm ready." Harry said as he dove. UnderWave offered the end of his spear to help Harry along. They made it to the main merpeople street soon and Harry felt his worry spike when he was brought to Healer LightScale.

Topa was resting on a bed of netted seaweed.

"Harry." LightScale said before Harry could say anything. She gestured for him to follow her to the other side of her large home. UnderWave patted Harry's floating hair in a comforting gesture before leaving. "We are understanding that you will be gone for the summer starting tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I had Hagrid promise to bring food for Topa while I'm gone. It'll be brought to the diving rock closest to our secret shore." The mermaid hugged him.

"That is good. Topa is uninjured, you do not need such a scared expression." Harry glanced at his friend.

"Then what's wrong?"

"We have discovered what it was that burned his eyesight." Harry blinked.

"That's good, right? We can fix it?" LightScale pet his hair the way the merpeople were wont to do. Harry waited.

"What Topa passed through was a jet stream of heated water, Harry. He has mentioned that his lake runs through the bottom of a volcano, and that means the water heated is not just hot, but scalding. It is unusual to imagine that there was just a small stream of burning water as thin as a seaweed stem, but after inspecting his eyes again, it is exactly what happened. Cuts, foreign bodies, and poison we can heal. Burns are a different matter. Topa is blind, and we do not have the means to heal him, Harry." Harry let the mermaid pet him as he watched his friend.

"Why is he sleeping?"

"He was, greatly disappointed by the discovery. He had been hoping to one day know what you looked like in color." LightScale said softly. Harry could imagine he felt his fiend's disappointment. Now he felt even worse for not being able to stay for the summer. LightScale ran her long webbed fingers through his hair one more time before floating to the entrance. "I will let you stay in peace. Help shall be outside if you need it." Harry floated himself to his friend without another word and gently took his hand.

"It'll be okay, Topa." He said, his other hand raising to brush against the necklace of scales and blood.

"I know." Topa said quietly after a moment. Harry squeezed his hand and felt a little better when the Zora squeezed back. His blindfold was around his neck, and he slowly opened his eyes. They were still dark blue, and unlike the merpeople there were no pupils. Unless the slightly faded shade of blue in the middle of each eyes were his pupils and not just the light scarring of such a serious injury. "I just hoped, I could see you." He admit before clicking. Harry offered a smile, hoping he could tell.

"It'll be okay." He repeated. Topa tried to smile at the more upbeat tone. "We caught Quirrell." Harry offered as a change of topic. He figured the Zora was awake the whole time, so it wouldn't mean anything to repeat Hagrid's food deliveries.

"So it was him?"

"Yeah. Hermione and Ron were trying to get us three to go alone into the room, but I brought them to Professor Snape. He let us follow him but after getting past Fluffy, I had to be the one to fly to these winged keys-"

"You flew!?" Topa looked surprised. Harry laughed.

"Yeah! They made the obstacles really hard, but Professor Snape said someone must have snuck the brooms in earlier because they weren't supposed to be there. There were three of them! So, after I caught the big key to the door, all the other keys chased me! Professor Snape cast a shield spell and it was a lot of help, so we were able to get through the door and there was another obstacle. There was a giant chess set that Professor Snape and Ron both won in five steps. The chess set was made so intruders had to pose as extra pieces and because they were practically stone statues, getting checked meant getting smooshed! It was kind of scary, but we all went through the door. Professor Snape said if we had tried to walk past the chess set, all the pieces would have attacked us until we stepped back on the chess set."

"Wow... What's chess?" Topa asked in the pause. Harry chuckled in slight embarrassment.

"It's a strategy game that is based on battling and war. You win when you 'checkmate' the king piece."

"Ah. We have something like that. It's more a chasing game adults and children play then a step forward and get hit." Harry laughed, making a note to ask how it's played later. He was due to leave tomorrow. "So what was behind the door?"

"It was the troll from Halloween. Professor Snape said that when they found it unconscious in the bathroom that night, they decided to use it as another obstacle. He said Professor Quirrell never did give a good reason why he freaked out that night. Anyway, the troll was kind of dead already, and when Hermione started crying, Professor Snape sent her and Ron back with a silvery doe to get more help. Professor Snape said the light from his wand was a spell called the Patronus. Hermione felt a little better when she touched it."

"A 'patronus' made her feel better?" Topa wondered. Harry reminded himself that his friend was still very new to magic. Topa had mentioned that generally witches and wizards were known to terrorize citizens of Hyrule. The two worst known sorceresses, twin sister witches, were from the desert of the Gerudo. The concept of magic being useful, or even useless – like changing a matchstick to a needle – was still a little difficult for him to understand. The lack or elemental magic was also a hard concept to understand.

"Professor Snape said the light of a Patronus is made through the happy memories a wizard or witch uses to power the spell. The happier the memory, the stronger the spell, and the stronger the spell, the more visible the shape. Everyone has a different shape to their Patronus. He said it's a hard spell though, so he didn't want me trying it out." There was a pause where Topa gave a slow small smile.

"I'm hearing a 'but' with that, Harry." Harry laughed and was happy when Topa smiled a little more.

"There is. I'll get to that. So after the troll was a hallway blocked by a wall of fire. There was a riddle set next to a bunch of vials of different shapes and sizes. Professor Snape inspected the pedestal and told me not to follow him now because the intruder was just behind the fire. He took a vial from his pocket, I think he got it from his office before we all left – and after drinking it, he walked through the flames. Nothing burned him!"

"And he left you!?" Harry smiled at Topa indignant tone.

"Yeah, but, he must have forgotten that I'm a student who is not only very impressionable but with sharp eyes. Quiddich should have told him that."

"Oh, that's right! You do fly for those competitions!" Topa remembered. Being a creature of water and sometimes land, he didn't give much thought to flying. He supposed he shouldn't have been so surprised when Harry mentioned the flying keys. Harry hardly spoke of it anyway.

"Right. And the bottle he took looked kind of like one of the bottles sitting in front of me. I read the poem, and it said that the bottles all had either poison, wine or the potion that would let me go through and back. It was kind of easy. So I took the fire proof potion and the returning bottle and stepped through the fire."

"How strange. Harry, you step through many elements for being human. You swim, you fly, you run, and you've played with fire and there's that touch with light magic!"

"The school's full of magic, Topa." Harry reminded with a smile. Topa sat up and faced his friend.

"That is true." He said. "So, what was behind the fire?"

"Well, Professor Snape was talking with Professor Quirrell. They were arguing about the stone. It was too obvious that Professor Quirrell was trying to get the stone, and Professor Snape was saying that he wasn't following the proper procedure for handling an intruder. Professor Quirrell just started laughing in a creepy way and started accusing Professor Snape of being a two-faced liar. Only, he didn't stutter at all. Then he faced a large mirror and asked Professor Snape if he was going to help him revive his master or not."

"His master?" Harry shrugged.

"They were talking about this really evil wizard named Voldemort. He's the guy who killed my parents and for some reason wanted to kill me. Turns out he was in the back of Professor Quirrell's head, and when Professor Snape wouldn't move any closer, he called to me."

"He knew you were there!?" Topa slid his finned legs off the edge of his bed and reached out to Harry's arms. Harry sighed quietly and let his friend feel for himself that he was okay.

"Yeah. I stepped forward since they all knew now, and Professor Snape looked so angry at me. I think he was a little disappointed and scared too. But I stepped closer to Professor Quirrell and Voldemort had me stand in front of the mirror."

"Give me your legs." Topa demanded. Harry let himself float rather than sit and tried not to squirm so much. He made a note to not worry his friend since all that ever happened was he got tickled.

"I'm fine, Topa." He said just before chuckling from a swipe behind his knee.

"Stop laughing, Harry." He said sternly. Harry laughed harder. "Harry!"

"You're tickling me!" After a few moments, Topa was satisfied Harry wasn't hiding any injuries from him.

"So, he made you look in the mirror? Why a mirror?"

"I asked him that. I asked him, 'what's so special about this mirror'? He said it was the mirror of erised. It showed the viewer's most desired thing. I looked in it, and I told him 'It's a normal mirror. I just see our reflection'." Harry paused a moment, and continued in a lower voice. "Then I saw it all change. Everyone disappeared, it looked like I was underwater, and I could see you standing behind me near the wall."

"What? I've been here the whole time." Topa said. Harry nodded at him.

"Yeah, that's why I looked behind me to see. Everyone was still there, and Voldemort asked in a creepy voice what it was it I saw. He asked if I saw my parents, or his death. I told him I didn't see anyone except a Zora. He told me to try to see the Philosopher's Stone. I looked again. I think I saw my parents that time, you were still there, and there was another reflection of me standing behind my reflection. He was wearing my school robes, and my closer reflection had my swim gear. As the merpeople swam above us all, my school reflection held a finger to his lips and showed me a big red rock before putting it in his pocket. Then there was a weight in _my_ pocket."

"Yours? He put it in your pocket?"

"I guess. So I explain everything else I see to Voldemort and he gets to angry he has Quirrell reach for me. Professor Snape suddenly rushes to stop him and then I hear a strange spell and Professor Snape is clutching his arm before he starts screaming. Then Professor Quirrell grabs me, but when he does he starts screaming too. Ouch." Harry tugged at his hand, which Topa had snagged and was holding tightly. "Topa, I'm okay."

"You're telling a scary story!" Topa argued, clicking in his way to double or triple check Harry's well-being.

"I'm okay! Somehow, where Professor Quirrell was holding me, his skin started burning and blistering until he caught on fire and burned up. When he did, Voldemort came out in the form of a shadow and yelled really loud as he left. He told Snape his treachery will not go unpunished and disappeared. Professor Snape was still screaming in pain and I tried to see what was wrong with his arm. He had a tattoo of a snake on his arm that was biting him and making him bleed black. It was hissing out 'Traitor! Traitor!' and I yelled to it 'Stop it! Stop biting him! Go away!' And Professor Snape got really quiet as he lay on the floor." Harry pried one of his friend's hand onto his other hand so that he could at least move his fingers.

"Did he die?" Topa asked quietly.

"No. The tattoo disappeared and Professor Snape stopped bleeding poison. He still hurt, I could tell as he trembled, but all he did was stare at me. The Headmaster Dumbledore arrived, and I think I passed out on Professor Snape. Topa I'm okay!"

"You said you passed out! You fought the madman who was after your life and got hurt and passed out and I wasn't there! Harry!" Harry suddenly found himself being hugged as Topa cried on him. He was uncomfortably reminded of Hermione when she cried on him too.

"Topa, I'm fine. I woke up in the hospital wing and was told I used a lot of magic. Turns out the tattoo on Professor Snape's arm was a mark of Voldemort as his follower and he had been a spy for the light. It was supposed to be impossible to remove, but when I spoke to it, I used Parselmagic or something. I was told that speaking with snakes was an ability that was known for coming up with Salazar Slytherin's family, one of the founders of Hogwarts who was said to be mean and evil."

"That's strange. If he was mean and evil, why make a school for children?"

"I didn't understand it too well. The professors were very worried and trying to speak in hushed tones. I figured I'd be better staying quiet unless they moved somewhere else to talk. But, with me and Professor Snape stuck in the infirmary for the rest of the night, I asked him instead. Pretty much, he told me not to tell anyone I can speak and understand snakes. He also told me that he owed me for taking the mark off his arm. I asked him to teach me the Patronus." Topa thought back to when Harry was explaining the light spell, and laughed.

"What made you think of asking him to teach you the spell?"

"When Voldemort was that big black cloud, he screamed at me and I was kind of afraid he was going to possess me like he did Professor Quirrell. He didn't, but I think he could have. If I could use that spell, I figured it could help." Harry shrugged. Topa held a hand to his chest and took a breath.

"Harry, being your friend is scary. You need to be careful." He said solemnly. Harry nodded.

"I'll try, but it seems to me that everything just comes to me no matter what I do." He pulled out the red stone that everyone seemed so worried about. He shelved it in an empty spot on LightScales ingredients wall.

"You should learn that shield spell that your professor used to protect you from the keys." Topa suggested. "That would make me feel better about you being without me." Harry sighed, idly noting that it felt strange to blow water through his throat as if it were air.

"Okay. I'll bother Professor Snape before I leave." There was a moment of silence as the boys realized they will soon be separated.

"You will be back, right?" Topa asked.

"Definitely. And when I come back, you can show me what King DarkTip has taught you. I bet you'll be great." Harry said as he rose to the doorway a bit, wanting to swim around now. Topa felt his current from that direction and floated upright.

"And you can go through all the spells you learned, so I can laugh at your strange pronunciation." The boys laughed. Harry tugged his friend outside and fixed his blindfold before they swam away from the stick and seaweed hut.

They didn't like saying goodbye, but the 'I'll be back soon' was still a little teary.

XXX TBC XXX

HK: Wow, thirty-five pages. All because I was trying to find good stories about Zoras and then got in my Harry Potter crossover mood... Yeah, I'm just hoping I do well enough to inspire someone else to write about Zoras and Harry Potter. Reviews make me happy. And ideas are welcome, since I wanted to go through the rest of Harry's years before bringing both boys to Hyrule, but I have less of an idea of what to do other than what adventure they'll have in Hyrule with Link.

Posted:06FEB13

Updated: 15FEB13 – fixed some spelling and solved the mystery of what happened to the philosopher's stone. Harry hid it in LightScales Hut without really telling anyone. Silly boy.


	2. Trusting and Secrets

Title: Zora Scales and Wizard Magic

Rating: T

Character(s): Harry Potter / OC!Zora

Summary: Harry Potter was introduced to the wizarding world around the same time a young Zora found himself lost. Voldemort is on the return and Ganondorf is steadily winning after the Hero disappears in the Temple of Time. Harry just wishes he can help his injured friend get home, no matter how many years are passed.

Disclaimer: Not Yaoi. This is a friendship fic. Just in case no one got the memo, I own no one but my character Topa. As well as any other OCs.

I most definitely do not own Harry Potter or the Legend of Zelda franchise.

Warnings: Vague mentions of child neglect and suicide intervention. He's okay, promise.

xXx Chapter Two: Trusting and Secrets xXx

As soon as he was able, Harry darted in the night and made his way to the secluded shore of the Hogwarts lake that he knew Topa should be waiting at. He had hoped to see the mermaids from the lake on their ride to the castle from the train, but he hadn't realized the First Years were the only ones able to ride across the water. He had the dubious pleasure of riding a horseless carriage.

"Topa! Topa?" Harry called, hoping to see his friend. The night was just a bit chilly, but he didn't care.

A splash sounded from a few feet in the deep part of the water.

"Harry Potter?" A merman asked. It was UnderWave.

"Yeah. I'm back." He said before giving his mermaid greeting. UnderWave gave a sharp toothed smile as he returned the greeting, then offered his webbed hand.

"Here, take the gillyweed. Topa is wrapping up a lesson with the King, but I can take you to him." Harry smiled, glad everything was okay. He didn't want to worry, but it was hard. Dropping his bag, he quickly stuffed his random supplies in the stone shelf and changed into his dark blue swim trunks. Slipping his prescription goggles on, Harry stepped into the water eagerly. He wrapped Topa's gift around his neck and accepted the gillyweed.

"Thanks UnderWave." Harry grinned. The merman chuckled lowly.

"You have hardly changed, Harry. It is good to see you." He said as he offered the end of his trident. Harry took it and was soon treated to the sight of the underwater city of Hogwarts Black Lake. It was even more beautiful than he remembered.

"How was your summer, UnderWave?" Harry asked as they swiftly swam closer to the city. The merman let out a sharp low hum, a sound of content Harry recalled.

"I will soon be paired with SeaFoam. I look forward to next month. There will be a ceremony and much joy. You are more than welcome to arrive as a guest. SeaFoam would love to see you there." Harry realized it was a wedding the merman was talking about.

"Sure! That's great news, UnderWave! Congratulations!" Harry grinned at the merman. He remembered the light green mermaid. She was often patrolling a different part of the lake, but Harry remembered her and recalled more specifically that she was one of the first mermaids Topa had contact with. She was very nice.

"Thank you, Harry. Perhaps you may bring some fruit? SeaFoam has pondered what the taste would be like, and I would not like for you to go without eating during the celebration."

"Of course." Harry smiled. Soon the two arrived at the largest and tallest construction of the city. If Harry had not been down the bottom of the lake so often, he wouldn't be able to recognize the buildings for what they were. Tall singular caves with seaweed and other growths giving the top towers jagged and pointed ends could easily be missed and camouflaged with the rest of the rocks and sandy bottom of the lake. But King DarkTip's castle was a feat of its own that Harry was glad to be able to see.

He was soon able to hear soft high pitch whistling coming from the castle as they neared it. There were few chirps and echoed clicks inside it, and Harry suddenly realized that Topa was there. And he could probably 'see' very well the way a dolphin was known to. Or any other animal that used sonar to navigate.

Then he heard the crunching clangs of weapons hitting weapons, and he and UnderWave swam over the ridge of the 'castle walls'.

"Topa!" Harry called happily. The Zora had a little longer side fins now, and his head fin was definitely longer as well. Now, however, Harry guessed they were both the same height. Topa turned his head as if to glance at him, and very effectively blocked a strike that DarkTip aimed to hit. The whistling stopped and Topa soon broke away from the mermaid king and swam swiftly to his friend. The two met in an almost violent collision hug.

"Harry! You are back! You are back! I missed you!" Harry barely had time to reply a 'me too' before Topa started whistling at him and fluttering his fingers aver skin and limbs to double check the human's health.

"Topa! Wait! AAHhhahah! Stop! I'm- Ahhhahahah! I'm okay! Why do you have to always- AhahaHAHAH!" Harry struggled without intent to get away from his friend, a part of him having expected such a thing to happen. He was glad Topa was still the same with him.

"I see you are well, Harry Potter." King DarkTip greeted. Harry continued to giggle as the two mermen didn't bother to help him away and the Zora didn't let up.

"You're too skinny." Topa finally declared. He let out a high pitch whistle as he faced the human's stomach. "Why haven't you eaten yet?"

"I was waiting for you." Harry smiled. Topa smiled back, a part of him angry at Harry's caretakers. Harry was not as well fed as he was when he left a few months ago. They were _not_ fit caretakers. Harry was such a great friend to him regardless and Topa reminded himself that there were so many things he wanted to repay him by.

"I suppose the sun has set a while ago to indicate dinner." The king declared. Harry saw him wave at UnderWave and the other merman saluted before swimming away. "Follow us, Harry Potter. We have a few snacks for you and Topa available at the castle to tide you until I deem you able to leave to the surface." Harry grinned. Both he and Topa saluted.

"After you, my King." They said politely.

X

Harry shivered as he broke the surface of the water. The night was unusually cool from what he remembered last year. Either that or he had been underwater long enough for his body temperature to drop, swimming fast and hard or not. Topa soon broke the surface after him and shook his head to get the water off his ear fins.

"I think I'll eat as I swim." Harry said as he shakily stepped onto shore. Topa followed.

"Harry, that's not healthy for you. You said so yourself. You would get a cramp if you swim too soon after eating." The Zora chided. He tilted his head as he listened for a moment. "And your teeth are chattering. You should dry yourself and warm up." Harry let his teeth chatter especially loud as he uncurled his arms to reach for the blanket and towels in the rock shelf.

"Fine." Harry conceded, knowing his friend was right.

"Don't you know a fire spell to warm up with yet?" Harry toweled himself quickly as he thought, already feeling a little warmer. Maybe the weather wasn't wonky after all. Maybe it was just him.

"I think Hermione was mentioning a spell last winter. I'll bug her about it tomorrow." Harry shook his head and rubbed it with the towel when he realized that was just getting him wet again. "So, I see DarkTip has gotten you a staff to fight with." Topa lifted the imperfect length of blue metal with pride.

"Oh yes. This is my practice staff." Topa said as he slowly started to twirl it. He clicked a few times as he spoke, so Harry wasn't worried about being hit accidentally. "It's surprisingly easy for me to learn the ways of the merpeople. I'm not too familiar with my own arts, and I think that helps actually, but this style is very fluid and direct. I just need to click to know where my target is, and hit." Topa stabbed the air to his side, away from Harry. The move was so fast, Harry couldn't actually see it.

"Wow!" Harry couldn't help but clap. He laughed when he saw how quickly his friend's cheeks darkened that amusing shade of purple. Harry liked to think of it as violet, like the flower, just to tease his friend whenever the subject came up.

"Yes, I'll soon be allowed to get a spearhead. And you? Have you practiced or learned anything this summer?" Harry nodded with a sound of agreement.

"I was able to bribe my Uncle a couple times this summer to drive me to London so I could look through the library and potion stores. I discovered a few alleys other than Diagon Ally and was able to find a lot of things. I'm actually planning to start your Christmas present tomorrow." Topa sat down on the blanket Harry just spread, his head tilted in curiosity.

"Isn't your Christmas only at the end of the year? Winter hasn't even started." He asked. Harry dropped the bag of food between them before wrapping his school cloak around his shoulders and taking a seat across Topa.

"Yeah, but it'll take a while to perfect and complete. Anyway, I also found treasure!" Harry rummaged through the bag and placed a pair of sheathed daggers in his friend's lap. "These daggers," Harry started in a whisper, "said they once belonged to Salazar Slytherin."

"The not-quite-evil founder of your school?" Topa asked with a soft voice as well. "And don't you mean, 'are said to'?" He added. Harry grinned.

"Yes and no. Feel them." Topa already was. The handles were wrapped in soft firm leather, the tops decorated by an orb. The middle of each hilt seemed to have another orb. He unsheathed one and Harry touched his hands. "Don't cut yourself." He warned. "The snakes warn me there's an unpleasant surprise with getting nicked by these blades."

"Snakes?" Topa asked, carefully testing the edge of the blade. He sheathed it afterwards, already able to tell that they were very sharp. His face was burning from the startling realization of how easily he could have cut himself right after Harry warned him. He then returned to the hilts.

"Yes. Feel them?" Topa could. The handles were decorated as a two headed snake, one head for each end. He dropped the blades and scooted away when the snake heads shifted under his fingers as if alive.

~_Insolent creature..._~ One snakehead hissed as it slowly opened its mouth and revealed its fangs. The head at its other end hissed with similar displeasure, but did nothing else.

~_Don't you dare bite this one. Ever._~ Harry hissed at it. Topa carefully put distance between him and the twin weapons. Harry picked up the pair of blades with an air of irritation and held out a hand for is Zora friend. "Give me your hand Topa." Harry requested with a slightly more relaxed tone. Topa was already offering one, the sense he had with Harry's often request not fading in the long summer.

"It's alive?" He asked, trusting Harry to not let him get hurt by this odd turn of events.

"Sort of." Harry replied. He tapped the other snakeheads softly, waking them up. ~_I want all of you to take a good study. This is my friend, Topa. Never harm him. If another pair of hands are aiming you to him, you better be turning back on those hands to stop such an attack. If _I_ am ever aiming you to him, someone has taken control of me and you _better_ stop me swiftly!~_ The four snake heads flicked warm metallic tongues at the damp blue skin of Topa's hand. They all hissed agreement.

~_We shall remember._~

~_We shall remember as we remember the kind one.~_

_~We shall remember as we remember the brave one.~_

_~We shall remember as we remember the curious one.~_ The four snakes agreed. Harry relaxed, and Topa carefully ran his figure along the last snake to study him. The snake hissed in pleasure.

~_We shall remember this one as the one of water_.~ The first snake declared. They then returned to their immobile state.

"They won't hurt you." Harry said. Topa already figured.

"I'm glad. You found a real treasure, Harry. Have you practiced your snake speak with them?" He wondered.

"Well, sort of. Most of the summer I felt pretty paranoid about studying my magic. I wasn't able to touch near as many topics as I wanted because I always felt there was someone watching me. Turns out a stray house elf was spying on me and stealing my letters. I've finally got a good grab on him a few weeks ago and he calls himself Dobby. Said there is a plot against me this year." Topa hummed in disapproval.

"You're supposed to be _safe_ when studying at the castle." He pointed out.

"Hence the daggers of Slytherin." Topa considered that before smiling, already feeling better. "Though, I'm not sure exactly how dangerous this plot is. As far as I can tell, with Professor Quirrell needing to be replaced, the worst that is happening so far is we're getting a fake for a Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I've actually refrained from buying those texts this year."

Harry didn't bother mentioning how sneaky he had to be to keep Mrs. Weasley from finding that out. Lockhart may have given him an autographed collection, but he dumped them all in Malfoy Senior's shopping bag when he saw the man had set it down before that brawl he had with Mr. Wealey. He thought he saw the man drop a black book in Ginny's cauldron, but he wasn't able to check on that yet.

"Okay, but I am beginning to suspect you are hiding something from me." Harry hummed.

"I guess there really is no hiding it from you." Harry told him of Dobby's last ditch effort to prevent him from returning to Hogwarts. The flying car was pretty cool, though he wondered how Mr. and Mrs. Wealey took so long to realize it was missing – they hadn't noticed until the school wrote them a note about Harry and Ron's spectacular return to campus. Harry also told him what he told Dobby. "I don't care how dangerous the school is, or how difficult it will be for me to return if anyone tries to stop me; You are my best friend, Topa, and I will never let anyone prevent me from seeing you."

X

Harry refrained from sighing as he looked at the portrait that depicted the Black Lake. He wondered if it showed a real time scene, because the weather looked beautiful.

A stark contrast to the dungeon halls.

"In here, Potter." Harry entered in Professor Snape's personal office without a pause, but the sight of Madam Pomfrey did surprise him. The woman studied him critically, and Harry had a sinking feeling he knew what was about to happen. He knew he should have pretended he couldn't hear the professor after lunch. Harry stood by the single stool in the middle of the clean room. "Have a seat." Harry sat. "You can take off your bookbag." Harry did so a little slower than the first order. He tensed and refrained from even twitching when the man promptly snagged the bag up. Harry settled for a glare.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter."

"Afternoon, Madame Pomfrey. How was your summer?"

"Delightful." The woman said as she studied his face while Snape opened the bag. She glanced at the man next to her before looking back at him. "Yours?"

"It was fine." Harry said before waiting for Snape to say something. An insult would be familiar. The defeated sigh was definitely worrying. The nurse looked slightly disheartened.

"Do you have an idea why we called you here, Harry?" Harry noted the change of name. He didn't like it. He especially did not like the pleading expression that Snape was trying to suppress.

"I can guess." He imagined Topa would be relieved by this intervention. "You've noticed I don't really eat with the rest of the school and you're imagining that I'm thinking I'm too high of myself to bother thinking everyone else is worth eating with." Harry knew he was a child. He hoped the conversation still continued in the direction he started regardless. Snape looked regretful, and that was a scary expression to see on that pinched face. "It's not true though, and it's not that I think everyone's trying to steal my food, if that's why Madame Pomfrey is here. I happen to like picnics." He offered as if defensive but not scared.

Except he was really scared. He didn't want anyone to find out about the Dursely's or of Topa, and he berated himself for even giving these two adults a direction for looking for him. The lands around the castle were huge, but the castle can lose many more things inside.

"Harry, you have enough food in here for two, three maybe." Madame Pomphrey started gently. "Do you have a place you're hiding food in, deary?" She asked, clearly trying not to plead.

'_I do, under the floorboards at the Dursely's_.' Harry answered to himself. Because that's what he knew he should answer. That was the truth. That was what the two adults in front of him both wanted and didn't want to hear. He glanced at his Potions Professor before he looked at the floor. '_I know I'm being neglected and abused... but it's not that bad._' Harry swallowed.

"Harry?" Snape asked gently. Harry didn't want to be here. He wanted the invisibility cloak currently resting in the stone shelf. He wanted to be with Topa, under the lake and playing tag with the rest of the merpeople not on patrol. Snape slowly walked closer to him before he knelt down on one knee and had Harry look him in the eyes. The man started a question that Harry didn't hear.

Occlumency-Legilimency-Mind Arts-Secrets-Eye Contact-

Harry looked away. His studies this summer was in a rather interesting field, considering there were many secrets he was trying to keep intact.

"I'm okay. Really." He forced out. "There's nothing to talk about and nothing to show you." The words sounded a lot better in his head. Out loud they sounded too transparent, and Harry knew he was answering all the questions just the way the two adults won't be leaving him alone for.

"Harry, you said last year you were learning to swim with the mermaids in the lake." Harry refrained from correcting the gender specific name. "While I am glad for the supervision, what was it you wandered to the lake alone for in the first place?" Harry glared at the silent accusation.

"I'm not troubled. I'm not suicidal." Harry stated. "I wasn't and never will contemplate suicide." Not ever, now that Topa was in his life. "I'm fine." The adults exchanged a look. Snape took a breath and started with a tone of small pride.

"Harry, last school year when you brought your friends to see me about the stone, I-"

"Sir, with all respect, you showed about as much enthusiasm as a starfish showed emotion. Please don't try to praise me for turning to you when my own head of house was ignoring me and my friends in a time when we should not have been." Harry watched as Snape looked at him with irritation. It was more comforting then the slightly pleading look mixed with sympathy. Very much more comforting. "I know you're a man of intellect, and the short lessons you gave me in the Hospital Wing tell me you are very passionate about knowledge. More so about how to use that knowledge for your advantage. I can appreciate that, even." Harry admit.

"Your praise means so much to me." Snape said with a drawl. Harry relaxed a little more. He hated when his instructors started _noticing_ and especially when they try to _act_ on everything. This was familiar and much more welcome.

"Harry, will you let me do an exam on you?" The school nurse asked. Harry briefly forgot about her. He sighed.

"I suppose you're just going to bother me until I say yes?" Harry asked, quickly thinking back to anything that may show up as 'bad' in whatever result she would find. He couldn't really think of anything. He just knew the anger and lack of supervision was more 'frowned upon' than normal society allowed. Not that the Dursely's were an actual part of normal society. Too bad on them.

"Harry, please let me do so. For nothing else but our peace of mind."

'What right does she have to ask for peace of mind!?' Harry thought to himself before taking a calming breath and nodding. He rubbed his head as the sharp pains of a headache throbbed behind his temple.

He wondered why the nurse was steadily narrowing her eyes and biting her lips as the growing report on the floating parchment got longer and longer. He was twelve years old. Why else would his health history be long?

X

"Harry?" Topa asked carefully. Harry didn't say anything. Topa wondered what was wrong. Harry barely greeted him anymore, which was such a drastic change in his friend he was only reassured that it _was_ Harry when he used his sonar on the boy when he gave a quiet greeting to him. With a few intermittent clicks, Topa finally noticed that his friend was changing out of his school robes and into his swim trunks.

"Can we just swim?" Topa faced his friend, carefully listening for the regular, almost ceremonial sounds that Harry made when getting ready to swim. Clothes, goggles, necklace, gillyweed, collection pouch, and splashes of water for an entering Harry.

"Okay." Topa let his friend have space as the human dunked into the water and quickly darted deeper before pausing to readjust to the sudden effects of being able to breathe underwater. Topa clicked a few times and snagged the floating invisibility cloak from where it was tied to a coral point before waiting for Harry to choose a direction. Harry floated for a moment before deciding.

"This way." The two swam to the darker waters that were almost against the Forbidden Forest. Topa felt the cooler water, and knew they were heading towards the dark forest the merpeople warned as dangerous.

"Harry?"

"Give me your hand." Topa reached out towards the human, and let himself be led through winding currents Topa could only guess were from tunnels. It felt vaguely familiar. Only the thought that Harry had a surprise for him prevented him from trying to use sonar to study the area. "Okay, we're here." Topa clicked a few times in curiosity. Harry floated to a part of the underwater cave that seemed to hold a bed of seagrass. Which was weird mostly because they looked more like they belonged in Lake Hylia than the Hogwarts lake. And – he clicked again to check for light patches – there was no light for the grass to grow from.

"Wow." Topa breathed regardless. Having grown used to the sandy bottom of the lake, the rocky pebbles of the shore, and the jagged rocks and coral that decorated the rest of the lake, to suddenly see such smooth rock that made up the dome of this cave was still amazing.

"Topa..." The worry in Harry's voice brought his attention back to his friend. His best friend who had been so quiet and a little distant these past many days. "Am I okay?" Harry asked quietly. Topa immediately knew this had something to do with the boy's insecurity of his guardians/caretakers/poor-excuses-of-family.

The topic had been redirected and avoided more so than last year before Harry decided that silence was his best response. That Harry had brought it up this time- Topa didn't know what happened, but he knew Harry was never deserving of the cruelties and injustice he bore with quiet endurance.

Topa quickly darted to hug his best friend.

"Yes. You're perfectly fine. You're better than okay. You're smart and nice and my best friend in the whole world both under God and the Goddesses." Topa still wished he had thought about this topic more so he wasn't reduced to babbling to Harry rather than giving him every reason why his guardians were horrible for no reason and Harry didn't deserve to be treated the way he was.

Instead of smiling and feeling better, Harry hugged him harder and started to cry.

"Then why?" He asked. "Why me?" He then started talking about how indignant he felt when Professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey came up to him with the intent of an 'intervention' regarding his health. And the medical history the nurse had gotten. Harry didn't elaborate on that report, but Topa had an idea that the broken bones and malnutrition was probably the worst offenders.

Harry Hunting wasn't just a game, after all, and withheld calories and nutrients were a common punishment.

"Harry." Topa didn't know what else to say. The two floated for a long moment as Harry cried and rambled about 'never got hit too hard' and 'still got a bit of food every meal' and 'they only gave me standards because Dudley would never follow them anyway' in the still waters of the cave.

"But, Madame Pomfrey still thinks..." Harry whined and cried and Topa pet his hair slowly to let him have his moment. "She says emotional neglect was done at a severe level. She said I didn't have any close friends and I trusted no one and she says authority was something I obeyed only because I unconsciously knew breaking rules willfully would hurt me even if the consequences didn't. She's wrong! She Is Wrong!" Harry yelled.

Topa could understand where the nurse was coming from though. He knew about emotions and the importance of being mentally balanced. Meditation was taught to Zoras at an early age for that reason. Humans were hardly known for their own mental stability, and their history only proved it. The last Hylian War, the uprising of Knights that tore through Hyrule and left Ganondorf of the Gerudo a perfect excuse to enter the politics of the kingdom…

And there had been talk of the man having succeeded of killing the King of Hyrule Castle, and Princess Zelda being seen chased down by that man before Topa found himself without his sight or a way of knowing how he lost his home.

"You are kind, and you are capable of great love." Topa murmured as Harry's whimpers and pleas quieted. "You are polite and respectful and from what I can tell, you are brave and only fear for others. You are strong, and when you are not, you overcome. If you cannot overcome, you go around and when you should not confront, you avoid. Whether your healer is right or wrong, you are still my best friend, and you have me to help you cope with anything." Topa said, wishing his mopa or popa was available. They had all the sayings for mental training, strengthening and healing.

"Then why do they say I'm _abused_?" Harry muttered angrily. Topa didn't want to say aloud that he agreed.

"There are many levels of abuse. Whether you fall under the lowest or highest level is only a guess from anyone. You are healing, though. I see it every day you're with me. You have me, and you have friends in Hogwarts. You said you trusted your Professor Snape, and you respect your healer. Continue, and trust more. As slowly or as quickly as you need, just keep getting better. Okay?" Harry was quiet for a moment, and Topa felt relief as the human continued to look calm.

"Okay... Professor Snape wants me to request a resorting." Topa loosened his hug and Harry let them separate. With sniffles that told the Zora Harry was wiping his face, Topa let himself click and whistle to get an idea of how they floated in the cave.

The Zora grass teased him from the only opening in the cave.

"Will you change house if you are sorted into Slytherin?" Topa wondered. He already knew Harry admit to having convinced the 'sorting hat' to not put him in Slytherin and instead putting him in Gryffindor. With the revelation of talking to snakes and now having the poison daggers of Slytherin accept him, it was almost inevitable.

"I don't know." Harry admit. He still sounded down, and Topa wondered as he listened just what he could do to help. "Ron and Hermione would be very upset. Ron would probably see it as a betrayal against him. I think Hermione would take a while before she felt comfortable talking to me again. I don't know what the Slytherins would do. It's entirely possible they'll band together one night and do something horrible. Fifty-fifty chance of them also accepting me gracefully, because I'm the last Potter."

"You're family is important?" Topa wondered. He knew Harry was very important, Boy-Who-Lived moniker notwithstanding.

"Very much, yes. From what I could tell, we have many seats in the governing court body to hold sway over voting decisions. I found out on my family tapestry that we descent from the line of Gryffindor as well." Topa smiled and wasn't able to hold back a laugh.

"So you're the child of two Hogwarts houses." He chuckled. Harry hummed in a way that told Topa he was blushing. Topa was glad his friend was feeling better already.

"Yeah, put that way I feel kind of like a forbidden child." Topa laughed harder. Harry joined him.

"Okay Mr. secret love affair," Harry snorted. "You have Gryffindor-Potter lineage as a given. Do you also have an official Slytherin background proven too?" Harry sighed bubbles out.

"Well, I'll actually be getting the results of that test around Halloween. The Gringotts Bank gave me the file to fill out and made me an appointment before school started again to visit Saint Mungo's Hospital, a magical hospital, so I can get tested for dormant bloodlines and magic proficiency." Harry sounded excited, which told Topa to relax his worries. Harry ranted and cried and he was going to be okay now.

"And if you are Slytherin? Will you resort?" Topa knew houses were a big deal at Hogwarts. He firmly believed they were too big of a deal.

"I think it depends. From here to Halloween, I'm just going to try to get to know the Slytherin's better and see what I can do about Ron and Hermione's distrust."

"And practice trusting." Topa reminded. Harry offered a smile and rubbed his face one last time.

"Yeah. I can do that."

X

Harry sat without an appetite on that Halloween dinner. Earlier that evening, he had been accused of being a cat murderer – even though the cat was only petrified – and the thought of someone honestly thinking him capable of being such a person was enough to ruin his night. The school-wide accusations didn't help his nerves about the accusation of being the 'Slytherin Heir' written about in blood where the Mrs. Norris was found. He was actually expecting a response from Saint Mungo's Hospital regarding that heritage test, and he didn't what he felt about finding out anymore.

Harry didn't freeze the cat. He had only been the first on scene when he thought he heard a snake complaining about hunger, but he did have Slytherin's daggers. Were there more Slytherin relatives around the country? In the school? Were they bad people like the Dursely's, or worse? If he wasn't really Slytherin's heir, what would the daggers do to him? He had grown to be comforted by the familiar weight.

Hedwig came into the large room with a loud screech as she followed a larger black owl in obvious anger. The two birds had a spectacular aerial battle. Harry actually stood up in alarm when the larger owl managed a back flip and beat its wings at his beloved pet. The large owl swooped down swiftly and dropped a note in front of him before Hedwig dove at him again and chased the other bird out.

The letter glowed before reforming into lips, and with the rest of the houses watching, it began to speak to him.

'Oh no.' He thought.

"Greetings Mr. Harry James Potter." A confident female voice said clearly through the rapidly quieting hall. "This notice is from Saint Mungo's Hospital of Magical Maladies regarding your blood test results. It brings us joy to serve you, and we are pleased to announce that you are indeed a blood and magic descended of the Hogwarts Founder, " Harry's heart stopped in fear. "Godric Gryffindor." His breathing stopped in surprise. "And Salazar Slytherin." Harry swore time itself stopped. "Thank you for allowing us to help you in answering your questions regarding your inheritance and bloodline. Gringotts Bank will be contacting you shortly after the proper paperwork is completed. Have a nice day." The letter unfolded itself and rested flat in front of him.

Professor Snape was watching him with calm eyes, but Headmaster Dumbledore looked like a displeased king on his throne. The emotion was hardly visible, but it was there. With the rest of the school watching, Harry snagged his food bag and the letter delivered to him (with poor timing) and walked out of the quiet hall.

As soon as he was past the doors, he ran quickly to the closest hidden passage he knew and made his way to the kitchens. His normal menu was ready for him, and he ran through the rest of the hidden passageways he knew until he reached the front doors. Taking the time to cast an invisibility spell on himself, Harry ran to the lake.

It wasn't until well after midnight that Harry snuck back into the castle at both Topa and King DarkTip's urges.

"Practice trusting," Topa had reminded him as he hugged him tightly. "Everyone in this lake is here for you, but you need people in the castle too." He had said. It made sense and Harry wished it didn't. Granted, Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey were the only two adults who knew more about him than anyone else, even his friends. Perhaps they would be his best options. Harry contemplated that as he stood at the doors of the castle, shivering slightly in the early morning breeze and slightly damp hair.

Madame Pompfrey had doctor-patient con\fidentiality. She was formidable and slightly scary with crowd control. No one visited the infirmary unless they had to.

Professor Snape was always insulting him, and Harry honestly had a hard time telling if he was serious or not. But, no one would guess he went to the man to hide.

Harry bit his lip as he closed the doors and glanced through the hall. The right would take him down to the dungeons. The left would take him to the stairs. Taking his wand out, Harry knelt to the floor. He spun it in place, and grumbled when it pointed to the wall in front of him. He spun it again.

Madame Pomfrey it was.

"Well, I suppose she would be able to explain some of these words on my magic proficiency report and bloodline gifts." Harry reasoned quietly. The walk was short, and Harry pondered whether he should knock on the doors of the infirmary or just walk away. He opened it quietly and looked around.

The room was empty, and the side room to Madame Pomfrey's office was closed and dark. He stood there a moment, wondering what to do.

"Mr. Potter?" Her voice asked. Harry turned to the side and saw her wave her wand. The lights brightened a little as she hurried closer. He was pulled into a hug. "Oh thank heavens you're alright, child. Why are you wet? Were you outside? Come near the fire and let's get you warmed up." Harry relaxed as the flames warmed him. He hadn't realized how tense he was, or when the warming charm had failed.

"Thank you." He said when he was given a warm mug of tea. It tasted sweet.

"Oh, Mr. Potter, where did you get off to? I heard that you ran out of dinner and disappeared. Because of a letter?" Harry looked at the woman and realized she hadn't been in the hall. He dug through his pocket for the letters and handed it over before concentrating on his warm cup. She read them in silence before handing them back. "You ran because you are a descendent of Slytherin?"

"Mr. Filtch says I killed his cat. I didn't."

"Of course not, dear. You are a descendent, not an heir. It's said that all the founders no longer have a direct heir anymore. It's been so long since anyone has claimed so, we are all most likely related indirectly or through marriage, but no longer directly." She said as she summoned warm finger foods. Harry helped himself.

"What did Headmaster Dumbledore say to the school?"

"He told me he told everyone to not take this prank too seriously. You were 'obviously framed and had went off to figure out what to do' or something to the account. He gathered us adults into searches, but we couldn't find you anywhere. Even Fawkes wouldn't do anything." Harry supposed the phoenix couldn't go underwater. "Where were you, dear?"

"Sorry for worrying you, Madame Pomfrey. I was just hiding. I didn't want to talk to anyone." Harry said. The older woman hummed before scooting closer and setting the tray of snacks by their knees.

"You can call me Poppy, dear. Just when we're alone, okay?" Harry thought of that. Topa did say to trust more, and he did want to.

"Okay, Poppy." It felt so strange to say the woman's first name. It was even stranger to see how happy she was at that agreement.

"You're a very special young man, dear. These abilities, and the elements in your magic, make you likely to succeed in many magic fields. I'm so excited for you. It was very smart of you to take this test before your next year. Not a lot of students know about these tests, which is probably why Headmaster Dumbledor tried to pull your earlier announcement as a prank. Those rascally Weasley twins have a reputation for pulling these things you know." Harry let himself relax as Poppy spoke easily about many things. By two-thirty, Harry had taken over one of the beds as his own and was deep asleep in the infirmary.

Poppy tucked him in snuggly and watched him sleep for a few more minutes before looking at the bloodline and magical elements report. She carefully folded it up and slid it into the second year student's robes which lay over a chair by the bed.

"Sleep well, Harry." She whispered before returning to her own bed. Headmaster Dumbledore had urged the staff to alert him the instant Harry was found. But, Poppy supposed, Harry still needed to sleep. The Headmaster can wait until the boy woke up on his own.

Except Harry had slipped away right after breakfast and was soon busy with his classes.

Dumbledore didn't want to bring any more attention to the boy by pulling him out of class, so the 'prank' was quickly believed to be a genuine prank. Poppy Pomfrey and Severus Snape knew otherwise.

X

Harry reminded himself that he had to learn to trust. He still promised himself he would never trust his DADA professor. He could see that Professor Snape was also along his train of thought. It was disheartening that Hermione was not. Ravenclaw of Gryffindor indeed. The 'esteemed instructor' was like a monkey. But, he supposed even monkeys had good ideas every once in a while.

"Welcome! Welcome to the Dueling Club that yours truly will be teaching you with your great Potions Professor as a most willing assistant."

Harry though Professor Snape looked rather peeved.

"This is so exciting!" Hermione said in a fairly quiet gush. Ron exchanged a look with him that reminded Harry how often he wished Hermione was back to normal. Like 'one of the guys' normal. Not that he would ever tell that to her face.

"Now then, two volunteers! Can I have two volunteers?" Lockhart asked, his smile looking unnaturally white. A part of Harry remembered that ancient Romans used their urine for oral hygiene. With how backwards the wizarding society was, and Harry not knowing any other wizards with a toothbrush, he wondered if Lockhart's mouth was urine-free.

A part of him also very strongly ignored that Ron was just arguing with Hermione about teeth cleaning spells being just as good if not better than her teethbrushes and toothcream last week.

"I believe we have Mister Malfoy as our first volunteer." Snape's voice intoned.

"Wonderful! Thank you, Mister Malfoy!" Harry mentally cursed when Lockhart caught sight of him. His white smile practically glinted. "Ah! Mister Potter! Why don't you come up here?" Harry didn't bother saying anything as Hermione pushed him up with encouragement and the other students around him took her lead and also started shoving him towards to the stand.

Sheep.

"Now, the first steps of dueling." Lockhart started. Harry tried to look interested and eager to learn, now that he had a good majority of the school watching him. "We shake hands and bow!" Neither Harry or Malfoy did so, and the stiff pause was so obviously unsettling to the narcissistic man, Harry wished he could somehow copy his memory and show Topa.

"Perhaps we should show them how it's done, Professor?" Snape offered. Another blinding smile.

"An excellent suggestion! Harry, why don't you stand by me, and Professor Snape will stand near Mr. Malfoy." Harry fought the grimace, he did, but he supposed Professor Snape's brief flash of pity meant he wasn't that successful. It seemed no one else cared though. "Now, a bow shows good will and manners! Thus, we bow at the waist!" And with a flail of arms that Harry supposed was meant for looks, Lockhart bowed. Snape kept his arms at his sides and bow slowly but meaningfully. Harry remembered that Professor Snape admit to being very good at his Defense Against the Dark Arts. He wondered why he didn't take the job to save the school of this monkey next to him.

Harry bowed like Snape, noting that the Potion Master wasn't holding his wand. Harry had his on a strap along his forearm. He also had one of his daggers along his left sleeve also strapped on his forearm, and the other on his right side on his waist under his robes.

"Now, the spell we will first learn is a very easy spell." Lockhart started.

"It is called Expelliarmus, the Disarming Spell." Professor Snape finished. Harry was glad. He was scared to think about what the monkey man would try to teach them.

"Yes! And now, the wand movements are very easy."

"Watch closely." Snape interjected smoothly, following with him showing the wand movement, a jab really. Harry fought a smile. Malfoy did not, though his was more of a smirk. The spell taught to the audience, Harry didn't bother practicing the wand movements like his blond opponent. He'd come across it a while ago. Malfoy looked even more smug at this, probably thinking he'd do better because of it. Harry wondered why no one was emphasizing the pronunciation either.

"And now, before our two volunteers will be showing us their skills of practice," The monkey man took a breath as if to start a rant.

"I will be bravely standing off against Professor Lockhart as an example." Harry didn't bother stopping the smug grin that spread on his lips. The bored even tone of Professor Snape was obviously hiding the eager anticipation to humiliate or at the very least embarrass the other man. Lockhart looked delighted.

"Excellent idea! A live demonstration! Now, let's shake hands," The two were already walking closer to do so, Snape's cloak billowing dramatically as he turned around, "twenty paces, we turn around and-"

"Expelliarmus!" Lockhart flew.

Harry smiled.

He wondered if he was being a brat, evil, or if his reaction was to be considered normal for the embarrassment Lockhart brought him every time he came close.

Naturally, a lot of the man's fangirls screamed in worry. Harry didn't mind that Hermione was one of them. Lockhart still flew.

Shaken up and wand soon returned, Lockhart set Harry and Malfoy to do the same. They shook hands, Harry raising an eyebrow when Malfoy tried to squeeze his as if to hurt him. Walked twenty paces at Lockhart's count, and Harry turned around.

"Serpensortia!" Draco cast before Harry turned around.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry said quickly. Malfoy's wand in hand, Harry looked at the snake Draco summoned in front of him. The snake was pissed.

~_Where am I!? My prey! My food! My clutch!_~ Harry was worried that if this mother died, so did her eggs. He thought snakes laid their eggs and just left them. He stared at the snake even as the rest of the room screamed and scrambled away from the table as the snake flared her hood and hissed with bared teeth.

~_Do not harm the heir_.~ Came a soft hiss from his sleeve.

~_Harm of the heir brings death to you_.~ Came another from his waist. The snake on the table hissed especially threateningly before facing Harry and flicking her tongue at him. Harry stood still, watching it carefully as Lockhart babbled something behind him at the crowd. Draco was being helped off the table by Professor Snape, and Harry wondered if the slap at the back of that blond head was his imagination or reality. The snake suddenly flared her hood again as Harry saw Lockhart step closer.

"Not to worry! I've got this!" And he fired a spell Harry was unfamiliar with at the mother. It was most likely unfamiliar because it was done wrong, because the snake only flew into the air with a snarl of angry pain and landed on the table again.

~Insolence!~ She hissed. Before Lockhart could embarrass himself again, Harry stood in front of him. The hood went down and the hissing ceased.

~_Do not harm the heir_.~

~_Harm of the heir brings death to you_.~ Came the soft hissed warning from beneath Harry's cloak again. He slowly knelt to the snake, the head of the serpent facing him in an arched 'S' intently.

~ _You are an heir?_~ She asked as she swayed slowly back and forth at the hand slowly reaching to her.

~_This is his greatest secret._~ The daggers answered for him. Harry was relieved. He did not want the school to find out his heritage so soon. It was bad enough Snape obviously had his suspicions, unless Madame Pomfrey told him the prank of his lineage was truth. So far the rest of the school thought it was ridiculous for Gryffindor and Slytherin to ever share a bloodline. Harry sat down, palm still facing the snake. She flicked her tongue and swiftly settled in his lap. Harry tensed, as did the rest of the room.

"N-not to worry! I've got this now!" Harry looked at the DADA Professor with fear before seeking Professor Snape. The man was back on the table and quickly making his way closer. The snake flared her hood at Lockhart and soon positioned herself at both professors.

"I think, I had better do so. You must be tired, Professor." Snape said forcefully as the snake in Harry's lap hissed.

~_Do not harm the heir! Harm of the heir brings death to you!_~ She snarled in her snake way. Harry resisted the urge to pet her to prevent her from striking his Potions Professor. He wondered if she was an aquatic snake.

"Finite Incantatem" Professor Snape said in a deep voice. The hissing snake in Harry's lap disappeared, and he hoped she was unharmed. There was a small collection of sighs breathing relief in the room and Harry viably relaxed as well. Soon, Professor Snape dismissed the Dueling Club, and reminded everyone that he would be taking points away from anyone caught practicing spells in the halls.

"Professor?" Harry called as the man turned away from him. The man quickly glared at Professor Lockhart when the monkey-man thought he was the one Harry was calling. When he turned away, Professor Snape offered a hand to Harry, and Harry took it to help get off the table as if he trusted the man helping him. Which he did. The staring of whatever witnesses, Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy mostly, reminded him that there was an image he had given to the rest of the school. That image did not include trusting his Potions Professor who still acted like a jerk in class to him. "Thank you." He said quietly.

"You're welcome." The man said in a lower voice.

"Professor?" Harry tried again as he turned to start stalking away in his cloak billowing way. The man looked briefly annoyed, but willing to listen. "Is she okay?" There was a pause.

"Who?"

"The snake." Harry answered just as the room was mostly empty. He hoped the others were far enough away that his quiet tone wasn't overheard.

"She was returned back to where she had been summoned from." Harry was relieved, enough to smile at the man. As he turned away, Professor's voice said out clearly for the rest of the room, "Potter, detention tonight after dinner. Understood?" Harry resisted the urge to groan, and the look of glee on Malfoy's face meant it was a valid reason to try.

X

"Mate, you should ask Professor McGonagall to take your detention instead." Ron suggested. Hermione was nodding her head in agreement.

"He had no reason to assign detention to you! He's abusing his position of authority!" She said in her know-it-all voice. Harry appreciated it, but he also knew Professor Snape was nowhere near as bad as they thought.

"I'll be fine. I'll just grab my bag from my room and head down. He wasn't as Dinner, so I'm thinking he's waiting for me." Harry said as they entered the common room.

"You didn't even eat a lot." Ron noted, unhappy.

"If Professor Snape gives you any reason to feel uncomfortable, leave right away and tell another professor." Hermione suggested. Even though the thought of betrayal from Professor Snape left a sickening feeling in his stomach, Harry nodded and reminded himself of the many promises the man had given him both at the end of last year and since the beginning of this one.

Professor Snape was a man of regrets, and the snake tattoo Harry removed last year had lifted a lot of those regrets off of his shoulders. Professor Snape may not be pledging his everlasting loyalty to him, but Harry knew he wanted to fix or help a lot of things that were wrong in his life.

"I'll be fine." Harry said again as they headed up the stairway to the boy's dorm. Hermione still looked worried. She looked at Ron. Apparently it was a hint.

"Mate, I know you sneak out at night." Ron said after shutting the door to the room. No one else was inside, and Harry gained the distinct feeling of interrogation. It was like Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape's intervention all over again.

"Just for fresh air or to calm down enough to sleep." Harry said, trying not to sound like he was lying or defensive. An easy admission that sounded truthful meant there was nothing to hide and nothing to worry about. He hoped.

"Do you have nightmares?" Hermione pressed. Harry rubbed his head for the headache coming on.

"No, not really. Look, I need to go. Can we talk about this later?" He pleaded. The two shared another look and nodded unhappily. Harry appreciated their concern, he did, but he didn't want it.

He just wanted everything to stay the way it was.

X

Harry knocked on the door and waited for the command to enter. The bag over his shoulder was smelling suspiciously of leftovers, and he was already taking one strap off to get ready to leave it out the door so no more suspicion would arrive. Professor Snape opened it himself and gestured for him to step aside. With them both in the hallway, he locked his door and looked at him. Harry only thought this would be a short discussion, and now he had a sinking suspicious to what the man was aiming at. The fact that he looked relieved to see the bag was only a minor hint.

"Sure, Professor. You're more than welcome to intrude on my picnic." Harry couldn't help it. Professor Snape was amused.

"You're so kind, Potter. Do lead the way?" Harry took another moment of glaring before turning around and walking swiftly through the halls. There was an awkward silence between them as Harry ducked through a few shortcuts and eventually reached the front doors. He took the small tin of oil sitting next to a pillar and oiled the bottom hinges with a few drops before carefully opening the giant door. He left the tin outside and the doors cracked just barely an inch.

"Are you going to report me, sir?" Harry asked as they stepped off the steps and into the grass.

"I should. Not only are you breaking curfew, you are manipulating school resources for personal use and endangering yourself to the wilderness of the night. Should something happen to you, it would most likely take an investigation to figure out what it was that occurred." The walk was silent for a moment more. "I won't, only because I know you are not a dunderhead." Harry snorted. That was contrary to what the man said of him almost every class.

"That's impressive, Professor. Not a single jab at my Potter-pedestal or rule-breaking tendencies for almost ten minutes."

"Watch it brat. I can still forbid you from continuing these late night excursions."

"If you do," Harry countered with a little anger in his voice. "then it'll be even harder for you to catch me." There was a little moment of uncomfortable silence between them where Harry started stepping harder and Professor Snape let himself walk a little farther and behind the boy.

"I won't, Harry." Harry wondered why the man always switched from his surname and first name so much.

"Fine."

"Harry." Harry sighed in frustration before looking at the man. Professor Snape had stopped and was holding his arms crossed. Harry swallowed. "Will you trust me to keep your secret?"

"I already told you I just take swimming lessons from the merpeople." The weight of the food in his bag was both ignored and blindingly obvious.

"One would think you've had plenty of time for practice, with how you come here after near every meal."

"Professor-"

"Severus." Harry paused. "Call me Severus, Harry. Alright? I want to trust you. I do. I understand how hard it may be and that you wish for independence and privacy, but the fact of the matter is you are still a minor and you should have at least one adult you can feel comfortable confiding in. Without everyone else, please, feel comfortable enough to call me my given name." Professor Snape – Severus – requested. Harry looked at him closely, trying to find signs of deceit or lies. He was more convinced of Poppy having spoken to the man than before.

"Okay, Severus." The name was odd to say, but Harry knew he was trying so it was only fair that he try too. They resumed their walk. Standing at the front of the lake, the widest part and the closest to the castle, Harry paused for a moment to decide once and for all whether he should show Profe- Severus – his secret shore.

He walked to the mermaid diving rock Hagrid used to leave food for Topa.

Snap- Severus sat down, and Harry wished he wasn't there. He dropped the bag next to him and started spreading the food. Half for Topa, if he could figure out a way to get it to him without Severus finding out, the other half for him and Severus if the man wanted any. Harry didn't know if the man ate in his quarters or not.

"Quaint." Severus commented.

"It's quiet." Harry said in half-complaint – He wanted Topa! – and half truth statement.

"Do you prefer the quiet?" Severus asked. Harry considered the question.

"No. I like sound. I like to be around life." He admit. Before Severus could say anything about the obvious seclusion of the spot, a splash and a wet smack on rock interrupted them. Harry relaxed. "UnderWave!" He greeted in Mermish. "SeaFoam!" He said with a little more excitement at the light green mermaid.

A part of him giggled uncontrollably at the look of startled surprise on Severus's face.

"Harry! Oh, Harry my little one!" The mermaid screeched in happiness. She set her spear down and quickly pulled herself out of the water to sit, arms staying open as Harry quickly moved to hug her. She growled as if through bubbles into his neck. As far as he could tell, it was a type of kiss. She was the only one to do this to him, right after Topa explained his own experience with it. UnderWave also sat on the rock, closer to land and separating Severus's view from Harry. The Potion Master had his wand out.

"Professor Snape." UnderWave greeted with a note of caution.

"Hello, Sentry." Harry was released as SeaFoam had her moment and Harry was soon brought into another hug and another deeper, more menacing if he was honest, bubble kiss was given. Harry pulled away after a moment and took a seat next to Severus again, feeling deliriously happy at the affection he had been given from both merpeople. "I hope you've been well, Harry." He grinned harder when he saw Severus's grimace from the mermish language above water.

"This is UnderWave and SeaFoam. They watch me when I'm swimming sometimes." The mermaid waved, smiling her sharp teeth in the scary all-teeth grin merpeople had. Snape stared for a moment at the green stained teeth.

"And they've been teaching you Mermish." Severus stated. Harry nodded before scooping Topa's food back in his bag and casting a bubble charm on it. It took two tries, but he had the bag encased in a wobbly bubble regardless before holding it out to the tall couple.

"This for Topa. Can you give for me?" Harry asked, fully aware of the lack of vocabulary he had because of his airy accent above water. Not that he was too much better under water. SeaFoam scooted forward, her scales scraping the rock loudly, and took the bag.

"Anything for you, my little one." She snagged him by his cloak and growled into his neck again, louder and longer than the first. Harry closed his eyes for a moment and enjoyed the affection. SeaFoam then separated and cooed as she slid back into the water. "I'll explain that you're being watched. I assume you don't want him to show himself?" Harry nodded.

"Thank you much." He cooed back. Snatching her spear, SeaFoam hopped off the rock and disappeared. There was a soft tune of an echo after her that Harry couldn't make out. He recognized it as Mermish, though.

"She will leave the bag here if she is not able to come back with it." UnderWave explained at his look. Harry 'ah'ed in understanding before opening a wrapped bundle of sushi. He popped one in his mouth before looking at his professor. Snape looked slightly confused, but more curious than anything. He offered a sushi to him.

"Did you not have dinner either?" Harry asked as if it was an explanation for the offer. Snape accepted a piece and ate it in two slow bites. Harry realized how awkward he felt with humans, and felt a little sad about the fact before deciding not to let it bother him too much. "So, do you know mermish?" He wondered, suddenly hoping he wasn't being too suspicious with his previous discriminating conversation.

"I was under the impression human vocal cords were not designed the way that Mermish requires." Harry frowned before glancing at an unimpressed UnderWave.

"Then how can merpeople speak English?" He asked as a counterargument. "They said Headmaster Dumbledore can speak to them." He said, wondering about the logic of wizards again. He could tell UnderWave was not impressed with Severus.

"I suppose it always sounded painful to attempt. Does your throat not hurt? You are screaming, after all." The man said instead.

"Well, I can't remember if it ever did. It's just hard to make some sounds." UnderWave grinned a large smile.

"Try most sounds, Harry." Harry nodded with a chuckle, quickly aware of Severus's stare.

"Okay, most sounds. I think I called King DarkTip a bubble or something the first time I tried saying his name in Mermish." Severus was again startled when UnderWave broke into laugher, which sounded like a mix between a dying scream and the wail of rock on glass. Harry huffed without offense before snagging more food and offering more to his human babysitter.

"And he was much too shocked to react!" UnderWave finally managed. Severus ate quietly, observing.

A high pitch whistle echoed from the water faintly. Topa was watching them now. Harry looked over the water longingly as he ate another sushi and opened a different parcel of lettuce and carrots. He liked his crunchy vegetables. He hadn't gotten nearly enough of them the past summer.

"Would you care for a swim after your meal again, Harry?" UnderWave asked. SeaFoam hopped up and dropped his swim trunks.

"Perhaps, not tonight." Severus suggested in his Professor Snape tone. UnderWave and SeaFoam both looked sharply at the man and seemed to tense their fins. There was a few seconds of silent stare down that Harry couldn't even chew his food through. He gulped the food down instead.

"Harry, hear no more." SeaFoam ordered quietly. Harry took out his wand and glanced at his professor, who was obviously against the order, before pointing it to himself.

"Muffliato." He intoned quietly. With the feeling of cotton buried thick in his ears, Harry continued to eat his late dinner as if the adults were not around him and arguing about him. He vaguely felt the vibrations of angry mermaid yelling reverberate through his hair, but he couldn't hear more than a slight murmur. He watched the lake as he ate, wishing his could be underwater and with Topa in their new cave.

He felt a high ringing through his chest, and paused as he watched the water. He thought it was Topa, and he couldn't help but wish he could apologize to his friend. He hadn't missed any visits unless he was in the infirmary. This, to Harry, was not acceptable even if he was keeping the secret of their shore between them.

It just felt like the Mermish he practiced was one-hundred times more loud sitting in the middle of the lake from the castle.

A wet hand touched his knee, and Harry looked at UnderWave who was opening his mouth at him. Harry canceled his charm and looked at the merman expectantly.

"Finish eating, my little one." Harry started at the name. "We may swim for a while before your professor wishes you to be returned to the castle." Harry nodded, but continued to stare and didn't continue eating. The merman grinned with his sharp teeth and Harry was once again pulled towards a wet hug with snarling bubble kisses given to his neck.

"Okay." He agreed as he was let go. His eyes were watering and his throat felt scratchy, but he told himself it was okay.

UnderWave called him his little one, just like SeaFoam. Little one was equivalent to being called my darling child, and Harry liked that from the couple. He liked that affection a lot.

It took a few tries to explain that to Severus before he said goodnight to the man after the night of eating, swimming and playing tag with the merpeople and Zora.

X

"What are we doing in here again?" Harry asked as he double checked the halls. Hermione pulled him inside the girl's restroom anyway. Harry was glad no one was around to watch. "Thanks, Hermione, I've always wondered what it looks like in here. Can I go yet?" A stall flushed, Harry blushed, and then he stared as Ron stepped out and walked to the sinks.

"We've been working on this for a while, Harry. We can't back out now." Harry sighed and tried to pretend he did not just see Ron walk out from a restroom stall he obviously used. This was embarrassing. And Hermione didn't even seem to notice!

"And, what is it, exactly?"

"We are looking for the Slytherin Heir, and we need to get into the Slytherin common room to find out. None of the professors are doing anything and we've got a couple students and even a ghost who had been petrified now!"

"Not to mention the cat." Hermione huffed at Ron.

"Yes yes, and a cat." She added as she studied the potion bubbling in the cauldron intently before holding out a hand. "Ron, the hairs."

"Er, right. This is Crabb's, Goyle's, and this is Parkenson's." Ron handed small sandwich bags of a few hairs, and Hermione nodded as she accepted them.

"Er, Hermione? What is this potion for?" Harry asked as Ron then handed her three cups. The potion bubbled thickly, and popped once in a decidedly disgusting manner.

"Honestly Harry, I've repeated this to Ron plenty. It's a Polyjuice Potion. When we add these hairs," she gestured to the bags she was pulling hairs out of. "to it, we will look and sound and smell just like the people we've taken the hairs from for an hour."

"Yes, I got that, but why are we drinking a third year potion that no one but you has been observing?" Harry asked as he was handed a cup.

"Well mate, if you wouldn't disappear so often, you'd find out that we had lots of evidence that Draco Malfoy is out Slytherin heir!"

"He isn't." Harry interjected.

"And if we can get proof and tell Professor McGonagall or Headmaster Dumbledore, they'll be able to stop him!" Hermione finished.

"But he isn't." Harry repeated. The two looked at him. The potion burped.

"Harry, why is it you think that git isn't the heir?" Ron asked as the two obviously remembered last time when Harry claimed Professor Snape wasn't the culprit of the last danger to Hogwarts.

"He'd be crowing to everyone that he was Slytherin's heir last year. This year, he's claiming Prince of Slytherin. Besides, there is no heir of Slytherin. His line died a while ago." The two stared at him.

"Harry, why is it you always have your moments where you sound like _you_ should be the Ravenclaw of Gryffindor?" Hermione asked as she lowered her cup.

"Wait, you believe him! Hermione, a line that belonged to the Founders can't die!" Ron argued. "Look at Harry, he's got Gryffindor and Slytherin in him!"

"Ron that was a prank, right Harry?" There was a pause where Harry looked guiltily at the two. "Harry?"

"It wasn't a prank. I really did take a test at Saint Mungo's to look for my bloodlines. Tada." He added without excitement. Ron took a step back.

"Wait, mate, that means... _You're_ the heir of Slytherin! The paper said so!" Hermione smacked the redhead in the back of the head.

"Ron! It's not Harry! Why would he be attacking all the students!?" Ron turned a very pale shade of white.

"But where else would he be when the attacks are happening? He's always missing! Harry, mate, please, tell me you're not the heir of Slytherin!"

"I'm not!" Harry yelled before remembering about the daggers on him. The four snake heads shifted. "I mean, I... Uh." Hermione glared at the two boys in front of her.

"Harry, heir or not, you don't have a motive to be petrifying all the students. It's impossible to even petrify a ghost anyway!"

"But what about Peeves?" Ron asked, obviously trying to stay brave and give Harry the benefit of the doubt. "Harry hexes him all the time."

"Peeves is a poltergeist." Harry and Hermione said in tandem. There was a pause and Ron frowned at them.

"Don't do that. It's creepy." He said before adding, "And what does that mean anyway?"

"Poltergeists are different from ghosts. The Prefects threaten Peeves all the time because they know spells that can affect him." Hermione said as she took on her lecturing voice. Harry though she could learn a bit from Professor Snape's teaching voice. Not his lecturing tone, but his teaching voice that he has when he's trying to be Severus. "Harry, honestly though, it's not you, right?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"No!" Harry yelled, indignant. He stomped out of the girl's room. The two followed him in a moment as a shrill giggle followed them. Moaning Myrtle if Harry remembered Hermione right.

"Harry! Wait!"

"We're sorry!"

"You were right last year! Who is it!?"

"Harry!"

Harry ignored them, weaving through people until he reached the closest secret passageway and deftly slipping through before anyone noticed. The vines along the column were a perfect distraction to allow him to do so.

X

Harry played the hawk carved flute Hagrid gifted him last Christmas. The half-giant was barbequing some type of strange meat, but it smelled amazing.

"Glad ya like yer gift, 'Arry." Hagrid said over the spit. Harry grinned at him.

"I've been practicing! I wish there were a few more notes though." He admit as he ran his thumb along the wings of the hawk. Hedwig chirped at him and clucked warningly. Harry looked at the path as Hagrid replied.

"Oh now, dat ain't no prolem! None at all! I can add more if ya want in a jiffy!" The man said before following Harry's gaze.

"Hi Harry." Hermione said shyly.

"Hiya, Hagrid." Ron added. The two children smiled at the big man's reply, but soon returned to looking remorseful at Harry's gaze. Hagrid tried to clear his throat softly, but only succeeded in making the already uncomfortable atmosphere even more so. Harry took a quiet breath and waited.

" Er, well, I'mma just gonna make some more tea, yeah?" Hagrid offered.

"Oh, yes! Thank you!" Hermione said quickly, Ron parroting.

"Yeah, thanks a bunch, Hagrid." The giant man looked at Harry with an odd expression before turning his back on the children and setting to making more tea. Fang yawned and Harry crossed his hands over his lap.

"What do you guys want?" Harry asked when the other two were obviously not going to say anything.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Ron said quietly, not able to look at him.

"We both are, really." Hermione added.

"Do you even know what you're apologizing for?" Harry asked, wondering why the two were looking even more sorry after the week of ignoring them he had been doing. He'd spoken to Topa about what had happened, and with the Zora's confusion he realized it was his own reactions that didn't make too much sense. He had been ignoring his human friends, spending more time with the nonhuman friends he had and making a tentative friendship with Neville Longbottom and a Ravenclaw by the name of Luna Lovegood.

He'd overreacted, and had taken the time away from his friends to figure out why. The best he can come up with was his frustration with the wizarding world's shortsightedness had peaked that day. He knew his family was not the best example of blood being thicker than water, and his time with Luna and Neville did not bring him much hope about humanity's humanity. DarkTips warnings and Hagrid's stories of his life also rang against humans.

Harry was a little ashamed of his behavior to Ron and Hermione. And now his first humans friends were feeling guilty for something they didn't need to be feeling guilty about.

"-so, I just overreacted, and I'm sorry, Harry." Harry blinked at Ron, having completely missed the red head's explanation of why they felt they should be apologizing.

"Ron, Hermione, you don't need to apologize. I'm sorry for overreacting. I was just a little frustrated." The other two sat in silence as Hagrid lumbered back with tea and made Harry rise three feet as he sat on the other end of the couch. Harry took a careful sip of the hot beverage.

"So, why were you avoiding us?" Harry let himself slid down the cushions a little so Hagrid's fidgeting wouldn't make him spill.

"Just, it was hard to put in words." Harry shrugged. Hagrid smiled widely at the trio.

"Ah, Harry, you already said it! You said sorry, so it's all right now!" Harry smiled shyly at the group, and Hermione quickly darted forward to hug him. Ron waited a moment before hugging his friend too. "See! You lot are too good o' friends to be fighting!" Hagrid said as he hugged all of them.

Harry was proud to say he didn't spill his tea.

X

"Merry Christmas!" Harry said as he swam into the merpeople village. The younger children giggled at him and waved as he darted quickly through everyone, a bag encased in a bubble of air hardly slowing him down. The last time the village saw him dragging a bag in air was for the pairing of UnderWave and Seafoam in September. Harry was glad no one was trying to pop it this time.

"Harry!" Topa cheered as he neared the coral encrusted gates of the royal castle. The Zora clicked in quick succession and started swimming by his side. " didn't think it was late yet." Topa said as he held a webbed hand out for Harry to high five. The Zora loved doing the gesture since Harry mentioned it a few days ago. Harry giggled, feeling oddly breathless as he high fived his friend and swam faster.

"It isn't! It's barely after lunch! I couldn't wait! King DarkTip! King DarkTip!" He repeated in Mermish. Topa clicked and whistled as he watched in amazement as his friend swam faster than he'd ever swam and handed present after present to the many merpeople he knew and considered family. Topa took the chance to swim away to the secret shore to snag Harry own gift from him.

Topa had spent a lot of time on Harry's present. In fact, he had started thinking about it shortly after giving his first present to his friend. Zora's were a warrior race, peaceful nature notwithstanding the fierce devotion they were capable of. Topa knew his popa often spoke about his brothers in arms. His mopa also had her sisters. It was impossible to tell if any Zoras were related due to their mating habits, so they chose their family instead. The royal family may be able to accurately trace each other because of their breeding pool, but they had restrictions from many traditions because of it.

Topa saw Harry as a brother. He may be older, but Topa saw them as twins. They were a half to a pair, and their close friendship was the proof the Zora had for it. A brother in arm was just that, a sibling a warrior claimed, and so long as the declared siblings lived, any battle will be fought with each other, unseparated. The danger Harry had experienced without him last year only solidified Topa's decision; Harry should never be alone in a battle. Topa would let Harry remain armed by securing his wand on his arm with a holster. Topa made it from scratch.

Topa knew he would be unable to be with his friend for every battle, so every patrolling merperson had helped in his second part of his gift. After all, a brother in arms will always be armed with the weapon from their brother.

Topa whistled just so he could see what Harry's expression was like. And he was glad he did, because his best friend's expression was priceless.

"T-Topa…" The wizard stared and spluttered and Topa had to laugh at him before the human could say his words clearly. "Thank you so much!" He said loudly before hugging the Zora. He suddenly pulled away. "Stay right here! No cheating!" Topa obliged by remaining as he floated, and refraining from using his sonar. He felt a little smug, so he was startled when he felt human fingers untying his topaz necklace.

"Harry?"

"No peaking. You'll get this right back." Harry said as Topa felt the currents rush around him to signal his friend's departure. He bumped into UnderWave who was behind him. The merman chuckled as he and SeaFoam steadied him.

"Kind of hard to float where you are if you can't balance your senses." SeaFoam hummed. Topa waited patiently before he heard the two perpeople gasp. Topa tilted his head and felt a gentle current breeze by. His necklace was replaced.

"I guess we had the same idea." Harry said as he tied the necklace tight. Topa considered the necklace, his fingers dancing across the very familiar grooves and curves. It didn't feel any different, and wasn't any heavier or lighter.

"What did you do?" Topa asked before he felt a hand on his arm. He felt an armband secured to his right forearm, and it felt like the armband he made for Harry.

"Now click." Harry allowed. Topa did. He sent a sonar to his friend very lightly – it unsettled him sometimes to see others' insides – and immediately could tell that Harry was wearing his armband, his wand already stashed in the small groove Topa was careful to make. He clicked around himself, and could get the vague sense that Harry had taken the necklace to cast more magic on it. And the armband on his arm was nearly woven the same as he had made for his best friend. A smile stretched over his face. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

UnderWave watched the two boy grin to each other before taking his spear and tapping them both on the head.

"Yes, Happy Holidays! Now, Harry, this is for you from SeaFoam and I." The merman said as he let the human take the spear. Harry then realized it was much darker than the other spears normally used by the patrollers. Then Harry realized that he was holding a real weapon.

"Thanks so much!" Harry said before darting forward to hug the pair. Topa clicked curiously to study the new weapon. It was much more refined then the uneven surfaces of normal patrolling spears. He noticed the end was rounded with a short ribbon of sorts to decorate it, and the tip was placed in a clean manner rather than wrapped against the pole with many layers of seaweed-bark line. The spear head was even and polished and set inside the pole with what liked like silk wrapping for reinforcement.

"You're welcome, my little one." UnderWave said calmly. "We'll even be giving you lessons since you don't seem to be needing anymore help swimming around." SeaFoam grinned with all sharp teeth showing before snagging the human closer and blowing water and small bubbles against his neck.

"I look forward to teaching you again!" The green mermaid said excitedly. Topa felt his fins twitch in excitement too."

"I'll help too!" Harry grinned at the Zora before darting away from the cuddling mercouple and hugging Topa tightly.

"I'll look forward to it!"

X

Harry planned to sleep in, wanting to have as long a break from Valentine's Day as possible. It didn't really work, since Hermione, ever punctual Hermione, took it upon herself to wake him and Ron up. Well, she told Ron there was going to be a special breakfast and Ron decided Harry had to come with him. Harry supposed his friend was still feeling guilty or something.

"Alright alright, I'm up! Hermione, out. I gotta change." Harry said as he yawned. Hermione blushed lightly before darting to the door.

"I'll be in the common room!" She called. Ron threw on the clothes he wore yesterday as he looked more and more excited for a special breakfast. The rumor that Professor Lockhart was planning something brought to mind the many other 'special presentations' he had done throughout the year. It generally proved interesting even if it started out boring or unexpected.

"You go on ahead, I'll be out in a bit." Harry waved Ron to the door as he dug through his trunk for his cloak and the armband no one has seen yet.

A black diary sat at the bottom of his trunk, and Harry stared at it for a moment, as he normally did when he remembered it. He had found it a few days ago, and the magical 'scent' around it always made his sinuses sting and his ears feel clogged like he didn't clear the water out from swimming. He wrote only a few words in it, but the _reply_ he got from it… King DarkTip advised that he bring it to Headmaster Dumbledore's attention soon. Harry still wasn't sure if he should. He was contemplating Professor Snape or Madam Pomfrey, but he hadn't had a chance yet.

Wand armed, and hidden by his school cloak, Harry snapped his trunk closed. He finished the rest of his morning habits quickly before looking at his trunk again.

_I'm sorry _He had written when he found it, immediately suspicious of how the pages of a supposedly soaked diary could be mostly dry when he opened it and completely dry by the time he finished flipping through all the pages to see if anything was written.

_It's okay, Ginny._ The book had written. _I understand you're just upset that Harry doesn't seem to notice you. _The book had added. Harry suddenly remembered the offhanded comments Ron made about his sister seeming homesick and kind of quieter. Harry immediately closed the book and squirreled the diary to his trunk.

He knew it was trying to take his magic. How it seemed to think he was Ginny may have been because it was feeding from her, because that was how she introduced herself or some other strange way, but Harry didn't like it or how it seemed to affect the girl. He knew how to control his magic, a side effect of learning Mermish – he supposed his magic let him pronounce most of his words – so that was probably a reason the cursed book thought he was still Ginny. He just wasn't sure where to go for help. The merpeople said to go to the Headmaster. Topa said go to the others he trusted.

Harry drew his wand, and threw as many security and locking spells as he could. In English, and Mermish. Satisfied the book was secured, he waited another moment to see if anything would happen from his trunk, and then left for breakfast.

X

Harry panted in the water as he swept his hair out of his eyes. It floated back, but Harry saw what he needed to. He darted forward and slashed at Topa with his spear, but he was still much slower with the weapon than the Zora was. At least now he knew how Topa seemed to get wider shoulders.

Their weapons clanged against each other, and Harry sped away to put more distance between them.

"Enough." DarkTip called. Harry refrained from slouching. His back was sore, and his thighs kind of hurt too. "Salute." Harry did to Topa, as Topa did to him. Then they both saluted the king and waited. He inspected their forms, gently pulling Harry back down as the human started floating up, and nodded in satisfaction. He saluted to the boys and they both grinned at the tall and powerful merman. "You are getting much better, Harry. Your form is sturdy and consistent." Harry smiled, not too upset that he never seemed to win. He was training to get better, and the repeated forms of 'dart forward, swipe, dart away, dodge, dart forward, slash' were getting smoother and easier. There was a lot of tradition in learning the art of war from merpeople.

"You're getting stronger, and swifter." Topa added.

"Thanks." Harry said, idly twirling his spear.

"You are both doing well. I will call this session done for now. There are matters I should look into. Enjoy your swim, boys."

"Yes my king." Harry and Topa echoed with a salute. The king saluted back and swam away quickly with an ease Harry hoped to have some day. Topa quickly snagged Harry's arm and the human immediately pouted, wishing he hadn't yelped when his arm was smacked earlier.

"Topa I'm fine."

"I hit you!" The Zora protested as he whistled and chirped with his fingers poking and pushing around the growing bruise.

"I'm fine. We were training; what were you expecting to happen?" The Zora looked so upset Harry didn't think he heard him.

"Harry, you shouldn't brush off your injuries." Topa said as he studied the bruise intently.

"Did I break a bone?"

"No!" Harry took a moment to realize Topa's denial wasn't denial of a yes. He supposed Topa really was upset at the thought of Harry being injured. He made a mental note not to be so blasé about it.

"Then I'm okay. I can't get better if I don't push myself, Topa." Harry said gently. The Zora sighed, little bubbles trailing from his mouth.

"I know..."

"Come on, let's explore those tunnels near the school." Harry said. Topa had found some off tubes similar to the web of tunnels near the forest.

"Well, okay. Come on, I wanna lead!" Hand already in his grasp, Topa pulled Harry along the currents as a speed just a little faster than what Harry would be able to do himself. Harry let himself be pulled, amazed that Topa was at the point where he only had to click a few times rather than whistle constantly.

"Topa watch out!" They swerved sharply to avoid that rock jutting out from one of the dips that dug under the shores of the lake. Topa slowed down and Harry let his heart calm down too. Topa wasn't facing him as they continued, but he knew his friend was grinning. "You did that on purpose!" He accused without venom. Topa let out a mischievous giggle.

"I think this is one we haven't been in." Topa said after a few minutes of leisurely exploration. Harry swam close, pulling out his wand lighting the tip with a _lumos_. Topa whistled and chirped into the dark hole that sucked water in and pushed it out as if alive. Harry could see anything. "I think, there's an air pocket at the end." He offered after a moment.

"Go in?" Harry asked. Topa continued to study the entrance before falling silent.

"We might not be able to take our staffs, but sure. At least you have your daggers." Topa said as he offered a hand behind him. Harry was already reaching for him and they slowly floated through. The comfortable weight of his daggers on one hip and one arm was a relief against the looming darkness at the end of his glowing wand.

"That's fine. It shouldn't be dangerous. It's not like the Great Squid can fit through here." The two paused at that and both suddenly looked closely at the tunnel surrounding them. "Right?"

"Well, maybe an arm, but the air tunnel is too far away for it." Topa said. Harry accepted that and pushed Topa forward. They came to a split.

"Both or one?" Harry asked. Topa whistled carefully at both and rocked between both. Harry thought he looked a little like an eel.

"That one has its air horizontally. This one goes through an opening like a waterwall, but I think there a little more with it. It's hard to tell. You go there. I'll go this way and we meet back here after reaching the end. It shouldn't tale more than three minutes for both ends."

"You sure?" Harry asked, wondering the safety of separating.

"Yeah. There isn't anything in the tunnels, so there's nothing to worry about." Reassured, the two wished each other luck and parted. Harry reached the end of his tunnel quickly and carefully explored what seemed to be a pool. He broke the surface and let the magic in his necklace take over his breathing as he looked around.

It looked like he was in the school, but he didn't recognize the large hall he was in. He was prepared to return to the fork of the tunnel as agreed when he heard a warbled yelp and saw the barred hole where water filled the other pool from the walkway splash and splutter the way it wasn't supposed to.

"Topa?" Harry asked as he pulled himself out of the water. He left his staff on the ground as he got his balance on his legs and hurried closer. The giant statue of a bearded man was only noticed before being ignored.

"Harry? Help!" Harry couldn't help but giggle. The Zora was pressed against the bars and slipping over algae and growth that made him loose his balance and slide limbs through the bars.

"Okay okay, stay still." Harry took out his wand and tried to remember the banishing charm that Professor Snape used on the snake from the duel. 'Oh, no that was just to get rid of the charm that brought it there.' Then he remember that the banishing charm only pushed objects away, not get rid of them. 'Opposite of Accio, not the one I want…'

"Harry!"

"Got it!" With a though, Harry turned the bars into paper rather than trying to get rid of them. It was a lot harder than turning needles into matchsticks, but Harry figured it was close enough. Topa splashed into the water and spluttered as he came up.

"That tunnel was so gross! I didn't think it was that slippery!" The Zora complained as he ran his hands over his green-tinged skin. Harry jumped into the pool and helped.

"What happened to your staff?"

"There was a twisting bend. I couldn't take it in with me and as soon as I got through, I started slipping on that mermaid food and couldn't catch myself before hitting the bars." Harry hummed a giggle at the slightly purple cheeks he saw.

"At least you're okay and we're both here."

"What, no adventured on your side?"

"Nope." Harry grinned. Topa grinned back before facing around them and clicking.

"Whoa..."

"Yeah. There's snakes everywhere." Harry noted, patting his daggers to make sure they weren't going to slither away. Not that they could, but it would be easy to lose them if they were placed along the wall.

"Do you think this is that Chamber of Secrets the school was talking about?" Topa asked before whistling loudly and chirping at the ceiling and the statue.

"Uh, I hope not." Harry managed before Topa gasped and snagged Harry closer. "What is it?" He asked in a whisper as the echoes of Topa's clicking ended.

"There's something behind there." Topa whispered back as he pointed to the old man statue. The two waited in silence for almost a minute, but the statue did nothing.

Then the snakes on Harry's daggers hissed softly, growing steadily louder.

~_Show yourself. Greet our heir!_~ The daggers hissed again and again.

~_Open your cage. Respect our heir._~ They added. Slowly, the mouth of the giant statue opened as a musky dry reptilian smell breezed through the large chamber. Harry barely saw the body of a snake before Topa began a chirping whistle and suddenly pulled them both away from the snake. A great weight dragged over the stones in a rough sound. A loud low hiss, almost a grumble, was heard as a form stretched out of the hole in the statue.

~ _My Lord? You have found my Great Master's daggers?_~ A large head flicked a great black tongue in a serpent manner and Harry trembled with Topa's arm in his grasp. The Zora also shivered in front of the giant snake. ~_You are not my Lord…_~ Came deeper response that was tinged with warning.

~_Do not harm the heir. Harm of the heir brings death to you._~ The daggers warned.

~_You are not the one I call Lord. Where is he, heir of my Master?_~ The giant snake demanded. Harry recognized it vaguely as the voice in the walls that complained of hunger. Harry took a small step forward, still holding Topa tightly. The Zora's ear fins were propped forward and very still.

~_I_ _don't know who you are talking about. My name is Harry. What's yours?_~ Harry asked in as calm a voice as he could. This was the creature that was petrifying the other students and ghost and cat. It was big enough to eat him in one bite, and his staff was at least three seconds away if he tried to get it. Snakes could strike their prey in less than one second. He and Topa could very easily die if this new snake did not listen to the Slytherin Daggers like that mother snake earlier in the year.

~_My Great Master called me Precious... My Lord does not call me any name._~ The snake said before leaning close and flicking a tongue out. ~_My Lord went by many names. You do not smell of him, but you do smell like him._~ The snake, Precious, flicked it's great tongue and still leaned closer. Topa stopped shivering, opting to simply hold Harry's hand. He looked resigned, and Harry felt the same. There was something odd in Precious's voice.

~_Precious, are you the one who has been petrifying the students of this castle?_~ The snake paused and reared up in contemplation. It slowly slithered around the two boys.

~_My Lord has ordered me to patrol the halls. He says I will not eat if I do not protect the halls from trespassers. I am so hungry. He has not yet fed me._~ The long black tongue flicked out. ~_I was to be asleep until war befell this castle of my Master's pride. My Lord awoke me, and said we were in war. I have waited a long time in this dark hall of my Master's before my Lord first found me. I was hungry then. I am hungrier now. So hungry. So, very hungry_.~ The snake trailed off as it now looked at the two boys trapped in the circle of its coils. The daggers hissed.

~_Do not harm the heir._~

~_Harm of the heir brings death to you._~

"Harry?" Topa whispered quietly. Harry suddenly realized what Precious was trying to do.

~_Precious, never harm this one!_~ The giant snake reared back with fangs dripping.

~_Do not harm the one of water!_~ The daggers hissed.

~_I am so hungry!_~ Came the loud voice as if to complain. Harry pulled Topa with him as he dived for his spear and the snake struck.

Harry wasn't sure how it happened, but then Topa was in the water with the staff in his hands and giving a constant shrill whistle louder than anything Harry heard him make. Harry had both daggers in his hands, but he could not remember how he landed on his back against the foot of the statue. Precious roared as she dived again for the water and Harry struggled to breathe and get back on his feet. He slipped on water – a first – and moaned with nausea rolling through his body. His daggers were hissing angrily.

"Topa." Harry tried to yell. It came out more like a breathless whisper as he slowly stood. It was the fastest he could manage with the quick dives and jumps the snake and Zora were making in the two pools; The water crashed around him in great heavy waves. He focused and tried to call his magic to help him. He wasn't sure what to do with it, but he needed help. He needed to help Topa.

"Harry!" Topa called out in worry. "Harry, get out of here!" Harry took a deep breath and exhaled harshly.

"No!" Precious snarled as Topa was struck out of the water. ~_Precious, stop!_~ Harry demanded as he ran to Topa. The giant snake had its mouth just over Topa's body before it growled and backed up. Harry collapsed by his friend, feeling horribly dizzy and shaky. Topa had lost his blindfold, so Harry could see him blinking with a pained expression on his face. "Topa?" He asked, feeling as if he were going to throw up.

"I feel funny." Topa answered in reply. He shivered once, very violently, and then relaxed as Precious gave a pleased hum. Harry searched his friend as quickly as he could given his own sluggish attention – did he hit his head? – and could see many scrapes and cuts along the blue body of his friend, but no actual bites. He glanced at the giant snake behind him, and noticed the steady stream of poison dripping from the elongated fangs.

"Me too, actually. I think I hit my head." Harry admitted before looking at the water around them. Then he noticed a large scrape along his torso, and briefly though he could remember feeling the lips of the snake along his body as he pushed his spear toward Topa.

Topa had been slowly poisoned in the water, and Harry probably got venom spread along his side.

~_You have harmed the heir._~ One dagger declared in tones of disappointment and anger. It was sitting where Harry and Topa were at before Precious struck.

~_You have harmed the one of water._~ The other dagger stated from where Harry dropped it as he knelt to Topa's side. Precious gave a growling whine.

~_I... I have._~ It admit as if ashamed of its behavior. ~_But I am so hungry…_~

"Topa." Harry said weakly as he started to cry. Topa raised a hand and Harry missed once before he could clutch it in his own.

"See? This school is a danger. It's a good think you weren't alone." Harry realized that Topa thought he was safe, that Harry wasn't also poisoned. Harry pulled Topa to his lap and hugged him, ignoring the snakes argument behind him. "You're my best friend. Brothers in arms." Topa said quietly.

"I love you too." Harry said. Topa was his brother. Topa was his family, along with UnderWave and SeaFoam, and sort of King Dark Tip, and, and Poppy and Severus... and, and now...

Harry vaguely heard a haunting melody but he instead focused all his senses to Topa's warm body and slow breathing before everything went black.

xXx TBC xXx

HK: Ooh, cliffhanger! I feel evil.

If the beginning of the chapter felt a little forced, I apologize. It kind of was. I didn't want to focus on the mystery of the school but it was really hard to make a subplot without a real goal. I actually deleted a lot of things that were more filler than anything, so I hope everything else was fine.

Please remember, I like Harry Potter and Zora focused crossovers. I hope someone else will get the inspiration to start something. If you do, I'll definitely be reading it! Also, ideas are welcome for me! I still plan to go through most of the rest of Harry's school years, but there aren't many ideas for them before I get the boys in Hyrule during OoT.

Posted: 10Mar13


	3. Sufferers of Strife

Title: Zora Scales and Wizard Magic

Rating: T

Character(s): Harry Potter / OC!Zora

Summary: Harry Potter was introduced to the wizarding world around the same time a young Zora found himself lost. Voldemort is on the return and Ganondorf is steadily winning after the Hero disappears in the Temple of Time. Harry just wishes he can help his injured friend get home, no matter how many years are passed.

Disclaimer: Not Yaoi. This is a friendship fic. Just in case no one got the memo, I own no one but my character Topa. As well as any other OCs. Mostly because I needed characters of other Hyrulian citizens and had to give them names and personalities also... Actually, I'm claiming all rights of Topa. You guys can adopt anyone else. Just let me know please?

Warnings: The tone is a little dark and may be a bit depressing. Sorry again, but Ganondorf _is_ running amuck through Hyrule. No worries though! This should be the darkest it'll ever be! And then we'll catch up with Harry and see what happened from last chapter.

xXx Chapter Three: Sufferers of Strife xXx

Top Scaled Rumado and Middle Scale Utamaka rarely did patrols together. Their rank determined the areas of Lake Hyrule or the Zora Domain that they were assigned to.

Thus they only patrolled together when they were off shift. They had a son to look for, after all.

The mother Zora held her bracelet of seashells to her heart as she waited for her partner to arrive. The underwater tunnel between the lake and domain was where her son was last seen entering. It was believed that one tunnel was a straight path between the areas. She was determined to find out just how false that was.

Little Topa, the only surviving child of his winter brood, was the prided child of the lake. It was a good omen for young Zoras to be found hidden well, and the singular patch of seaweed he had been found in was a pleasant surprise. Honestly, Rumado and Utamaka were not planning to attend the search, but just before the day ended, they had entered to find friends and congratulate everyone who was successful. Then they had the urge to look at the patch of seaweed on the old Water Temple. They had not known what they had found for a few seconds, but they had found Topa.

"Utamaka?" The mother Zora looked pained as she drew her eyes away from the last gift her son had given her. Her seashell bracelet, and the matching anklet on Rumado's left ankle. She hugged her chosen partner and didn't say anything for a moment. He simply held her, his staff supporting her waving fins as they floated from the slight current from the tunnel.

"It's been almost two years, Rumado." She fought her tears. "He was supposed to be beyond the time of dying." She added as she hugged him tighter.

Baby Zoras were delicate. Accidents happened far too easily, and it was even easier for them to succumb to sudden temperature changes. They grew fast though, so after six months when they were one foot long, they were considered strong enough to survive without fear. Topa had been the only one of his season to reach that stage.

"I know. With the Dark King Ganondorf in the lands, there doesn't seem to be any chance for the young to survive." Rumado said quietly. The cold hard truth had always spurred his partner to find her strength. He hoped she would again.

"Rumado, our Topa was strong. If he lives, he would have returned to us by now." The Zora mother finished brokenly. Romado tightened his hug, slightly relieved by her resolve.

"Do you give up?" She immediately shook her head.

"Never." She said with quiet determination. Satisfied, Romado released her and smiled at her in reassurance. She led the way in the tunnel, hands carefully mapping their progress. The tunnel widened after the initial entrance, and the parents determined that there must have been another small entrance somewhere in the large connection between the lake and domain of the Zoras.

They wished for a flameless light, not for the first time.

X

Tired and hungry, the couple entered the Zoras Domain. They had not found any sign of a smaller entrance; they never had.

"Greetings, you two."

"Mikou." Romado greeted. Utamaka said nothing, though she did offer a small smile. Mikou offered a small pouch of snacks. "Thank you, my friend." The slightly larger Zora nodded.

"No thanks necessary. Everyone is hoping you never give up. There are no children, and with the Dark King, it looks like there will never be again. Your Topa is the only young one whose death is unaccounted for. We've lost only a handful of Zoras in our first struggle, but it was a handful too many. We all offer our prayers for the Goddesses to aid you." Mikou looked taken aback at Utamaka's negative shake of her head fin.

"No, pray to the Goddesses that the Dark King is removed from his corrupt throne instead." She said with unusual venom. "It is that monster of a man's fault for this entire plague that spreads across our waters and lands." She declared as she held her bracelet to her heart again. "It was the day of that Dark King's appearance that our Topa..." She looked to struggle between being anger or sad.

"What have you heard of Link?" Romado suddenly asked. The other Zora looked blank.

"Link?"

"Yes. That little boy who journeyed with only the company of a Kokiri Forest Fairy and his wits. Have you heard word of him?"

"Ah, the fairy child who retrieved Princess Ruto. No. I've heard he disappeared the night our Princess Zelda went missing."

"Why ask of that boy?" Utamaka wondered.

"There's a blessing of the goddess in that human child. A bright fire in his spirit. I believe the boy was planning to confront the Dark King."

"What?"

"Absurd." Utamaka said. "He was only a child!" Her spirit seemed to wilt. "A child all alone." She added with a sad expression. "If he was to perish, no one would no."

"I hear our Princess Ruto gave him the Zora's Sapphire." Mikou said. The Zora couple looked at him in disbelief. "Really." He added.

"Either our princess is experiencing a silly crush, or he really can help." Romado said to add to his point.

"It's been years though, hasn't it?" Mikou asked his patrol partner. Romado glanced at Utamaka and nodded solemnly.

A horn sounded from atop the waterfall. There was an intruder in the domain of the Zoras. Every armed body tightened their grip on their weapon and Utamaka berated herself for leaving her own weapon at the lake.

A deep laugh echoed throughout the cavern. Every Zora recognized it.

"Utamaka, go back." Romado said as he moved in front of her and pressured her back to the tunnel.

"No, I can help!"

"You are without a weapon! Do not argue this!"

"Hello, my Zora friends." The Dark King greeted as he showed himself.

"Go!" Romado said at his partner. She looked torn, but at Romado's voice all the other armed Zoras had rushed the intruder of their domain, so there was nothing she could do. As he said, she didn't have a weapon.

"Utamaka, Princess Ruto had left to the lake earlier. Do not let her come to harm. She is our princess, and our last child." Mikou said. Utamaka nodded, her resolve found. She kissed her partner, hugged their friend, and swam as fast as he could through the tunnel.

Her tears mixed with the water, unseen in the darkness.

X

Princess Ruto knew there was something wrong. The waters were agitated, even without the wind blowing or the currents too strong. The Water Temple itself was steadily closing its power into itself, sucking it from the waters of the lake and into one of its rooms. Ruto slid into the water from where she was sunning on the temple platform where ceremonies and speeches were conducted.

"Should I go in?" She wondered, thinking back to her first trip without an escort into Lord Jabu-Jabu's. Not that trips were often made into their guardian. Unable to shake off the growing sense of unease, she screamed loudly when she was suddenly snagged from behind.

"Princess!" Ruto struggled. "Princess, it is I!" Ruto looked.

"M-Middle Scale Utamaka?" The Zora nodded and Ruto sighed in relief. Then she noticed the armor and weapon the older Zora was wearing. "What is going on?" She asked.

"The Dark King Ganondorf has invaded the Domain. We must hide you. Come." Ruto had never been pulled along before, aside from the boy she would marry when they grew older, but she understood the urgency.

"What are we going to do?"

"You head into the Temple. I will gather supplies so we may stay for a few days. We will see what has become of our Domain then." Ruto nodded.

"I'm in your hands." She said. She will cooperate this time. This was much dangerous than simply getting lost in Lord Jabu-Jabu. She recognized she was unreasonable than. She will not be like that now.

"I will take care of you." The older Zora said in reply, gently stroking her head fin. Ruto blinked, remembering that this was Utamaka; this was a mother. She offered a smile for encouragement and they quickly entered the temple.

"Where to?" Ruto asked.

"This way." There were few monsters, bugs really, that resided in the temple. Utamaka disposed of them only if they came after them. Soon, she stopped at a door and took out a key ring. One key fit, and Ruto was ushered in. The room was clean, with a few pots for food and water as decoration. Utamaka inspected the walls and the ceiling before allowing the Princess to enter away from the door. "You stay here, Princess. I will return with more comforts for you shortly."

"Of course. I will not move." A set of keys was handed over, a copy to what the older Zora was already holding. She watched with worry as Utamaka ran out of the room and out of the temple. Ruto sat in the room quietly for a few minutes, but after a few more minutes, grew worried.

She reminded herself that she gave her word she would remain. She reminded herself that Utamaka was a skilled warrior.

A part of her recalled that no Zoras have been in serious war for a long time, and Ganondorf was a king from a warning land.

A deep chilling laugh echoed throughout the temple, and Ruto clutched the keys to herself tightly. The door was locked.

"The door is locked. The door is locked." She chanted as she backed away from the door.

The door unlocked.

X

Princess Zelda did not exist.

"Sheik, come here boy and give us a hand." Impa said in her soothing low voice. The small blond boy with red eyes obeyed quietly and took a hold of the bags of rice and turnips, one in each hand, and walked carefully up the steps of the Kakariko Village entrance. He wandered quickly to the house he and Impa shared and set the bags just inside the door before heading back to the wagon again.

"What a quiet lad." One man remarked as he took another bag of vegetables and repeated his trip.

"That's going to the Fernson's, Sheik!" Impa called as she distributed her own bags to another residence's home. Sheik said nothing, but he did pause for a moment to recall where the Fernson's were. He continued.

Princess Zelda did not exist.

It took only ten minutes for the wagon to be emptied of food. Most of the men and older boys, and woman built like Impa, had helped. The villagers all paid for their food and the farmer set the next date for foods and what they'd be. The mayor noted it down for the message board.

"Come along, Sheik. Time for training." Impa said with a pat on the boy's shoulder. Sheik nodded and followed. They walked to a clearing near the river, below the rise of the village. It was quiet. Sheik kind of liked it.

Princess Zelda did not exist.

Impa watched the quiet child for a moment before sitting down. She waited for the child to notice her actions before gesturing for compliance.

"It's okay, Sheik. We'll just meditate for a few moments. Let yourself relax, and let your emotions free." She always told him this, more so with meditation. Sheik knew what she was waiting for, hoping for, but he didn't want to. Not yet.

Princess Zelda did not exist. She hasn't for almost two years now. Without her, the hope of Hyrule was steadily fading. Without the royal family, the Knights were lost and disbanded if they hadn't died in that first wave of rebellion against the Dark King Ganondorf. Without Princess Zelda, darkness and despair grew faster under the Dark King's rule.

Princess Zelda did not exist, but if she did, it would have been her birthday today. She would have spent it with her father, and her dear Impa. There would have been a picnic in the garden and a small simple cake made of extra sweet vanilla. There would have been an afternoon of listening to her father play his lyre, and Zelda would have sung her favorite songs. She would have been able to coerce Impa to teaching her a little magic trick.

Princess Zelda did not exist, so Sheik cried on this day instead.

"Take a deep breath." Impa said quietly. Sheik gasped as he did so. "Hold it." He did so, his frame trembling as he fought hiccups. "And release slowly." Sheik let out a sob as he tried to do so. The two repeated this a few times until Impa simple pulled the little child into her lap and held him as he cried.

Princess Zelda did not exist. Sheik did.

Princess Zelda no longer had a future. Sheik never had a history.

Princess Zelda had a glorious and loving past. Sheik could only look forward to hate and darkness surrounding the cold and cruel rule of the man who tainted Hyrule.

Impa rubbed Skeik's back slowly, frowning at the bones she felt through the course cloth. Sheik slowly stopped trembling and after a moment more, returned to his previous position in front of the Sheikah. Impa simply watched her charge for a moment before leaning back on her hands and facing the skies.

"Well, now that you feel a little better, listen up." Sheik said nothing, his red eyes staring at the other Sheikah, eyelids still pink from tears. "There's a trail I want you to follow along the river. A set of clues, really. You'll follow them and reach your next clue. I'm timing you. Any more than ten minutes, and you're not getting the prize at the end." Sheik perked up at the word prize. "Understand?"

Princess Zelda did not exist. Sheik did.

Sheik nodded. Impa sighed. That was probably the best she would be getting. She idly wondered about the other quiet child dressed in green with a fairy in his hat. Perhaps that was why Sheik was like this? She hoped so. She knew a lot, but how to deal with the mental trauma and scarring of a loved one was not one of those things.

"Use anything you can. Go." Impa said as she handed over the first clue. Sheik read it.

[Jump the first three stones, then under the tree to your left.]

Sheik looked up and no longer saw Impa. He looked at the ground, saw only small rocks, and then the river. There was a trail of stones. There were more stones closer to the bridge. Sheik headed to them.

It took Sheik almost nine and a half minutes to reach the chest that was waiting at the place he started at. Panting only a little from running down the river, he opened the chest with a light kick of his boot. He gasped at the prize inside.

A low note rang softly in the clear trail. Impa took her fingers from her mouth as Sheik spotted her sitting on a high rock at the other side of the river.

"Well? Pick it up and get over here. Find that note." And she played it again. Sheik picked up the lyre of gold carefully. It seemed to shine with a light from within, and Sheik wondered...

Princess Zelda did not exist, but when she did and her mother was alive, this was the instrument the Queen adored. The King had a similar instrument in honor of her, but the Queen's Lyre, the fabled Goddess Harp, had been left behind when the Gerudo Assault forced the castle to scatter.

Sheik strummed the strings lights, and any sadness in his heart faded quietly. Sheik quickly jumped across the river and took an eager seat next to Impa. The woman stopped whistling rose an eyebrow.

"Well? I'm waiting for that note." Sheik startled, but easily plucked one of the strings just enough to make the note last. It was just the tone Impa was first whistling. "Very good, now this."

Princess Zelda was gone. She had lost everything.

Sheik was here now. He had much to look forward to. Things like peace. The return of Link, the Hero of Time. War may not be something to look forward for, but Sheik was going to train for it. He was not a princess. He may not be a Sheikah either, but Impa was; He was going to learn and grow stronger from her.

"That was the Minuet of Forest. I'll show you the temple in a few months. It'll be dangerous now that Ganondorf is nearly done overriding each Sage Temple." Sheik took a breath to ask a question, and Impa waited. The boy settled for a confused and slightly accusing expression.

Princess Zelda was gone, and her country was being systematically destroyed.

Sheik was here now. He didn't want to do nothing.

"You need training, boy. Even I would have problems with the monsters set up in each temple. You can help, yes," Impa said with a meaningful glance to his right hand. Sheik didn't twitch. "But you're not strong enough. Don't go against me on this." She warned. Sheik held her gaze for a moment before he nodded. Impa sighed.

The two stayed in the clearing for an hour more before heading back to the village.

Princess Zelda was gone.

Sheik reminded himself of this as he headed to his room to get ready for bed that night. His windows were shut with curtains pulled and there was only a single small candle to offer light. There were no personal belongings in the room. Only a standard bed, a night stand, a chest of three drawers and a stool in front of a mirror. Sheik took off the wrappings around his head that covered most of his hair. He took off his shoes and gloves and the rest of his clothes before simply sitting on the stool.

A blond boy with red eyes and slightly tanned skin looked through the other side of the mirror. Sheik stared for a long time before standing up. He traced his side carefully.

Princess Zelda did not exist, but when she did, she was gleeful of the slight curves of her waist. It was a symbol of her flexibility. It was the flexibility she earned through the years of sneaking around the castle and running atop the secrets on her roof.

Sheik did not have those curves. He noticed the difference in flexibility, no matter what Impa said. He placed a hand between his flat breasts.

Princess Zelda did not exist, but she was undeniably female. She did not have the breasts of a woman, but she did have small soft breasts that had started appearing just a month before the Gerudo King requested an audience with her father.

He gently touched the skin just near his crotch. It was still soft, and in a great experience of confused emotions, there was still the sign of femininity between his legs.

Princess Zelda did not exist. Sheik reminded himself of Impa's warning words as they first fled to the village closest to the castle. Before Impa cast the spell to get rid of Princess Zelda for her protection, she warned and made him acknowledge that Princess Zelda would disappear. Princess Zelda did not exist. Sheik did. Sheik existed. Sheik was here. Not Zelda.

No longer Zelda.

Sheik ran a brush through his long hair, having had it in a messy bun all day under the wrapping over his head. He carefully wrapped the hair into a binding that would keep it untangled through the night. He did not dress for a long time as he stared at his reflection, remembering, and ignoring the growing cold of the night.

Princess Zelda did not exist. Sheik was not Zelda.

Except Sheik wasn't a boy either. And he could never call himself a girl.

"Dear Goddesses, give me strength. Watch over our beloved Hyrule and please let us remain for our Hero of Time to return." Sheik said softly with a hoarse voice, his hands clutched together near his throat in prayer.

Princess Zelda did not exist. Sheik did. Hyrule did. Not Zelda.

Red eyes cried quietly as they stared at the mirror.

'I don't exist, yet I do. Who am I?'

X

The mountain shook. It wasn't a very big shake, but it was pretty strong to the Gorons. The little ones were quickly rounded up and placed in a secure section, many of the oldest ones protesting the treatment and demanding to be allowed to help.

"Stay here." Darunia insisted. With the attention of the tribe patriarch on them, the children settled obediently. The older ones still grumbled, but they didn't argue.

"Big brother..." One of the gorons said as Darunia headed to the entrance. "What of... What of our little sisters?" Darunia stilled as the gorons he selected came close and waited for orders. He looked at the concerned goron, Jyro.

"Collect them and hide them in the deepest part of their side of the mountain."

"But they are so much closer to the top where the Temple is." Jyro argued, still clearly worried.

"Yes, they are, so keep them in the deepest part of their cavern. Away from the top. Stay with them. Protect him." Darunia finished with a low warning tone. Jyro nodded quickly.

"With my life!" The other ran and Darunia faced the ten gorons.

"Brothers! We are going to the Fire Temple!" Darunia announced without preamble. There was a cheer of loud confidence and he quickly led the way. As soon as the sun hit their bodies, they all curled up and rolled uphill. It was considerably harder to work against gravity than with it, but it was still faster and easier than running up the mountain.

They all quickly surpassed Jyro as he ran up the trail. Jyro continued to run.

Goron sisters were a bit different than goron brothers. It was easy to spot a brother. They stood out and didn't try too hard with camouflage. Sisters, they became one with the mountain. They could stand in front of you, watching you, and you would never know. They were much quieter than brother gorons.

Much much quieter.

Jyro slowed down, only halfway between the Goron City of his brothers and the Temple entrance at the mountain's crater. He knew Goron Village of his sisters was halfway between the city and the crater, but he'd never actually been there before.

The feeling of being watched made him hope he was close.

"Little sister?" He called. Goron sisters were brown and grey. They did not have the eyes of jewels like the common amethyst. They had eyes of black, like coal, or the rare and beautiful clear eyes of diamond. It made it much harder to find them by their eyes. And when they curled up into a ball, they disappeared as they became a boulder the way no goron brother was able to do.

-Rumble rumble rumble-

Jyro looked uphill. A small form was rolling down and he quickly felt relived. He caught the young goron as it tried to bounce over him. It was too small to do so successfully.

"Little sister?" Jyro asked. The young goron uncurled and purple eyes looked back at him.

"Big brother? Brother!" The small goron boy fell forward to hug him. "I was scared! The mountains shook and big sister sent me away and the mountain shook again and I was pushed out of my trail and-"

"Who are you?" Jyro asked, confused. The last group of goron boys was delivered three years ago. There wasn't expected to be another meeting between genders for at least two more years.

"Big sister said I am to remain unnamed until big brother Darunia has named me. Though, my sisters sometimes call me the heir." Jyro's brain felt like it had crumbled to dust.

'Darunia now has a son! This is big brother Darunia's son! Why is he alone!?'

"Little brother, think carefully, what trail did you come from? Big brother Darunia has sent me to help protect our sisters." The little goron looked up the trail he came from.

"…I forget." Jyro refrained from sighing. Goron children were a bit simple and dull when no bigger than three feet tall. It had been a while since the other goron boys in the city had been so simple, Jyro had nearly forgotten.

"Well, let's start walking and see if you recognize anything."

"Okay brother!"

"My name in Jyro." Jyro introduced when he realized he hadn't yet.

"Okay brother Jyro!" The little goron continued with easy acceptance. The two walked. The feeling of being watched never really went away though. After a few minutes, the mountain shook again from deep inside the earth. Jyro lifted the goron heir into his arms and hunched down over him. The shaking continued for many long seconds, and he could feel dust and a few rocks fall on him. Thankfully the little goron remained quiet.

"That shaking was longer than normal." Jyro noted as he cautiously uncurled. "AH!" He startled and quickly curled up again before opened up again. A goron sister was standing in front of him, watching the summit top calmly. "Sister, you startled me." Jyro said.

"Sister Gohe!" The goron heir greeted cheerfully. Jyro stood up and let the smaller goron run to the female. She did nothing to greet him back, still watching the top of the mountain, but the little goron simply grabbed onto of her hands – smaller but not any weaker than goron brothers' hands – and hung off of it. Jyro faltered, unused to the stoicism of goron sisters.

"Sister Gohe, I am Jyro." The mountain rumbled lightly.

"I know. Follow me, brother. You say Big Brother Darunia has sent you to aid us?"

"Yes."

"We need much help." She said softly. She brought the small goron higher and clapped her hands over his head. The goron giggled in glee and promptly tried to get free and he hung by his head. "We have lost all of our baby sisters." Jyro felt saddened, even more so that the goron boy in front of him seemed unaware.

"Should he be brought to the city?" Gohe shook her head, her dark brown hair shifting the small pebbles and stones that decorated it.

"He should stay with us. I will lead you inside." She let the goron boy claim freedom, but he promptly climbed over her shoulder and hugged her head.

"Now you get free!" He dared. Gohe simply plucked him off of her and dropped him onto Jyro's head. The boy giggled and hugged the older goron's head as before. "You get free, brother Jyro!" Jyro tried to pick him off like he saw his sister do, but the boy did not let go. He tugged the boy's legs and arms and the little goron heir only giggled mischievously.

"By the Goddesses, you are stuck there, aren't you?" Jyro teased.

"Yes!" The boy continued to play until Gohe said it was time for a secret and Jyro found the boy's hands over his eyes. He then realized why it seemed no one could recall where the Goron Village was. Goron sisters were always the ones to initiate contact. He did not argue. Gohe led him through a series of turns and steps and the goron heir was then lifted off his head.

He expected the village to be like the rumors; beautiful and covered in jewels with specks of sunlight directed by mirrors and other reflective surfaces for lighting. Goron sisters loved to make statues, and they would often make stone replicas of plants in intricate detail. Being so close to the mountain, they had an easier time with forging as well, though their love for beauty made them experts in jewelry rather than weaponry.

Statues were littered in broken rubble everywhere, and jewel and glass lay shattered in piles. Many entrances to halls and tunnels were cracked or collapsed. He saw a group of goron crying quietly by one of the tunnels, and suddenly realized that they were mourning.

That had been a nursery.

The Goron Village of Goron Sisters was nearly completely destroyed.

Gohe put a hand on his shoulder and led him to the Big Sister Deatti. On the way she plucked the heir from where he was quietly following between them and dropped him into the arms of a passing goron. The boy giggled and rambled off obliviously as the other sister walked away. Gohe took a few more turns before stopping behind another larger sister who was directing a couple more with instructions. As soon as the conversation ended, they were given attention and Jyro reminded himself to not fidget.

"Brother." The Matron of the Goron village greeted. Her eyes were clear crystal, and Jyro could see she was a perfect match for Darunia. Their postures were similar, and their power was obvious. Their hair and tattoos were nearly mirror copies as well, though Deatti had the blackest hair he'd ever seen on a goron. Most hair was brown or red, or the white of old age. Jyro wondered if the tattoos of a Big Brother or Big Sister meant anything; he'd never heard that it did.

"Big Sister."

"I fear for us, Brother. We had fourteen children, and you held our fifteenth and only boy." His Big Sister started without preamble. She led him down a trail that was cracked and splintering and Jyro could tell the deeper parts of the Village were worse off. "Our sisters were never as numerous as you, our brothers. We do not know if the Dark King's attack injured any of you, but aside from our baby sisters, we have also lost ten of our other sisters, three who had been carrying." Gorons did not often cry, but Jyro felt he was.

"Big Brother Darunia has brought a team with him to discover what exactly happened in our mountain." Jyro suddenly pushed himself away from the two goron sisters as Big Sister Deatti stepped into his space with the air of anger and annoyance.

"You were a fool to let him! We need our Brothers here with us! We lost our future generation! We are mourning, Little Brother, and we need our family!" Jyro cringed and held his hands out in front of him.

"I understand. I do." He tried to stay calm.

Goron Sisters were not a gender of violence. Legends say, however, that if they so desired, they could overpower and outsmart goron brothers without effort. They preferred to be left alone to their peace and creation of beauty in immortal stone and metals and gems.

It was for the best. They also had legendary tempers.

"I suppose it cannot be helped." Deatti murmured, her crystal eyes darkening in shadow of thought. She glanced to the ceiling of glass that glittered dimly with poorly circulated light. "Gohe, bring our brother back. Brother, you will be gather help for us, as many as can be spared. You can see the damage we have suffered. Remember which tools may be needed. Gohe will be leading the way back."

"What will you be doing, Big Sister?" Gohe asked. Jyro was glad, because he was wondering the same thing. He was just a little scared to ask. The Matron's grin only made him worry.

"I'll be fetching our Big Brother and reminding him just how he should be prioritizing." Jyro didn't dare mention how he had been the one to ask Darunia about what to do with the rest of their sisters, and that he had been tasked to help them by himself. That would most likely anger his Big Sister.

The two followed Deatti to the entrance and Jyro worried for his Big Brother. Deatti was grabbing arm guards and a helmet. As well as a large axe. She blinked into the sunlight before nodding to the two gorons.

Then she just disappeared.

A small shift of dirt floating in the air marked where she was, and Jyro had a feeling he had blinked in the wrong second.

"Close your eyes, brother." Gohe reminded him. He shut his eyes tight, near flinching when he felt Gohe's hand touch his shoulder to guide him.

'Why was _I_ so worried about my sisters?' He wondered. 'I shouldn't have been the only one. Why does no one think about their wrath of indignity for being seen as second priority?'

X

"Oh!" Saria gasped in surprise as her fairy fluttered in front of her. "What is it Pilo?" She asked in a whisper as her guardian gestured for her to turn around quickly.

"There's darkness in these trees." Her fairy whispered back, his voice tinkling in low tones. "We should head back."

"But, I just want to see if Link is coming back yet."

"Saria, you know you shouldn't walk so close to the Kokiri forest exit. The Great Deku Tree may be dead, and the Deku Sapling may be young, but you know the rules. Don't tempt the fates of the Goddesses, please." He pleaded, tugging at her collar.

"Pilo..." Saria loved her fairy guardian, her bright friend, even if he was a coward at times and over protective at others. This time though, he seemed legitimately worried. Looking longingly across the bridge, Saria sighed. "Okay."

"Aaaoooooooouuuu!"

"Saria! Run!" Pilo yelled before hiding in her sleeve. Saria cupped his warm lump to her as she ran. The howl of the Wolfos was really close. Too close for comfort.

"Ahh!" She screamed as a dark form cut her off.

"Aaaooouuuuuu!" With another scream stuck in her throat, Saria pushed off the tree next to her to quickly change directions.

"They shouldn't be this close to the village!" Pilo observed. "Something is wrong! Saria, you shouldn't go to the village yet! Head to the old Temple!" Saria fought a whimper as two more Wolfos joined the chase after her.

"But that's so far away!" She complained. She continued to head adjacent to the safety of her village though, toward her secret place. Pilo fluttered out of her sleeve and stayed alongside her.

"Head there, quickly! I'll be back!" Fear caught her breath as Saria glanced at her friend with wide betrayed eyes.

"What!? Pilo no-" The fairly darted away and Saria felt tears threaten to blur her precarious vision in the darkening path. "Pilo don't leave me!"

"I'll get help!" Pilo's words echoed almost unheard under the snarls and determined growls of the Wolfos hunting her.

"PILO!" Saria screamed before gasping in greater fear as she tripped slightly over a rock. The slight stumble was all the Wolfos needed before pouncing. Saria screamed.

There was a flash of green light, and Saria found herself sitting in the platform of the Forest Temple.

"What?" She gasped, trembling. With shaky breaths, she stood up and looked around her. The Temple looked normal. She rubbed her arms, to warm up before checking herself for injuries. She had none. Sitting in the sun, Saria tried to relax. She pulled out her ocarina – thank the Goddesses it was alright – and played slowly to calm down.

In the forest, a pack of hungry Wolfos sniffed at the remains of their hunt, a broken barrette, before bounding away. The headband was buried by the leaves in their sloppy running, and minutes later a small group of brave Kokiri and their guardians arrived following a lone fairy.

"Saria!" Pilo called. He darted upwards, looking for a sign that the green haired girl had climbed a tree, but there was nothing. The group spread out slightly, no use singling themselves out to be picked off, and Mido stepped just against the wooden barrette. But it felt like a stick to him, so he didn't look down, and the underside was facing up, so it was as brown as the leaves anyway.

"Maybe she got away?" He asked, hoping. "You said she was heading to the temple, right?"

"Right." Pilo agreed, flashing in agitation.

"Then let's go to the Temple." Mido declared. After a moment – the Temple was Saria's secret place. The only place she could get away and be alone – Pilo agreed. They passed through Lost Woods, and slunk carefully passed any other monsters, and Pilo saw a familiar green figure sitting on her seat.

"Saria!" Pilo yelled out. Saria looked up in surprise and spared Milo a glance before Pilo flew into her and made her hug him back.

"Pilo, I'm glad you're okay! Mido! Everyone!" The rest of the Kokiri ran up the steps and Saria found herself pulled into a group hug. She smiled and laughed and hugged everyone back.

"We were worried!"

"You had Wolfos after you!"

"How did you get away?" Saria enjoyed the attention and answered simply,

"I ran. I'm the fastest runner in the village. You think a pack of Wolfos could get me?" She asked them. They looked relieved and as a slow group, they made their way home.

That night though, she cradled Pilo to her cheek and cried. And Pilo cried too, because he knew it was true.

Saria did not need a fairy anymore. She was no longer a Kokiri. What she was, they did not know, but she had died and Pilo could no longer feel her connection and neither could she.

"Don't tell anyone, Pilo. Please."

"I won't. I still love you. I'll always love you. You're my Kokiri child, and I'm your fairy. Always. Even if the goddesses themselves take you from Hyrule before me, I'll follow you. I'll follow you forever." And with that, his light dimmed, and they cried.

X

Princess Ruto knew many things, and she knew there were more things she did not know. She knew she had died. She did not know why she was still on Hyrule; on the Temple platform sitting in the sun as if she had decided to rest. The water of the lake was steadily draining, and she could not see Utamaka. On her hip, held by her fins, the key of the temple room still sat in place.

There was a large monster, one made of slimy water, that had unlocked the door to her room. She remembered it jerking in surprise when it's single floating eyeball spotted her and a small clink of metal falling down. Then Ruto was pushed down.

It was invasive, realizing that the water around you was _all around you_; that it was _sentient_. Ruto had screamed, angry and scared, and she had been smashed against the floor. Then the ceiling, then the floor and the wall and...

Ruto patted her scales and fins, and her chest and her throat.

She had broken her arms trying to guard herself, and her legs as she tried to curl into herself. Her fins had been torn and ripped in the most painful way she ever knew as the shards of broken pottery dragged along her broken and beaten body.

The monster was ruthless. It threw her everywhere, and she could do nothing to fight back.

How did she live? How was she healed?

Trembling slightly, Ruto dove back into the water. It made her panic, but her reasoning told her the monster was not water. It was thicker, like slime. It was not water. Utamaka was in danger, if she headed to the room Ruto had been in.

'That I died in.'

The thought almost made her pause. She did die, she recognized. It was a fact earlier. Now it was a _true_ fact... There was no way she could have survived. If Utamaka had saved her, had brought her back to the surface and healed her, she would not be as perfectly health as she was now. There was a possibility for a pink fairy having been around, but the odds of that were slim. Pink fairies did not often like being underwater.

"But if I died, how am I alive?" She wondered, carefully peaking into the room she had sworn not to leave. The monster was gone. After a full body shutter, she stepped inside and locked the door. Stepping further in, she saw another key on the floor. It made her breath catch.

"Oh no! Utamaka!" She prepared to unlock herself and search for the Middle Scale warrior before remember a thought.

The small sound of a clink of metal as that single eyeball rolled forward and looked straight at her.

The monster had a key. And now it didn't. Ruto snatched the key and put it away under her fin just as the door began to unlock again. Breathing slightly erratically, Ruto pressed herself against the wall close to the door, since the room was round and empty – how did the pots replace themselves?- and thus it was futile to try to hide behind something.

Middle Scale Utamaka entered and swiftly locked the door behind herself. She glanced at Ruto in surprise, because she was still leaning flat against the wall, but soon dropped everything on the floor. It gave a heavy thwump that would have been discerning it the older Zora didn't rub her shoulders.

"This should last us a few days." She said before kicking a pole up to her hands and presenting it to the Princess. "And, Princess, I know it's unusual and probably out of my place, but I hope I can teach you a little bit of combat. Just in case I'm not here to help protect you."

'I died anyway, why start now?' She thought before putting on a smile. "That's a wonderful idea. Thank you." She said instead as she took the pole. Utamaka smiled softly at her, and Ruto swore that she would tell no one of her death.

She was still here. She was still the Princess of her kingdom, and she will fight to save them even if she could not be saved herself.

X

"Get out!" Darunia ordered. "Retreat! Head back to the City!" The dragon in front of the group roared loud enough to shake the mountain, and Darunia blocked a shot of spraying lava with his own back as he tried to give his brothers time to get away.

It stung, though. The lava hurt and burned more than lava should. Lava was warm and comforting, getting gentler as a goron aged.

This lava burned, and it got hotter the longer it sat on Darunia's back before suddenly cooling and hardening. Darunia could not remember the last time lava had hurt him so.

"Big Brother!"

"Go!" He shouted just before the dragon shook the mountain again and dropped a boulder at the entrance. Darunia was trapped, and alone. With a snarl, the dragon sunk into the lava and the mountain stilled. Panting and aching in a way he hadn't done in a long long time, Darunia leaned against the boulder at the entrance to catch his breath.

Darunia was not young. In fact, he was very old. He still had his strength and muscles, as well as he health, so he continued to rule his brothers happily. Now, however, he wondered if it would be better to pass on his title and duties.

Breath recovered, Darunia glanced at the lava pool again before turning his back to it to move the boulder in his way. He had just thrown it behind himself when a white-hot pair of fangs snagged him by the hips and raised him in the air.

He was screaming, he knew he was, but all he could hear was the sound of unbelievable pain echoing in his mind. Then everything turned black.

And he was sitting outside of the temple, in the volcano, on the temple platform.

He stared at the wall of the volcano for a long time before blinking and standing up. Turning to the outside entrance, he paused.

Big Sister Deatti was watching him. Her armor was glinting in the lava heat and her weapon, an axe, was resting on the ground. Her posture had always been strong in front of him, and she was so much younger than him, but now...

He walked up to her.

"Dear Deatti." He greeted, softly, as he stepped off the bridge between the exit and the platform. She took a step back. She was trembling.

"You fool." She said in a scratchy voice. He stopped walking closer. "You fool! Why!? Why did you have to go alone! We could have gone together! You know I wouldn't have slowed you down! You know I'm not weak! I can fight! I learned to fight for you! Why, why couldn't you just wait-!" Her trembling increased, and she let the handle of her axe fall to the ground. Darunia stepped up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She made a small whimper, and now he was worried.

Deatti prided herself in her battle skills. She held great honor with her weapon and her attitude. To let her weapon fall on the ground, and to let out the sound of what she calls weakness...

He took off her helmet, and she looked at him.

Her crystal eyes were glittering, and a single tear started a trail down her cheek before the heat of the volcano dried it up. He rubbed at the corner of her eye and brought her into a hug. She did not hug him back.

"I am sorry for not seeking your help." He said. "I believed it best to let you stay with our sisters and rebuild."

"No, that is not what you should be apologizing for."

"That what is it that makes you cry?" She glared at him and pushed him away. Deatti picked up her weapon and headed to the exit outside. He followed, once again confused.

Deatti always made him feel like this. One moment, he would be responding to her easily, and he would feel better knowing he wasn't annoying her or making her upset. Then she'd get upset anyway and seem to be bothered about something entirely off topic to what was happening.

Years after they first met, he still felt he couldn't understand her.

"Do you have any idea what you have done, Darunia?" She asked him as they traveled down the mountain.

"I fought the dragon that has taken residence in our mountain."

"You died, you fool." Deatti hissed at him. He looked himself over. He was unharmed and he felt just fine. "You died, in the Fire Temple, and the Goddesses have chosen you for their fight against the Dark King. When the time comes, you will be called upon, and you will never return to us."

"How do you know?"

"You arrived on the platform in a beam of golden light, completely injured, and dead. When the light left, you were healed and awake. I know for a fact, that using the platforms does not produce a golden light. It will be white, yellow, blue, red, or any other shade, but _gold_ is the color for the powers of the Goddesses." She took a deep breath. "You will leave us, soon or not, you will leave us because you cannot stay."

"I am sorry." Deatti stopped walking, and Darunia placed his hand on her shoulder again. She did not shrug him off. "I am."

"I know... I've given you an heir. He does not yet have a name, but he is brave and strong. Will you accept him?"

"Yes." He said, because he could no longer wait for another heir to have a chance. The last one she offered to him was fifty years ago.

"What will you name him?" She asked. It was informal, because a ceremony should be taking place to announce this to their brothers and sisters, but that can happen after repairs were finished and mourning rites completed.

Darunia thought of the brave little boy in green who was strong enough to protect all gorons from starvation – or gluttony, whichever term was still correct – who stood against a foe no doubt many times his strength and size and prevailed. The wandering little boy who had only a fairy as a traveling companion, and who was determined to bring rightness to the world.

"I will name him, Link." He decided. "For the last Link I met, was a worthy brother and a more worthy friend and a most valuable warrior. My heir shall be called Link in his honor."

In these dark times, Darunia recognized, they needed all the strength they could get.

X x X

Harry woke with a gasp as he flailed on his back and reached his hand out. He clutched a familiar palm as he did so and felt his panicked heart slow as he realized he was still breathing and Topa had grabbed him.

"Mr. Potter!" A familiar woman voice called out as Harry panted in worry and tried to remember why his side stung. The hand in his tightened in grip and Harry tried sitting up. Larger hands gently held him down.

"Potter! Stay still you brat!" A familiar snarky tone demanded. Harry blinked blearily at the large white and tall black figures swimming in his vision. He groaned as his head pounded harshly and he tried to open his eyes but the dim firelight felt harsh. He clenched his eyes as tight as he could given his headache.

"Mdm Puppy? Fesser Sevs?" Harry slurred. There was a snort and soft thump before Harry dragged his free hand to his face. He idly noted that his stomach had one of his daggers hissing an argument on him. Something about birds and strangers.

"Easy Harry." Poppy soothed as Harry shaded his eyes and tried to look around. He didn't feel as nauseas as before but he did not feel okay. He was still in the chamber and he didn't know where Precious was or how Poppy and Severus got into the Secret of Slytherin. The tiny gaps between his fingers didn't do much to ease the pain in his gaze so he just closed them again.

"Where's Precious?" He asked. "Topa?" Topa's hand tightened and Harry heard the Zora give a low whistle.

"Who are Precious and Topa?" Severus asked with a tone that expressed his lack of either amusement or patience. Topa's grip flinched and Harry forced himself to ignore the pain from his sensitive eyes to look at Severus.

~_Do not harm the heir._~ The daggers warned. They hissed louder when one of them was picked up, and Harry heard the adults shift away quickly.

"Damn you, brat! Put that away this instant!" Severus barked, so Harry supposed Topa had picked it up.

"It's okay." He murmured to the group. He was not looking forward to playing mediator. Topa didn't reply, but the dagger was rested back on his stomach and Harry felt the familiar touches of the Zora's questing fingertips on his temple and around his eyes. He heard the boy sniffle lightly before he just held both hands in his. "I'm okay."

"Harry, you were poisoned!" Topa cried. Harry felt Topa's breath when he leaned his forehead on their hands. "You were supposed to be okay! You weren't supposed to get hurt. You're not allowed to die!"

"Topa..." Harry let the Zora cry for a moment, ignoring the drops of tears dripping between their hands. "Topa, what happened?" The other boy sniffled before curling closer and talking quietly. Harry hoped Severus and Poppy could be trusted as much as he allowed himself to trust them.

"You passed out. I tried to wake you up, but this birdsong echoed in the chamber and I passed out myself before I could think to check it out. When I awoke, there were unfamiliar dry hands on me, wrapping my wounds. I tried to click around, and startled when I didn't recognize the two. I became defensive and grabbed the daggers to get them away. They said they were Poppy and Severus, and I recognized them as the humans you trusted, but I realized that I did not trust them myself." Topa sounded sorry at that admission, but Harry didn't blame him. He would have been suspicious too.

"How did you get in here?" Harry asked the adults. Topa smoothed at the tense muscles above his eyes. Harry let his eyes stay closed, so he couldn't see their expression.

"I was brought by Fawkes." Poppy answered gently. The familiar song of a haunting melody echoed in the chamber. Harry remembered Fawkes, the phoenix. He wasn't sure what he thought about the creature of infallible goodness. "When I finally was able to start examining you, I asked him to bring Severus so I could get the potions you needed and the bandages I needed to wrap on you both. It took a few trips." Harry could feel Topa tense even as the Zora's dry skin pet him.

"Did you tell anyone about Topa?"

"No. As soon as we dubbed you both stable, Fawkes refused to bring us out." Harry tried to open his eyes again. The light still hurt, and his eyes teared, but he could bear it. Severus looked as disgruntled as he was in class. Harry rubbed the side of his head Topa was not. "Does your head hurt, Harry?" The man asked, sounding odd.

"No, just my eyes." Topa made a small whimper of fear, but Harry just grabbed his hands and squeezed once in reassurance before letting them both continue to massage his pain. "It hurts to look at light."

"Light sensitivity?" Poppy scooted closer and Harry made Topa let her have room. She was a nurse, after all. "You didn't seem to have any injuries other than a small bump on your temple. That was taken care of, and there wasn't anything else." The woman waved her wand and Harry flinched at the burst of color. He didn't see the result. "Hm..." She sounded disbelieving.

"Is that a good sound or a bad one?" Topa asked with hesitation.

"Harry, can you make out the candlestick holder over the Basilisk?" She pointed to where Precious was curled in on itself, head hidden in the many coils of its body. Harry wondered what it was, but obediently found the light the woman was asking about.

"It's a cup, yes?" It was a little hard to tell with the candle sitting on it.

"Severus, do you still have his glasses?"

"Yes."

"Harry, please put them on and look again." Harry did and had to take them off as the blur that expounded his headache. "What did you see?"

"It was blurry." Harry said rubbing his eyes. Topa seemed to know and had quickly pulled his hands away. Harry gave a breathy chuckle at the reversal of their old roles.

"Severus," Poppy started, sounding amazed. "Before you arrived, I had found a residue of a magical healing agent on the boys' wounds. I couldn't tell what it was other than that it was helpful. I assumed it was from the pool here, but..." Harry followed Poppy's gaze to Fawkes, who was watching them all.

"Phoenix tears." Severus breathed.

~_Little Heir? I did not mean to..._~ Precious mumbled, whining.

_~Unworthy!_~

_~Fallen and useless.~_ The daggers proclaimed. Fawkes sung a sad song, and Precious shifted closer into itself.

_~I will not harm the residences. I will never harm my Little Heir. _~ The great snake promised. Harry felt worried. He tried to get up, only to have the humans try to keep him down again. The snakes on his stomach hissed warnings, but Harry just held them to calm them and pushed Poppy and Severus's hands away.

"I'm fine now." He said, wondering if Fawkes cried on him and Topa and healed them. His eyes, without glasses, were seeing better than ever. They weren't dead. They were both fine, but Precious... "Let me up!" He demanded when Poppy and Severus did not get the hint.

"You will not get be getting up, young man!" Poppy declared. "You are much too sensitive for having your eyes healed and you still have traces of poison in both of your systems! You will not be moving any more than absolutely necessary and even less than that!"

"Let him up." Topa countered. "He has to check something."

"And what do you absolutely have to check that can't wait?" Severus asked lowly. Harry could see Topa's ear fins held back like an angry cat, but he was let up anyway. Topa helped steady him.

_~Precious?_~ He asked.

_~Little Heir?~ _The snake did not move.

"Harry no!" Poppy whispered harshly when she realized where Harry was trying to walk. Topa was clicking in his static-y way as they slowly walked forward, so he was quick to face Poppy and glare at her direction. "Harry, leave the Basilisk alone." Fawkes sung a song, and Precious curled tighter into itself.

"Fawkes, stop it!" Harry snapped at the bird. It was a very pretty song, but it was obviously hurting Precious. Fawkes obeyed. ~_Precious, look at me.~_

~_Do not harm the heir.~ _The daggers repeated.

_~I cannot look at you, Little Heir. You did not look into my cursed eyes before, but with you and the others with you so close, I should not risk it. I've have failed you, Little Heir. I deserve nothing less than punishment. I deserve my hunger and the pain your firebird brings... I am not worthy, Little Heir, to be of service to you.~_ The great snake rumbled. Either that or its stomach was hungry enough to growl.

_~Harm of the heir brings death to you.~_ The daggers claimed. Harry resisted the urge to smack the one in his hand. He could poison himself easily.

_~Stop that, all of you. Precious, we know you're hungry, and I'm sorry for that. Did you used to hunt before with your Master? Or did he bring food for you?~_

~_Little Heir is too kind. I have behaved unforgivably.~_ Precious moaned with a shudder.

~_Harm of the heir brings-~_

~_We get it! Stop that!~_ Harry snapped. ~_Precious, if you could repent, what would you have to do?~_ He asked.

~_I would give my life to you. My magic and power will be yours for the rest of your life._~ Harry blinked. That seemed just a little extreme.

~_Does that require you to die?_~ He checked.

~_Yes._~

~_Is there anything you can do that will let you live?_~

~_No._~ Precious and the pair of daggers all said. Harry sighed. It wasn't really Precious' fault if it attacked. It was starved, and though Harry would be immune, anything else was free game. That Precious hadn't eaten any of the victims it petrified was admirable considering. Harry tried to let himself believe that this was what Precious wanted. It wasn't offering any other option, and he was sure the daggers believed it an honor to uphold their mantra.

~_What will you have me do?_~ Harry asked, resigned.

~_Open your fangs and drink my blood._~ Harry felt nauseated at the thought.

~_Er..._~

~_An honor, heir._~ The daggers added.

~_I won't die?_~ Harry asked, wondering if he could somehow get everyone out when the snakes realize he wasn't really the heir of Slytherin; that there was no such person.

~_Your blood is ready_.~ The daggers said.

~_Your magic is ready._~ Precious said.

~_What will it do to me?_~ Harry asked, not really wanting to do anything without knowing. Plus, it was snake blood. Ew...

~_You are the heir. You will become the Master. Your blood and magic will be renewed of purification and you will be forever protected. I will it. You allow it. It shall be done._~ Precious said. ~_My shame shall become honor._~ Harry supposed that would be a good reason to die... He just wasn't sure if he'd survive. It sounded painful to change one's blood and magic.

~_Will it hurt?_~

~_Very. You are stronger, though. Your one of water shall be sufficient protection in your moment of weakness with us in his hands._~ The daggers said. ~_His devotion to you is worthy and enough for where we are. Tell him to keep the instructors of Hogwarts away from you. They will interfere._~ Harry grimaced. He tightened his grip on Topa's hand and the Zora tightened back in reassurance, even though he probably had no idea what was just said.

~_Fetch us, future Master._~ The dagger on the ground demanded. Precious slowly uncurled to get ready to poise its fangs above Harry.

"Harry, back away from the Basilisk now." Severus ordered cautiously. Harry walked towards the other daggers and picked it up before walking back to Precious. "Harry Potter." Severus tried to say sternly.

"Topa, I'm about to do something painful. I need you to keep the adults away. Please, don't kill them, but be ready." Harry said quietly.

"I trust you." Topa said before clicking lowly and accepting the two daggers presented to him.

"Professor, Madame, please don't make Topa do anything to you." Harry gave the adults fair warning before looking up to the peak of Precious' curled body. ~_I'm ready Precious, and thank you._~ After all, it was about to kill itself. Harry opened his mouth to take a breath, and then Precious showed its large crested head and bared its fangs. With a quick motion, Precious stabbed its own neck, and thick blood welled up and through the wound. Precious carefully moved forward and poised a fang over Harry's head, and Harry prepared himself to swallow the small rivulet of blood about to fall into his mouth.

It burned. It burned and tasted unusually sweet before Harry vaguely realized that he was screaming and gasping and clutching at his chest. He couldn't tell what Topa was doing, or his trusted adults, but then he felt relief in a surrounding coolness.

And that was it.

X

Topa glared at the adults in front of him, a dagger aimed at each of them. They had their wands out in turn, but one snake on each dagger was rubbing his wrist in a comforting way – he hoped – so he wasn't too worried. He could see everything clearly, even though it was with his ears and in a colorless picture. It was enough to tell that the giant snake had severed a major blood vein very close to its heart. It was dead within seconds, falling to the side away from him and Harry.

He could see Harry was changing, slightly but still. He could feel in the air that there was more than just subtle differences in his brother that was evolving. Harry's aura was growing, and Topa had a feeling it was Harry's magic that was getting stronger. He was relieved, because being stronger was better than weakening, but Harry was in so much pain.

It hurt him to know there was nothing he could do to help.

"Do not come closer!" Topa demanded, all snakes on the daggers hissing in agreement.

"Boy, you don't want to risk Harry's health. Let us help him." The man, Severus, said.

"No. Harry said to keep you away. Stay back." Topa ordered, tightening his grip on the daggers. He could see that Harry's changes were settling. His pulse was slowing to a calmer rate and his aura, his magic, was done shifting around his body. Topa wanted to get Harry away. His brother was probably better off with the older magic users, but they would notice the changes and probably not like it.

Topa needed to give Harry time to decide what to do.

The firebird, Fawkes, began trilling soothingly in the background, the sound echoing eerily in the large area. It was giving Topa's black and white sight a fuzzy appearance. It was worrying. And the older magic users were gathering their magics into their sticks. Topa bit off a snarl, a bad habit from the merpeople, and snatched Harry by the waist and into the water.

"Harry!"

"Bring him back!"

Topa darted towards the tunnel Harry had used to get into the chamber, glad that they had been on the correct side of the pool. He couldn't snag Harry's staff, regrettably, but the flashes of white slowly passing through the water meant he didn't have time anyway. Topa ducked behind the first bend, which was further than he thought, and took a deep breath.

Harry's necklace could only help him so much. It was better than what Topa had given him last year, but it wasn't like the gillyweed in how effective Harry could use it to breathe underwater. Tope carefully shifted the water in his gills and pushed the air into Harry's mouth and nose slowly. The necklace helped him hold his breath better, and Topa quickly headed towards the entrance of the secret tunnel.

Topa wondered if it would have been safer for them if the Great Squid had gotten curious instead.

'So much for a safe year for him.' He thought bitterly. 'We _both_ nearly died. The adults saw me. Harry...' Topa clicked into Harry again, checking carefully for ailments. 'Harry is different somehow.' The daggers in his hold wrapped around his wrist as he pulled the water towards him to swim faster. It made carrying Harry easier. Topa darted over the merpeople city, ignoring the patrols that saw him, and swam as fast as he could to their hidden shore. A few times Topa carefully pushed more air into his brother, but he wasn't sure how useful it was. Harry didn't seem hurt, but he wasn't wakening either.

"Topa. What has happened?" A merman, CoralPoint asked. Topa recognized him and figured it was BlueLine who was with him.

"Harry and I were attacked by a great snake. The professor and nurse called it a Basilisk. The snake did something to change him."

"Is he poisoned!?" BlueLine asked, clearly worried.

"I don't think so. I think the snake gave Harry blood to drink. It killed itself by doing so. Harry's magic has changed, and he didn't want the adults to do anything so I brought him here." Topa replied before breathing more air into his brother.

"Topa, bring him to Healer LightScale. Let her check him."

"No! Harry said to keep all adults away!" Topa argued before swimming faster. He couldn't outswim the merpeople, but he was getting faster every day. The two didn't argue after that, but Topa knew CoralPoint had swam off to fetch Healer LightScale anyway. Soon, Topa broke the surface of the water at their secret shore. Harry started breathing normally without prompt, and Topa nearly staggered under his wet weight as he carried him to the grass.

"Topa, allow me to help." BlueLine asked. Topa didn't want her there, or anyone at the moment, but he knew he didn't want to set Harry down yet. The daggers hissed comfortingly from his wrists.

"Can you get the blanket and towel out from the shelf?" Topa asked her as he gestured to the hidden shelf.

"Of course." She complied, spreading the blanket out easily and waiting for Topa to put Harry down on it before offering the towel. Topa dried his friend quickly, constantly clicking at him to monitor him.

Nothing was changing, and Harry still wasn't waking up.

"Harry, wake up." Topa said quietly. He ran his fingers of one hand through the damp hair of Harry's head and held his other hand close to his chest for the comforting humming of the dagger snakes hissing. The daggers hissed threateningly as BlueLine dragged herself close, but Topa just pressed them close to his chest. The snakes calmed slightly, rightly figuring that the mermaid was friendly.

"What happened to Harry?" Healer LightScale asked as soon as she stepped onto the shore.

BlueLine quickly dragged herself closer to her and explained what she could to the older mermaid as a few more merpeople came ashore to see what happened for themselves. The crowd murmured worriedly for a few minutes before they quieted.

"King DarkTip!" One whispered sharply, and Topa knew everyone had just saluted.

"Rise Topa, you are in the presence of our oldest and wisest." DarkTip said gently. Topa pet Harry again before doing as told. He was not a merperson, but he was a part of their community. He'd heard a few stories of this mermaid.

"Young Topa." A strained voice greeted. Topa gave a short trill to study this mermaid, and was startled by how small she was. She could have passed as a frail girl if her hair wasn't braided as long as DarkTip's body length and her fins weren't the longest and most delicate fins he'd ever seen. She raised her arms for help out of the water, even though she was already being carried out by DarkTip. Topa quickly pulled off the daggers and stepped forward to raise her higher to avoid damaging her fins. "Thank you. Now, allow me to study our human friend Harry Potter." Topa clicked to avoid stepping on any other mermaids. DarkTip made himself comfortable near Harry's feet.

"Where would you like to be?" Topa asked as he stood next to Harry's head. The frail and small mermaid hummed with a raspy sound before pointing to Harry's right.

"There should be just fine." Topa carefully set her down, trying not to have her rest on her own fins or hair. "Yes, yes, here is fine." She murmured. Topa sat back at Harry's head and snagged the daggers back up. They rubbed against him comfortingly. He clicked and whistled for a few moments to study what the oldest mermaid was doing, but she was just holding a hand just over Harry's skin and her hair was being pressed along the length of his body.

A damp hand touched Topa's shoulder and he focused on UnderWave, who was seated just behind him.

"Calm, Topa. Our ClearView will tell us what is happening soon." He said quietly. After a few more quiet minutes, ClearView leaned back and simply picked up Harry's hand to hold.

"Our friend Harry Potter will be just fine. His magic has changed, and thus his inner soul has evolved into a much more powerful form. His life had been injured and scarred over, but it is slowly healing. A curse upon him is in the process of reversing, thus he sleeps. He is in a healing sleep, and will awake shortly. All will be well." ClearView declared, and many merpeople breathed a sigh of relief.

Harry hadn't met all the merpeople in the lake, but he knew a majority of them. Topa's curiosity and interaction with the underwater village wouldn't allow him to remain ignorant. He was a friend more than a celebrity, and they all had been worried at the sudden news of his injuries.

UnderWave pulled Topa close for a hug and nuzzled him in the shoulder with a soft growling sound. Topa leaned into it with relief.

X

Harry was back in the castle an hour later. It was past curfew, the spar from before their adventure having been after dinner. He stopped in the hall after closing the great doors of the entrance. He remembered that Poppy and Severus had been down the Chamber of Secrets and probably believed that Harry was dead or dying. He supposed it would be good of him to let them know he was fine now. He took out his wand and set it on the ground to spin.

If he saw Poppy first, she would check his health and probably never let him out of the Hospital Wing. If he saw Severus first, the man will probably also check his health before locking him in the dungeons to never leave his sight again...

Unfortunately, Harry knew he couldn't just pretend the incident in the Chamber never happened either. But which one would let him say anything without making him feel like a child or an incompetent brat?

His wand spun. It hit the wall. He spun it again. It hit the door. He spun it again.

"Is it really so hard to decide who you want to see first?" A deep voice asked. Harry jumped. Severus stood in his hall with arms crossed and expression dark in the dim candlelight. Harry gulped. His wand was pointing to the man.

"Honestly, yeah." Harry said as calmly as he could as he bent to pick up his wand without breaking eye contact.

"It that because you trust us equally, or because you don't trust us at all?" A hurt voice asked from behind him. Harry jumped to see Poppy in the other hall. A part of him wanted to point out to them that it wasn't fair if they guilt trip him. Another part recognized that he was already feeling guilty.

They were both obviously worried, Severus in his annoyed way and Poppy in her hesitation to come closer.

"Well, I just didn't know who would let me explain first." Harry answered. "And I didn't know where would be better to do the explaining." He glanced at his shoes before looking at both adults, who had stepped closer.

"Do you know exactly what happened, dear?" Poppy asked.

"No everything, but most." He admit.

"We should go to your wing." Severus told the nurse. Harry was surprised by how hurt he felt with how the man wasn't looking at him. Poppy seemed scared to look away.

"Of course. Harry?" She asked as she offered her hand. There was a moment's pause where Harry was reminded of how little he showed his trust to these two people. There was trust, more so than any of other teachers, but nowhere near as much as the merpeople and daggers and definitely nowhere near Topa. He wasn't the one who brought them to the Chamber of Secrets; Fawkes was. He had Topa keep them away from him with daggers without so much as a warning – it hadn't even occurred to Harry to talk to them before allowing Precious to redeem itself.

Except he did trust them. He didn't worry about what others thought when he smiled at them and they smiled at him. They knew how much he disliked his aunt and uncle, and as far as he knew they weren't doing anything to interfere. He didn't want them to, and they _respected_ that. He knew where they slept, what tea they liked best and they were people to him rather than just teachers. They were friends, kind of like Ron and Hermione.

Harry put his hand in Poppy's and followed the two to the hospital wing.

X

Harry hated the hospital wing. 'From now on, I'm going to Sev's dungeon.' He promised himself. Poppy was pale and seemed to be sweating as she frantically waved her wand with spell after spell. Severus himself didn't look to happy with the readings of her charms.

"So, did Fawkes bring you two out after Topa took me away?" He asked. Again.

"Just a moment Harry," Severus murmured, his void deep and quiet. Soothing. Unwarranted.

"I'm not dying!" Harry finally snapped. "Stop that! I was already looked at and I'm not dying or poisoned or sick or feeling sore or tired! I'm fine!"

"Harry, please," Poppy raised her wand again and Harry snatched it out of her hand quicker than he'd ever grabbed anything. Her hand remained poised before the adults froze. Harry had the wand just under his thigh as he glowered at the two, all weight deceptively to one side so his hand could grab Severus's wand if he decided to start casting on him instead.

"I'm fine. Do you want to know what happened or not?" He tried to say slowly and calmly. It only worked a little. The two looked at each other for advice, and Harry pointed to the chairs beside the bed he was on. "Sit." They did. He offered Poppy her wand back and she accepted it quickly. Harry then remembered that the wand maker said something about wands being an extension of a wizard and that snapping them was considered one of the worst punishments that could happen. He guessed taking them was also pretty bad. Whoops. "Sorry, but I don't like being ignored or treated like I don't know anything."

"No, I'm sorry for not listening." Poppy said. "It's just, Harry, your blood and your magic is-"

"Fine. Everything is fine. ClearView said that my magic and my blood has been gifted and renewed so I'm technically the new Slytherin of the castle and stronger then the founder was at my age. She said that it'll take a few days for everything to settle but that the only thing that I will be suffering from would be fatigue or hunger as my body adjusts. She mentioned that if I ever achieve an animal form it'll be a creature of multiple parts. I wasn't sure what she meant, but she said I'll know if it happens."

"Did she mention anything about poison?" Severus asked after Poppy's few attempts to interject before Harry continued.

"No, why?"

"Your blood is poisoned, Harry."

"Oh, well, I did drink Precious's blood from its fang, I suppose some poison could have been added."

"Harry, you've been _poisoned_." Poppy said with a strained tone.

"And I feel fine." He said simply. "Are my organs shutting down or my nerves paralyzing me?"

"...No."

"Look, I'm all healed." Harry spread his arms. "Did you find any injuries from before you could finish healing me? Even Precious's first bite it gone." He raised the side of his shirt to prove it. "My eyesight is even a little better." He added as he flicked his gaze over and through his frames with a small frown. "Huh. I need new glasses."

"Harry, I do wish you weren't so uncaring about your health." Severus said as he gently took off the glasses and cast a few more spells at Harry's direction. He spelled the glasses and offered them back.

"I'm _fine_." He repeated. "Oh, thanks." The glasses no longer looked blurry.

"No more adventures for the rest of the year, understood?" Severus asked sternly. Harry thought he sounded very much like a father.

"Understood. No promises though."

X

Harry woke late the next morning, feeling extremely sore, heavy, and very hungry. He gave a little whimper as he sluggishly covered his head with his blanket, blearily realizing he was shivering. He could feel a high pitched scream from the foot of his bed, but it sounded muffled and far away. He shivered harder even though he could tell he was sweating and he concentrated on breathing. His breath was warm, and the blankets were too, so he drifted off quickly.

He woke up after what seemed a little while, but he still didn't feel well. He vaguely wondered what the rules were for students that felt ill but couldn't make it to the infirmary. Then he remembered house elves.

"Zinny?" He asked as loud as he could, which wasn't very loud. He moaned and poked his head out of his blankets again. "Zinny?" He croaked out. He thought it sounded louder, but then he could hear the whistle/scream that was ringing in is ears. Maybe it wasn't in his ears? "Zinny?" He tried louder, making himself cough as his forehead pulsed. Nothing happened. Deciding not to care, Harry covered his head again and slept.

While he slept, a panicked old house elf was worrying herself as she tried to get into the room of the little elfling who was asking for her. He was ill! He wanted help! He was _calling_ her!

And there was dark magic in that same room that her own feeble magic was unable to protect her from.

"Oh, little elfling." She fretted from the door, unable to open the door for the pressure behind it. She gave a terrified squeak when she noticed the boy was no longer calling her. "Zinny get helps! Zinny know your Sevs and Puppy!" She called through the door. She snapped through the magic trails of the castle and appeared in the dungeon. She hurried to the door of the dark potion man's office, except she realized he wasn't in it. She pulled her ears in worry. "Oohh!" She moaned.

"What is Old Zinny doing? This not her floor." A voice asked from the door. Another house elf opened it and peered at her.

"Where is the fesser Sevs!?" She demanded the younger elf. "Student in danger! He hurts! Elf cannot get in! He need help!" The younger elf looked startled and waved her to follow him. Through another magic house elf trail, he led her to a classroom. Through the tunnel the two went unnoticed in the classroom until Zinny came out behind the desk. The younger elf glanced at the wizard in worry before nodding to Zinny for luck and waiting in hiding.

"I don't want any disturbances." Professor Snape warned the class. The students set to work in reasonable silence, whispering or talking softly to their partners as they started. Snape narrowed his eyes at the spot Harry should be working, but wasn't. He refused to mention anything though, he did have an image to keep. Sitting in his seat with a motion that no doubt had something to do with his rumor of being a vampire, he prepared to start grading the homework his students turned in so they could be returned by the end of class. Then a leathering hand tapped his leg. He glanced down to see a visibly worried house elf at his side, wringing its fingers in a painful looking way.

The house elves of the school were not seen. Snape knew it was a symbol of pride to be able to work without being spotted by the many eyes in the school. That a house elf was here, in front of him, while he was conducting class... He stood up and headed to his back room to wait.

The house elf and a younger one appeared quickly.

"Fesser Sevs, you must help Harry!" The older one said with a squeaky voice. "Dark magic! Very dark magic will not let me in! Harry need help! He ask for help! He in trouble!" It said insistently. Severus swore before quickly flooing the headmaster.

"Headmaster!" He called. "Headmaster!" A low melody was his only warning before Fawkes flew through the fire and snagged him by the shoulders. In an unfortunately familiar manner, Severus found himself fire warped to an unfamiliar common room that obviously belonged to the Gryffindors. Fawkes disappeared in another flash of fire so Severus drew his wand and bounded up the stair two steps at a time. He'd wonder how the bird knew where to bring him later. "Harry!" He called as he turned the knob to the door that would have been the boy's year. The knob turned, but the door didn't budge. "Harry!"

In his room, as Harry slept, black smoke leaked from his trunk as pained screaming echoed through the room. Unseen, a certain black diary oozed ink out of pages as the cover glowed red.

Harry would have to throw away the rest of the old clothes passed down to him from Dudley, but the wood of the trunk would later be easily cleaned off. Now, however, the red glowing covers of the diary burned with released power that was nearing the point of combustion ever so slowly. The smoke leaked out, and a face with red eyes and a screaming mouth suffered slowly.

x

On a certain floor upstairs, the Headmaster of Hogwarts was following quickly after a couple of worried house elves.

"Here, Headmasser Dublydore." The two pointed. The wall was smoking from the edges of the floor. "The come an' go room will not let us in. It is dark magic! Dark magic in our school!" Dumbledore readied his wand and deliberately walked three times past the wall.

'I must see what is wrong. I must see what is wrong. I must see what is wrong.' He thought with a grim expression. The wall did not change. "No. Hogwarts, please, tell me what is wrong!" He asked the castle with a hand to the brick wall. The castle pulsed a small feeling of cold magic to him, and it had no other emotion to it the way a Headmaster was normally able to feel. "No... Should we leave? Are we in danger?" A smaller pulse as more smoke streamed through. Dumbledore thought vaguely he could hear screaming from the other side. He prayed it wasn't any students.

'Stay, please.' The castle seemed to say. It was not worried. It was not scared. It was determined, and seemed tired. The three house elves at his feet whimpered worriedly as they pulled their ears and wrung at their fingers.

"Hogwarts doesn't seem to be worried." He told them. "It has everything under control, but it feels strained." The elves perked up.

"We help!"

"We give magic!"

"We don't spend!" The ran off and Dumbledore supposed they knew how to control certain magical functions the castle showed off. He wondered why they didn't disappear, but thought perhaps that was also on the castle.

Then Fawkes appeared in a flash of fire and grabbed him by the robes and fire flashing him to a familiar common room. Severus was casting spells at a door with Madame Pomfrey nearby with many potions in a basket. Poppy explained that Harry was trapped behind the door with dark magic in the room, and then Minerva arrived by Fawkes.

"What is going on!?" She demanded. Dumbledore repeated all he knew as he tried to help his Potions Professor open the door to Harry.

x

In the Gringotts bank, an alarm was being sounded. One of the vaults was emitting extremely dark degrees of magic, and the bank was not sure what it was. They were, however, prepared for a backlash. All available warders were being summoned and made to prepare as the oldest and wisest of their ranks planned as quickly as they could with as little as they knew.

There were minimum tellers at the front, and only one guard at each of the doors. Word was being sent to the goblin king and reinforcement for the yet-to-be-determined procedure was already on its way. Records were being moved or secured as well and the dragons were shifted to a more reliable part of the vault keep to avoid a goblin being eaten as their numbers grew.

"We'll use this one." One goblin councilor said as he pointed to the page in his book. "Dchi Toph Emirdrt, our space of no room ward will be the strongest box type of ward without a way to allow an opening from the inside. It also takes care of whatever intruders may be inside by destroying the air supply inside and killing any fire that may be occurring as well."

"That is a good one. We can use that as the first level ward. Our second level should be a reinforcement to keep it strong."

"Can the Dchi Toph Emirdrt be used as a level one? I've only heard of those wards as a level three for their size." Another goblin brought up.

"We'll make it work. This vault is surrounded by nearly all sides by other customers. We will not risk our reputation by using anything else. We cannot enter for the pressure of the magic that is building behind that door, so we should prepare for the worst possibility."

X

An old house elf watched with unblinking eyes as his burden slowly burnt. He could see the magic pour out and he enjoyed the way smoke was growing in a cloud of black above the locket. The burden of his master's last wish was being fulfilled.

His mistress was screaming in front of him, her portrait ever angry. She knew what this locket was. She knew what it was not supposed to do.

"Kreacher! Kreacher you save it! Save our Dark Lord's soul!" She demanded, her face a shade of red. The locket screamed and writhed in torture, and Kreacher watched closely, not wanting to blink at all. He was going to remember this. He was savoring this sight. This locket had killed his master Regulus! He beloved master Regulus! He was not going to save this locket of burden. His mistress may order him all she liked, but she was not alive. Her orders had no magic. He will never be harmed for disobeying her either physically or magically.

She was giving him nothing by remaining his mistress.

He was starving, only letting himself live day after day because of his beloved master Regulus's last wish. And that wish was coming true. He didn't know how. He hoped it will finish, that nothing will interrupt. So he watched, refusing to blink. Wanting to _know_ that it was done.

The smoke slowly faded. A grin slowly grew. The portrait screamed as loud as ever, and Kreacher felt content.

X

In a place unknown and dark, a ring glinted. It was a small glint, dim and faded, and tinted a soft red as glowing red eyes flashed its poor light on it. No one could see it, for no one lived near it. Smoke drifted into the sky, but no one was around to worry. A faded scream echoed in the air, but no one could hear.

The poisoned blood of a Basilisk was the strongest purifier there could be, if you could live through it. Unwillingly given, you have no chance of survival. Begged to be taken, you will take place as king of serpents.

Soul magic, itself, was affected by this process. Mortal bodies connected to the soul of a renewed king were sought after to also be purified. If found unworthy, they were destroyed.

In another unknown place, a specter slept and rested to recover its strength. Without a physical body, he was unaffected. Voldemort's soul was so mutilated and fragmented, he had no idea his horcruxes were in the process of being destroyed.

X

Harry woke up again. He felt heavy and sore, but it was vaguely pleasant. Slowly stretching, Harry relaxed in his bed. He was starving, but that was fine. He knew where food was, so he could take care of that as soon as he freshened up. He still felt a little tired, but the sun was obviously up and he would probably be getting in trouble for missing his classes. He thought he heard his name from the common room, but he had to pee. Whoever it was would understand. The ringing in his ears was still there, so maybe a shower would help that.

Shuffling to the bathroom, Harry peed and then striped to take his shower. The ringing in his ears stopped as he stood under the spray, and he felt his muscles relax. He didn't see the black crusted on his forehead or the corners of his eyes and mouth rinse away and disappear in the drain.

He felt light, and happy. His worries faded to a reasonable level and he looked forward to finishing his day so he could see Topa. The Zora would probably be worried about him.

Harry felt fine. He was ready to finish the school year.

So long as Lockhart didn't perform anymore monkey tricks. The fool.

Soon dressed and ready to find Poppy to tell her he hadn't felt good, maybe get a slip for his teachers, Harry dressed and completely missed the mess of the once possessed diary in the bottom corner of his trunk. It smelt of strong ink, so Harry wondered in any of his bottles spilled over, but he figured he could double check cleaning spells in the library and worry about it later. He opened his door and stopped short at the sight of most of the staff in his common room.

'Uh oh.' He thought. He hoped Poppy and Severus hadn't said anything about Topa.

"Little Harry!" A familiar voice called out before Harry found Zinny on his waist. "Zinny was scared she was! You call her and she can't come in and she worried, and you okay! Thanking goodness!" Harry returned her hug easily as he watched all the adults quickly make their way to him.

"Um, hello. I'm not in trouble for missing class, am I? I swear I just didn't feel good." Poppy's eyes glinted and Harry prepared for her to mention his poisonous blood or something to that effect.

She just checked him in silence and handed him a vial without a word. And it hurt.

Harry spent the rest of the year avoiding Poppy and Severus. When he had to be with them, he stayed distantly polite, and never said anything more than necessary. A week before the term ended, Harry knocked on the Headmaster's door. The gargoyle didn't even wait for him to give the password. He just leapt aside smoothly.

"Harry, my boy! What brings you to my office?"

"I was wondering, if... Professor Snape said I could change houses so I was wondering, can I?" The headmaster looked at him for a long time.

"Are you unhappy in your house, Harry? Is there something going on?"

"Well, not exactly. I just feel, different. The hat said I could be Slytherin, but I had decided to go to Gryffindor. Now, I just wonder if I feel better with the Slytherins."

"You know that Professor Snape is the Head of House to Slytherin, Harry?" Harry looked at his hands.

"Yes sir." That was the one point he wasn't so sure about changing to Slytherin. Severus didn't like him anymore, and Snape publicly hated him. And the man knew about him and Topa. "Honestly, I like Professor Snape. I, used to trust him a lot. I think I made him angry at me though." Harry admit, fighting the hurt that was making tears come to his eyes. Fawkes cooed at him from the perch to his side and Harry cleared his throat. "But, I still trust him. I do." He said as he glanced at the old wizard in front of him. He couldn't tell what kind of expression he was wearing. It didn't look like he believed him.

"Very well Harry. Let me call all the heads of house and we can do so." Dumbledore conceded before kneeling in front of the fireplace and flooing the four heads of house. The four teachers were soon in the room, as Harry had chosen a time after the normal classes to arrive, and there were a few minutes of arguing and denial before Harry repeated his reason and he was given the Hat. Harry glanced at Professor Snape – Severus – and put on the hat. It was strange to notice how much better it fit than last school year. It was still pretty big, but it didn't engulf his head.

"_What's this? Harry Potter, I've sorted you to Gryffindor. Ah, you are feeling distant. Hm… Given the circumstances, I think this would have happened no matter which house you had chosen._" The hat admit. Harry felt his shoulder slump. "_However, if all houses agree, a resorting is no problem for me because you can still get your new beginning. Now, let me see. Your courage has been proven many times. Oh dear-_"

"Ouch." Harry pushed the hat aside and felt a handle not unlike his daggers resting on his head. He pulled the hat off and grasped the hilt of what could only be a sword. The teachers all gasped when he pulled out the shiny blade. Harry scowled at it before scowling at the hat.

"So sorry Harry Potter. Looks like you're the heir of Gryffindor. Good Godric left that with me to pass down when his heir after certain requirements were met, and you have exceeded them." The hat would have shrugged if it could.

"Does that mean he can't be resorted?" McGonnagal asked, looking worried for Harry. He may be leaving her house, but she always wanted what was best for all her students.

"Not at all. That sword is an heirloom, nothing else binding about it. Put me back on your head, Harry Potter, I hadn't finished determining your place." Harry did. "_Let me see. You have much loyalty to your friends, but you are not an open person. Those you trust must prove why you can trust them. You do study a lot, but it is not for knowledge. You search for what you need, and you excel at it, but you do not expand on it... Well, I suppose it's still best for_ SLYTHERIN!" The hat declared. Harry caught McGonnagal glaring at Snape, but he could not tell Snape's thoughts.

"Severus, you best be fair to Mister Potter." She was saying.

"I think I have been a teacher long enough to know how to behave." He replied.

"The horror stories I hear about your behavior makes me think otherwise."

"Thank you, Headmaster." Harry interjected before he could see his new and former head of house start fighting. Professor Snape's eyes were narrowed just slightly enough to tell he was getting angry.

"Of course, my boy. I hope you feel more comfortable with your new dorm mates and in school."

"Thank you." Harry repeated as he handed over the sorting hat.

"Harry, my house or not, you will always be welcome to ask for my help. You know how to find me." Professor McGonnagal said to him.

"Thank you, Professor. I'll remember that."

"Same with me, Mister Potter." Professor Sprout said.

"And me too." Flitwick added. Harry gave them all a small smile before looking up at his new head of house. The man was watching him carefully. Harry didn't know why.

"Are you mad at me too?" He had to ask. Snape's eyes remained on his and Harry allowed himself to pretend that the rest of the teachers weren't behind him.

"And why would I be angry with you?" Harry tried to stand straighter, and Snape didn't fidget.

"Madame Pomfrey is." He said quietly. "I'm really sorry. I am."

"Potter, she's not angry at you. In fact, she's quiet worried for you. You haven't been talking to her." The 'or me' went unsaid. Harry swallowed.

"But..." He glanced at the other adults who looked suitably confused and worried.

"Harry, we like that you trust us." Harry looked back into Severus's eyes. He looked a little more relaxed, and Harry let himself relax too. He called him _Harry_. "We thought you didn't anymore, but we couldn't think of why, so we were giving you room. I'm sorry that we chose the wrong course of action." He said gently, well as gently as Severus was capable of, before opening his arms in offer. Harry hugged him readily.

"I'm glad you're not mad." He muttered.

"Welcome to Slytherin, Harry."

"Thanks, Severus." He muttered in a quieter tone. The rest of the office stared in shock as Dumbledore smiled with glittering eyes.

"I'm glad you look like you'll do well, my boy. Now, about moving you..."

xXx TBC xXx

HK: Sorry, couldn't think of anything else to explore in the dark and dangerous times during Link's seven year sleep. I was originally not going to continue the rest of Harry's year and just start from next year where what happened was treated like a bad memory, but then I had an _**idea**_, and it wouldn't have been easily explained in flashback. The results from this idea will take more than five chapters to get to though.

Anyway, like always, I'm hoping I inspire others to start a Zora focused / Harry Potter crossover. Also, I've realized my summary is a little weak. Help?

Posted: 14Apr13


	4. Opening Up

Title: Zora Scales and Wizard Magic

Rating: T

Character(s): Harry Potter / OC!Zora

Summary: Harry Potter was introduced to the wizarding world around the same time a young Zora found himself lost. Voldemort is on the return and Ganondorf is steadily winning after the Hero disappears in the Temple of Time. Harry just wishes he can help his injured friend get home, no matter how many years are passed.

Disclaimer: Not Yaoi. This is a friendship fic. Just in case no one got the memo, I own no one but my character Topa. As well as any other OCs.

I most definitely do not own Harry Potter or the Legend of Zelda franchise.

Warnings: I don't like this chapter. It makes me feel like I need a beta. I feel I followed the book too much or something. Maybe even left some hanging side plots. Let me know?

xXx Chapter Four: Opening Up xXx

All the light bulbs blew out, all the picture frames cracked in a jagged X, and all the faucets turned on. The air conditioner, which was set on a nice low number, became as cold as possible so quickly the vent started throwing up white clouds of cold air.

Aunt Petunia screamed from the kitchen and Uncle Vernon gasped as he scrambled to get away from Harry. There were a few seconds of silence as Petunia scrambled to turn off the faucets and ran outside to do the same for the outside hose. Vernon was breathing heavy, and Harry was still glaring at the man.

The argument could have gone better, but Harry did not want to be yelled at anymore.

"I've kept my silence." Harry said as calmly as he could. "I've never lied. I swear, though, the next time someone asks, and believe me people are noticing, I'm telling the truth and I'll leave nothing back." He walked away and left the house to visit the park. He didn't get home until just after dinner. He ate by himself quickly, did the dishes, and wandered to his room.

He had spent the rest of the night on homework. Or he tried to. Dudley had knocked on his door and opened it before he could answer anything. He stepped inside the room and closed it. Harry remained sitting at his desk, daring his cousin to do anything.

"Hey." Dudley said.

"Hey." Harry answered.

"I heard what dad did. Are you okay?" Harry mulled over the question as he studied his cousin.

The bigger boy was a jerk, and he took pride in it. There were few instances Harry could remember where Dudley was considerate and able to be tolerated, but they were very few and very far between. Those 'Nice Dudley' moments stopped altogether a few months before he started Hogwarts.

"Not really. I'm still waiting for Uncle Vernon to come in here and kill me." Dudley jumped at that.

"He wouldn't!" Harry just stared at him. "Really! You scare him, Harry, and you scared him big time today. I just want to make sure he didn't actually hit you." Dudley looked honest, but Harry didn't really trusted him. Not since they were eight did Harry really trust his cousin as a human being. He was predictable, but that didn't equate to trust.

"He didn't hit me." Harry admit. "I just, snapped."

"I know. I saw the glass." The two waited awkwardly for the other to continue. "I'm sorry, Harry." Dudley had finally said. Harry bit his tongue to prevent himself from just brushing it off. Harry Hunting will never be forgiven with a single sorry, no matter how honest his cousin sounded. Aunt Petunia will never be forgiven for verbally abusing him and keeping his hungry and weak with a single sorry. Uncle Vernon will never be forgiven for the fear instilled in Harry and the foundation of mistrust that Harry was slowly trying to destroy.

A small sorry was not enough for that, and he was content enough to start throwing the blame to the last of his family rather than himself. He didn't need them. He had Topa. Harry turned back to his schoolwork, and Dudley whispered a soft goodnight before leaving.

The next four or five weeks was spent on chores, ignoring his family, and hiding away in the attic or garden if he couldn't get away to the park. His aunt and uncle did the same, and Dudley took a few minutes in every day to try to talk to him and reconcile things. Harry wasn't sure if it was working. He wasn't even sure why his cousin bothered now of all times.

Now though, the house smelled so clean one could mistake it for a cleaning store and Harry, no matter how long he tried to spend on homework, was unable to keep adding on his assignments. He glanced at his clock just as midnight hit.

"Happy Birthday to me." He murmured. He wished he was with Topa. Maybe next year he could spend summer at the castle. He could ask at the very least. He wondered if Ron and Hermione were having fun during summer.

Hermione had mentioned she'd be out of the country, so sending Hedwig after her for constant contact wasn't fair to his pretty owl. Ron sent one last letter after the disaster of the phone incident stating that his parents were packing up for some reason. Harry thought it sounded like they were going on a vacation from what Ron was saying, but he knew his friend's family was poor. They wouldn't be able to afford a vacation. A part of him hoped that they did, though, because they really deserved it for how nice they were.

And it would prevent them from thinking of visiting rather than calling.

X

Harry disappeared quickly to set his Aunt Marge's suitcase in her room. He thought about being 'considerate' and unpacking for her so he wouldn't have to head back down so soon, but the thought of what she might be hiding out of sight from 'polite company' was too scary to ignore. Instead he set the suitcase right in the middle of the bed and pulled out the spare slippers that were stored in the closet to sit by the bed for her.

He head back downstairs and reminded himself of what Uncle Vernon wanted him to act like; like he went to some school for criminally inclined boys or something. He already had his permission slip signed, having simply told his Aunt to do it. His family was unstable and bordered on paranoid when it came to magic though.

It mostly sucked that Aunt Marge was more bitchy than her dogs.

Harry shook his head. He shouldn't be so angry yet. The woman only shoved her suitcase into him and completely ignored him. That was actually pretty good.

Dinner was a battle of wills, and Harry was more pleased to say he was doing pretty well.

"Do they use the cane on you, boy?" Aunt Marge asked. Harry lowered his gaze for a moment before looking up at her with a hesitant expression.

"They used to all the time." He gave a small smile. "They don't need to as much. I'm learning a lot." The large manly woman studied him before giving him a grin not unlike her bulldog, who was cowering at Harry's side and whimpering every so often.

"A good thing! I thought there was a reason Ripper has taken a shine to you! He must have known, you're doing better now! You're helping out your good Uncle and Aunt around the house?" Harry nodded as he stroked a trembling Ripper just gently.

"Oh yes! Aunt Petunia still has me do dishes and I'm almost always in the garden or trying to keep the paint looking good. I've even gotten all my summer homework done already. We normally offer gold stars at the school for good behavior, and I'm hoping to get at least one." He finished with a shy shrug. Aunt Marge let out a large laugh and as she faced the ceiling, Harry's expression flattened to disgust. His Aunt and Uncle saw it and flinched, but Dudley started to chuckle a little. "Oh, that reminds me! I had extra credit I could do. Aunt Petunia, may I be excused?"

"Yes yes, go." Harry left.

The rest of the visit was much like that. When Aunt Marge started bringing up Harry's 'nasty behavior or habits' Harry brought up what would happen in school.

"They actually had a large snake from the biology room loose. It was very poisonous and a lot of kids were bitten. I almost got bit too, but another boy pushed me out of the way and together we wrestled the snake down for the teachers to help."

"We had a teacher snap once. He tried to kill me. Another teacher knocked him out and I told the police that he'd been acting strange for a few months and it turned out he was taking drugs."

"We have a few sports at school. Some of the students don't play fair and a few bones have been broken."

The woman loved the stories. Ripper, Harry's old tormentor, would whine and whimper whenever Harry was close, seemingly trying to beg for forgiveness for how he acted in the past. Harry quickly wished the dog would relax. He was old and the constant stress couldn't be good for him.

Finally, she was gone. Harry stared at his family when they got back from dropping her off and whatever bus station or train station she needed. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon shuffled past him while Dudley offered him a smile.

"Welcome back." Harry told his cousin. "You want me to make you something? Pudding? Cake?" He offered. The bigger boy was obviously tempted.

"Cupcakes?"

"Sure. Wanna help frost them later?"

"Yeah!"

The summer wasn't that bad, considering. A part of him wondered why he never bothered to put his foot down before.

Then Sirius Black was on the news. When Uncle Vernon started on about him, Harry casually mentioned that he was one of those wizards that came from a 'normal person' hating family.

"Oh yeah, and he's my godfather too now that I think about it. I wonder if he's broke out to see me?" He pondered lightly before walking away. It was a lie of course, but his Uncle didn't know that.

The summer was great, for a pleasant change.

X

Harry sighed deeply and slowly as he rode on the train. He had hoped to find an empty compartment, but the Weasley clan and Hermione managed to find him before he could start looking. The ensuing reunion took place in the passage of the train.

Then Fred and George both had told him that their parents didn't want him to be looking for Black. They had wrangled a confused promise from him before leaving him to his friends.

'Why would I want to go after Black?' He wondered about the older boys' warning. Then they found a man asleep in a compartment and his friends decided to share it with him. Harry wondered if his friends will be okay when they realize he wasn't a Gryffindor anymore. His robes would be spelled when he entered the school but he hadn't given any warning to them.

He tried not to worry. 'They're my friends.' He told himself. 'I can trust them, right?'

The sneakoscope that Ron had given him for his birthday was too easily given away though. He'd given it to Dudley when it took three hours for it to shut up. Harry supposed it was reacting to him, so rather than having it tell everyone that he was a dangerous hybrid of Slytherin's descent, he gave it to his cousin as a peace offering. As well as so the boy would have a better idea of what morals were, but he didn't tell him that part.

The rain did not help his mood. Either that or it reflected his mood. Ron and Hermione chatted over a few topics, and Harry answered a few more direct questions before redirecting the conversation away from him and then not partaking.

'Maybe I really do deserve to be in Slytherin.' He wondered what Draco would do, or how he acted behind closed doors. Severus was pretty different. Harry knew he was, but only to a select few people, and he wondered if changing houses was the best decision.

Then the train rattled and slowed down.

"We can't be there yet." Hermione noted as she glanced at her watch. Harry wondered if he should get a waterproof watch as he glanced at the muggle item. Hermione and Ron argued about the time as Harry peeked outside. A few other students were also looking around, and soon, with a jerk, the train stopped.

Then the lights went out.

X

Topa took a deep breath and fixed his face into a stern expression. "You're telling a scary story." He said, his voice just a little deeper than last year. He was also taller than Harry again.

"Sorry." Harry said with little meaning. He had hoped the easier summer with his relatives would let Topa relax, but then he kept going and forgot to cut himself off after he boarded the train.

"There's a mad man on the loose that people suspect is here at the school, and the train is stopped and darkened unusually. Did Black come aboard?" He asked frankly.

"Not that I know, and we don't know for sure this Black fellow is here. It was a hunch from the authorities based on the last words he was heard saying, remember? The Dementors boarded though. I got to cast my Patronus, and you know, it changed a bit from last year."

"You were perfectly safe?" Topa checked. Harry nodded with an affirmative sound.

"Yes, promise. But my patronus had _changed_, Topa. Last year, it was a stag. This year, it's a bit smaller and the antlers are a bit smaller, and it has fangs now too. And from its forehead to its tail looks like it's on fire, or it's really fluffy like a long mane or something. Professor Lupin says that it's not unheard of for a patronus to change, but it is unusual."

"Hm... And, your friends?" Topa remembered that Harry went through with the house change just before summer. Harry had told him that there would be a repeat of the ceremony for the resorting to be official with the rest of the first years since it was initiated so late the year before.

"Well, they reacted the way I thought they would. I got to the school and was pulled aside with the first years. After they were sorted, the school was told that due to circumstances, the hat will be resorting me. Headmaster Dumbledore said that this resorting ceremony has only happened three times in history. It's unlikely that I'll need to do it again. So now everyone knows that I'm in Slytherin. It was pretty embarrassing, but, Ron and Hermione wouldn't look at me and I'm pretty sure they felt betrayed."

"You'll be fine, Harry." He hoped so. He wasn't about to call Hermione and Ron best friends, but they were friends. It hurt when they looked at him like that.

X

Harry took a deep breath and entered the common room of the Slytherin. His daggers hissed almost quietly and Harry walked swiftly along the way to head to his bed.

"You were out late, Potter." Draco said as he passed him.

"Yeah, I know." Harry said as he continued.

"Get back here. I'm talking to you." Harry was completely aware of the rest of the Slytherins watching the exchange closely.

~_Insolence..._~ The daggers hissed. Harry crossed his arms, one hand rubbing the dagger on his wrist soothingly.

"And I was out late. I don't know about you, but I was planning to get to bed. If you really want to talk though, feel free to follow because I don't plan to change my schedule just because you want to annoy me." He continued to the stairs.

"Hey, Potter, we have rules in the common room." Draco was saying – if he was calling him Potter again, Harry supposed he could call the other boy Malfoy – and Harry quipped back without looking.

"Oh I'm fully aware of that. After all, Professor Snape explained it all to us when I first arrived here after the feast. Goodnight everyone." Harry didn't close his door all the way, swiftly snagging his clothes and moving to change in the bathroom. He changed quickly and turned on the water to the sink. 'Why did I think this was a good idea?' He wondered, shaking slightly. 'I'm antagonizing them. I don't belong here either.' He brushed his teeth and vaguely wondered what happened to last year's Defense Professor and whether or not Professor Lupin will be a good teacher. Oh yeah, and there might be a mass murderer people are hinting is after him for some reason. Topa was pretty convinced that Harry had luck just that bad. He was yawning as he stepped out and saw Malfoy pouting on his bed.

"Malfoy, what are you doing on my bed?"

"Oh, so I'm Malfoy now?" The blond complained, looking petulant. Harry had been reintroduced to Draco during the feast after his sorting. Harry had already made a few attempts at a civil conversation since last year, so he had shook the offered hand and introduced himself as Harry.

Harry wondered how he thought of Malfoy now, after the attempt at confrontation earlier.

"What did you expect? You were calling me Potter and annoying me."

"We had to discuss with everyone just what you were planning to do." Draco said with a whine.

"About what?"

"Your Gryffindork mudblood and blood traitor." Harry didn't even blink.

The common room was soon staring at the sight of Draco Malfoy flailing in the air as he floated across the boys dorm room to the windows across the room where the Hogwarts Lake could be seen. Their common room was underwater, so the dark water was only lit by how far the common room lighting could reach.

"Put me down!"

"Oh, don't worry, I will." Harry said as he walked out and followed the floating boy, his gaze glinting hard and not at all ruined in effect by the pajamas he was wearing. (They were white and looked muggle.) "However, it's up to you whether or not I'll let you down in air, or water." Harry held up Draco's wand and soon it disappeared to the other side of the window, slowly floating away. Draco was screaming. "You take back your words and apologize." Harry demanded. "House or not, I know my friends. You were never my friend, so don't expect me to treat you like one until you earn it. I've had a pretty angry summer. I'm perfectly able to continue it while here if you really want me to."

"Okay okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry you still have those two as friends!" Harry pointed his wand at the crying blond.

"You're really pushing it, Malfoy!"

"I'm sorry you have a mudbloo-"

"Take a deep breath!" Malfoy and a few other students screamed instead.

In a great splash, Draco fell onto the floor completely soaked with his wand near him. He coughed and spluttered as he tried to stand up before he saw his wand and lunged for it. Many of the older students gaped at Harry, whose narrowed eyes were slightly slit and his magic was heavy and powerful for those closest to him. The fireplace crackled a couple times before Professor Snape strode in and stopped suddenly at the scene.

"What is going on here?" Draco scrambled towards him as Snape walked up to him with obvious uncare to his posture.

"Sev, he tried to drown me!" Draco cried. Harry felt a brief flash of rage at the nickname coming out of the blond brat's mouth. Only the look of annoyance on Severus's face kept Harry from showing anything.

"All I did was switch some water from the lake to in here. He wouldn't have drowned unless he tried to drink all of it, and even that would be hard to drown by. He was insulting me and my friends." Harry glared at the flinching blond huddling behind Severus's arm. "I gave him fair warning not to as well as opportunity to apologize."

"He was hanging me in the air and threatening to put me in the lake!" Harry snorted.

"I told you I'd put you down. You assumed I'd put you in the lake."

"You said you'd put me in the water! My father will hear of this!"

"You're father will not care." Harry interrupted with an irritated tone. The room fell quiet and Severus wondered what was wrong with Harry. He was unusually angry, and that was worrying. "He won't care, and do you know why? I'll tell you. You always threaten to tell daddy what was wrong with your day. You tell him that people talk back to you and give you low grades and treat you like a brat or an idiot. Guess what, Malfoy, you're only telling him the truth of what's going on in your life and all you really do is complain and vent to the poor man. He's a ministry official, yeah. I bet he has a ton of other more important things to worry about, like helping our Minister of Magic govern us all. You go ahead and tell daddy. He won't care. And if he does, I'm sure he wouldn't mind reading a little letter from me about what exactly he did last year and how he almost killed me." Severus gave a small gasp, as well as the rest of the room before the silence took over.

"Harry, do you know for-"

"Severus, I know exactly where that snake came from. It took me a while to remember, but it was Malfoy Senior that started it all." He flicked his gaze back to Malfoy. "And that _you_ think you're entitled to complain about the everyday things everyone else sucks up and get's over..." Harry let out a raspy growl that would have been a breath. "Don't talk to me for the rest of the night, Malfoy. And in the future, I hope you think about what you say before you say it. You're soon going to piss off the wrong person, I promise you that.

The Slytherin Common Room was completely quiet as Harry walked back to the dorm and idly cleaned up the water as he passed it. With a flick of his wand and no words.

"Everyone," Snape started as he dried his godson and gave him a shove to the fireplace to warm up. "Let me be the one to warn you, and I apologize for not doing so earlier, that Harry Potter was resorted here for a reason. Anything you think you know about him is false. I suggest you do not try to play any political or social games with him. You will not enjoy the results." He glanced at his shivering godson, who was glaring at the fireplace.

"So, what, pretend he's not muggle raised?" An older girl asked.

"I'm just saying to keep yourself courteous and polite. If he does not know something, teach him. If his behavior is not becoming, let him know without drawing attention to him. If he asks you for help, do not brush him off or ignore him. Give him your reason. We are a united house for a reason, and do not let Harry drift away."

"Looks like he wants to drift away." Draco mumbled.

"It does. He drifted from Gryffindor because they did not keep this in mind. That does not, however, mean follow him or trap him. He is now family. I promise, when he sees that, you will have a powerful ally." He glanced at Draco. "I'm sure Draco can attest just how powerful." The blond scowled when a few younger students dared to giggle.

X

Harry hugged Topa when he saw him. The Zora hugged him back, unsure why he was getting a hug. Harry wasn't too affectionate, and Topa had been under the impression that Harry would be less affectionate as they aged. He was glad to be wrong, but the length of this hug was worrying.

"What is it?" He asked after Harry changed into his new dark blue-green trunks and quickly got in the water.

"I feel like I've made a mistake." Harry said as he felt the gillyweed take effect and let him breath underwater. His pole was in his hands, recovered during the summer, and Topa followed him with slow clicks.

"About what?"

"About changing houses."

"You've only been there a few days. Give it a bit more time. You got your Severus, don't you?"

"Yes." Harry smiled at Topa's description of his Potions Professor. _His_ Severus, hah! He wondered what the man would say if he heard that. "But that's not all. Divination predicted my death as a future. Professor McGonagall says she always does that, but what if the Slytherins band against me at once?"

"Did you do anything to warrant an attack from them?"

"Maybe. I got pissed at Draco Malfoy, and I don't really know if anyone other than him got angry about what I did." Topa cocked his head at him before giving a small smile.

"I won't ask, but I bet it made you feel better." Harry let himself chuckle.

"Yeah, it did."

"What else happened today?" Topa wondered. He noticed that if he got Harry to keep talking, his mood will get better. There was a risk of being scared for whatever fate Harry was up against, but Harry had generally fine.

"Um, I learned there was a type of magic called Animagus, when a wizard or which takes the form of an animal. Professor McGonnagal is one, and she can change into a cat. Professor McGonagall would be teaching about it later, but now that I have a name I can look it up! I'm so excited! I hope I'm an aquatic animal or something!"

"That'll be cool! So would you only be one animal?"

"Yeah. It's apparently predetermined. I haven't heard of any wizards being more than one. The only downside is that I'd have to register my form so it's publically available."

"And if you don't?"

"You get in big trouble when you're found out." Harry nodded with a serious tone.

"Hm. Best not chance it then. What else?" Topa grinned.

"Other than hating Divination, I love Hagrid's Magical Creatures class. Malfoy was being a brat about Hagrid teaching the class and the book required, but as soon as he started with his 'my father will hear about this' tirade, I just glanced at him and he shut up. In class, after I bowed to Buckbeak, he's a Hippogriff, he bowed back! Then Hagrid put me on his back, which was scary, and then we flew away, which was scarier."

"Harry!" Topa started whistling at his brother and pressing along his limbs to double check if Harry wasn't hurt. Harry giggled and squirmed as was normal, which was a relief. "Why do you continue to fly? It's dangerous if you don't have your own wings and only less dangerous if you do. You better not turn into a flying animal!" Harry laughed. Topa whistled and clicked for a few more moments before floating away. "So you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Malfoy was a git though. He was able to get Buckbeak to bow at him, but as he was standing right next to him, he called the Hippogriff ugly. Our very first lesson was to remember they were proud so don't be insulting them. They have claws and a very sharp beak. Idiot."

X

Harry wandered back to the common room with his mood fairly high. He hoped Malfoy wouldn't push any of his buttons. The room was fairly quiet considering the people. Harry looked around, still trying to remember faces.

"Where's Malfoy and his gang?" He asked a boy, Nott if he remembered right, who was sitting by the fire. He dropped his bag and started on his Potions homework.

"Hospital wing." Harry snorted.

"I'm pretty sure Madame Poppy has fixed him by now. What is he waiting for? A lollipop?" He asked rhetorically. The boy huffed softly in what Harry thought was a laugh. Harry did his work in silence. The other boy stayed quiet for a few more minutes, doing his own thing. Just as Harry realized he was being watched, the other spoke up.

"You know, Potter, I think I like you. You know your magic, don't you?" He asked. Harry looked at him to see him reading his essay. Harry looked at his essay, which was just a draft for now. He'd separated the paper with lines to keep track of his introduction, body, and summary. There were slashes separating the many points and references Harry was contemplating how to build his body. Hermione taught him this, and it was getting easier to do his essays like this.

"I suppose."

"Is that why you have such a short temper with Malfoy?" He asked. Harry thought about that.

"I really don't know why Malfoy irks me so easily." He said after a moment. "I'd say it was his attitude, but it's a bit more. I know he's smart. He has to be. But, maybe... I think he's irresponsible. He never owns up to anything and likes to brag about things that don't really matter. That kind of thing of only good for small things, not your life. He just lives like a kid, I guess, and he has no real excuse why." The Nott boy was smiling at him.

"Yeah, I feel that way too. Can you look over my essay when you're done?" Harry blinked.

"Sure."

X

Defense Against the Dark Arts was easy. Everything generally clicked for Harry as soon as he learned it, but he hadn't heard of a Boggart before. Having received his warning from overhearing Professor Lupin and some staff as they discussed a lesson – something about moving it from a closet to the classroom – Harry went to the library as soon as he could.

He met Hermione there.

'Can I talk to her?' He wondered. Aside from a small conversation in the Care for Magical Creatures class that Malfoy got 'attacked' on, he hadn't said much to Hermione or Ron since school started.

"Harry!" Hermione smiled at him. Harry relaxed and dropped his bag next to her.

"Hi Hermione. How's your classes so far?"

"They're okay. I'm taking so many subject it's almost hard to keep track of." Harry looked at his friend, and she was looking a little pale and tired.

"What does you timetable read?" Hermione shuffled through her very stuffed looking bookbag and handed a well worn piece of paper. He felt his eye twitch at the list. "Is this all the classes available for our year?" Hermione smiled broadly. "Have you seen the sun since classes started? Are you even sleeping? Hermione you shouldn't be doing this. Not only is it impossible without a way to bend time, but-" Harry paused at the girl's suddenly nervous look. He frowned at her. "Hermione."

"Harry, don't ask, please. How are you? I haven't seen you much." Harry took in her nervous and slightly shivering form before answering.

"I suppose I'm okay." Harry allowed as he looked around the Library to remember where the section he wanted was.

"Are you here to study or find a book?"

"I was planning to find more information about Boggarts. We'll see a real one for Defense today."

"What? A real one? W- oh, well..." Harry worried as Hermione took a few deep breathes before looking calm again.

"Hermione, you're stressed already. Please figure out which classes you like best and lighten your load." He asked before turning to the bookshelf. "I'll be back." He said. It took a few minutes, but he found a fairly good book on Boggarts. When he returned to his seat, Hermione and her bag were gone. He felt sad about that, but a note from Hermione said she forgot an appointment and that she hoped to talk again soon. Harry hoped so too.

'My biggest fear.' Harry contemplated as he put the book away. 'Being alone? Dying? Topa dying?' He shuddered at the thought. 'Yeah, that's a big fear. But what would give me nightmares? Betrayal? No, that'll hurt, but I won't freeze... If I killed Topa?' The thought froze his breath, and Harry felt himself tear up a bit. He took a breath, and tried to really think. 'What about Ron and Hermione? Poppy and Severus? The merpeople?' That also hurt him, if he hurt anyone he had allowed close. He had poisonous blood, after all, and there was a great possibility that there was more he hadn't discovered as a side effect of Precious sharing its blood. He had noticed his mood changing, and he didn't like it. He hadn't hurt anyone he cared about yet, but it was possible. 'That's my fear.' He knew. 'If I kill those I love. If I betrayed Topa... But how do I make that funny?' He wondered.

X

"It's a shape shifter. It takes the form of whatever will frighten us the most." Hermione said to a question. That gave Harry an idea.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Professor Lupin praised. Harry liked seeing Hermione so happy. She looked even more tired before class started than when he saw her in the library, but her expression made it lighter. "So the Boggart I have in this closet has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears. This means that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?" Harry hadn't even been raising his hand, thinking of how his fear could be harnessed, but he answered anyway.

"We outnumber it. It wouldn't know who to choose to scare." Professor looked pleased as he continued.

That was what Harry was hoping, that the Boggart was only a creature of fear. Whoever dares to ridicule their fear is a very brave man. But trap anyone, coward or seasoned fighter, and they will fight back. That what Harry's plan. Refuse his fear.

"The charm that finishes a Boggart is simple, but it requires a certain focus of mind. The thing that really gets a Boggart is laughter." Harry felt his ideas crumble.

'What? _Laughter_!? You have to actually _laugh_ at it? I thought you just had to not be afraid!' He worried. The class practiced the spell Riddikulus, and Harry only halfheartedly participated. He knew the spell, but the reason for the spell was not what he thought it was.

Professor Lupin had everyone gather in a semicircle with Neville closest to the closet. Harry only watched, unsure about how he was going to react.

'I wonder if it's possible for a Boggart to have a fear?' He wondered. 'Maybe that's why they hide. Because they fear laughter? Or because they fear not being able to scare people?' It was a desperate thought, and Harry knew he was grasping at straws.

Then it was suddenly Harry's turn. The entire class froze at the sight before them.

Topa was shivering, nearly unrecognizable and most scales shredded and all fins slashed through. He was a mass of red-green, many obvious puncture wounds along his body and his legs broken. Harry imagined he knew what happened. It was his animal form. He'd lost control, and had attacked. Topa's blood was discolored from the amount of poison in him. Harry took a deep breath and stilled his hands.

This was not funny.

Ron and Hermione were in Topa's place, and the class gasped with a few crying quickly. His friends were broken and lying in a puddle of growing blood as if ragdolls. They had slash marks all over them. They had bled to death. Harry could guess it was the work of his daggers. Harry narrowed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists.

This was not funny.

UnderWave and SeaFoam were piled on each other, a small unrecognizable mass just next to them and SeaFoam's belly torn open. A few screamed from behind Harry. DarkTip rested near, his crown in his throat. They each had their own spears in their chests. Harry's own was in the middle of what could only be SeaFoam's baby. Harry felt a growl in his throat.

This was not funny. At all.

He took a step forward. With a squeal like a blown balloon, the Boggart quickly hid in its closet and shivered. The class stared, and Professor Lupin had his wand out but seemed frozen.

"It wasn't funny." Harry said as if he had to explain himself.

"Right. Of course not. Class is dismissed." Professor Lupin said as he glanced between Harry and the terrified Boggart. "Harry, if you could stay?" Harry contemplated making an excuse, but he stayed. The rest of the class left with a flurry of whispers and Harry knew this was going to go through the rumor mill very quickly. "I'll try to be short as I imagine you have a schedule to keep. Harry, what exactly were you thinking of when you took that step closer?" The man looked slightly shaken and very much confused.

"I was thinking, that the Boggart was not funny. I was thinking earlier about what my greatest fear was, and it took a while, but I realized my biggest fear was to betray those I trust most. I thought it would be death I feared, but I would never fear death. Fearing fear is a ridiculous notion that would highlight the points of a coward, which I'm not. Then I wondered if my greatest fear was betrayal by those I loved, but I think a part of me is always waiting for that to happen, so I don't worry too much about it. Then I reversed it."

"You reversed the roles?" Harry nodded.

"Professor Lupin, I don't allow a lot of people to be close to me. I'm trying, but it's slow. There is only one I trust inexplicitly, and the rest are simply trusted with an image. I love them all. Being betrayed may be expected for me one day, but realizing _I_ had betrayed _them_ unknowingly... That hurts. That can never be forgiven, if not by them then by myself. And there will never be any way I can think of that can make that image funny to me. Betrayals never heal. It will not be funny."

"So what did you feel, if not fear?" Harry took a moment to really define what he had felt.

"Anger. It may not have happened, but the Boggart showed me a view that it had. I guess I blamed it, so I directed my anger to it. I wasn't really thinking of anything other than how much the Boggart was not funny when I stepped closer. I was just angry at it."

"I see. So what made you not fear yourself? Not get angry with yourself?" The thought hadn't even occurred.

"I am me. If I feared myself, if I couldn't trust myself, why am I bothering to live every day? Why would I visit my trusted people and try to trust them more?" Professor Lupin was looking at Harry very closely. Harry wasn't sure if he even understood the question.

"I admit, when it suddenly stopped in front of you, I was prepared to jump in the way." Harry was surprised to hear that. Professor Lupin only smiled at him. "I imagined your greatest fear was Voldemort, after all he'd done to you." Harry thought back to the image of Voldemort stuck on the back of Professor Quirrell. Was he scared then? He couldn't remember. All he remembered was the scary sight of Severus screaming in pain and the tattooed snake attacking him.

"No, he's not that scary. Not anymore anyway."

"I suppose not." Professor Lupin agreed. He opened his mouth to say something more, but shook his head. "I better let you head to class. Have a good day, Harry."

"You as well, Professor."

"And Harry?" Professor Lupin added as Harry bent to grab his bag. "Just so you know, even though we're not close, I'm always here for you if you need an unbiased person to talk to." Harry could tell there was more the tired man wanted to say, but Professor Lupin just gave him a small smile and turned back to the boggart to prepare for his next class.

X

Harry watched Professor Snape very closely. Defense was not being taught by Professor Lupin, as he was sick, and Professor Snape was being unusually vindictive in his criticisms. Harry knew a little of werewolves. Since he learned about Animagi, he'd looked up other types of animal transformations and stumbled on them. The small details Professor Snape was leaving the class were much more particular than the facts he'd read.

And Professor Snape was going so far as to have them think of ways to kill it for homework. Harry stayed after class.

"Professor?"

"What is it?" Harry thought Professor Snape was looking at him for something. It was kind of like the look he gave him when they were talking with Professor Lupin.

"Are you accusing Professor Lupin of being a werewolf?" He asked quietly. If he was, Harry thought it was just bad luck for the soft and ruffled looking man to have such a last name as 'wolf' in another language. Professor Snape's eyes almost glittered.

"I wouldn't say it's much of an accusation." The man said with a slightly pleased grin.

"Headmaster Dumbledore hired him. I know you wanted this post, so are you angry you didn't get it? Or," Harry considered his teacher. Severus was a reserved man, and he rarely spoke about his own time in Hogwarts the way most of the other teachers did. "does this have to do about something between you as students?" Professor Snape frowned.

"You're being exceptionally perceptive this year."

"I've noticed." Harry blamed it on puberty. He used puberty as his excuse for his anger and newfound delight in antagonizing people like Draco Malfoy too. Harry almost asked his professor if he wanted to talk about it, but he was still _Professor Snape_ right now, not his _Severus_. "Can we talk later?" He asked slowly. Snape blinked, but nodded.

"You may visit after your visit with your little friend tonight." Harry gave a small grin. The man still hadn't asked anything about Topa, and Harry had hope he never would. There was no doubting he knew, especially after that comment, but he was keeping his secret. Harry liked that.

X

"Potter!" Poppy said in surprise as he entered the infirmary. Harry looked around and only saw Professor Lupin in a bed, seemingly asleep.

"Hi Poppy." He greeted shyly, unsure if she wanted to stay as formal as she started.

"Harry." The woman corrected herself happily, before looking him over carefully. "Is something the matter?"

"No, I just wanted to visit." He suddenly realized he had no way to explain he curiosity for some questions about his supposedly werewolf professor. "And, well, I'll be talking to Severus tonight and I was wondering if you should be there." Poppy shooed him to her side table away from Professor Lupin. There was already a pot of tea on it.

"Oh? Do you think I should be there?"

"I'm not sure. Severus has been a little odd today. I think he thinks Professor Lupin is a werewolf." Harry admit as he watched Poppy drink her tea. She blinked in quiet surprise as she took a sip. Harry though he saw Professor Lupin tense from his bed, but he only caught that from the corner of his eye. He could be wrong. "I figure they went to school together. Did they?" Poppy tapped a plate with her wand a few times and it quickly filled with warm biscuits.

"Help yourself, dear." She smiled. "Yes, those two were around the same year growing up if I do remember correctly." She watched him, daring him to say anything about that. He smiled back and chewed his biscuit. Poppy wasn't young, but she wasn't going to hear him comment on that. Ever. Mermaids held pride in their age, and Harry knew human women did not.

"Were they not friends?"

"I suppose not. Severus was in Slytherin, and Remus was Gryffindor. Remus had a few friends and Severus had just a few, and he lost his best friend just a couple years from graduation. The times were difficult, especially more so with the rise of You-Know-Who." Harry remembered the snake that attacked Severus' arm his first year.

"Severus was a Death Eater." He said out loud as he remembered. "Did Professor Lupin fight against him? As an, Aurorer?" He tried, unsure of the term.

"Not as an Auror, like your father." Poppy corrected. "But Remus did do what he could. Severus didn't actually switch sides until near the end." Harry frowned.

"Severus may be mean, but he's not _bad_. Why would he wait for so long...?"

"I'm not too sure, dear." Poppy said quietly.

Harry chatted with her about his classes and his worry for Hermione. He carefully did not mention Topa or the merpeople, and he wasn't sure if Poppy knew he was doing so on purpose or not. After a few more minutes, closer to the end of Harry's free period, Poppy excused herself after Harry told her the general time he was planning his visit to Severus.

Harry snagged a last biscuit for himself and picked up the plate. He walked over to Professor Lupin's bed and sat on the chair. He tried to chew as loud as he could as he stared at the man's face. Almost ten seconds, and the man opened his eyes and zoned into the plate.

"You knew I was awake." He accused.

"I had a suspicion. You just confirmed it for me. Now can I just ask how long were you awake for?" The man's amber gaze flickered guiltily as he tried to focus on the still warm biscuits. "Yeah, I thought so." Harry hadn't shaken off the thought that his DADA Professor had flinched unusually at the beginning of his conversation. It was what made him wary of mentioning Topa by name or anything else he considered his secret. He was glad Poppy was open enough to follow his conversation.

"I didn't say anything." Professor Lupin denied. Harry snorted. Gryffindor.

"You didn't have to." He offered the plate. "I do have a few things I'm curious about you for. I know you're a werewolf. I know Professor Snape dislikes you. He'd even gone so far as to require class to write an essay on how to recognize and kill one." His professor looked startled as he sat up and reached for the biscuits. "Yeah, Hermione was upset that he completely skipped the other lessons in between. Anyway, I figure he'd known about this for a while. He's polite enough to you, but he fears you too. I think something happened while you guys were still in school, so you'd probably been cursed since childhood. And he found out in a less than ideal situation."

"…You are unusually perceptive, aren't you?" Harry shrugged, offering the plate again. Professor Lupin took a moment to sit up before taking one.

"I'm telling Professor Snape I'm blaming it on puberty. I started noticing it this summer, and I'm only a little worried about my anger problems." The man in the bed offered a wry grin.

"Anger problems?"

"Yeah. I actually had a small confrontation with another student already, but I try not to worry about it. I'm more aware of it now, so I'm making an effort to stay leveled." Accidentally insulting a merman he wasn't too familiar with taught him about watching his tongue very quickly. "So, just how many more days do you have to be in here?"

"Just a couple. Then Madame Pomfrey has no more reason to keep me imprisoned." Harry smiled.

"I'm sure it's all done with your best interest in mind." Professor Lupin smiled back.

"I'm sure."

Harry wondered why he felt so at ease with Professor Lupin. Severus was sure to be upset about that.

X

"Harry." Topa greeted before whistling in the air to recognize him. "Is that candy!?" He asked excitedly. Harry laughed.

"Yup! All for you! I almost wasn't able to go to Hogsmead today, and then the portrait to the Gryffindor common room was attacked so I almost couldn't come outside tonight, but then I had the brilliant idea to ask my daggers if they knew how to get back to the Chamber of Secrets."

"Harry! You wouldn't have gillyweed!" Topa said in alarm before scrambling out of the water to feel if his friend was wet. Harry laughed as they collapsed on the grass, the candies spilling around them.

"I know. So I asked Severus if I could leave unless he wanted me to swim again. He gave me a note." Harry pat his pocket. "So I'll just have to bring some extra gillyweed back because he supposedly is testing me on my harvesting abilities." Topa pouted at the human.

"I'm beginning to suspect that you enjoy scaring me." Harry grinned, trying to fight it when Topa clicked at him.

"Maybe just a little." Topa let out a very mermaid-like growl. "Aw, I love you too." Topa pointedly focused on the candy.

"I don't recognize these."

"Yeah, I hadn't tried them before either. Oh, turns out Black might be after me after all. Severus and Professor Lupin said that he really was my godfather and that he had betrayed my family to Voldemort." Topa thought about that as he carefully opened one of the candies.

"I'm hearing a 'but'. Oh, your Severus was a spy, yes?"

"Yeah. He said that he never saw Black as a Death Eater. Professor Lupin didn't believe him, but I think he wants to."

"Why?"

"Severus says Lupin and Black were best friends with my dad and a guy named Peter Pettigrew, whom Black killed." Topa jerked back as he chocolate leaped away. It gave a realistic croak as it splashed in the water and the Zora soon pounced after it. Harry laughed at him when Topa held his prize triumphantly and bit into it.

"Don't laugh at me." He said haughtily. "You introduced me to chocolate. Anyway, sounds like a lot of people knew your family. Why didn't they ever say anything?"

"I don't know. I'm not really caring though. Black may be a runaway criminal or he may be innocent, I'm just hoping nothing too exciting happens this year. Those dementors are bad enough, making outside colder than usual." Topa licked his fingers.

"Is that what that is, making random frost on the lake?"

"Yeah. They suck out souls, you know." Harry looked at his friend in worry. "They also make happy thought disappear. Have you felt anything like that?" Topa snorted as he gave a high whistle to seek out another candy.

"Just a little, then it was gone. The merpeople are susceptible, and it took a few days for them to remember I may not know what they were. But for some reason, the dementors don't affect me. From what UnderWave has seen, they think _I_ scare _them_." Harry blinked at his friend.

The Zora was still dripping water, but he had chocolate along his fingers and dotted on his face. His necklace glittered in the moonlight, and his armband was off so as to not get messy. His finned legs were crossed widely, with plenty of candy in the space between, and small bits of grass clung to the sides of his arms and fins.

What would scare the dementors away from _Topa_?

"Strange." Harry said. Topa grinned.

"You don't think I'm scary?" Harry's mind flashed to the boggart of a mutilated Topa.

"You can be, but you're definitely not scary right now." Topa's ear fins twitched, one up and one down. Harry fought a chuckle.

"May the Goddesses show you." Topa frowned. "I can be scary." He insisted.

"Or maybe the dementors are afraid of the Goddesses?" Harry suggested. Topa waved him off and Harry snagged the candy he was reaching for. "Topa, stop it. We still need to eat dinner."

"Okay." Topa agreed easily. He liked the new foods Harry always brought him.

X

"I heard Black was after Potter."

"So that's why he changed houses? To hide?"

"It's got to be. There hasn't been any word of Potter's change in the Prophet, so how else would he had known?"

"It's because Potter took down You-Know-Who..."

Harry hated gossip. Most of the time it was annoying, and sometimes it was right. The _Daily Prophet_ itself continued to give him reasons of why he hated gossip. Hermione pounced on him at her soonest opportunity.

"Oh Harry, I hate that you're not in Gryffindor anymore but I'm so glad you weren't in our common room last night!" Ron also looked relieved.

"Yeah, mate. You still have that hiding tendency, huh?" Harry tried to smile innocently. Ron just laughed. "Well, at least you're safe, as strange as that is to understand considering where you are. Unlike my poor Scabbers." Harry recalled Scabbers vaguely, but he didn't understand the harsh glare Ron was throwing at Hermione. Hermione looked indignant and annoyed.

"Honestly, Ron. Crookshanks is a cat. It's only natural that he hunts rats."

"He's smart enough to understand that he's not supposed to hunt Scabbers!" Harry did not miss the fights between these two. "He's losing fur!"

"He's old, Ron!" Harry rolled his eye. The argument already sounded old.

"You're beast of a cat is making him stressed out! He doesn't need that!" Harry sighed, catching sight of the vaguely recognized flat faced orange cat of Hermione's, peaking from around the corner of their class hallway. Harry followed the direction of his gaze to Ron's patchy book bag.

"Hey Ron, you think it'd be okay if I watched over him?" His friends looked at him blankly. "My room's pretty quiet and everyone gives me space in Slytherin. He'll have a chance to really relax, you know? I don't think, Crookshanks?" He tried the name. Hermione nodded. "I don't think Crookshanks can get in Slytherin. There's water everywhere." Harry saw Crookshanks bristle at that before he sat down and started licking his paws. "Anyway, how was the Quidditch match?"

Harry wasn't getting on any broomstick with weather as bad as it's been. Severus barely let him out to visit Topa. It was mainly Harry's ability to perform a corporeal Patronus that allowed Severus to feel comfortable with the idea. The thought of flying around with those dementors getting hungrier and hungrier, and they were getting hungrier...

The topic was changed as they walked through the halls, and Harry soon headed down to his dorm with Scabbers in a pocket on his bag and the rat's medication with him. Ron would be bringing him the rest of Scabbers's food and cage later.

X

Harry spent the next few weeks trying to keep track of Hermione and everything else going on. Malfoy had reported to his father, and a couple more times tried to stage something with him in the common room when it was fullest, but Harry always walked away with a word or simply took the other's wand away as soon as the blond started.

The dementors were getting closer to the castle, but it wasn't too close to be worrying. At least not to Harry. The rest of the faculty were subtly hinting that they wanted Harry to remain behind during the next Hogsmead visit. They all were under the impression that Black was waiting for his chance. Harry still wasn't sure how they came to that conclusion.

'He's been in a less than ideal prison for most of my life and this weather has not been agreeable. He'd be smart to focus on getting better than getting revenge.' Harry thought. Professor Lupin disagreed more insistently, claiming to have known Black.

Harry was beginning to wonder who Black was, and why he had betrayed his family after growing up practically a brother to his father. What would make him head to Voldemort? Harry asked what he had been like during his trial. Professor Lupin couldn't recall there being a trial.

"He was sentenced to a prison guarded by hoards of dementors, without a trial?" Harry had asked.

Professor Lupin was sure there was one, Black was guilty after all, but the details were fuzzy to him. He said he left the country shortly after Voldemort's defeat. Then he apologized every so often for not being available to Harry as he grew up and Harry decided that Professor Lupin's easy companionship was going to be given distance. At least until the man stopped looking so sorry. Harry didn't fault him anything, and had told him so the first five apologies.

Aside from that, Harry had found a book on Animagi that may or may not have been illegal but he hadn't bothered asking. He'd followed a trail of letters starting from an inquiry of a bookstore in Nocturn Alley. A few coins, and he recently got his book. He imagined he was close to finishing the first step.

Wand waving in the air, Harry mouthed the words of his spell and the counter spell. He didn't want to try any actual transformations without a spotter, but he liked to understand what he was doing anyway. As his right hand flicked and waved, his left hand idly stroked Scabbers's back. The rat was beginning to gain weight again, and some patches of fur were returning. He was still skinnier than first year though, and had taken to shivering a lot. Harry had cast a warming spell on a small little cushion in the rat's cage. Ron was glad it was helping.

'Hm, a real animagus will immediately transform back into their human form. A normal animal will not be affected or harmed, but they will flash red if struck by the spell.' Harry looked at the sleeping rat, wondering if the spell really was harmless. 'If Ron finds out I'm trying spells on is pet, I don't think he'd talk to me.' The thought made him pause; Ron was a friend. Not a close one, but a friend. 'The book does say it's harmless.' It was a bit of a great temptation.

Harry continued to practice the movements in the air, Scabbers resting blissfully unaware on his bed near his leg.

X

Harry had his bag on his shoulder and his cloak spelled liberally with warming charms. Dementors made the winter chill even colder regardless of the lack of real snow. Peaking around the corner, he looked carefully for any form of disillusionment. Severus didn't want him out anymore on nights. Harry suspected he wanted to start escorting him to the lake, but Harry continued to verbally fight his case and kept his trusted adult away.

He narrowed his gaze at the air just in front of the tapestry a few feet away from him and carefully shifted his gaze away. The air looked slightly hazy. Scowling, Harry emerged from his hiding spot and crossed his arms in front of the spot.

"Well?" He demanded, annoyed. An unfamiliar giggle emerged before two familiar redheads appeared. Harry was surprised. These two were not who he thought it was.

"Well well well," Started one twin.

"Looks like little Harrikins-"

"has some special abilities after all!" The two started circling around him.

"To be expected-"

"for sure, however,"

"we just got to know,"

"how did you know?" They hummed and hawed over him as if he were being inspected. Harry watched them warily.

"No offense," He offered them a wry grin. "but I don't see why I should tell you." The twins, Fred and George, laughed quietly.

"Man after my own heart!" One said as he laid an arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Likeness we could understand!" The other said as he mirrored his twin on Harry's other side.

"Except for that other, teensy tiny," Two fingers were brought to Harry's face, slowly pinched closer in emphasis.

"maybe unimportant, likely insignificant," The other waved his hand carelessly.

"detail of the blatant disregards of rules,"

"And safety,"

"and maybe sanity,"

"oh yes, almost forgot that," Harry pulled away from them.

"Sorry guys, but I kind of wanted to spend my night the way I planned. What were you getting at?"

"Harry, you know Black is after you," Fred, or George, started with a serious expression.

"What do you think you're doing heading out to the lake every night?" Harry felt a chill in his spine. They know. How? He crossed his arms, made extremely aware of the still warm food in his delivery bag that would most likely have been smelled by the two older years by now.

"Does it really matter?" Harry asked, studying his surrounding with his peripheral vision. He didn't want to look nervous. That would raise even more suspicion. The twins both glanced at each other and took a deliberate step to block him from leaving.

"Mate, you've got food in that bag,"

"Likely every night you do,"

"so can you really blame a bloke,"

"for having his suspicions?"

"Are you helping Black?" They asked. "Are you going dark?" Harry could see they both had their wands, and one was holding a parchment.

"He killed my parents, right? Why would I help him?"

"Why do you have food enough for two?" They countered. Harry felt himself get worried, and he was feeling very much cornered.

"I like long walks and picnics." He answered blandly.

"At ten thirty at night?" Harry shrugged.

"I like the moon."

"New moon tonight, mate."

"It's still relaxing."

"With dementors patrolling everywhere?

"I know patronus." Harry answered defensively.

"A likely story."

"I do," Harry frowned. "I learned it my first year. Well, at the end of, but still," Harry shook his head and forcefully pushed away from them. "Let me go."

"Harry, we've been hearing rumors,"

"of a most disturbing kind,"

"about just how angry and evil,"

"you've been this year." Harry glared at the two, whose hands were unrelenting on his shoulders.

"I'm fine. It's normal to be moody as a teenager, right?" Harry pulled away again, but the twins did not let go. They honestly looked concerned, but Harry wanted to get to Topa. He wanted out of the castle, now. He pushed against the twins, struggled against them, and slipped that strange parchment away even though they didn't seem to notice, but they only backed off at the sound of a deeper more menacing voice.

"And what, do we have here?" Like the vampire he was often accused of, Severus Snape appeared from the shadows as if they parted on his whim. Harry disillusioned himself and ran. He'd explain it to Severus later.

It were times like these he wondered if he should have kept his cloak instead of giving it to Topa. The Zora certainly didn't seem to use it, though that could be because he was blind and if he needed to see, he could use his hearing to do so.

'That's it, I'm keeping my cloak... If I can remember where it was tied off last...'

X

Topa carefully ran his fingers along the edge of the paper. It was really thick, and he could almost feel a small vibration along it. He and Harry had eaten as they spoke about the suspicions of the Weasley twins, and then Harry remembered that he had swiped the paper.

"So, it's a map? Of what?" Topa asked, still feeling the paper and the humming that seemed to come from it.

"I think, of the school?" Harry guessed as he leaned closer to Topa so they could both study it. Topa could hear the other's sleeve brushing through the air. He supposed he was using his wand to inspect the paper.

"I think I feel the magic in it." Topa said.

"Huh. I guess it'd have to be magic to work."

"Why?" Topa never heard of maps needing magic. The maps he'd known about were made of hide and ink.

"It's showing people's names, and some of them are moving." Harry said. "It doesn't go so far as the part of the lake where we are, but it has everyone's names. Let me see... What?"

"What?" Topa could hear the sudden surprise and displeasure at Harry's tone.

"There's someone in my room. A Peter Pettigrew." Topa mouthed the word before repeating it.

"That's the guy you said Sirius Black killed, right? The other friend of your father and your Professor Lupin?"

"...Yeah. I see Sirius Black too." Topa swallowed, noticing the sudden focus in his friend's tone.

"You want to find him, don't you?"

"Yes." Topa sighed.

"Very well. Let me get our spears." Harry chuckled softly. They had recently earned their blade tips and now had official weapons. Topa had waited for Harry to catch up before accepting his own spearhead. It was preferable that they had spears rather than their staffs, since Black was reputed as a dangerous man.

"Thanks Topa. Oh, and can you get the cloak too?" Topa whistled to find his position to the diving rock and quickly swam to the items he needed.

X

They were crouched under the invisibility cloak. It was a little difficult to hide their weapons too, but Harry cast a spell on them to help just in case the long spears poked out. They walked carefully between the patches of frost, slowly making their way to the other side of the castle. The map was in Harry's hands as he guided them, and Topa was holding the spears.

"He's disappeared off the map." Harry whispered. "I don't know how he did it, but he went through a lot of walls and I think he was underground. There's the shrieking shack ahead. He must be in it. Maybe the map is incomplete?" Topa hummed as they carefully made their way uphill.

"So there's a secret passage between the school and the shack? I thought you said it was haunted and dangerous."

"That's what everyone says." Harry shrugged. Topa could tell because the material over him shifted slightly. "Maybe it was a lie told for a reason?"

"Your Professor Lupin might need a place during the full moon to transform. Maybe there?" The Zora hazarded.

"Why not just the forest?" Harry countered. Topa let out a soft snort.

"In case there are any students like you who tend to wander the grounds at night?" Harry stifled a laugh.

"True." There a small crash in the shack and both boys grew quiet as they listened. "You can't use your clicking without being heard, huh?"

"Right. And we don't want him to know we are here yet." They crept closer, gradually being able to hear muttering and a few slow creaking steps along a wooden floorboard. Harry led them to a door, which was half falling off and partially blocked by what looked like an overturn wardrobe and a single plank nailed in front. They listened to the sounds closely, determining that the noises were from upstairs, so they separated and squeezed through the opening.

"I'm going to spell you invisible. The cloak can shift so we'll leave it here. Follow me closely. It'll be safer if Black thinks I'm alone." Topa didn't let Harry step away yet.

"Harry, everyone is saying Black is after you. You need to let him know you're not alone." The steps creaked above them so they whispered even quieter.

"Everyone also said that Azkaban cannot be escaped from and Peter Pettigrew was killed by Black. If he's hostile, you'll be here and we have our spears." Harry raised his spear to tap Topa's own as a reminder. The footsteps creaked to the top of the stairs. "Stand aside." Harry whispered lastly before Topa let go. He moved to stand in a corner. Black came to the bottom of the stairs and headed to the overturned desk. Harry watched closely, trying to determine if the man had a wand on him.

After three minutes of staring and listening to the random murmurs of a man who thought he was alone, Harry took a fortifying breath and tried to relax.

"So you're Black." He stated. The man quickly transformed into a great black dog and snarled at him, freezing only when Harry pointed his spear at him as Topa let out an eerie whistle that echoed slightly, almost like a whale, no doubt trying to stay calm and not reveal himself to early. The dog's ears were tense. "I'm not here to capture you. I've just got some questions." The wind rattled the weak windows outside. "Will you answer them, or shall I transform you back myself?" After a second, Black returned to his wizard form, crouching down cautiously near the desk.

"Who are you?" Harry supposed it was a legitimate question, considering the shack was lit only by the stars and Harry was in a rather cluttered corner. Dog vision may be better than a human's at night, but they were still color blind.

"Harry Potter, I'm sure you know of me." The man relaxed, looking oddly hopeful.

"Harry? My little Prongslet?" Harry snorted, unable to help it.

"You're what? Sorry, no, I'm pretty sure I'm human." He laughed lightly. The man stood up in the night's light, and took a step forward. Harry didn't move his spear. "Stay right there. You may know me, but I don't know you and you are a criminal on the run."

"Harry, I'm innocent! I swear, I never killed your parents. You're my godson! James was like my brother!" Black said earnestly. "It was that rat, Pettigrew!" He snarled in sudden anger.

"Peter Pettigrew?" Harry asked, thinking of the name on his map. The word rat reminded him of Scabbers.

"Yes. When your parents went into hiding with you, they enacted a spell that required a secret keeper. I was too obvious a choice, so I suggested Pettigrew." And Black started to cry as he shuffled closer on his knees. "Harry, I'm so sorry! I am! If I had never insisted it be Pettigrew James and Lily would still be alive!" Topa's whistle echoed again, and had a deeper tone in it for warning. Black didn't seem to know where it came from, but he obeyed it with a cringe.

"Is Peter Pettigrew an animagus?" Harry asked before Black could start looking around. The man's tired and bearded face focused on him with a nod.

"Yes. Him, James and I."

"And Professor Lupin was a werewolf, so that meant you guys probably spend full moons with him as an animagus. In here." Harry let out a chuckle. "So that's why it's called the shrieking shack. You lot must have made a lot of ruckus."

"_Professor_ Lupin?" Black looked confused, and tired. And far too unhealthy and unclean for Harry's tastes.

"Yes. Tell me, Mr. Black, if you found Pettigrew, which must be the reason you're here, what will you do to him?" Harry asked. Black's face took on an expression of rage and hate as he let out a deep growl very much like the dog he was earlier.

"Revenge! That rat set me up! Cut off his own finger before framing me for the murder of those muggles and fleeing in the sewers like the good for nothing sewer rat he is! I saw a picture of him on the paper in his rat form, toe missing in just the place he cut it off! I'll kill him!" Harry thought of Scabbers, and recalled he was missing a front toe. Scabbers was Pettigrew, most likely. He would find out later on.

"And then what? Stay on the run?" Harry asked. "You're innocent, Black. If you kill him, you'll be making yourself guilty."

"It will be worth it." Harry blinked and shrugged.

"Okay then. Come on Topa. This man obviously want to head back to prison when he's done."

"I'm innocent!" Black roared before finding himself flung to the other side of the destroyed room. He panted in surprise, pain, and a little breathlessness from the impact as Harry moved to a side of the room and pat the air.

"It's alright. Let it go."

"He was attacking you." A slightly deeper voice argued with obvious anger before that deep echoing whistle pierced through the room again.

"He's spent a lot of time around the dementors. Frankly I'm surprised he's lucid enough for conversation." Harry replied to the air. He seemed to push something to the door and Black was struck by the fear of being left alone again.

"Harry wait! Please!" Harry leveled his spear to him, and Black froze. The spear was only three feet away, but there was a point threatening to push through his throat anyway. Harry could see the indent in the man's skin through the weak light reflecting on the broken mirror near the window.

"Topa, at least let him speak." The point released him, but Black remained where he was.

'A guardian? A wizard?' He wondered as he tried to see anything in the air in front of him. But the night was a new moon and the stars were partially covered by the clouds. The room was only light enough to make vague outlines of the toppled furniture and Harry's general outline.

"Speak." The 'Topa' implored with obvious anger. Black swallowed slowly.

"Harry, stay away from Pettigrew. That rat, any rat that you see, stay away from him." Harry brought out the parchment that was resting in his pocket.

"This map will let me keep an eye out for him. Don't worry. You should be more concerned about your health." Black let out a revered sigh.

"You found the Marauder's Map."

"The what?" Harry and Topa asked. Black hesitantly gestured if he could hold it. Harry looked at the door before holding a hand out to rest on Topa. He let Black see the map. The small smile on the man's face helped him look less deranged.

"The Maurader's Map. We made this when we were in Hogwarts, your dad, Remus, I, and Pettigrew." The last name was spoken reluctantly. "We used it to sneak all over the castle without getting caught."

"Why?"

"We were a bit of troublemakers." Black admit without shame. "Pranked everyone in the castle at one point or the other." Harry thought of Severus.

"Some more than others, I take it?" Black grinned.

"Yeah. It was fun." Harry thought of Severus' gazes of anger in his memories, and disagreed. The regret during that conversation with Professor Lupin at least told him one of the group of four grew up to realize what they were doing. Harry hated bullies. He was aware they were people, his cousin was proof of that, but he still hated those who bullied others. "Mischief Managed." Black tapped the paper, and everything, all the names, footprints, walls and side notes disappeared. Harry could feel Topa grazing the side of the paper with his fingers again.

"What did you do?" Harry asked, annoyed that his way of keeping track of Peter Pettigrew was erased.

"It's the password. Can't very well leave such a valuable piece of Marauder's inventory looking so tempting... How did you get it?"

"The current pranking group had it. They weren't paying attention to what they were doing as well as they were to me. I thought it would be a good distraction, or at least a kind of leverage. Something else distracted them instead." Black barked out a laugh.

"You didn't even know what they had! Well, to see the map again, repeat after me: I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Harry blinked at him.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Topa recited. Black faltered as the map reappeared. Harry grinned teasingly at the skinny man in rags.

"What do you know, Topa? You can do a bit of magic."

"Of course I can. The Goddesses are generous in their blessings." Topa replied haughtily.

"Well Mr. Black," Harry said as he snagged his map back and Topa let out a few series of clicks to find the door. "I'm afraid our night isn't getting any younger and I have much to think about. Please stay out of the castle. You'll be turned in faster than you can say animagus." Black startled as Harry threw the cloak over himself and hopped lightly through the door after Topa. The two darted to the forest and Topa dared a click when he couldn't hear Harry's footsteps crunching in frozen grass anymore. Harry tapped him with his wand, and he could see his friend again.

"Harry, never visit that man alone. His magic feels fractured." Topa said.

"He needs help, yeah." Harry said already thinking of how to help Black. Topa frowned at him and crossed his arms, and Harry realized what Topa really meant. "I promise I'll bring you, Severus or Poppy whenever I see him. Probably you." Topa nodded.

"Good. You're learning." Harry started walking back to their secret shore before shooting a dark look at his friend.

"Hey!"

X

Harry waited a few days before actually telling anyone else about Black. Scabbers was feeling better, and Harry realized it was because he felt safer. There's irony in that, and Harry planned to take advantage of it. He hinted to Severus that he spoke to Black and got his side of the story. He casually mentioned to Professor Lupin that he was learning a spell to reveal an animagus and was wondering if he should try it on Ron's pet rat or if a rat with a missing toe would still be hurt. He asked Poppy what she would do if Black was innocent and needed help.

He told Ron, Hermione, and Theodore he's been wondering about becoming an animagus and that he got a private class set up if they wanted to join him. They did, of course.

"Oh, and Scabbers is looking much better Ron. You want me to bring him?"

"Could you?" Ron asked, looking hopeful. Harry smiled as he cringed in his mind. He would have to make it up to Ron for taking away his pet, even if said pet was a criminal.

"Sure." Harry smiled instead. He was starting to feel guilty. Ron was a good friend, and he didn't deserve some of the bad luck that came his way.

"Hello there Scabbers!" Harry greeted as he pet the plump rat. Scabbers sniffed in his direction and Harry offered a treat. "You excited to see Ron again? It's been a while, huh?" The ran didn't act like he understood, but Harry could see his whiskers vibrating. It was the day Harry had set up, and the group of children wandered after classes to one of the third floor classrooms. Harry and Theodore met the Gryffindors just in the hall.

"Scabbers!" He called gleefully as Harry handed over the cage and Ron took him out. The rat squeaked in a response of a happy pet being reunited with their owner, and Harry wondered if Scabbers remembered ever being a man. He read that an animagus that spent too long in their forms risked the danger of forgetting their humanity. Harry shooed them all in and double-checked the hall. A soft click sounded next to him, and he smiled as he gently ushered Topa inside.

For being blind and entering a brand new environment, Topa was finding his way fairly easily. Unless Black had taken point and guided him, whoch was more likely. As the invisible form stepped inside before him, the soft click of nails told Harry that Black had come in his dig form. It made it harder to decide how they had navigated themselves, but Harry decided it probably didn't matter since they were here now anyway.

The Headmaster, the head of houses, and Poppy were in the room and waiting. The group of adults and children seemed surprised to see each other. Harry closed the door and audible locked it.

"Harry? This doesn't seem like a normal lesson." Ron noted. Harry smoothly took Scabbers in his hands and pet him.

"That's cause it's not."

"Harry my boy, what is this meeting for? Half of you professors say you're here to prove a magical theory, the other half says you wanted an outside lesson, and you told me that you had something extremely important to confess. Why bring your friends?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked.

"I'll admit, I did lie a little to all of you, and I apologize for that. I brought you all here because what I'm about to do is a bit foolish and dangerous."

"Harry, what are you doing?" Poppy asked, looking worried and uncomfortable.

"There's a thing about being an Animagus that I've had a question about." Harry said, heading for the chairs. He didn't like being the center of attention and was relieved when everyone else also took a seat.

"You could have just brought this to me, Mister Potter." Professor McGonnagal said.

"Well, that's just it. My question came up because there's an example that brought it to my attention." Scabbers trembled and tried to wiggle out of his hands. "Pretty much, if an animagus has to be registered, how does one find illegal animagi?" Professor Lupin looked startled. Scabbers squeaked in alarm, and this brought everyone's attention to the rat trying to get out of Harry's grasp.

"Scabbers!" Ron reached for him, but Harry shook his head as he moved away.

"Sorry Ron, but there really is no other way to tell you."

"Is that, really Wormtail?" Professor Lupin asked, gaze focused on the panicking rat. Harry moved to show the man the missing toe, which pulled a furious snarl from the quiet man that caused the other professors to move away. "You _Rat_!" He stepped forward, only to find an invisible body in front of him.

"Not yet, Professor." Harry said. Professor Lupin stepped away from the invisible body, suddenly suspicious. What exactly was Harry doing?

"Potter." Severus drawled, looking rightfully annoyed. "What are you trying to say?"

"Only that we need a better way to deal with this, because it is a problem that we can't find illegal animagi." Words said, Harry pointed his wand at Scabbers and used the spell he'd been practicing for a while.

A round balding man with a pinched face was revealed on the ground and in the time it took for him to realize he was no longer a rat, all the wands in the room were trained on him.

"Sorry Ron. I swear I'll make it up to you." Harry told his friend as the adults swiftly bound and questioned the man they all recognized as Peter Petegrew. Ron was staring at Petegrew with an expression of disgusted horror.

"I slept with him, in my bed." Ron said softly with a face of fear. Theodore snorted.

"He probably slept with Harry too." Harry grimaced.

"Ugh, please don't remind me."

"How did you know he was alive and pretending to be Scabbers?" Hermione asked.

"I really have been studying up on how to become an Animagus. Then one day I actually met Black and he mentioned Peter's form and how he faked his death. Scabbers had a missing toe, and that's how Black recognized him. That picture from your vacation." He gestured to Ron.

"I slept with him, in my bed." Ron repeated, still staring at Petegrew. The adults seemed to come up with a plan and just realized they were still locked in.

"Mister Potter, if you would be so kind? Professor Sprout asked. Harry cleared his throat and stood up a bit away.

"Actually, there's more." There was a brief pause.

"What more could you possibly be bringing to our attention?" Severus asked as he crossed his arms, his wand resting in a ready position.

"Just, remember that he's innocent." Harry said before gesturing to his side. He felt Topa, and held the invisibility cloak in place as Black stepped out from underneath. To the rest of the room, the big black dog stepped into view. Black sat down on his haunches and stared at Professor Lupin with large doleful eyes. Professor Lupin didn't look like he was breathing.

"And, I'm to assume…?" Severus said slowly, his wand already pointed to the dog.

"Sirius Black was framed, and Peter Petegrew is the real culprit. I figured if you brought them both to be tried together, the truth would come out that much sooner." Harry shrugged. Black swiftly became man again and offered his bare hands up in surrender.

After a long discussion, which had Harry wonder why he offered his friends to come along in this other than Ron, it was time to escort Black and Petegrew to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. Harry tugged at Severus's arm and Poppy caught his gaze, so they stayed behind.

"Harry?" Poppy asked when the door closed. Topa's hand rested lightly along his back in silent support. The Zora hadn't wanted Harry to be alone with Petegrew and Black, other professors not withstanding and now that everything had finished smoothly, Harry was nervous to continue with what Topa had made him promise.

"Topa wanted me to introduce you to him formally, rather than let last year stay between us." Harry said. "He said he noticed that I'm not talking to you as often, and he feels you're not trying to talk to me either. So, he wants to apologize and clear the air."

"Oh. Well, that sounds like a grand idea." Poppy said lightly. Harry glanced at Severus and relaxed at the man's thoughtful expression.

"I am not opposed." He said. "When should we meet?" Topa tugged the cloak off and Harry helped him take it off so he wasn't just a floating head.

"Here's fine." Topa said in reply as he smoothed his scales and let out a series of clicks. He cocked his head at Severus. "I imagined you taller." Harry snorted.

"We were younger."

"We didn't grow that much." Topa argued before flinching back at Poppy's gentle touch on his shoulder. He clicked again to gather his bearing and relaxed as Poppy started examining his eyes.

"Oh, child. I had thought I started the process to heal your eyes last year. You still cannot see anything?" Topa shook his head.

"Not with my eyes, no. Harry says I'm using sonar, like a dollfoot."

"Dolphin."

"Same thing." Harry and Topa giggled and Severus watched them as Poppy started casting examination spells on Topa's face.

Severus saw how relaxed and open Harry was with Topa. How unguarded he was even with himself and Poppy right here. It wasn't simply trust; there was a connection of emotions. Severus had the same thing with Lily once. She was his slice of peace in a life that seemed against him. Harry had found that in Topa, and he suddenly understood the protectiveness for this boy of blue scales.

Lily never needed a protector. She was his own protector, and it was his weakness that drove her away.

Harry did need a protector, but this other boy, Topa, needed one as well. They were equals, both relying on and being a pillar of support for each other. They could cover each other's weakness, and they knew it – counted on it.

Harry needed to trust because of his history. Topa needed caution because of his eyes and questionable species. He didn't know what Topa was, and based on the blue boy's age, he was most likely lost. The wizard and witches of the magical world would take advantage of him or straight out kill him. Harry may be knew to this world of his heritage, but he knew enough to recognize this and want to protect Topa from it. Harry's behavior made just a little more sense when adding Topa to the equation.

Last year had been worrying. Now it made sense, and would be expected should there be a need for a repeat.

"Harry, you're my brother. Don't you dare think about doing that alone." Topa frowned at the boy wizard. Harry frowned back, but looked more as if he were pouting.

Brothers. Severus felt a little bit of himself relax. That was exactly what Harry needed. Family. He approved of Topa, and the things Harry had done for him. Harry needed a family, and he had found one. A part of him hoped, at least for Lily's sake, that he too could be considered as a part of Harry's family, somehow.

X

Harry let Topa lead him through the water. He was wearing a thick blindfold that Topa had somehow gotten from Severus. After a while, Topa slowed down and let go. Harry considered the water temperature, which was much warmer than the bottom of the lake, and the silence was defiantly not what the merpeople village was like. Topa tugged the blindfold off for him and Harry blinked in the darkness. He cast a lumos with his wand and faced Topa's smile. He was tugged up. They broke the surface of a small cave pool with the bright sunlight just four feet from the overpass.

"Isn't it cool! It pings everything!" Topa said excitedly. Harry shivered slightly from the cold breeze of the open cave, but he was warm enough from his swim.

"Yeah. How did you find it?" Harry asked, immediately becoming curious about the wide area that seemed clean and reflective.

"It's ping, Harry. Whenever I tried looking through here, it would ping and the images I'd get was just so different so then I followed it and found these strange shell creatures with stones in them-" Harry gaped. "And when I put my spear tip in it it became sharper-" Harry was confused. "And it made it thicker and more durable and it ping too!" Topa looked excited. Harry ignored the possible pearl making clams.

"What do you mean ping? It echoes better?" Harry asked as he smiled at Topa's energy.

"Yeah! It echoes better and, kinda hums when I get it back. It's like an almost-tickle." Topa said. Harry hummed loudly and heard a soft echo of it in the cave. Strange, it wasn't doing that to their words. Topa gave a short series of clicks and giggled at the barrage of softer clicks that followed. Grinning, Harry whistled a short tune.

Topa whistled his whale whistle in response, and the haunting low to high pitches weaved around them in a musical way. Harry gave a short howl that howled back just as loudly and much more effeminate than Harry had done. It made Harry's skin chill almost pleasantly. Topa dipped his mouth underwater and tried singing a mermaid song.

The music sung back beautifully.

"You should bring your flute here." Topa said after they made random noises for nearly half an hour.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. " Topa considered Harry for a moment before giving a small click. The clicks bounced through the cave walls, but Topa had seen what he needed to. "I see it on your hip. Come on, play something."

"Well, I'm not that good. I'm barely able to figure out the notes I'm trying to find for the songs I already know." Mary Had A Little Lamb was by far the easiest for him to play, and one of the first he learned on his own. Hagrid did a good job with the flute, but the notes weren't placed like any other instrument had.

"Then, how about I make a sound and you mimic it? The cave'll sound cool with it I bet." Harry pulled out his flute, smoothed and almost shining from use and care. The little hawk wasn't so sharp anymore at the beak and tail, but the wings still looked detailed and pretty. Harry canceled the bubble charm he had over it and gave a few test notes.

The notes played slow and calm through the cave.

Topa wracked his memory for a song for Harry as the boy re-familiarized himself with the flute. He thought of his mopa and popa, and the short songs they'd sing for him.

And then he suddenly remembered the Zora Dance.

"Harry, come on. Let's get out of the water." Harry stopped playing.

"Why?"

"I wanna show you something! Come on!" Topa urged excitedly. He loved the Zora Dance. He couldn't believe he'd almost forgotten it. He was going to teach Harry, and then they were going to show the merpeople.

"What is it, Topa?"

"We're going to dance!"

"What?" Harry didn't sound excited. In fact, he sounded uninterested.

"It'll be fun. I can't believe I've almost forgotten about this. Stand like that." Topa said after a short click. He stood next to his brother and held his hands out, fins spread. "First we move like his." He stepped forward and to the side before reversing.

As he went through the first few steps, Topa recalled the entire dance to the music. Despite his reluctance, Harry learned quickly and hummed the beat with Topa. As they spun and hopped, Harry soon didn't need and corrections.

It was amazing that he seemed to know how the dance continued, and it was wonderful that he was enjoying it. They clapped and stepped and spun and laughed. The cave echoed the music unnaturally long after Harry stopped, and they continued to sing the notes with it and dance until they had to get Harry ready to leave.

"That's your favorite song?" Harry asked when they floated in their secret shore again. Topa nodded sleepily where he held himself near the sunning rock.

"Yeah. It's always played at the festival nights after all the guests leave..." Harry was quiet for a moment.

"I'm not supposed to know that, am I?" He asked with an obvious grin in his voice.

"No, but you're my brother." Harry hummed in agreement and Topa could hear his blow through his flute softly. He played the tune gently and slowly, and Topa still had the urge to whistle along.

"Are there words?" Harry asked as they relaxed.

"Words?"

"Lyrics to the music?" Topa tried to think.

"I don't really remember. I don't think so though. You should think of some."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You." Harry looked at his flute thoughtfully before stretching with a yawn.

"Maybe later." He said. "I should go." Topa grumbled at that, but they dove back in the water. As they dried off at their secret shore, Harry and Topa both couldn't help but hum the tune of the Zora Dance. It sounded better in the cave, though.

X

Theodore opened the door to the common room and relaxed. He left the bedroom and silently moved to sit next to Harry. The boy opened his eyes in surprise, but didn't stop playing. He played softer, but didn't stop. After a moment, he finished and set the wooden flute in his lap.

"I didn't know you knew how to play anything." Theodore said quietly. Harry shrugged.

"Hagrid made this for me. I just started getting good enough to actually play songs. Theodore blinked.

"That's handmade?" Harry nodded with a smile as he stroked the soft wings. "Amazing. I didn't know Professor Hagrid carved."

"He does a lot of things." Harry said as he continued to look at the fire.

"Harry, can I ask you something a little personal?" Harry didn't noticeably tense or anything, but he did stop stroking the flute. Theodore almost changed his mind because of the lack of relaxation.

"Shoot." Harry said after a moment.

"You don't like your family, do you?" Harry still didn't look any different, but Theodore knew he was uncomfortable and wary.

"I thought you were supposed to be more subtle than this."

"This isn't a matter that requires subtly. If you don't want to talk about it, fine. I like you, Harry. I consider you a friend. And I'm not saying I own you or anything, but I like when my friends are happy and I don't like it when they are struggling with something. I've seen the way you react with other students and me, Ron and Hermione. I've seen the way you react with adults and Professors Severus. There's a lot of things you hold close to yourself, and I'm not saying you shouldn't... I just worry about exactly how much you're holding, Harry." Theodore said quietly. "You smile more often when alone. Any discussion with guardians or parents make you disappear or look, conflicted. For all of how nasty Professor Snape is, I've seen you go to him when troubled and leave feeling better. You're never talking about your family, and never about your friends back home either."

"I'm fine." Harry said quickly before he realized the exact words Theodore was saying and what he had just said.

"No you're not." Theodore replied when Harry relaxed in defeat.

"They don't hit me or anything." Harry admit quietly.

"That's good." Theodore answered, unsure what else to say. Harry glanced at him and he was struck by just how green his eyes were. Harry wasn't pale like Malfoy, but he was a touch more than Theodore was at the beginning of the year. He'd tanned since school started, somehow. Harry was smaller than him, but he looked fit and healthy. He'd seen muscles on him and never spotted ribs that looked sharper than they should. But his hands were being treated often, and he had a few scars on his back and legs.

Theodore was just tall, skinny, and plain with light skin and brown hair and brown eyes. His father was a Death Eater, and Harry Potter defeated his master. Theodore Nott used to hate Harry Potter. His own father was often prone to rage when something small bothered him. He was a gentle father, but it was hard to connect to him in any other level but the basics. His anger was scary, and Theodore used to blame Harry Potter for being the one responsible.

Just before school started did Theodore realize that his father wasn't healthy. He questioned a lot of things and if he had started questioning those things sooner, he would have accepted the Hat's decision to place him in Ravenclaw. He noticed things that stopped making sense. His father was no longer the only authority in his life. After first year, Theodore stopped feeling a part of his small family and had started to feel intimidated by the world. He felt lost and a little alone.

Then Harry started doing small things. He was nothing like how a Savior of the Wizarding World was expected to act. Some of that was good, it meant Harry was a person. Others were bad, because Harry had no idea how the world worked. Snubbing Malfoy was a major example, and the start of their easier truce at the end of second year was something to appreciate. Then Harry was resorted to Slytherin.

And Theodore noticed a lot more about Harry. A part of him wanted to wave his concerns away. Harry was a little odd, but he grew up with muggles so it should be expected. As a friend, however, Theodore wanted to make sure all was well. Harry made it hard though, because he almost always sent out conflicting messages.

"You don't trust us, do you?" He finally asked as he realized that was the main thing he'd noticed about the boy. Harry glanced at him and flicked his gaze to the door.

"It's hard." Harry admit with a whisper.

"There's at least one, though, right? I see how you relax with Professor Snape." Harry licked his lips and took a breath. Theodore felt like he was getting ready to confess, and he reminded himself to not be pushy.

"Severus is, a person I can rely on. He's not the one I'll trust everything to though. He knows this, and I appreciate that he doesn't bother me about it." Theodore gaped.

"He lets you call him _Severus_?" He tried not to say loudly. Harry nodded. "Blimey mate, that's impressive." Harry offered a smile. "Harry, I promise I'll never betray you. I'll admit, my father was a Death Eater. I'm not sure how he got out of prison, be I swear, I'm not him. I'm your friend, and I'll never betray you." Harry blinked at him before offering a small smile.

"Thanks." He said before playing his flute again. The music sounded more upbeat than their conversation, and Harry finally relaxed. He closed his eyes and nodded to the beat slightly, and Theodore wondered how fast the music was supposed to be.

The next hour passed in silence that was broken only by the quite music of the flute. Theodore was content to watch, until Harry lowered the flute again.

"I don't think I belong in Slytherin." Theodore blinked.

"Why?"

"I'm ignored here, Theo." Theodore experienced a great burst of happiness at Harry's casual nickname. Then the words sunk in. "I was a person of pride in Gryffindor, even if they never got to know me. Here, I exist, but no one bothers me aside from you and maybe Malfoy. And Malfoy's been annoyed with me since the first day I threatened him." Theodore snorted at the memory.

"So, what, you're going to ask to go back to Gryffindor?" He joked. Harry shook his head.

"I don't think they'll take me. Hermione thinks I should try Ravenclaw because of how much I study." Theodore blinked.

"I was joking. You're not really going to change house again?" Harry shrugged. "Harry, the years halfway over, if that." Harry shook his head and stood up. "Harry." Theodore stood up too.

"It's really late. We should catch a couple more hours of sleep before classes tomorrow." Theodore nodded, but planned to snag Hermione to discuss this. The other witch was clever, and Ron was to a degree if he could relax enough to not be insulting or obnoxious.

X

Theodore was able to meet with Hermione the next day after lunch. She was in the Library, watching the fields through the window. He had noticed her after he found some books he had wanted for his homework.

"Hermione." He called quietly. Hermione jumped as if attacked and looked terribly flustered. It was an unusual look, and Theodore noticed that she was placing herself in front of the window directly as she tried to straighten herself out for him.

"Hi, Theodore. Sorry, you startled me." She cleared her throat. Theodore walked closer and leaned on the table next to her.

"My apologies." Hermione refused to move even as she blushed at their proximity. He leaned over to peer over her shoulder.

"Er, what are you doing?" She asked as she put both hands on his shoulders and held him away. He grinned at her.

"What's it look like?" Hermione's blush did not disappear.

"Like you're trying to sniff my hair." She said flatly. He snorted as he moved her hands in his and held them up so he could take his glance out the window. The view did require his face near her hair, but not directly.

"And you say you're Gryffindor." He complimented as he took his view. He couldn't see anything. "Anything I should be looking at in particular?" He asked lightly before letting Hermione take her hands back.

"...Don't tell anyone." She demanded. He leaned away from her personal space and nodded. "I see Harry disappearing to the Forbidden Forest after almost every meal. He doesn't seem to go directly after dinner since I generally see him here doing his homework. But, after breakfast and lunch, almost without fail, he goes in through there." She leaned back to give Theodore space to see as she pointed.

"Those bushes under the fallen tree?" He guessed. It was hard to tell from the distance.

"Yes." The two looked out the window for a few moments. "I don't know if I should follow him or not." Theodore considered what he knew of Harry. He was very introverted, and had a difficult time trusting others. He didn't like his home life, but Theodore couldn't tell what exactly Harry had to endure when at home. Being spied on by one of the few people he actually trusted was probably never going to be forgiven or forgotten.

"We shouldn't." He decided.

"He seems much more relaxed since getting into Slytherin. Did someone show him a secret spot or something?" Hermione wanted to know. She obviously wanted peace of mind. Theodore shook his head slowly.

"I don't know about that, but, you know, Harry's thinking about changing houses again." Hermione looked scandalized.

"Wh- Bu- What?" She whispered so she wouldn't yell. "Why?"

"He's being ignored. He said in Gryffindor, he'd been idolized and never treated like a person. Here, most of us snakes ignore him. I think I'm his only friend in Slytherin since Malfoy pissed him off our first day and he scared everyone with what he did."

"So it's true Harry nearly drowned Malfoy?" Theodore narrowed his eyes.

"Where'd that rumor come from? What other rumors are there?" Hermione shifted her fluffy hair off her shoulder.

"First week, I heard from someone in the common room that Harry was drowning Malfoy in the Lake. There's another that Harry commanded Hogwarts to leech off Malfoy's magic for insulting me and Ron. Other don't make sense, like Harry being able to use nonverbal spells and having eyes that glowed like the killing curse, but if there's anything about these stories, it's painted Harry as completely against Malfoy. It doesn't seem like it now, with him being distantly polite while Malfoy insults him childishly, but for a few months Harry was rumored to be the real Heir of Slytherin by killing the old one and turning Dark because of it." She shrugged. Theodore blinked at her.

"That's all..."

"Ridiculous?"

"Well, slightly true." Hermione's eyes widened. Theodore glanced around and sat in the seat on the corner of the table. Hermione sat next to him and leaned close. Theodore recounted the basic summary of what happened that first night between Harry and Malfoy.

It wasn't as big as rumors pictured, but it was true. Harry was powerful, and everyone closest to him felt the density of his magic, and to be able to exude one's magic like that was said to be an ability only the strongest of wizards could do. He wasn't Dark, but he did not reserve his displeasure unless he was planning to act on it. Malfoy had recently cottoned on to this, and the two were back to being polite acquaintances again.

"And, I'm not sure how many have noticed, but we can hear the snakes in our common room hissing more often. Harry would look at them and suddenly do or find something that he shouldn't have known about. We think he's a parselmouth."

"Oh." She said. She glanced at the window. "What do you think he's doing in the Forbidden Forest?"

"I don't really know." Theodore answered. "I could think of a lot of things. He's brought us to a supposed animagus lesson before revealing Petegrew and Black. He could either be forging an alliance with whatever lives in the Forbidden Forest or he's practicing to become an animagus himself. He could be practicing dangerous spells, or using dark rituals to change himself. He could be sleeping, for all we knew"

"He always has a bag. He hardly ate with us, and he's always carrying a bag with him. The twins said they found him late one night with a bag full of food. I hope he's at least eating all these trips." Hermione conceded. The two looked out the window. The lake rippled in the wind, and the grass shimmered. The dementors had left when Black and Petegrew were turned in after Christmas break, and the chill the dark creatures had left had started lifting with the brighter weather.

"I trust you two will leave Harry to his own business?" A deeper voice asked lightly from behind him. Hermione and Theodore jumped out of their seats to see Professor Lupin looking at them with hands in pockets and head tilted as he watched them.

"Professor."

"Professor Lupin." The DADA professor glanced to the window before looking at the students.

"Relax, I'm not trying to say you're in trouble. You've brought a lot of points up that are very much correct, Mister Nott. And as his friends, you two do have the right to worry. However, Harry is still trying to understand the position he is in, especially now. Leave him be and remain his anchor when he needs you. He's the type you need to prove yourself to, since he's already found someone he can depend on and be depended on. If you think this is a problem, bring it up. Just," He offered a wolfish grin. "don't do it where others can overhear." The two students murmured agreements before gathering their things to the bell.

"See you later, Professor."

"Bye Professor Lupin." The two shared a glance and separated. Remus watched them leave the library with the rest of the students who had been in the library during the rest of the lunch break. Then he glanced out the window.

Harry darted out of the trees, waving his wand to wet black hair to dry it.

Remus was a lot of things, and that included curious. However, he was also very practiced in discretion from his status as a werewolf. He didn't know exactly what Harry was up to, but he would keep an eye on his cub and be available for when the boy needed help. He wasn't even going to tell Sirius, because he knew his friend needed to concentrate on getting better if he wanted to pull of the surprise gift he wanted to offer Harry.

X

Harry rubbed his arm against the night chill as he walked. Black, or Sirius, had given him a great hug during his visit after dinner. Severus had caught him just before he could sneak out of the kitchens and had apologized for having to ask him to follow him to the Headmaster's office. Harry wondered why he didn't think of this before.

Black was his legal Godfather. With his innocence proven, and health checked out, he could take custody of Harry back. Harry would love to get away from the Dursleys, but the image of a man half crazed with revenge opening and closing drawers in a star lit room could not be forgotten or ignored.

He was scared.

Black was a nice bloke. He was eager to help and willing to make happy anyone he liked. He lost a lot of points for how he treated Severus, but he gained a few for legitimately trying to make an effort to change that after noticing Harry's expression on that side. He wasn't hard to like.

Harry wasn't sure if could let himself trust him. He already trusted a lot of people, in his opinion. Why should he trust another?

"Harry, you're over thinking this." Topa snorted at him as he ate his fish after Harry spilled everything to him. "What of your Theodore friend in Slytherin? You said your daggers like him."

"Yeah, but that's my daggers." Harry said as he rubbed the set of blades. The snakes hissed in contentment. They were quietest when Harry was safe.

"But you respond in kind. You're talking more about your Theodore. You're worrying too much. You've had the expected hardships from Malfoy, and no one else has done anything worse. You wanted a lot of friends in first year, remember? Why change your mind?" Harry chewed his own fish slowly. Topa clicked at him as if to growl in irritation as he crossed his arms and waited.

"I'm scared, Topa. What if he decides he doesn't like me and gives me back?"

"Then you have an idiot for a godfather and you can continue making cupcakes for your cousin." Topa answered as he threw a piece of fish at Harry. It sounded like Harry let it hit him. "Harry..."

"Fine. I'll try. He's my godfather. And he's an animagus. Maybe he can help me with my transformation." Topa snorted.

"I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be like, 'You're right Topa! I'm so excited for school to end and I get to move in with my real godfather!' not, all businesslike." He threw another piece of fish at Harry and grinned when Harry hit it back.

"You're right Topa... Wait." Topa groaned.

"What? What happened to you that made you all, all, Slytherin?" He demanded.

"I got resorted to Slytherin for a reason." He reminded him. "Anyway, I was planning to ask if I could stay here for the summer... With Black just released, he'll not want to share me with anyone... I dunno, Topa." Topa sighed before he stood up and held out a hand. Harry replied with his own hand quickly and Topa walked him to the water. Harry was already changed, having gotten into the habit of doing so as soon as he entered the small clearing, so he followed readily until the water reached his thighs.

"Harry?"

"Yeah Topa?"

"You need to relax." With that, Topa tripped him into the water.

"Topa!" Harry coughed. Topa nearly shrieked like a merperson as he hunched his shoulders and laughed.

"Hahaha! I wish I could have seen your fa-!" Harry swiftly tripped his friend into the water as well and soon the two were splashing water the way only a creature of water can.

"Rawr!"

"Hey!"

X

Harry sat through the rest of the school with just a little boredom from the curriculum and a steadily growing knowledge of what he had to do to become an animagus. He had hoped to get the transformation before the end of the school year, where at least he'd have King DarkTip or ClearView to supervise him. They were unfamiliar with how he was trying to manipulate and entice his magic for the animagus transformation, but they knew magic and more importablty knew his magic. They could help him change back if anything went wrong.

He didn't want to let his godfather know about his attempt, so he couldn't ask him. He didn't want anyone to know about his attempt, so he couldn't let Poppy or Severus know.

The last day of classes, and he hadn't gotten it. Harry was pretty much pouting for most of the day.

"Honestly, Harry, what's wrong with you today?" Ron asked him. Harry glowered silently at the chess set between them.

"Yeah, mate. You've never really lost this quickly." Theodore added. Harry sighed before shifting the chess set to face between Hermione and Ron. Hermione perked up and Ron grimaced at the thought of playing against her.

"It's not the chess." Harry replied. "I just had a personal project I was trying to do, but I have to leave it at school over the summer." He said.

"Oh? What kind of project?" Hermione asked. Theodore glanced at her, and Ron saw it, but Harry gave no sign he noticed. He glanced around there table and leaned a little closer. The other three seemed to hold their breath as they waited for the answer, knowing it was potentially important.

"It's magic that I can only really do with supervision. I have to leave it here when I go back to my aunt and uncle, and I won't be able to get it even if my godfather picks me up for the summer. I might forget things, or lose things during the wait." He complained. The other three blinked, unable to really understand what Harry could be doing with such a vague answer.

"Sorry to hear that, Harry." Hermione said. "If you do move, you'll keep in touch still?" Harry nodded.

"Sure. I'll send Hedwig with a note to let you know if you want."

"Okay!" Hermione then started asking him to tell her everything that's different from a wizards home compared to a muggle one. Theodore got a thoughtful expression on his face and asked the same. Ron asked him if his fellytone number will be the same.

Harry told him to please throw away and forget the telephone number.

xXx TBC xXx

HK: Ah! Why did this get so long!? I feel like it was dragging after Sirius and Peter got turned in at the middle of the story. It was around then I also realized that I had pretty much been following the book, and couldn't really figure out how to shift it make to my normal style. I feel Harry's personal reactions with his slowly growing group of people were stunted after that. Darn it!

So, yeah, no real death threat to Harry this year. Remus is calm and Black and Pettigrew were already turned in and Severus is being implied to be making an effort to remain polite to Remus while Sirius was given a hint to do the same to Severus. /but, Harry made a new friend in Theodore. Yay!

This chapter sucked, sorry. Let me know what kinds of things you guys want to see about the war going on in Hyrule. I'm sorry I can't add Dobby. He was never freed. I think Zinny sort of took over that position...

Also, I'm a Zora fan. Duh. If you really want to make me happy, could you also work on a Zora related Harry Potter crossover? I'd love the inspiration and stimulation of my imagination!

Posted: 06May2013


	5. Enrapture and Observation

Title: Zora Scales and Wizard Magic

Rating: T

Character(s): Harry Potter / OC!Zora

Summary: Harry Potter was introduced to the wizarding world around the same time a young Zora found himself lost. Voldemort is on the return and Ganondorf is steadily winning after the Hero disappears in the Temple of Time. Harry just wishes he can help his injured friend get home, no matter how many years are passed.

Disclaimer: Not Yaoi. This is a friendship fic. Just in case no one got the memo, I own no one but my character Topa.

I most definitely do not own Harry Potter or the Legend of Zelda franchise.

Warnings: Over 30 pages long... And my formatting may or may not have been fixed. (Sorry for that tease, by the way)

xXx Chapter Five: Enrapture and Observation xXx

Harry wondered what was wrong with the world his godfather grew up in. He knew there was no such thing as perfection, but he could not understand how wizards and witches were so _wrong_.

Muggles were defenseless against things they did not know about. Harry knew that did not mean they were weak. There were many dangers a muggle could pose to wizards and witches. Antagonizing them the way that had happened during the World Quidditch Cup was both uncalled for, and dangerous.

Harry knew retaliation was never gentle. His cousin and uncle had proven it before.

Harry had been interested in the Cup because his friends were going to be there. He hadn't seen a person from another country before and had been excited to talk to someone who wasn't English. It was hard to make himself take that final step to introducing himself to a stranger, but he'd done it and was glad. It was like meeting a different type of wizard, and Harry was eager to learn about the different lives of other magical humans.

The 'fun and games' of the Death Eaters following the game, however, was a startling reminder about the short sightedness of wizards and the people that made up the population of 'pure-bloods' in the society.

Harry wondered, not for the first time since moving in with Sirius, if magic made a human a little messed up. All other creatures like House Elves and Merpeople cared for both their own magic and the natural magic around them.

Kreacher's respect for Harry and obvious distaste of Sirius only cemented this in Harry's mind. Sirius didn't abuse his magic, or his authority. He simply had no respect or understanding of his own magic. On the other hand, Kreacher was a sneaky house elf with delusion about Harry being the next heir. Sirius suspected this was because he didn't have children of his own and had been thinking about making Harry his beneficiary if something happened and the Black Family Fortune was to be up for grabs. Harry wondered if Kreacher knew about his being Slytherin's Heir rather than Black politics.

Kreacher muttered about the disgraced son of his Lady Black, and Harry felt a little guilty for agreeing. The portrait of Sirius's mother was unable to be taken down, and the quieting spells on the frame would always break after a few minutes, so it was inevitable that Harry speak with the portrait one day.

She became a little calmer after the daggers hissed at her and Harry stroked them to silence. Not a word was said regarding that revelation, but the woman had taken to watching him with knowing eyes. Sirius was suspicious, but did not bother to think anymore of the matter. His mother's portrait wasn't screaming, and that was all he cared about regarding it.

The summer was only productive in that Harry had access to a magical library. He couldn't find too much more on animagus transformations, but he learned a lot of interesting battle spells that were fun to practice. Harry suspected a small worn journal full of notes on animagus training was a silent hint from his godfather to start training in his father's footsteps or to bring the subject up to him. Harry copied the book and left the original alone.

He'll keep it a secret from even Sirius, until he knew he had perfected his transformation.

X

Harry didn't know why Professor Lupin couldn't stay as their DADA professor, but suspected it had something to do with his werewolf status. That was gleaned from an accidental eavesdropping on a conversation between the 'Padfoot' and 'Moony' (what funny names) at the house shortly after Harry had arrived. He didn't think Severus had any real problems with the werewolf, other than his grudge that was no longer a real grudge but the principle of the matter. He wondered if any other students had suspected the wizard, and if so, he thought that was a shame.

Professor Moody seemed an okay teacher. Hermione was certainly excited about the credentials the grizzly former auror had on him. Harry thought he looked a little paranoid and twitchy. He tried to give him the benefit of the doubt, considering the man had just come out of retirement to teach the school.

The announcement about the Triwizard Tournament was pretty exciting too. Harry clapped enthusiastically from his spot with the first year Ravenclaws, and he was very happy that not a lot of people realized he was there. He'd changed houses the week before school ended last year, and Theodore, Hermione and Ron were the only ones to know. Harry suspected that Neville suspected. Hermione wished him luck with the biggest hug she'd ever given him, and Ron told him that he was pretty smart so at least try to fit in with the Ravens.

Harry couldn't be bothered to try to talk to anyone. The First years were just fine.

"Is it true that you're the strongest in the school?" One Ravenclaw firstie asked. The rest of the flock of five eleven year olds were paying close attention, expressions of earnest curiosity on their round faces.

'Was I that small at eleven?' Harry wondered as he chewed his food and prepared to swallow. 'I was probably smaller.' He realized before making a large effort to not continue that train of thought.

"Is Dumbledore the only one stronger than you?" The same child added.

"Well," Harry started. "I wouldn't know. There hasn't been a school-wide tournament of any sort to find out." The children nodded in understanding.

"That makes sense." A girl on his other side said. "There's been no test, so there's no real way to know for certain." She nodded. Harry smiled at her, amused by her serious expression and level tone.

"What's this Triwizard Tournament for? Could Harry compete in it to find out?" A little boy asked. He was muggleborn, and already blushing from the attention of the question.

"The Headmaster already said there's an age limit of seventeen." One girl noted.

"I'm not interested in competing. I've got a few projects I'd rather concentrate on." Harry added.

"Like what?" Another boy asked. Harry took a bite of his food and smiled teasingly. The children made amusing theories and Harry felt he had found his House.

'It's a lot easier to talk to these kids than the older students and teachers.' Harry noted, already looking forward to telling this to Topa. He was sure his brother would be proud of the initiative he had been taking lately. He turned around the room to look for his friends.

He hadn't ridden with any of them, instead having offered to share his cabin with a few first years. Those first years were spotted by other first years so his cabin had been full rather quickly. Rather than have any one else bother him, Harry simply spelled a sign outside that said the room was full. Surprisingly, no one bothered them.

Theodore was fairly close, being on the end of his own table. Hermione and Ron hadn't spotted him yet, but Harry could see them looking for him still. They didn't look frantic with worry, so he let them be. Neville was with them, and he was glad. They were all nice friends to have, and he was happy they seemed to get along. Luna he couldn't spot so he figured she was at the other side of the table. Being the only Ravenclaw he was familiar with, Harry was glad he already seemed to have a friend in the House of Ravens.

X

"My King!" Harry greeted with his spear in salute. King DarkTip saluted back before circling around Harry similar to a serpent due to the length of his body.

"Harry Potter. You've been getting bigger. I am relieved to see you hold your weapon in confident hands." Harry grinned. "And your Mermish has not faltered either." Harry chuckled.

"I've tried to have at least a few conversations by myself this summer." He admit. He kicked himself away while bringing his spear to block DarkTip's sudden swipe.

"That is good. Spar with me, Harry." The Merman king implored. Harry saluted in acceptance and as soon as the larger creature replied in kind, they had lunged to each other for an attack.

Harry started out slow and cautious after using his first strike to gain momentum to put more distance between them. It was a lot harder to stay fast and precise under water than it was in the air.

"Is everyone well?" Harry asked politely as he swam. The gillyweed still left him with slightly webbed feet and hands, and they were helpful. Topa had updated his necklace last year before he left for the summer. He had planned to do so for Christmas, but was having difficulties weaving his Zora magic with Merpeople techniques. He hadn't even know his magic was as flexible as he'd been showing. He'd thought he could only perform elemental tricks of water and air; that was the extent of what he thought Zora could do. His necklace now, however, nearly did away with the webbing affect of gillyweed and was more efficient for Harry to use to breathe underwater than before.

The marble of blood had been replaced by a new, darker one with a scale from Topa's forehead in the middle of the bauble.

"Everyone is very well." DarkTip replied as he ferociously attacked and forced Harry on defense. "SeaFoam is with children, and will be a mother by spring." Harry grinned before pushing the stronger merman away and descending in a small chase.

Harry was proud of how long he lasted. Each strike made was harder to block and Harry relished the freedom he had with each opportunity he found to retaliate. He was certain that above water, he'd been much faster, but because he wasn't it was a passing thought.

"Harry!" A new voice called. Harry almost didn't recognize it with how deep it was. He was suddenly tackled by a new form as Harry rose his spear to block an attack from DarkTip the King had taken while Harry was startled.

"Topa!" Harry yelled with excitement and a little surprise. DarkTip's trident barely missed the two. "Topa, King DarkTip is sparing with me!" He admonished. The King smiled with sharp teeth on near black skin that glinted red in the dim lighting of the water. His trident faced them both as Topa hadn't let go yet.

"Great! King DarkTip, if I may join?" Topa asked as his own spear twirled ready. There was a short pause before the largest merman of the lake backed off and saluted acceptance. The other two saluted before they all darted forward.

Harry missed this. He missed the water and the movements of life that he experienced under the lake. Topa's long haunting whistles and echoing clicks surrounded everything in a way that Harry imagined he could almost use himself to see everything. He couldn't of course, but he was still far swifter and maneuverable than most humans could be.

They lost, of course. King DarkTip never lost at anything, because he was king. It was still fun, and with a surprising gesture of a bubbling snarl into his neck, Harry was let go to spend the rest of the night with Topa.

"Come on, Harry! I found a really cool tunnel I wanted to show you!" Topa said after the king was gone.

"He just..." Harry gestured at the direction DarkTip left at, unable to say the words.

"He does that." Topa said. Harry blinked at him. "Really. He started doing that to me this summer. I'm not too surprised that he'd do it to you too. We've both missed you, and a lot of everyone else too." With that Topa held a hand out. "Come on!"

Harry put his hand in the Topa's, again surprised by how little difference there was with feeling the Zora's hand underwater or in air, before letting himself be pulled along.

The lake was large, and even larger underwater. After experiencing the spacial and dimentional spells of wizard tents, Harry wondered if there were any similar spells on the lake.

X

They rested in the Chamber of Secrets, on their backs on the warm marble floor. Harry's growled loudly in echo. Topa faced Harry as Harry rested a hand on his stomach. There was a light whistle before Topa slowly grinned, having obviously focused on Harry's expression.

"Shut up." Harry muttered. Topa giggled slightly.

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to."

"We just ate, Harry."

"I know!" Topa laughed. Harry hummed as he rolled to his side to sit up. Topa grinned at him before his own stomach growled as loud as Harry's had. Harry snorted.

"Hey, not a word." Harry snorted again, grinning wider.

"I didn't say anything." He parroted.

"You didn't have to." Harry gave a chuckle as Topa's stern expression smoothed over to amusement.

"I guess I should go get some snacks." The wizard suggested. Topa groaned.

"But we've only been swimming for a short while." He complained.

"Yeah, but who wanted to swim through the currents?"

"We both did." Harry stood up and stretched as Topa reluctantly sat up. Harry froze in surprise, and Topa could tell by the sound of surprise. "What?"

"Zinny!" Harry called out. Topa opened his mouth to ask what Harry was talking about, but a soft pop startled him to slip back and fall into the water with a yelp.

"Zinny is sorry! Zinny not mean to startle blue boy!" The old house elf cried out as she tugged on her thin ears nervously. Harry laughed aloud as Topa quickly oriented himself and let out his whistles to see what Zinny was and how she appeared.

"Don't worry about it Zinny!" Harry said as he giggled. "Topa just slipped on the water." He gestured to the water they had dripped onto the floor from their swim. Zinny let go of her ears and slowly relaxed.

"Okay..." She watched Topa climb out of the water and snapped her long fingers to make the water disappear. Topa nearly slipped again at the sensation.

"Goddesses! That was wicked!" Topa exclaimed as he smiled at Zinny. "You're really good with your magic!" He complimented. Zinny blushed, and Harry tried hard to only smile at the old house elf.

"Zinny, this is Topa. He's my best friend, and he lives in the lake. Topa, this is Zinny. She's the house elf who told me about the kitchens my first year so I could get you food." Topa smiled wider.

"Thank you for that, Zinny!"

"You's being very welcome." Zinny said as she wrung her hands shyly.

"Zinny, could you promise not to tell anyone about Topa? Severus and Poppy know, but I'd rather no one else know about him. He's a zora, and as far as wizards know, he doesn't exist. I'd like you to help me keep him safe. Please?" Harry asked. Zinny beamed at Harry and Topa.

"Zinny will be happy to help little Topa stay safe!"

"Thank you , Zinny." Topa smiled at her. The old elf blushed.

"If you're not busy, Zinny, can you bring us some snacks?"

"Seaweed please!"

"Sushi, actually." Harry interrupted. Topa sat down with a happy nod of agreement.

"Zinny can do that. You opened Chamber of Secret, so we house elves can bring directly in now. I be back." Zinny disappeared and took a minute to reappear with a large tray of fishy delicacies. She stepped back to watch the two boys eat and left with a smile.

"You know," Topa started. "Maybe I can just come here for food during the summer." Harry chewed thoughtfully before licking rice off his fingers.

"I don't know why I didn't think of that." He admit before smiling. "You can come into the castle, and I'm sure the snakes would be fine sending me messages." He added before snagging another piece. Topa cocked his head at Harry.

"What snakes?" Harry reached over to pick up Topa's hand. Topa had already raised it to offer so Harry pulled them both to their feet and walked to the middle of the platform between the pools of water. He crouched down and Topa could feel a soft bump on the floor.

"This is the head of a snake. He moves through the floor sometimes, and he told me that there are many small snakes in the floors of Hogwarts. He can hear all of them and talk to any of them." Topa clicked at the floor and tried to get an idea of what this snake looked like.

The floor was smooth, and he couldn't tell too much of a difference between the small indents of an small tiles on the ground and what could be the aforementioned snake.

Then the snake's head moved out of the floor and rubbed on his palm.

Topa could feel the tingles of magic that he was able to recognize from how often Harry cast small spells of invisibility or protection on him. He whistled at the floor inquiringly and was suddenly able to recognize that there was a web of magic all centered on the head of this snake.

It looked complicated, and Topa was glad he was only able to see the black and white images of his sonar rather than the stinging light of the magic on the ground from that short flash.

X

It was very amazing to watch, but when the ship came out of the lake, Harry felt terrified.

Were the Merpeople okay? Was Topa okay? Was anything in the lake damaged?

Harry spent the rest of the night making a great effort to socialize with his friends as his name was used as an icebreaker for meeting a few of the foreign students. He really did try, and he could tell Hermione was ecstatic about this – he had been pretty secretive and slightly nasty last year – but he spent all his time worrying.

That night he nearly dove into the lake before changing into his swim trunks (which he'd replaced with a dark blue with metallic yellow borders pair. It wasn't until he was on the train he realized that he had bought them as his future house colors of blue and bronze).

Topa had been about to surface when he took his first step.

"Harry!" Topa called out happily.

"Topa!" Harry darted forward and nearly caused them both to fall into the water in his hug. Topa hugged back with slight confusion, but continued to smile.

"Harry! There was these giant creatures in the water dragging a strange box with children inside! They all were covered in magic and they came from the _wall_! Then they shoved the box to the surface and swam back through the wall! It was so amazing! The Merpeople called them _Shrckmii_! King DarkTip told everyone that some guests of the castle were arriving so nearly everyone from the village cleared to watch and Harry _you should have seen_!" Relieved that Headmaster Dumbledore had apparently given warning, and that Topa had just as apparently used his sonar to witness everything, Harry relaxed.

"I did, from the shore with the rest of the school. It was very impressive." He agreed. "I'm glad you were okay." Topa faced him with a speculative expression.

"Were you worried all this time?" Harry offered a smile even though Tops wasn't clicking.

"Yeah..." Topa hugged Harry, and the wizard knew everything was really fine.

"So, what's going on? Why are there guests? King DarkTip said your headmaster would be talking to him at a later time with details of what is going on in the lake." Topa asked when they both got out of the water and settled to eat their meal. Harry had been almost too worried to even pick at his food, and that was the only thing his friends worried over for him. The first years more so. He was glad they didn't pry, even though he caught the knowing glance of Severus and Poppy trying to give him hinting glances to his plate.

Harry ate heartily with Topa. His brother was all he needed.

"There's a tournament going on that supposed to show off the talents of three different schools. It hasn't been undertaken for the past 200 years because of how dangerous it is." Topa immediately gave out an assessing series of clicks.

"You won't be competing, right?" He demanded. Harry snorted.

"Hardly. There's an age limit and because I'm not seventeen, I don't even qualify."

"Good." Topa nodded.

"Anyway, I'm hoping to get my animagus transformation completed this year. Sirius had left a notebook out on how he and my dad did it, and after I copied it I realized I'm really close. I also started on a mental training call occlumency. It's supposed to help my concentration."

"Why couldn't you just meditate? My popa and King DarkTip has said meditation is the best way to focus your concentration."

"From what I could tell, Occlumency is like meditation tenfold with magical abilities added in." Topa considered that.

"Will you be asking your Poppy for help? That sounds dangerous to do by yourself." Harry bit through his apple slices thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I can do that. She could probably help me better than doing it by myself."

"Will you be practicing your animagus form tonight?"

"You don't mind?" Topa shook his head as he clicked and reached for the apple slices Harry was eating. Harry snorted but didn't bother protecting the fruit. Topa liked food, and Harry was always happy to share. The Zora wasn't taller anymore, but only by less than an inch. His voice was much deeper though, and his shoulders were much wider with a deeper chest. Harry pondered the idea of getting Topa a shirt, but decided it wouldn't matter. The shirt would probably 'float off' if Topa got bothered by it enough.

"I like feeling your magic." Harry was curious about what Topa meant, but he'd already known that he could sense magic. The map last year was a testament to that.

"Okay... If I do change, but can't change back, you gotta get someone. Promise?"

"Promise. I'll get Healer LightScale and ClearView if I need to." Harry snagged a final muffin before settling himself in the very middle of the clearing.

At eleven, the clearing was fairly big. Much bigger than his room at Privet Drive. The grass was soft and short and the bushes and trees circled protectively around the area before being interrupted by the lake shore and the rock face that added to the security from view of the castle.

Now, it didn't seem as roomy, but it was enough. Harry suspected he wasn't too large of a creature. At least he hoped he wasn't. Magic made up for a lot of mass if you had a lot, and Harry did.

Focusing inward, Harry found his magic and gently nudged at it. It was always a curious feeling to do so. He felt the soft vibrations of Topa's clicking, and didn't bother to wonder why he didn't hear it. He was in his core.

He took a breath, and he could taste the water of the lake. His magic rushed through his other senses. It was always startling, but Harry knew he had to try to use more magic than what was initially being moved. He felt safe, and he felt calm. He hardly felt the transformation happen.

The air was cool along his body, and he shifted to slowly stretch out. It didn't seem strange by how far he could stretch because he already knew that his body was long. He was full of magic and strength, and he was balancing forward and back on a set of two clawed feet.

His tail was much longer than his torso, but it helped keep him balanced because his strong neck felt weighed down with a conduit of his magic. His scales shifted with each movement he made.

His eyesight was sharp as he finally opened his eyes and blinked through the bright moonlight. He could see, and in the night Harry knew he was a creature of dusk and twilight. That was fine, either way. It made sense. The rock caught his attention because he could taste the heat coming from it. There was a faint glow about it too, so he supposed he had a type of thermal vision as well. That rock was always the last to loose its warmth from the day sun.

The air tasted like fresh seafood. The scent of lake sand and water plants was strong, as well as the undercurrent of fish and magic surrounded it all. He wasn't hungry, and a part of him recognized that he was carnivorous, but not for fish. His teeth were small and sharp and many, like needles, but his fangs were modest and thick as well as hollow.

He was a poisonous hunter. A part of him took pride in that.

There was a shift in the dirt near him, and Harry reared up threateningly with his fangs poised with dripping poison and his back arched with the weight on it distributed as wide as he could make it.

A series of clicks sounded in front of him, and Harry forced himself to relax and memorize this scent as he took in the double vision of a familiar form covered in a light glow of warmth and energy.

'Don't attack.' He told himself. 'Never attack this one. You will never dare to hurt Topa.' He threatened himself, bringing to mind the image of Precious lunging its own fangs into its throat.

He could feel his presence in the area, and he cautiously reigned it in, only vaigly able to understand how he should. Topa shivered as it unwrapped from around him, but otherwise didn't seem harmed.

"Harry?" Topa asked, cautiously whistling to get a better idea of what his friend looked like now. Harry could see his friend's expression suddenly look disgruntled. "Are those wings on your back?" He sounded annoyed. Harry turned his head around – and he would never have been able to do so as a human – and spotted what exactly he had spread when he flared his posture.

He did have wings. They were large and scaled like the rest of his body, but they felt more like leather than the spiny feeling he had on his body. Harry wanted to reassure his friend that he didn't feel like trying to fly, but he knew it would be a bad idea to brush up against the Zora. His scales would shred sooner than rub.

Topa reached a hand out slowly, clicking curiously. Harry felt more confident in the trust Topa had in him, and so he leaned back as if to sit and reached on of his claws out to meet him. His claws were large and sharp, but they were smoother than his scales.

~_You are magnificent, Master._~ The daggers hissed. Topa clicked to find them and moved to pick them up.

~_Noble of blood._~ One said.

~_Powerful of magic._~ Another added.

~_The title of Master does you no justice._~ The last snake hissed. The others hissed in agreement as Harry let out a rumbling huff of amusement before facing his brother.

~Topa, can you hear me? Can you see me?~ Harry asked. Topa's earfins twitched at the hissing almost whispering quality of Harry's voice. It made him wonder if Harry was speaking to him in his mind.

"Sort of." He answered in a teasing voice. "You are long and tall, almost like King DarkTip. You have no arms but two feet. You have branches on your head that point up like King DarkTip's crown." Harry cautiously walked to the water, unused to his center of balance, and peered over to see his reflection. He belatedly hoped his gaze wasn't dangerous.

~I have antlers.~ He said. ~I have no idea what I am.~ He admit as he studied himself. It was hard to tell his coloring in the dim lighting that was covered by his slightly glowing heat vision.

"Clearview mentioned you will be a creature of mixed parts. Maybe you're not supposed to be a single creature?" Topa thought aloud. Harry rumbled out a low hiss that may have been a sigh.

Part of him was fascinated by his face. It was like he had the skin of a dragon, the shape of a deer, and his mouth looked like it was shaped like a bird's beak only covered leathery scales.

~But, I think that would mean I would have more than one form. That's not possible unless I have more than magical core, because that's what my transformation is influenced by.~ Topa shrugged.

"Do you think I could transform like an animagus?" He wondered.

~...I don't really know... I don't think I know how to transform back either…~ Topa looked at Harry with a concerned series of clicks and whistles.

"Well, at least you can talk in this form. I'll go get Healer LightScale and ClearView. Don't get distracted by anything." Harry let out a harsh hiss that may have been a sound of amusement before Topa dove into the lake and swam for help.

X

Harry froze when he walked inside to a quiet hall with all eyes on him. He cautiously started to head to his seat. "Harry Potter." Headmaster Dumbledore called with finality before all students started whispering.

"-reckon he did it?"

"I heard he didn't want to-"

"-two champions of Hogwarts-"

"I don't believe it."

Harry did not like the sound of that.

"Yes sir, Headmaster Dumbledore?" Harry called out as softly as he dared.

"Come up here, Harry my boy." Harry cringed at the public nickname before walking through the hall. He tried to ignore all the whispering, which had never been this bad or focused on him since his resorting into Slytherin. "Through that door, now." He was ushered through before stepping into a side room with a Beauxabatons student, a Durmstrang student, and Cedric Diggery.

"Why ar' you 'ere, leetle boy? Do they wont us to come back?" The pretty girl asked. Harry offered a shrug.

"I'm not sure. I just stepped in for food and was called up." Diggery looked at him with a confused look.

"I thought those rumors were true?"

"What rumors?" Everyone asked.

"That you never eat." Harry snorted.

"I eat. It's mostly in the kitchens though." The older boy looked surprised.

"You know where the kitchens are!? Can you show me sometime!?" Before Harry could answer, Headmaster Dumbledore and the rest of the Head of Houses and visiting Heads of School stepped in.

"Harry! Did you put your name in the cup!?" Severus demanded.

"Professor Snape, I think I can question my own student." Professor Flitwik added sternly. Harry was looking at Severus directly in the eyes.

"No sir, I did not put my name in the cup. I have more interesting things to do than participate in a tournament where the other contestants have an advantage on me with magical power, knowledge, and practice." Harry said. "Can I go now?"

"Go!?"

"You 'ahr dishonor'ng your school zo blatantly!?"

"Mr. Potter, your name came out of the cup, I'm afraid that means you are-"

"Never been done and never will-"

"Who do you think you-"

"-binding contract!"

Harry stared at everyone as their voices became a loud mass argument. He glanced at Madame Poppy. The older woman offered him a shrug.

X

Harry entered the common room, not surprised when the small group of determined first years flocked to him like the young ravens they were. He offered them a smile.

"You're really entering the tournament!?"

"I thought Hogwarts could only get one Champion?"

"How did you do it, Harry?"

"I thought you said you weren't entering?"

"Hi Harry."

"Hello Luna." Harry smiled softly at the petite blond. The girl walked up to him and gave him a hug, the first year between then squawking in surprise. The other eleven year olds giggled and tugged at them all to separate them.

"I know you didn't plan to, but I know you'll do great things in the tournament." Harry offered the girl a wry grin.

"Thanks, Luna." It was better than the ridicule he was getting from half the school of Hogwarts.

"Don't worry about them. They all were touched by the Umgubular Slashkilter when your name was first called." Harry recognized the name, but not the effect, so he fixed a concerned expression on his face.

"Are you okay then?" Luna looked surprised.

"Oh, yes. Thank you." She said quietly. Harry offered a smile before the little raven on his hand tugged him for attention.

"Harry, are you really fighting?" The children watched him for an answer, so Harry finally sighed.

"Yeah. I have no choice but to compete. Whoever tricked the Goblet can't have been a student. I guess someone wants to see what the Boy-Who-Lived can really do."

The children gasped and Luna looked at him with worry at the new point of view. Harry stayed for a few more minutes before managing to slip away. He didn't care to speculate who it may have been. He wanted to know what he could do about it. He didn't have much confidence in justice being served. No doubt this individual was in the game of politics. Thus, Harry figured he'd have to do this without anyone knowing it had been him.

His best plan this far was to bombard everyone with the subtle and obvious. He was still working on the details.

X

Harry walked out of the tent to the screaming audience of three schools and many many guests. He was sure Sirius was having either a heart attack from the fear or aneurism from the excitement. He was sure Remus was with him. He watched the large dragon in front of him flare its wings and lower its head to an open jaw and ready breath. Harry stepped forward as the commentator tried to decode what he was doing.

Harry flared his magic slightly as his daggers both hissed out a warning that was lost in the roar of the crowd.

The dragon closed its mouth and bared its teeth with a low hiss.

~_Harm our Master and die of shame._~ One dagger hissed. Harry refrained from snorting. If the dragon tried to bite tem, there will be no harm done; he'd be eaten whole.

~_Master desires to right the wrong placed in your nest._~ The other dagger continued.

~_Cooperate, and Master shall leave in peace._~ Another snake said.

~_Defy Master's wishes, and suffer his poison._~ The last said. Harry placed one hand on his hip, on one of the daggers, as he stopped walking forward and waited for the dragon's decision.

The mother dragon looked furious at the command, and reared up with a loud snarl that promised fore. Harry pushed his other arm forward, where his other dagger was strapped to his arm.

~_You have been warned!_~ The dagger said before the crowd all screamed and Harry flared his magic to prepare to transform.

He still didn't know what he was, but he knew he was considered sacred by all reptiles, more specifically towards snakes. He was poisonous, and he could fly, though he didn't practice much because of how much time he spent underwater. His wings made him pretty fast when swimming however, even if it was harder to turn.

The dragon was bigger and more aggressive, but Harry was smarter and swifter. Even though he was technically an illegal animagus now, this tournament was too dangerous to hold back in. It was a shame if he'd have to transform in front of everyone. He hadn't perfected the creation of illusioned doubles.

The dragon paused and let out a disgruntled hiss as she lowered her head with a closed mouth and shifted away from her nest in reluctant rage.

"Amazing! Harry Potter has said not one word that we could tell and yet this Norwegian Horntail has submitted!" The crowd half-cheered half-let out confused sounds as Harry stepped into the nest and lifted the golden egg out into the air. The mother dragon snarled at him before giving a slow single sniff to the false egg and roaring out in anger.

~_Our Master is generous and forgiving._~ The dagger on his arm hissed.

~_Harm our Master and die in shame._~ The one on his stomach reminded. Harry stepped out of the nest and started to head back to the tent. The screams of the crowd, more specifically,

"RUN HARRY! RUN PUP!"

made Harry turn around to the dragon and briefly wonder if he insulted the beast by turning his back to it. The dragon's rough chin rubbed against his face and nearly made him topple onto the ground. Slightly bruised already, Harry braced himself when the dragon pushed against him again before shifting to rub her smoother cheek against him. Her great big eye blinked at him as he caught himself on her.

~Thank you...~ He thought he heard in his mind. He offered a few moments of patting against the dragon's smooth face scales before the mother ambled off to check her nest, which had a few of the dragon trained wizards starting to approach. Harry continued to walk to the tent, the golden egg under his arm and most of the crowd cheering in surprise and relief.

X

Topa was glaring at him.

"What?" Harry asked as he nibbled at his bread roll. "I had my daggers!" He pleaded. "They said I'll be fine because I was the Master!" Harry stopped talking, realizing how stupid he just sounded.

"Of course the daggers think highly of you! You bled on them and nearly died changing for them! I get that being the Heir of Slytherin makes you like royalty to snakes, but dragons are not snakes!" Topa put his head in his hand and sighed.

"You're in the House of the Knowledgeable ones. You've become dumber, Harry."

"Hey!" Harry then caught the small grin on Topa's face. "Hey! You're making fun of me!"

"Of course I am. If I didn't I would be worrying myself sick. Harry, promise me you'll be careful for the rest of the tournament?"

"I don't even know what else we're doing yet. Supposedly the clue is in the egg." Harry gestured to the large golden egg sitting in the grass a little aways. Topa clicked at it and cocked his head as he studied it.

"Hm. It's magic." Harry stifled a snort. "And empty. Can you open it?" Harry reached for it.

"I can try."

"Come seek us where our voices sound. We cannot sing above the ground. And while you're searching ponder this; we've taken what you'll sorely miss. An hour long you'll have to look, and to recover what we took, but past an hour, the prospect's black. Too late, it's gone, it won't come back." Harry and Topa cringed at the unnecessary volume of Mermish before Topa finally snatched the giant egg and kicked it to the water.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Harry laughed as he tried to get Topa to hold still so he could see the other's foot.

"That's what you get for kicking a golden rock and thus throwing away my only clue to the next challenge." Topa pouted before carefully standing up.

"It's not like you can't swim." He said before heading to the water. Harry darted after him and snagged his hand to make him walk faster.

"Come on, Topa, walk it off!" Harry said before diving.

The egg continued to sing under the water, and now that he was also under water, he realized it sounded very familiar.

"That sounds like, SeaFoam." Topa said.

"Let's go find her and ask what she knows." Harry suggested.

She didn't say a word, grinning with sharp yellow teeth in a mischievous way and glancing at Topa with a strange expression of cunning.

'Well, we tried.' Harry supposed, returning to his animagus form and spending the rest of the time swimming with Topa.

X

Harry scowled.

"What is it, Harry?" Luna asked. Harry prepared to let out the rant he had been building in his head when he realized _Luna_ was in front of him. Luna, who was one of the only Ravenclaw friends he had so far. Who was a girl.

"Luna, would you do me the honor of being my date for the Yule Ball?" He asked before he could change his mind. Luna smiled just as a few other Ravenclaw girls started gossiping to each other as they watched from behind the bookshelves of the common room.

"Sound fun." She said. Harry smiled in relief.

"Great!" Harry had the rest of the day to prepare, and he supposed he could thank Sirius for thinking about giving him dress robes. He'd have to actually thank Remus though, for sending him off with a decent set of dress robes that Sirius wouldn't have been able to pick.

"I'll see you tonight then."

"Okay. Thanks Luna. I look forward to tonight." Harry said as he headed up the stairs to get ready.

The opening dance wasn't as bad as he thought. Harry did wonder if Luna knew the Zora Dance though, because whenever he took a series of steps, she followed as smoothly as Topa did. Harry couldn't think of a time when he saw her so happy, so he didn't feel so bad when Hermione and Krum bumped into them and Hermione suddenly had the idea to trade partners. Harry couldn't dance as smoothly with Hermione as he had with Luna, but when they bumped into Fleur next, he was again trading dancing partners.

"'Ello 'Arry." The older witch greeted as she smiled beautifully at him. Harry made a very conscious effort to not stare.

"Hello Miss Delacour."

"Yoo can call me Fleur." She teased.

"Okay Fleur." He offered a shy smile. He was having fun, so his mood was fairly high. Normally he would be avoiding this kind of situation, especially with such a large audience, but the firest dance with Luna relaxed him, and he very much did not want to end it yet.

"You are a very strange boy. I 'ear all sortz o' tings about you."

"Yeah? Good I hope?"

"Strange, 'onestly. You disappear all times, never see study, and do perfect and strange magics. You know I am not 'uman, yes?"

"I, had suspicions. You remind me of Veela." Harry tried to say delicately. He wasn't sure if this girl would take offense with his words. The older girl only smiled.

"Yes! 'Owever, what are _you_, 'Arry?" She looked genuinely curious.

"I'm human." Fluer looked unconvinced. "Really." The expression did not change. Sighing, Harry glanced around and Fleur, knowing she was going to hear a confession, leaned closer. "If you must know, I'm related to a Zora." The other blinked.

"Zora?"

"Shh." She threw a flat glare at Harry's rude gesture, but she repeated herself with a quieter volume.

"I 'ave not heard of this creature."

"They're, like half-people, half-dolphins I think. But not as nearly as ugly as you're probably thinking." She smiled demurely at him.

"'Ow do you know I am not thinking of such a ting as pretty?"

"You're a Veela. You have a higher definition of beautiful than the rest of us beings." Fluer laughed like a bell and Harry saw a couple flashes of camera light just before he found his head hugged into a very female body.

He quickly left the dancing stage after telling Luna he was going to be outside for a bit. His face was red, and it was not going to cool down with the entirety of three schools watching him.

SeaFoam, BlueLine and all the other mermaids pestered him all the time and teased him with their female innuendos. He had grown used to their slightly crude sense of humor. It was an entirely different thing to have it happen to him by an older witch with three schools watching with cameras on hand.

X

Harry wandered the halls, idly watching the various lines and shadows of the architecture of the castle. Topa said the Zora Domain was like a courtyard of shining stone and water. He wondered what it looked like, since Topa only had faint memories of short experiences to go off of. He turned a hall and heard voices.

"It's happening again, like before, and soon neither you nor anyone else will be able to deny it... You don't fool me, Severus. You are scared. Admit it!" Came the accented voice of who Harry thought was Viktor's Headmaster.

"I have nothing to be scared of, Igor. Can you say the same?" Severus replied. Harry turned the corner where they were talking and stopped short at the sudden glare he received from the Drumstung Headmaster and the startled look on Severus's face.

"Good evening sirs." He flinched away when Viktor's headmaster made a lunge for him. The movement was instantly halted.

"Freeze, Igor, or I will destroy you!" Severus hissed as he threw the man into the room next to them. Harry glanced around the hall, entered, and closed the door.

"You know what He wants, Severus! We should prepare to save ourselves! The mark is getting darker everyday!" Harry rose an eyebrow at the foreign man's desperate tone.

"I wouldn't know."

"Do not lie to me!"

"I do not lie now, Igor." Severus bared his arm and Harry suddenly remembered that Severus used to be a Death Eater. This man was also a former Death Eater, if his fear and reluctance to see Voldemort was any indication. Igor stared, turning a very pale shade.

"How? What did you do- Who are you!?" He demanded as he swiftly hid his arm under his hand and backed away.

"Do you want it gone?" Harry asked, remembering the fear and terror in Sev's face when his mark attacked him.

"You stupid boy, of course I do!" Igor snapped. Harry looked at Severus.

"He's a coward and a fool, but he does not align himself with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It may be your choice." Harry nodded as Igor spluttered.

"Are you saying Potter is the one who took off your mark?"

"Not even Headmaster Dumbledore knows that I no longer can be summoned by Him." Severus admit. Harry hadn't known that.

"Will you let me?" Harry asked. Clearly uncertain and scared, Igor cautiously offered his arm and lifted his sleeve. Harry studied the tattoo.

It was actually a very pretty tattoo. The design was unique and highly detailed. He could see the scales and the snake, though dark, had it's own shadows to give it depth. The snake gave off a soft flinch as it very slowly moved to face him.

~_Who dares seek to remove me?_~ The tattoo hissed. Harry grimaced when his daggers rose their campaign of dignity.

~_Harm our Master and die of shame._~

~_Defy Master's wishes, and suffer his poison._~ The daggers hissed each. Igor stared at him in horror as he tensed and tried to pull away.

"Stay still." Harry said before looking at the tattoo again. He saw Severus hold Igor in place and addressed the tattoo.

"And do not mention this to anyone, or I will hunt you down myself." He heard the Potions Professor say darkly.

~_I command you as the Master of Slytherin's line. You are no longer necessary. You are to leave._~ Harry hissed at the snake.

The snake hissed in defiance, and his daggers repeated their warnings. Harry glared at the tattoo and could feel his magic boil forward.

"What is he?" Igor's voice asked in quiet terror.

~_I said leave him now._~ Harry hissed harshly. The tattoo quieted in its hiss, and uncurled. As it moved, it faded away and finally disappeared.

_~Master's magic is powerful. He shall be the greatest of Masters._~ The daggers said as Harry stepped away from the other wizards and frowned at the sudden blurred outlines of their figures.

~_Master shall become the figure of Power._~ Harry saw Severus's mouth moving, and he thought he saw concern on Igor's face.

~_Master, shall not be enslaved. Never._~

~_Master..._~

X

Topa told him he was grounded, and to stop listening to his daggers as much as he was. Harry wanted to complain at the restriction to his swimming, but he was too busy trying not to giggle as the Zora checked him for any injuries.

It had only been magical exhaustion. Apparently overriding the magical cursed brand of a wizard more than three times his age and magical growth was very taxing. The boost in his status as Heir and the transformation from Precious's sacrifice was the only thing that let him stay alive, as his magical desperation had done the first time with Severus's mark when it had been weaker.

X

Harry took a calming breath and glanced at the crowd. He could see Severus and Poppy standing near his small group of friends – Theodore, Ron, Luna and Neville – and his flock of Ravenclaw firsties standing near Sirius and Remus. Remus had a calm expectant expression on his face that Harry briefly wondered about.

"Champions, on your mark!" Harry wondered who had been taken from the school. Zinny wouldn't have been used, and Topa... Topa hadn't come up after breakfast. Harry thought because Topa didn't realize he was planning to make up for the time he would miss later by coming early. Now, however...

If every Champion's precious person was taken, then Topa would be with the other people down there.

"Get set!" If the other Champions got there first, they would see Topa. Regardless of whether there's a chance they won't say anything, they would still see Topa.

There was a chance that a wizard would see a Zora.

(Fluer did not count as much; she was a creature herself and had already been given a hint with obvious secrecy.)

Harry couldn't let Topa be known.

"Go!" Harry ran to the water, silently summoning his spear with as much urgency as he could as his slipped his fingers to his necklace to clasp it together.

He never noticed that he was running on the water to the center of the lake, his feet hardly making waves as his magic allowed him to do so. The audience gaped as the other Champions took a moment to stare as well.

His spear shot at him from the top of the water and he caught it just as he took a quick glance to everyone behind him.

Remus look shocked, his friends looked amazed, Poppy and Sirius looked worried and Severus was simply watching him. Harry took strength from the man's calm. Topa wasn't in any real danger. The Black Lake tribe wasn't going to do anything harmful. Topa was practically family, as was Harry.

The water exploded around him as he caught his spear and let himself fall underwater. He swam swiftly as he slowly transformed into his animagus form to give him more speed. His spear melded with his antlers and he headed towards the village outskirts near the wall that separated the warmer waters from the cooler waters.

Sentries whom had been patrolling gave chase but backed off when Harry made no move to engage them. He knew he could easily poison them, and they did too, so the chase was half-hearted at best.

"Harry, I hadn't realized the task had started." A familiar merman greeted with his spear loosely pointed. It was CoralPoint. Harry let himself transform back to his more human form. He was slightly winded and already sore. He supposed he was using his magic to help him without realizing it.

"CoralPoint, do I have to fight you?" He asked, already readying his spear to salute. Coral Point shook his head.

"No, your task it to retrieve your precious person. We will only engage if you try to free the others." Harry felt himself relax.

"Oh, okay." He kicked himself towards Topa, who was tied along a post with Hermione, a fellow Ravenclaw named Cho, and a young girl who looked like Fleur. Probably her sister.

Harry sliced through the weak rope holding Topa and frowned when he realized the Zora was asleep. He glanced at CoralPoint, but the merman was already moving closer. With a wave of his hand, the merperson magic on Topa lifted and blinded eyes blinked sleepily before a series of clicks rang. Topa jerked back in surprise.

"Oh, good morning... Where are we?" Topa asked. Harry hugged him, both ending up drifting back against the pole. He could feel his heart rate calm as he realized Topa was still safe.

"We're near the village. You were what I had to recover, so I sort of panicked to get to you first. Are you okay?" CoralPoint snarled a low chuckle.

"As if we'd harm our resident Zora." The merman snagged the two and growled against their heads. "You are tribe, both of you. You'll never be harmed in these waters."

"Even though Harry doesn't patrol?" Topa asked. Harry pouted as CoralPoint gave another merman chuckle.

"Harry's primary responsibilities do not allow him time to be added in our roster. It is enough he learned our weapon and our culture. You know this." Harry pushed Topa away.

"You arse. See if I ever save you again." Topa whistled as he swam slightly away.

"Of course not. Next time it'll be me saving you!" Topa laughed as Harry let out a smile.

"Sure... CoralPoint, does this mean I'm done with the task?"

"Yes. You've finished first and Topa does not need to surface as proof." Harry smiled and gave a quick pull on Topa's hand to hug him again before swimming back where he came from.

Along the way he spotted Fleur having trouble with a group of grindylows. The nasty creatures were like the rats of the lake and it took Harry a moment to recognize them. The Merpeople tried to keep their numbers low and population away from the village.

Harry took a moment to consider helping the older witch, but decided against it.

A few minutes later, he saw Cedric with a large bubble over his head looking incredibly lost and Harry wondered why he had never thought to cast the bubble charm over his own head instead of using the gillyweed in conjunction with his Zora necklace, but figured the necklace was much better and not as ridiculous.

He swam away.

Near the docks he had entered the lake from, he spotted Viktor Krum swimming around with a shark head as his way of coping with the lake and had wondered if his necklace helped Harry breath underwater as his own animagus form. The shark head glanced at him and swam in the wrong direction. Harry shrugged to himself and stabbed his spear into the leg of the structure before surfacing. He pulled his necklace loose so it wasn't as tight as a choker, and quickly pulling himself onto the docks.

"And Harry Potter and just emerged from the lake twenty minutes into the task! He must have given up after that amazing entrance! What a shame, ladies and gentlemen! Let's give it up for our youngest Champion!" The crowd awed and clapped and Harry found his friends and trusted adults helping him out of the water.

"Oh, Harry! You couldn't find it?" One of the children asked. Another offered him a couple of towels.

"Oh, I already freed my friend. We had our loved ones down there. Fleur is supposed to free her sister and I think Hermione was for Krum because she was down there too. Cedric has to save his girlfriend."

"Hermione was down there and you didn't save her!" Ron yelped. Harry shook the water from his hair as he closed his eyes to roll them without being offensive.

"I just said I already freed my friend. Hermione wasn't supposed to be the one I was going to save."

"So, it was..." Poppy let out a hesitant mouthing of Topa's name and Harry nodded to her with a slightly blank expression. Not wanting to say anything else. Poppy smiled. "Well, I'm glad you were able to save your friend, Mister Potter." She said. Harry gave a small smile in reply.

"Yeah." Harry led his entourage to the bleachers closest to him and busied himself with getting dry. He always dried pretty quickly, but he needed something to do. There was a few minutes of congratulations again and speculation before the _who_ came back up in conversation.

"Wait, wait. Who was it Harry?"

"Yeah, we're all here."

"Harry!"

"Please tell us?" Harry grinned mischievously before nearly jerking off his seat when Luna stroked his neck.

"What a pretty necklace. Does it let you breathe in fire too?" Harry blushed slight as he covered the necklace with his hand and tried to figure out how to change the subject from his necklace.

"Hey, I didn't know you had that."

"Where'd you get it, Harry?"

"Is it a gift from a girl?" Harry blushed brighter at the teasing tone. "It is!"

"Who is it, Harry!"

Harry stammered a bit and was grateful when the crowd burst in excitement as another person emerged.

"And Miss Fleur Delacour has just emerged. It looks like she, too, has not emerged victorious! We have two more Champions in the great big Black Lake of Hogwarts; will they be able to succeed?"

Fleur was crying and shivering as she limped towards the closest seat and Poppy quickly headed towards her. Harry could see that the grindylows were vicious. The older witches legs were bleeding and she was holding her wrist.

"My sister! My sister iz steell down there! Pleaze! I can't get my sister! Don't let her stay down there!" She cried.

"There there, deary. Drink this." Poppy soothed. The flock of Ravens all watched morosely before one of them looked up at Harry. Harry grimaced.

"I shouldn't."

"Please?" She asked. The others quickly got it in their heads that Harry could help too and Harry was assaulted by a group of puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! CoralTip is going to murder me." He mumbled as he clicked his necklace in place.

"Who?" Harry walked swiftly to the pier again so he couldn't change his mind and hopped off the edge, yanking his spear from the leg of the post before swimming just as swiftly as he did the first time.

He passed Viktor, who was heading in a closer direction, but still the wrong way, and Cedric, who was going the right way, but was too high to really see the village. Harry guessed there was about twenty-five to thirty more minutes to the task left. He was surprised by how fast the hour was going.

"Harry, I thought you were at the surface already."

"Fleur can't save her sister so I'm here in her place." CoralPoint looked serious before aiming his spear.

"The rules are the rules, Harry." He said lowly. King DarkTip had taught his village to be strict with rules and regulations. There weren't many limitations, but they were all obayed without question.

"I understand. I am ready." Harry raised his own spear and waited. CoralTip waited a moment more before saluting and Harry saluted back without hesitation. The fight lasted only ten minutes, but Harry had won. He suspected CoralTip let him win, but that was beside the point. Harry won his first official battle. They saluted again and CoralTip smiled a sharp pointy smile.

"Congratulations, Harry. You have learned a lot and practiced well." Harry grinned back.

"Thanks! You honor me with your words." The merman drifted closer to help Harry free the others before yanking the boy closer to snarl against his head.

"You have done very well, Harry. King DarkTip will be very proud." Harry basked in the affection of the merman before he noticed the low whistle that Topa used to try to be sneaky. He suddenly realized that Topa was using it to watch his fight before he turned around just as the Zora tackled him in a strong hug

"Congratulations Harry! You won! You won!" Harry laughed as Topa hugged him tight and spun with him in place.

There was going to be a great celebration that night. Harry wouldn't even know about the celebration in the Ravenclaw common room, or that Luna would be the reason no one asked too many questions about his absence.

X

The hedges were amazingly tall and Harry pondered the merits of flying. Then he supposed that the advantage of being able to see the entirety of the maze defeated the purpose of 'getting lost' in it. He kind of wished he had the sonar ability that Topa had, but he figured even Topa wouldn't be able to make heads or tails of it.

Harry was let loose in the maze first, Igor having warmed up to him tremendously. He had the largest lead. He jogged lightly in the path or turns and simply let himself disappear in the green. It wasn't like swimming, and the weather was unusually warm in the foliage, but it was relaxing.

"Strange, that this is supposed to be the most dangerous." Harry mused. Well after he heard the last Champion enter, Harry grew bored with seeing the same thing over again and feeling as if he wasn't progressing. He took out his flute and played some random tunes.

If any of the champions wanted to attack him, he was practically giving away his position. His Slytherin side was spitting in rage at the idea, but Harry didn't care at all. His Gryffindor side was interested to see what the main challenge was from this last Task, but his Ravenclaw side knew the entire run was pointless.

He had wanted to really study his magic this year. All he achieved was his Animagus form.

"Oh well." He mumbled around the mouthpiece of the wooden flute.

His magic echoed the last of his notes before he heard the sky crack and rumble.

'What the-?' He stared at the swiftly growing clouds that darkened to a near black. The rain fell in torrents.

"Gah!" Viktor's voice yelped as the rain fell. Harry blinked at the direction and absently cast a shield over his head to use as an umbrella before he turned to find the other Champion. The boy was growling in his native language as he cast a few spells before finally drying himself off and looking at Harry.

"Vhat did you do?" He asked angrily. Harry rose an eyebrow.

"Cast a shield charm." He answered with a slight question in his tone. Wasn't it obvious? The bigger boy glowered at him.

"No. You make it rain. Vhat did you do to make it rain?" Harry snorted.

"I don't think that was me. I can't control the weather."

"You know I following you, and you play flute to make bushes trip me and holes appear and now you summon rain! Vhat did you do!? How do you do it!?" Harry sighed.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything, Viktor. Hagrid grew these bushes. Anything he has a hand in you can generally count on as ending up strange and dangerous. The rain though... That still wasn't me."

If it was, Harry had no idea what he did. Viktor Krum huffed in a way similar to a bull before yanking Harry close by the back of his shirt. Harry blinked at their suddenly touching side with surprise.

"Your shield better than mine. At least be useful, yes?" Harry hummed in contemplation.

"Does that mean I can get your autograph for my best friend?"

"As long as I get yours." Harry grinned. Viktor may not be exactly 'friendly' but he was an interesting person and they did not consider each other enemies. Not with Viktor's Headmaster being embarrassingly favored for him.

They traveled together, Viktor telling lighter stories for amusement as he quickly found Harry to be a generally quiet person. Just as the rain started to clear up, perhaps an hour after the freak storm started, they walked in front of a large feline with the face of a woman.

"A Sphinx." Victor breathed. Harry looked at it with interest. It looked pretty, with soft tan fur that seemed to have the barest of stripes in it. The mane of the lion-woman was much darker, made nearly black from the water.

"You may not proceed without fist answering my riddle. Answer correctly, and I shall let you go. Answer wrong, and I will attack. Do you accept?" Viktor gave a small gulp, but looked determined when Harry glanced at him for an answer.

"Okay."

"Me first." Viktor said. The sphinx regarded him with the same amusement one would look at a sleepy kitten with.

"First think of the person who lives in disguise  
Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.  
Next tell me what's always the last thing to mend,  
The middle of middle and end of the end?  
And finally give me the sound often heard,  
During the search for the hard-to-find word.  
Now string them together and answer me this,  
Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"

The older boy looked worried. Harry had this riddle given to him by the Ravenclaw portrait already.

"It is... Can you repeat that in my native tongue?" The sphinx smiled a sharp toothed smile that Harry could see amusement in. She did as requested and the older wizard answered in his own language, looking relieved. He cautiously passed the dangerous creature before watching Harry to wait for him. Harry stepped forward and smiled at the Sphinx, baring as many teeth as he could. He found a lot of creatures showed teeth in amusement. The lion-lady gave an amused growl.

"I turn polar bears look white  
and I will make you cry.  
I make guys have to pee  
and girls comb their hair.  
I make celebrities look stupid  
and normal people look like celebrities.  
I turn pancakes brown  
and make your champagne bubble.  
If you squeeze me, I'll pop.  
If you look at me, you will pop."

Viktor looked incredulous.

"Pressure." Harry answered, having heard the same riddle in primary. The sphinx gave a chuckle as she stepped aside.

"Correct. You are a very talented wizard, Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Master." The sphinx murmured as he passed. Harry glanced at it, suddenly realizing that the tanned tail was actually a snake with a darkened head.

"Thank you... Can we have another riddle. I like them." The sphinx bared her teeth widely and stepped closer, enough to rub her nose along Harry's shoulder before Viktor hastily pulled him along.

"Maybe on our way back. Ve must be going." He said. The sphinx growled in amusement as she watched serenely before Harry lost sight of her. Viktor gave a swat at the back of Harry's head.

"Hey!"

"You have death vish! Sphinx are dangerous!"

"She wouldn't have hurt me." Harry glowered.

"She is not pet!" The bigger boy's accent made his tone deeper in his irritation.

"She wouldn't have hurt me." Harry repeated with a tone of finality. Viktor looked at him.

"Harry, you are good boy. Good friend. I don't vant you hurt... You are certain?" Harry nodded, relaxing now that Viktor seemed to be believing him. "...This has to do with Headmaster Karkaroff?"

"A little." Harry admit, not sure how much Viktor knew. He thought it was slightly strange that the other boy had seemed eager to spend a bit of time with him. He just thought it was because of the rumors that had come up about him and Fleur after the Yule Ball. Even Cedric had gotten friendlier with him after that as a show of support for him.

"Before, Headmaster did not vant me to associate with you. I vas curious. He said okay recently, and he admit that you helped him with curse. He likes you now. He hated everything before. He vas scared of everything, before."

"Oh." Harry suddenly stopped at the sight of the giant spider in front of them.

"...dulna kuchka." Harry snorted, not knowing what the words meant but knowing they were sworn in curse.

The giant spider clicked its pincers at them, screeching in a way small spiders couldn't before honing in on Harry.

~_Suffer Master's poison._~ The daggers hissed, the snake headed hilts writhing in warning. Harry pulled them out and aimed them at the spider.

~_Suffer._~

~_Suffer._~

~_Suffer._~

With a shriek of fear, it cowered away and fled hastily.

"...That's new, but I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." Harry remembered that spiders were terrified of Basilisks, and whatever his new form was, it was probably derived from the King of Snakes. Viktor looked at him with surprise, but took a breath and decided to accept it.

"Nice blades."

"Thanks!" Harry stroked the snake heads, unconcerned of hiding them. Viktor stared some more as the snakes hissed in pleasure before they disappeared in the folds of Harry's robe.

"I hope, you consider me friend, Harry Potter."

"Of course. I don't like having enemies. Voldemort is bad enough." The Bulgarian boy gave a weak chuckle at that.

X

"Kill the spare." Harry heard just before he shoved Viktor away from him. There was a flash of green light between them as they jumped to their feet and faced Professor Moody.

"Evening Professor." Harry greeted as he kept a peripheral on the older student. Moody twitched and licked his lips as his deranged grin grew.

"Potter. Krum."

"Sir, vhat iz going on?" Viktor demanded, obviously angry. Harry focused, trying to get a read on the air in regards to what the magic around everyone was trying to do. It was hard. He was sore and tired and no longer caring about this tournament and he just wanted to disappear and swim in the lake.

"Hurry!" The whispery voice demanded urgently. Harry saw the giant cauldron of bubbling potion. It smelled rancid.

"Yes, Milord." Professor Moody intoned in a very different tone of voice than he had during the year. Harry felt his daggers hiss in warning and he could feel a vaguely familiar magic from Moody and the whispering bundle he was taking orders from.

~_ Harm our Master and die of shame._~ His dagger on his hip warned.

~_Defy Master's wishes, and suffer his poison._~ The dagger on his wrist hissed.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will revive your son!" Moody groaned, sounding angry and insane as he shuffled quickly to the cauldron and dropped a package of white into the bubbling concoction.

"Fool! Restrain them first!" The whispery voice hissed weakly.

"The ritual will be completed, Milord! Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master!" The deranged man who didn't act at all like Moody ended with a shriek of either pain or insanity – Harry cringed at the volume that was very unlike Topa's screeches – before a dagger of dull silver was run across his own face. A thick piece of flesh was carved out, cut from his chin and including his ear, before being dropped into the potion.

"Harry, I hate your country." Viktor managed to say before he pushed the smaller boy towards the ground before an angry purple spell whirled between them in the space Harry's chest had been.

'I do too.' Harry thought, scrambling to his feet and pointing his wand to the space between the odd Professor Moody and his dagger in his other hand. 'Topa is going to ground me...' He realized before there was a flash of light, a spell having suddenly flown in front of his eyes as he turned out of the way, and he heard Viktor's surprised gasp before a light thump.

"Vhat are you doing!? Sheeban pedal!" The older student growled.

"Viktor!"

Harry wanted his spear. He wanted to be underwater where he knew he could fight at the other wizard couldn't. He wanted King DarkTip. He wanted Topa.

"Now," Professor Moody turned to him and gave him a grisly grin, blood dripping off his face in a frightening display. Teeth glinted in the wound and eyes watched with wide eyelids that caused the whites to show red angry veins of insanity. Harry tightened his grip on his weapons and tried to think of a spell – anything! – he could use. Professor Moody lunged at him, the dangerous dagger aimed at him.

Harry was acutely aware of how poor he was at wizard dueling in a life or death setting. A part of him wondered why he was panicking so badly. He wasn't that bad in the school duel club his Professor Monkey had brought up.

Another part of him knew it was because he was worried about Viktor. That part of him was trying to ignore that panic and react efficiently.

"Harry!" Viktor called out.

"Yes!" The little voice ordering Professor Moody cheered in a creepy tone.

"Blood of the enemy!" Harry ducked and dodged, belatedly realizing he had just headed towards a very restrained and trapped Viktor. Harry aimed his own dagger towards the ropes that had magically been summoned to trap the Bulgarian student. He cut one rope. "Forcibly taken!" Harry's hand when numb as his fist banged against the tombstone statue he was working on. He felt the teacher behind him run into him, pushing him against Viktor in a sudden force that hurt.

"GAH!" Viktor screamed.

~_Suffer, suffer, suffer_~ His daggers chanted.

"Ahh! Gerrof!" Harry could feel his dagger on his hip press between him and the man on him. He could also tell his hand was extremely warm, and he was preparing to feel the pain of a knife wound flare up quickly. His hand was shoved back against the stone and Harry desperately tried to keep hold of his dagger. His fingers to his elbow felt numb from trauma.

"You will resurrect your foe!" The traitorous teacher giggled insanely as he ran to the boiling cauldron and Harry stared with slight un-attachment as a rather large splash of blood was shaken off the blade and into the potion.

"Harry! Get avay from here!" Viktor ordered loudly.

Portkey. Harry realized that they needed the portkey. It was a touch activated portkey, and that meant they both had to be ready to leave. Harry swung his blade at the other ropes holding the bigger boy.

"You idiot! Go! Leave me!" Viktor urged. Harry saw his gaze staring behind him in horror and he cast a quick glance. It looked like Professor Moody was saying something, or chanting another part of the dark ritual as he held the small bundle that had been ordering him towards the bubbling potion.

'Voldemort! This is a Death Eater trying to resurrect Voldemort!' He realized.

~_Attack him! Bite the arm you rest on! Make him suffer for threatening me!_~ Harry all but snarled. Voldemort was dropped into the cauldron as Professor Moody shrieked in agony and clutched at his arm. As he screamed, he slowly melted and changed color.

"Vhat iz he?" Viktor asked in a whisper of horror. Harry slashed at the last rope, and the taller boy fell to the ground, barely catching himself from toppling over Harry.

"An imposter." Harry realized. "He must have been using Polyjuice."

"Polyjuice? You know vhat Polyjuice iz?"

"My friends tried to brew it in our first year without supervision. Turns out we didn't need it, but..." Harry shrugged before realizing the dark mark thought it's job was done now that the arm it was on had changed. ~_Kill him!_~ He hissed at it with anger that surprised him. The snake hissed in derivative outrage before the man disguised as Moody fell to his knees and writhed in pain.

The potion hissed and smoked and Harry cast around for the portkey, Viktor trembling in pain or fear or both. He saw the cup sitting on the other side of the graveyard.

"Harry _**Potter**_!" The whispery voice called slowly, changing from light and weak to stronger and deeper very drastically. Viktor grasped at Harry's shoulder for support as they hurried to the portkey.

"_Confringo_!" Harry cast, trying to think of any dueling spells he could. He had stopped looking into them after the failed Dueling Club, concentrating on other branches of study. Harry decided to rectify this as soon as possible. "_Bombarda_! _Expulso!_" He heard the Dark Wizard behind them snarl a nasty sound as Harry pulled Viktor behind the one large tombstone that had the portkey behind it. They ducked as the top half of the stone was blasted away and several dangerous curses shot at them.

"You will pay, Potter! I will kill you! I will hunt you down and kill you myself!" Harry didn't dare glance at the man as he tightened his hold on Viktor. He lunged for the cup.

With a whirling spin of nauseating sensation, Harry and Viktor landed on their back in the middle of a large cheering crowd.

They were safe.

Harry shoved the cup to the older boy and walked through the crowd without a word. He hoped to get lost and just disappear to his secret shore. If all failed that, he'd just jump in the lake and stay there.

His school was crazy.

Scratch that. His life was crazy.

X

Theodore and Luna were waiting for him at the lake. The taller boy looked surprised.

"Wow, you were actually right, Luna." Luna was smiling.

"Of course I was. The Ferliss Wotursyngers all like Harry very much. Merpeople too. They will always make him feel better, and Harry does not feel very well." Harry blinked at his house mate and took a few moments to realize she was hugging him. He could feel himself trembling against her serene aura. He tried to calm down, realizing that he had adrenaline rushing through him still.

"You alright, Harry?" Theodore asked. Harry offered a shaky smile.

"I will be..." He wanted his flute. He wanted Topa. 'I could have died.' He realized. He blinked and suddenly realized that Theodore was resting a hand on his shoulder and looking at him in concern still. Luna let go of him and stepped away.

"I'll go get your flute. Stay with him, Theodore?" She asked. The other boy nodded.

"Yeah." Harry didn't know if he wanted to scream. He wanted to thank Luna, but he also wanted to be alone. Theo made him sit and moved Harry's hands to cover his own eyes. Harry felt himself relaxing with the dark warmth spreading through his eyes from his palms.

"Just breathe, okay Harry." Harry nodded. "You won, right?"

"I... It didn't matter. I never wanted to compete, and then me and Viktor..." Harry swallowed. "I gave Viktor the win. I needed to get here." Harry heard Theo shift closer and let go of his hands. He kept them cupped over his eyes anyway. Then he felt the taller boy's back rest against his.

He could feel the other's calm heartbeat, and he felt himself relax a little more.

"You know, me and Hermione have seen you head to the Forbidden Forest all the time. We haven't followed you or anything, but..." Harry waited. There was a moment of hurt where he tried to prepare himself for betrayal. It hurt more than he thought it would at the realization that he was going to lose a few friends. "We respect you, Harry. We worry about you and hope you're okay and wish that you'll open up a bit more. Ravenclaw's been good for you and I'm pretty sure that's mostly because of your flock of Raven kids, but this tournament hasn't really given you that much time for us, you know?" Harry waited, but Theo seemed to have said his piece.

He relaxed a little.

"Yeah. Sorry." He said quietly.

"Are you okay? In Ravenclaw?" Harry thought.

The firsties were cute, and he spent more time with them than anyone else; mostly because they flocked around him and took a lot of his time. He, didn't really mind. He knew Luna, and she was a good friend in her own special way. The magic that was in her aura was comforting and slightly familiar in a way he couldn't understand. It was like she was like Topa, only not.

"Yeah, Ravenclaw is nice." He said after a few more moments. He felt Theo relax.

"I'm glad. No more changing Houses?" Harry considered the request.

"I'm not changing on purpose, but it looks like this one is the one."

"Great." Harry let the silence stay for a while, relaxed finally and not wanting to move now that he was calm. "So, you tied with Krum?"

"I let him have it. After fighting Voldemort-"

"What!?" Theo hissed as he flinched. Harry mentally smacked himself. He had wanted peace and relaxation, and here he was opening the ultimate unwanted surprise.

"Yeah, Voldemort had the winner's cup turned into a portkey. I suspect he was trying to use me to revive him in that dark ritual of his."

"What?" Theo hissed again. "He's back?"

"He was never gone." Theodore was quiet for a moment, and Harry could feel him tensing and trembling with the thoughts he was thinking.

"That, explains a lot." He finally admit. "Harry, you're my friend. I will never attack you, but, if I'm ever pointing my wand at you, please stop me." He said quietly. Harry turned a little to look over his shoulder. Theo didn't look at him, and Harry remembered his father was a Death Eater and the Emperio was a common spell used both in combat tactics and law to avoid persecution.

"I'll trust you, and if you do lose yourself, I'll free you." Harry promised himself, because Theodore understood him in a way that no one did, wizard-wise. All his friends were special to him, and where the possibility of betrayal and loss was always there, they all seemed determined to be his friend.

Harry wanted them to stay his friends, he realized.

Topa would like to hear that, and he promised to admit this to the Zora after confessing this latest threat to his life.

X

Topa was not amused.

"Harry, you're grounded." King DarkTip declared.

"What!?" Harry gapped, not even aware that the largest merman of the lake was listening in on his story. The king crossed his arms and frowned at him.

"You are not allowed in these waters until next year."

"King DarkTip!" The king was unmoved, even going so far as to remind Topa to not allow leniency. "Topa!" Harry had barely even seen SeaFoam's ten tiny baby merchildren whom successfully hatched from their eggs a month ago! (Out of the football sized, strange bluish white mass of slime that reminded Harry of a spider's egg ball.) The tiny tadpole-like babies were barely able to wiggle by, hardly larger than a feather quill. They were cute! He pouted as the king left the two boys in the clearing.

Topa said nothing for a while.

"Harry?" Harry hummed, getting up only when Topa rose a hand to ask the wizard to come closer. Topa whistled at him, slowly inspecting him for any injuries and carefully healing the small aches and pains Harry hadn't realized he still had with the small bits of magic he was learning from the merpeople tribe. Luna had healed him before she and Theo had left him at the feeding rock Hagrid used for the giant squid.

The Zora Magic tingled. Topa couldn't do the exact spells of the Merpeople, but he was able to use his own magic similarly. The healing bursts felt like cool water with a temporary burst of warmth after.

"I swear I'm okay." Harry said.

"You said the ritual required blood." Topa reminded him, clicking lowly and intently as he studied Harry's arms.

"He didn't get my blood. It must have been Viktor's. I only had a large scrape from being pushed against the tombstone." Harry shrugged. Topa clicked at him again before hugging him tightly.

"I'm glad." Topa whispered. "Your school is dangerous Harry. I wish it weren't."

"Me too." The two were silent for a while. Topa spoke quietly.

"If I ever go home, will you come with me?" Harry didn't hesitate.

"If you ever find a way to return to Hyrule, I'll follow you without hesitation." Topa smiled and Harry was glad to see him relax completely.

Harry realized the magical world of wizards and witches was very dangerous. Topa didn't remember much of his home outside of his lake, but it had to be a safer place than this one. With the threat of the Dark Wizard Voldemort rising again, and Harry being The-Boy-Who-Lived, he will become a target if not a figurehead and poster child.

Either attention was unwelcome and unwanted. Harry just wanted to be with his brother.

xXx TBC xXx

HK: Page 19 is around the time I read on Harry Potter Wiki that the mermaids are called selkies (aren't those the half-people/half-seal?) and that there is a Merchieftainess named Murcus who rules the colony... Big whoops on that end. Should I add Murcus as a wife or something or is everyone happy with DarkTip and the rest of the Merpeople with combo names? Or do you guys not really care?

So, tournament is now done! Was it to your expectations? Were you hoping for something different? This one was hard, but I got the main points of what was planning, so I'm happy. The riddle I gave Harry is one of my favorites. Have you guys heard of it before?

On a side note, I hate hunting for a new home in the Bay Area. There's nothing that allows pets at my salary. (T.T)

Posted: 11Jun13  
Updated: 23Jun13 (realized a lot of underline for merpeople-speak was missing. I should have gotten them all.)


	6. Connection of the Souls

Title: Zora Scales and Wizard Magic

Rating: T

Character(s): Harry Potter / OC!Zora

Summary: Harry Potter was introduced to the wizarding world around the same time a young Zora found himself lost. Voldemort is on the return and Ganondorf is steadily winning after the Hero disappears in the Temple of Time. Harry just wishes he can help his injured friend get home, no matter how many years are passed.

Disclaimer: Not Yaoi. This is a friendship fic. Just in case no one got the memo, I own no one.

I most definitely do not own Harry Potter or the Legend of Zelda franchise.

Warnings: We're in Hyrule again. I figured there needed a little more background of our favorite lands. Main warning here is that you might be confused with the scenes with Link. I couldn't explain anything much better than it already is. There's also a bit of Skyward Sword/ Twilight Princess reference only because I think it works. Seriously, what else would he have done? Sleep? Psh!

Also, this may not make up for the wait. Sorry!

xXx Chapter Six: Connection of the Souls xXx

Luna dreamed.

It was her favorite dream, which started before she entered Hogwarts and reoccurred nearly every time she slept afterwards, still happening even as a First Year. She first started out in a large field of beautiful green long grasses. Nature was the best gardener. As soon as she'd realize where she was – she called them the Everfields – she started her search. After all, she had napped in these dreams, and felt the pain of stitches in the side when running incorrectly. It may be a dream, but it was a _real_ dream.

The Crumple-Horned Snorkack could not hide forever. She's seen them in these fields! What else could those long legged, flat faced, horned headed, hoppy creatures be who fled into the water...?

The water! How could she have not realized sooner! The Crumple-Horned Snorkacks are aquatic! With a grin and a happy cry, Luna dashed towards the direction she thought the lake was at. It was a large lake, and she sometimes arrived to the Everfields near the lake. It must have been a clue. How could she not realize this sooner?

"Dear Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, I won't harm you. Ever! Come on out!" Luna called as she peaked between grasses and bushes and around trees. She wondered if the creatures played hide and seek, because they were very good at hiding.

A flash of light, glowing slightly and barely noticeable, brought Luna's attention to an intricate ring of magic in the grass just a few meters from the pretty lake she had found.

"I didn't know they could do magical spells and rituals, though I suppose it makes sense. They are a magical creature..." Fearlessly, Luna stepped into the circle.

X

Link didn't know where he was or where Navi was either. He worried for Princess Zelda and the rest of Hyrule. He came to the Temple of Time like Navi said, and pulled the sacred Master Sword...

Now he was here, in a world of pale colors, no Navi, no sound, and maybe even without time as well.

He hardly cried when he left his forest, but here, he cried a lot. He didn't have his trusty collection of weapons; not even a Deku Nut. He didn't have his fairy, whom he's only just gotten and trusted as much as Saria. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, and he couldn't find anything to eat. He worried about that the most, until he realized he wasn't feeling hungry at all, and he began to think he had been tricked cruelly to being lost in time.

Mido wouldn't do something like this, but that Ganondorf guy seemed like a big enough bully to do so.

Link ran from the large seemingly stone creatures that suddenly chased him if he got close enough. If he woke one, it seemed that he woke them all, and he couldn't tell how long he ran and hid until he realized there were glowing orbs of liquid light that froze them all again if he picked it up.

He didn't know where else to go to look for more. It felt like he'd searched for months. He'd been wandering most of Hyrule Field, re-exploring hills and holes and a small cave he thought would make a good storage place. The water was always an instant way to wake up the statue guardians. He had thought that meant none of the liquid lights were underwater, it wouldn't be fair that way, until he noticed that the lake water drained and refilled. And there in the very middle was a liquid light, a small collection of statue guardians waiting for him to make a mistake in the lake bed.

Link frowned at the lake, sitting at the shore as the water level shifted higher and lower.

He couldn't hope to outrun the water in the muddy ground. He didn't know what the statues would do to him if they ever hit him, but he didn't want to be hit. There was a flash of light, and Link turned his attention to the glowing circle in the middle of the shore.

A girl was standing there.

There was another person here!

Excited and immensely relieved, Link headed towards her as fast as he dared without ending up startling her away. The girl was facing away from him, but she turned at the sounds of his steps.

"Tapmuni!" The girl chirped. Linked stopped, confused.

They stared at each other for a few moments, the girl waiting for a reply and the boy hoping she'd continue in a language he knew.

"Machi due ohfrud?" The girl asked. Link slowly shook his head, a hand heading towards his throat. He couldn't speak; had never been able to. The girl directed her gaze of surprise to his fingers. "Mmm, haj I fi..." She point to herself. "Lun!"

Link blinked at her. Lun? Was that her name? He bit his lip and crouched to the ground to draw in the dirt.

LINK, he wrote, pointing at the name before gesturing to himself. The girl looked at it and gave a small frown. She pointed to him.

"Pon!" Lun declared before suddenly realizing that there was a lake behind him. "Heio! Jos yugas!" She suddenly snagged his hand and pulled him with her as they darted to the silvery water.

"!" Link tried to stop her, but Lun was surprisingly strong for such a petite looking girl. He dug his heels into the dirt, tried to pull his hand out from hers, and tried so hard to scream before managing only a strangled gasp.

Lun made a sound of amazement as the silvery water receded from them. Link tried to pull her away, gesturing to the many guardians gradually surfacing from under the moving waterline. He made movements of swinging swords and eventually slipped against the smooth round stones of the lakebed.

Lun dragged him after her, murmuring to him in her strange language as if to chide him for making her do all the work of walking.

'How can she be this string!?' Link nearly despaired, trailing behind him the mud dragged up from his shoes at Lun's dragging of him.

Link whimpered when the water completely drained, leaving him and the girl halfway between safety and the middle of the lakebed.

"Gu dari naw?" The girl asked, letting go of him as she pointed to the light in the middle. Link shot to his feet and grabbed Lun's wrist to pull her to the shore. "Yifa hoi!" She said in sudden excitement as the water started to rise again.

Link cringed at the speed the water was rising, hoping they'd be able to avoid touching it. He had no idea where else he could find the liquid lights. The one in the middle was not an option.

It just wasn't. It was likely a trap.

"Yuni!" The girl suddenly refused to move. Link tugged, feeling a fear he hadn't felt when facing Ganondorf on his horse as Princess Zelda fled in front of his eyes. He pulled and moved behind Lun to push her, but she didn't move, intent on heading to the water.

Link didn't want to abandon her. He didn't want her to fall to harm. She was thin, and looked very fragile, ability to weight as much as a boulder notwithstanding. She seemed even more clueless than she may seem at first as well, and he wasn't trying to be annoyed or insulting with that thought. He just knew he was being pretty clear, and she was ignoring him for the 'shiny thing in the lake' that could make life difficult for them.

If only he could talk!

"Giri!" The girl yelped as the water touched her feet.

Link cringed, waiting for the air to become heavy with danger and the monsters to all come to life and chase him. The water rose to his knees quickly, and he tried even harder to pull the girl after him so they could run as far as they could before having to swim.

"Wuit on has?" She pointed to the water, her voice calm. Link glanced at the submerging statues, and blinked.

They weren't moving.

He let his attempts fall as the girl considered the thick silvery water that had replaced the lake. As soon as he let go of Lun though, he saw all the statues' eyes glow red as they honed onto him and started making their way to him.

"Hah!" Lun flinched.

"AH!" He yelped, startled by the delayed reaction before he reached for the girl Lun again and began to half run half swim to shore.

"Merru! Merru!" Lun tried to fight him again, gesturing towards the crowd behind him. Link wished he could snap at her, to tell her what she was doing and why he wanted her to stop. Then he paused again, noticing the distinct lack of a certain noise, and turned around extremely confused.

The statues weren't moving again.

Link floated in the water as he looked around them both. Lun floated close to him, hanging on his arm, seeming worried from the statues sudden movement.

"Pon?" She asked, sounding unsure. Link looked at her before looking at their hold on each others arms. He bit his lip. "Juy rta hau. Whupi krequ goru." Link had no idea what she said. She seemed to be talking about their hands, and she gently tried to have him let go of her. He worried, but complied.

"Ee!" She flinched again as the statues all simultaneously faced them and started to make their way closer one hop at a time. She snagged his arm, and Link could only stare in amazement as the statues all reappeared in their original positions.

She was like a liquid light.

"..." He stared at her in surprise at the discovery as the water reached the shore and started to recede again. Then he looked into her eyes and realized his mouth was open.

Her eyes, framed by wavy blond hair that seemed lighter in the water, were a silvery grey color. They could easily be the same color as the liquid lights he's been collecting if they glowed. She stared at him, and Link stared back until it became awkward. She didn't seem to blink.

Feet touching the ground again, Link pulled her to the shore and was relieved when she followed.

Sitting in the grass, the two considered each other.

"Wutik jo uvret?" Lun asked in a calmer tone than she had so far. Link shrugged.

X

The Goddesses watched, intrigued, as the little girl of white-blond hair and light grey eyes wandered the fields. She often wandered through the grasses.

"Ai hiode gti ftau?" She would call out or mumble to herself before suddenly peaking between bushes or darting around trees. She often wore a cloak that was dark blue and bordered in a pastel yellow color, and sometimes she had red vegetables hanging from her ears.

The child was not one of their own creation, but she had the blood of their own yet not. They conversed and considered and pondered how the girl came to be and her purpose. They wondered and theorized the way she arrived in the place where only a person's soul could enter of their self.

"Tinsi gsef louft es!" The girl would often giggle. She wandered for nearly a year of no change before her spirit suddenly did the impossible.

They watched, as the girl befriended their Hero of Time, bringing out from him a foundation of the courage his visit into his spirit realm hadn't accomplished as successfully.

Farore, Nyaru and Din all worried about the rest of the girl's abilities before they realized she was simply a curious and playful child. She was not their child, but she was a child all the same. How she arrived and came to be was not a question with an answer.

Farore watched as her chosen champion came to befriend this strange girl. He grew in spiritual strength as the girl continued to interact with him and force him to think of things and methods that he wouldn't have done before. She watched as her wielder became bold and confident as the girl made him react without second thoughts. He couldn't double guess himself as the girl wandered his spiritual plane with an open curiosity that made him take a different look at the world that looked like Hyrule yet wasn't. The girl was near his age, and she helped him grow to be courageous as he took on a protective role to her.

Din considered the girl closely. Her own spirit was what made her so similar to the Hero of Time. Yet, she was an opposite. She was alike to Wisdom's Keeper, yet so different the Goddess knew she was important. She felt an echo resounding from a faint magic around her, and it tasted familiar. It was faint, diluted rather than weakened, and it made her think of the time when the Triforce was created. She didn't quite recall details, and she couldn't remember the purpose of the different magic being included into her own corner.

She just couldn't think why, or how she had forgotten.

Nayru also recognized that the girl was alike to her Princess. To be full of enlightenment, and the ability to consider the consequences. The girls were alike, yet this one was so different! This girl thought in ways no other did, not for the purpose of a higher understanding, but for an understanding of a different direction. She was similar, yet so different. Like a mirror's shadow...

The goddess of wisdom suddenly looked upon the Triforce.

Three golden triangles, formed together in a larger triangle to symbolize harmony as well as the possibility for collapse. The control gifted to their people, divided between the three Goddess sisters equally. Three golden triangles, together...

And the space between them where a fourth would have been, to balance everything and keep it strong.

The three asked, called for, and sought their answers to the distance.

None came. There was silence as a response, and they asked louder and together, hoping to be heard. Hoping to be visited.

Hoping. Praying.

The forth remained absent, as disconnected as it has been since before the creation of their Hyrule and the Triforce that would have been a Golden Key to grant The Wish.

The Goddesses pined, remembering and mourning, before they comforted each other and focused on their Hero who shouldn't have been put to such tests as often as he had been. The soul of this courageous champion has been abused, as it continued its path again and again without change.

There was an unbroken cycle. The Three Goddesses tried to make their wielders change, to make them different, and hopefully persuade their bearers to their proper paths.

Courage remained to forge himself alone, made through necessity rather than purpose.

Wisdom continued to rule as she should, but she did so without meaning or happiness.

Power... Power continued to grow weaker as he grew stronger. Power never fit. Power never realized himself. Power did not accept the path he should walk. Power never heard Din, and if he did, he ignored Her.

Power always seemed to be finally passing the proper achievements, but he would always falter. Power was fractured. Power _did not fit_.

Din mourned for the soul her Triforce piece held. She did not know why he always wandered astray. Why he didn't hear her, despite being chosen. Why she could feel him less and less after each cycle. He was, after all, supposed to become better. To heal.

Now, this girl, who seemed to be from the Fourth...

The sisters hoped.

They watched closely, felt timid relief, and hoped.

The Triforce was incomplete, and separated and broken. If it remained this way for too much longer, their world will collapse.

This girl, this child not of their lands or magic, will hopefully help them save themselves.

"Kosfy, oserk faer looke aerh...?"

The Goddesses could not decipher this strange creature's language nor the method she continued to appear with. They couldn't understand. They had no doubt she couldn't hear them either. Thus, they had no way to guide her. They could only hope she would help.

"Hay!"

At least she was cute to look at.

X

"Sunbeam!" Luna greeted happily. She pounced the boy in a hug that once would have had them both topple into the ground. The mute blond grinned widely as he held the arms around his neck and spun in glee, her legs floating up at the momentum. Luna giggled before they separated and relaxed.

"!" The blond boy, whom Luna named Sunbeam for now, at least until he was able to speak to her, gestured excitedly to the middle of the beach. Luna nodded agreement and followed with obvious curiosity.

Her friend used to be looking for things similar to the teardrop lights, but finally implored her help in getting the one in the middle of the lake Luna had first thought would have the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks living in. He had been excited and reluctant, holding her hand tightly for reassurance as they made their way through the silvery water.

The teardrop light had disappeared as soon as he touched it, and his wrist glowed with a strange tattooed bracelet. A ring glowed, and there were six other rings that did not glow as brightly. All the scary statues disappeared, small pillars standing where they had been, and she and Sunbeam wandered the lake more before wandering out into the large fields. She wondered if he needed to complete the rings circled on his wrist. She wondered what he would gain from finishing that bracelet of light.

"Let's go back to the forest!" Luna implored, shaking his arm in her request. Sunbeam only smiled secretively at her and bid her to stand in the slightly glowing ring of light Luna stepped through before meeting him. She briefly wondered if he was trying to get rid of her.

She tried not to be hurt about that. There were plenty of people who simply weren't interested in being her friend.

Then he stepped in with her, looking slightly confused about the lack of reaction. The light glowed brighter, and suddenly the lake looked different.

The pillars were gone. The colors seemed brighter. There was an actual breeze!

"You brought us back!" Luna realized. It had been a long time where they had wandered the strange pale version of the world looking for the teardrop lights. She hugged him tightly and pulled his hand to run towards the fields. There were flowers, and she wanted to see them in their true bright colors again.

Sunbeam smiled widely.

"Tag, you're it!" Luna tagged his shoulder and darted away.

"!?" Sunbeam blinked at her in bewilderment. Luna giggled mischievously and ran up to him again, tagging him on the arm before turning around and running away once more. She stayed a fair distance away, waving her arms beckoningly.

"Come on! You're it!" The boy took a few steps towards her, and Luna giggled and hopped two steps back. He looked surprised as she grinned teasingly, but he stepped closer again.

"?" Sunbeam watched her carefully as he tested another step. Luna hummed as she crouched lower, feeling like a playful puppy.

"You can't get me." She sung. His expression took on a considering look, and he darted slowly towards her. Luna erupted in laughter and darted away.

"!" Luna heard his gasp and thought he stopped again. When she turned around, she let out a shriek as the boy was running towards her quickly.

"Hahahah!" Luna felt him tag her in the back and he continued running past her. His grin showed only halfway as he ran, and Luna gave chase.

She may not have friends at home or at school, but with Sunbeam, she was content. Now that she had hummed and hawed over his marvelous long pointy ears that reminded her of the high elves from the stories.

X

Link liked his newest friend. She was always willing to play, and was always happy to see him. He wondered if she was really Navi in human form, but her habits were not that of a fairy. And then, his most recent discovery;

Her ears were round.

Link knew about the citizens of Hyrule, and the humans that the Gerudo derived from. However, her hair was as bright as his, nearly white, her eyes were silver grey, her nose small and her skin was pale. Nearly the opposite of the Gerudo. But her ears were still round, and she wasn't a Hylian because of this.

He wasn't exactly sure what she was.

They were walking through the trees. After a long time of exploring only the lake and the fields, Link and Lun started exploring the forests that Link grew up in. He was excited to be going home, but with the realization that there were no Zora, fish or any other living creature, Link didn't have much hope to seeing Saria.

"Joi greftu del." Lun murmured.

"Hm." Link nodded in agreement. He didn't know what she said, but it sounded like encouragement. The girl hummed in her curious way, her eyes looking at every tree and small puddle that seemed to be from the rain. Link couldn't understand the land he was in anymore.

He didn't experience hunger. He didn't notice day or night shifting around him. He never saw any other season or weather pattern. The world, an empty replica of Hyrule, simply was. Yet, it could change if they visited an area again.

It was a lonely and scary existence. Link was glad Lun appeared. She was free from the prison this strange world was, yet she continued to visit him. In the moments Link wondered about his real sanity, she always brought to his attention a simple thing he wouldn't have thought of.

They unearthed various flowers and planted them in different areas and had noticed what the change of environment had done. They saw the homes of animals and monsters alike, and Link could understand a little better the way they thought and lived because of it. They climbed Death Mountain and picked their way across the lava bowl sitting on the top, and Link saw water and flowers and plants up there in the nearly suffocating spot of what should have been death. They swam in the rivers streams and small pools and found, mostly, the small and many openings and tunnels that seemed to come all from Lake Hylia.

Link learned about his world as much as Lun seemed to. The girl looked through everywhere and seemed to lack any sense of safety. Link took it upon himself to protect her, and he long ago refused to let himself freeze in panic or confusion.

Except...

'Everyone's gone.' He mouthed to himself as the two stood just outside the Kokiri Village. Lun normally would have darted into every single tiny house and explored, but Link stood frozen in place. 'I hoped... I thought...'

He wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't this. Not really. He hadn't wanted his home to be empty and void.

Lun grasped his hand and looked at him with her wide stare. He looked at the small bridge, wondering when it had gotten so small.

"Stofu hui dotenti skera." Lun said gently as she pulled him to the small river. Link looked over the edge and into his reflection. The water, clean and shimmering with light, showed the face of a boy he did not recognize.

'I hadn't realized it's been so long since I'd seen my reflection.' Link blinked. The boy, the young teenager with a thin neck, crooked ears, and messy hair blinked with him, frowning.

Link was ten years old (so Saria says) when he first stepped into the Great Deku Tree in hopes of saving the Forest Protector. He had failed, the Great Deku Tree still dying, and he had wandered the fields of Hyrule feeling as if he'd been banished to serve his punishment.

The struggles he suffered in each fight, only Navi's advice as his aid, certainly seemed thankless and sometimes pointless. He wanted to go home. He wanted to see Saria and just bask in her warm hug. He wished he was stronger, smarter, faster, and _better_ at fighting so that all the evil monsters would leave innocent people alone. He didn't want anyone to cry the way he did when the Great Deku Tree told him to leave the forest and then _died_. He didn't want anyone else to be looked at with a blame that wasn't fair for a death that wasn't their fault.

He didn't want fighting and hurt and pointless struggles.

He wanted to world to be brighter, and happier.

He knew, however, that no one was going to push for peace as firmly as he did. They were scared and Saria would call them weak minded. They had no will to add to their dreams. That was why being an adult was boring; they lost their imaginations.

Link wondered if he was slowly losing his as his body stretched and aged. Maybe that was why the world was so different than before he left the forest? It was still amazing and exciting, so maybe that wasn't it? He wasn't an adult, so he could still dream.

"Souki tompedd fer qindo. Hodek gruroe, monsentor fo duo." Lun said with a slightly stern voice. She placed her hands on his head and shook him slightly. It was her way of telling him to change his current train of thought, he supposed. Link wiped his face and sniffled. He faced the northern part of the village (and he knew now that it wasn't really north) and pulled Lun after him when he remembered just what was in that direction. "Jo yin toou?"

Link offered a grin to his friend and darted faster to his tree house. Her excited exclamation helped his mood lift higher, and he let his dark thoughts fade.

The past was over and done with. He could only live for the future.

'Wow, it all seems so small compared to the houses in Kakariko Village.' He noticed as he helped Lun up his ladder.

"Oooh." Lun cooed at the drawings, poking and touching his bed and furniture. Link smiled, spreading his arms in show when Lun faced him. Lun blinked once before smiling even wider.

Her fast babbling told him she realized this was his house, and she very much thought she liked it. At least, that's what Link thought she was saying.

X

Sheik watched with blank eyes as the villagers all wished the men luck.

Vegetables came from the farms and the small gardens in the people's windows. Meat, however, had to be hunted. It was more dangerous now than it ever had been.h

"Eh, Impa! Maybe next trip your Sheik can come with us?" One man, Rotar, suggested as the crowd slowly clustered to the gates. Impa gave her deep soothing chuckle and Sheik only blinked, a slight narrowing of his eyes betraying his thoughts.

"Perhaps. He is rather proud of his blade work."

Sheik wasn't. He hated the too light feeling of the weapon and the lack of resistance to his reach. He didn't like the thought of merely slicing at an opponent when you could stab them just as well. His blades were too thin to endure any real force for a well placed jab.

"Hahaha! As he should be! You work with him every day, yes?"

"Of course." Impa gave a calm smirk. Sheik kept his gaze at the ever shortening shadow of the tree in the main square. "In fact, it may be time for another session. Sheik, go grab your blades and meet me in the clearing."

Sheik glanced at her, his red eyes his only feature of expression between his messy bangs and the white scarf he wore like a mask. He didn't say anything before turning to the home he shared with her and walking away.

"Doesn't say much, does he?" The man sounded worried.

"Not anymore, no." Impa replied just low enough for him to hear, disappointed. Sheik refused to show he had heard.

Zelda used to be a very vocal child. She would talk to anyone who had time for a small chat. She knew all her infantryman by name and often questioned them about the going-on's of their life when their shift came up around her. She would sneak into the kitchens frequently and sit on the counter as Chef Basilo and his two apprentices conversed and argued. (She would very often tell them her own preferences of taste, to try to customize their menus to her tongue.) She sang almost everywhere, laughed very frequently, and would always be ready to smile prettily.

Sheik was not Zelda, though.

Sheik was not happy. He was very much angry and upset. He didn't think anything would make him smile as long as the war was still burning through the lands. He would never think of laughing, while the Hero of Time slept through the years, ignorant to the struggles in Hyrule.

The people were slowly starving. The danger of travel was ever rising. The seasons were steadily fluctuating.

He hated. He hated everything. He hated how Zelda hid, how the populace did nothing but wait out the end of the meager resistance, how Ganondorf allowed the land the drag through these dark times instead of continuing the strong assault he started with.

'I hate these short blades. I hate this village. I hate Impa.' He growled to himself as he swiftly walked out of the village front gates and followed the river until he reached the clearing used for training. Impa had still been in the village square talking with the hunting party.

Sheik went through his warm up stretches and dashes across the river stones.

The only thing he appreciated was the harsh training Impa put him through. He often ran along vertical walls, jumped in place to avoid having his knees swiped with a muscled leg, resisted the weights of stones along his wrists as he stood balanced on one leg.

The constant instruction and activities kept his mind blessedly empty.

He was tired of feeling hate, except he still had so much.

Sheik had been nearly done with his warm up routine when Impa arrived. She nodded in quiet approval to his slightly red face and obviously damp form. "Take a seat, Sheik. We will be going over tactics today." Impa took a seat herself, crossing her ankles and patting the ground in front of her.

"No." Sheik hated tactics. He knew all he needed and more with what he had available. Impa always used these discussions to lead into a conversation of his grieving. "I want to be drilled." Impa pat the ground again.

"Sit, Sheik. You are doing extremely well with your physical conditioning. It is time for a break. We'll go over your mental conditioning."

"You've already said I've mastered all I could." Sheik reminded her, catching the slight flicker of annoyance in Impa's eyes. It had been a comment she made when she didn't know Sheik had been listening. It only solidified her suspicions that the woman wanted to talk about her emotional well-being.

Sheik didn't need mental therapy. She needed to win the war.

"No, Sheik. Sit, now. We will be talking today."

"No." Impa gave a frown and slowly straightened from her relaxed posture. Sheik didn't move, refusing to be intimidated.

"Listen to me, Sheik. I am your Aunt, and I am responsible for you. Sit down, my nephew, and listen to me. Your father left you in my care and-"

"No! Be silent and say no more!" Sheik snarled, screaming louder than he should but not caring. His hands tightened over the hilts in his hands and his posture crouched slightly in defense. "You're not my aunt! You're not my mother, nor my father! You are not my family and I am not yours! Do not call me nephew! Do not call me yours! I am not yours! I am not your nephew! I shouldn't even be here! I don't belong here! I AM-!"

Sheik suddenly couldn't breathe, and he couldn't understand why his thoughts suddenly became empty as his balance seemed to float.

"Silence, Sheik." Impa's voice whispered lowly in his ear, nearly growling. Sheik blinked at the bright sun blinding him from above. Impa was half crouched over him, a single hand around his throat and her eyes narrowed and angry from next to the glaring sun. "The Princess isn't here anymore. Do you understand? Her absence is the only thing preventing Hyrule from falling to complete darkness." Sheik felt his anger build up through him as the light brought tears to his eyes.

He hated his tears.

"I refuse to hide anymore." He choked out.

He hated the lie he lived.

"You have no choice." Impa told him. She leaned on him as she stood up. "Do what you want. I expect you home tonight for dinner." She walked away. "If you're not, you're going to wish we had done mental exercises instead of what I'll put you through." Sheik stood up carefully, still unsure of how he had been restrained so suddenly. He rubbed his throat gingerly, coughing slightly to breathe.

He hated his weakness most of all.

X

Ganondorf watched with amusement as the young man, hardly fifteen by the looks of it, trained in obvious anger. From the mutters he was grumbling about, this boy was obviously a child of war.

He was amused by the confliction he could hear and see.

"She knows nothing. Nothing! She doesn't know what I am thinking, what I feel- She's not my mother! She's not my damned family! DAMMIT!" Ganondorf decided he simply had to know who this child was.

The boy, trained in the lost arts of the Sheikah, was going to be powerful. Judging by the lack of discipline Sheikah were renowned for, this boy was a rebel. The deceptively weak throws he used with his short swords to the dense rock cliff face was impressive enough to stuck the weapons to the hilt. The boy stood in place, glaring at his two weapons and shivering in sweaty adrenaline. So much potential; but he was a fool.

"Well now, I'm sure you can pull those swords out with as little difficulty as you used to throw them in." Ganondorf said as soothingly as he could. The boy was amusing, especially when he tensed, frozen as a statue, as Ganondorf's heavy steps sounded closer and closer. "Go on." He wanted to see. The boy waited a beat, head slightly tilted to listen behind him, before he walked forward and retrieved his weapons.

They slid out with a harsh sound, and they were not sheathed.

Another, cleaner sound of metal sliding on metal came out in the clearing. Ganondorf held his own sword out, a wide blade with an ornate hilt, and took a testing step forward. The boy spun around quickly, his weapons raised in defense, and his posture low in preparation. He looked startled to see him.

"You're, the Dark King." He said, his posture wary. He took a few obvious moments to come to a decision of how to react.

Ganondorf was as annoyed by the informal address as he was amused by the slight rocking in the boy's frame. He was a twitchy thing, knees trying to lower to a kneel as his back refused to bow. His posture was tense and ready, even as his hands laxed slightly with his weapons. His hair was a golden shade similar to wild wheat, and his eyes were a most intriguing red. His body was lean, and he could have been mistaken for a woman had his voice not been heard. Ganondorf was King, and he demanded complete respect. Especially if he had to beat it into his subjects.

He grinned at the pale skinned boy, flicking his blade once in invitation.

'Show me your power, boy.' He thought. As much as he hated disobedience and disrespect, he wanted this boy to amuse him.

"Rah!" The boy spun around with his angry energy and swept through a series of strikes that Ganondorf blocked with only needing to take a single step back. He parried easily, and he held his blade to the boy's throat. The boy swallowed before carefully stepping away. Ganondorf followed.

This was not a spar. He would let this child know that his life was in his hands, and Ganondorf was not inclined to be gentle. Reward, however, was an incentive he was known to give to those he dubbed worthy.

"Tell me your name, boy." Ganondorf ordered. Sheik looked at him in the eyes and didn't move another step away from the sharp edge at his skin. It wasn't through fear or lost hope though. No, to Ganondorf's amazement, the boy seemed to relax as he realized what had happened. It wasn't defeat; it was an understanding and a calculating acceptance. It was almost a trust; the basic knowledge that Ganondorf was not going to kill him, even with the edge of a weapon ready to kill him. It was astonishing to see happen.

No one had relaxed in his presence. Ever. Even the Gerudo women who raised him were tense and wary at the very least.

He was Ganondorf, and he was waging war with Hyrule for control of the Triforce and the lands. This boy had suffered his brutality, and he held a burning anger in his heart, yet he refused to accept defeat even as it held a blade to his throat.

"My name is Sheik."

"Sheik." Ganondorf echoed. He lowered his blade and stepped closer. Sheik didn't tense, and he didn't seem worried. He kept his gaze on Ganondorf, and the King found the unfaltering gaze daring to stare at him in his own eyes. Not even the Gerudo women dared do so for more than a moment. He circled the blonde, studying him and trying to see if he could read him better.

He couldn't. That made him smile.

"Tell me, Sheik, what do you think of war?"

"I hate it." The boy bit out. His red eyes glared through the golden strands of his hair.

"I see that." Ganondorf remarked, completing his circle as he recalled the boy's rage moments ago. "You're full of so much hate. Yet, you channel it remarkably well." Sheik said nothing, his eyes finding his own again and continuing to stare with a narrowed suspicious gaze.

'It's all your fault. I hate you. I want to kill you. I blame you. I dare you.' Those eyes said everything and nothing.

He had potential, but no purpose. He had plenty of reasons, yes, but no direction other than to gain his own power. Not for offense, no, he was a defensive creature, this Sheik. Ganondorf could see, easily, that if Sheik was a little more aggressive – if he was more liable to lash out than bristle and fester his anger – then he would have been a person he would have killed for his insolence. Instead, this was a bit of a refreshing change. Still insolent, yes, but not one that was a danger to him. Sheik wouldn't attack him directly.

"Is this the part where you offer me a place in your army? I'll just refuse." Ganondorf barked out a long laugh. The idea had crossed his mind, yes, but he hadn't truly considered it. The boy was too weak, too young. Too risky. He had been leaning more on the 'kill' decision, before now.

"Is that right?" He grinned.

"I won't fight in war. I will only enforce the peace created from it." The thought wasn't exactly a refusal to join him, and Ganondorf could already imagine the steps required of him to keep his reign over Hyrule. He could see the purpose Sheik could hold in his army, and he could see it working.

If he did win, and he will, there was still going to be opposition, won't there?

"That doesn't mean I can't still train you. You are correct; I will need a commander to control the patrols throughout the land to enforce my rule." Ganondorf wondered. This boy, a Sheikah, would not only be a great morale blow to the citizens against him, but he had so much potential.

Sheikah had always been the well-known secret protectors of the Royal Family. A Sheikah in his ranks would be a powerful addition to his forces, and this boy, the rebellious Sheikah that he was, was less likely to betray him than any other. From what he had believed, Sheikah were loyal to their family and to the Royal Family. This boy had no immediate family, and he resented his guardian for trying to fill that role. There was no Royal Family to be loyal to, either. Ganondorf didn't know when a Sheikah was assigned to their charge or how that entire system worked, but Sheik was probably as young as Princess Zelda was. He probably didn't have one, and would never have one.

He hated war. He was strong. He preferred to be an enforcer. He had no real ties to his loyalty. It was a perfect idea. He could see the reluctant interest glinting in the boy's red eyes. The boy's fists tightened, just enough to creak against the gloves he wore.

"I refuse. Keep me out of your war." Sheik turned to the side and tried to walk past Ganondorf to leave. Ganondorf simply couldn't allow that. He held an arm out, not directly blocking Sheik from advancing, but working just the same.

"Drop the swords." He demanded lowly. They fell without haste or hesitation. Ganondorf liked this obedience. He lowered his arm and didn't stop looking after Sheik as the boy continued to leave.

He watched from a distance as Sheik entered the village and headed towards a house. He didn't once see the blond look behind himself. He could see the heated argument between the boy and the woman Impa who had lost the Princess those many years ago. He couldn't make out the words, due to his distance and possibly the magic enchantments that the old Sheikah no doubt had. Ganondorf saw Sheik retreat to his room, ignoring the other woman's calls, and he saw the boy's room light flicker on in the early evening.

Ganondorf turned his thoughts to his armory, trying to recall his best swords. He grinned and disappeared.

Sheik found two short swords and a dagger, heavier and sturdier than his last weapons, in the clearing he practiced in when he returned the next morning to retrieve the short swords he left behind.

'I don't know what you expect from me,' Sheik narrowed his eyes at the very well crafted weapons. 'But you will not break me, and you will not trick me. You will not find Zelda.' Sheik carefully familiarized himself with the sturdier weapons, and he quickly decided to not let Impa know how he got them.

Sheik hated how powerless he was, but he was determined to not be as useless as Zelda. He didn't want to be a part of the war, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to be involved.

He wasn't that naïve. The war made sure of that. And he hated it.

X

Link watched in awe, the girl Lun next to him. She was holding onto his arm in slight hug; her favorite way to stand next to him. They watched the desert in front of them for a long time.

'It's so pretty.' The winds couldn't be felt aside from the barest of breezes, but in front of them raged a sandstorm contained in the light brown desert dunes.

"Keroiy getsu fraqew?" Lun asked, lightly tugging Link forward towards the storm.

It seemed to be weaker than it looked, judging by the winds. It was so pretty though, and a small part of Link wondered why it wasn't as hot as he thought it should be. They were standing in a patch of grass, but surely the rocky land with sporadic greenery would be warming up to the dusty sandy lands in front of them?

It didn't feel too different than the weather around the lake or the forests.

"Nupi nupi!" Lun tugged him harder, pulling him towards the desert. Link walked, hand in hand (well, arm in hand) with his friend, and decided that weather didn't matter. Lun obviously wanted to explore this new side of Hyrule (and Link could admit he was curious too. He'd never imagined that such a dry harsh land existed, but as soon as he saw it he knew it was a desert).

After a few meters of travel, a familiar humming boomed behind the two. Lun exclaimed loudly as she darted to the way they came and Link let his head fall.

'Of course, why would this be any different?'

'This' being the familiar quest in a new terrain. The liquid lights that Link had to collect at the Lake also had to be collected in the Fields, when Link and Lun wandered deep enough into the southern part of it. He also had to find more again when Link tried to bring Lun to his and Saria's Grove. That last one had made him very angry at the desecration of his childhood secret, and Lun had saved him a few times by preventing him from lashing out at the giant stone statues that chased him sporadically.

Now, as they entered the desert, they were being caged in by a wall of rainbow lights and shadows. Within this wall, the desert they were trapped in, were the liquid lights Link had to find. Again.

"Pon! Guiren hatsu midjo fre free?" Lun babbled. Link turned around to try to decipher what she was saying, and startled when she looked slightly transparent.

'!' He darted towards her, reaching for her hand to try to keep her with him.

She had never disappeared when they had searched for liquid lights before! She was the reason he hadn't been caught (a part of him whispered the word 'die' in correction) by the statues. She was his friend, and a liquid light. They always looked together for the liquid lights since after the Lake!

"Pon, mou gretch." Lun said softly. She looked apologetic, and slightly determined.

'Please, come back soon!' He mouthed to her, knowing she didn't understand but could probably guess anyway.

The statues all rose from their places under the sand, as if they had been on platforms and were suddenly allowed to be revealed.

"Pon..." Lun faded. Link was suddenly pushed by the force of the winds raging through the sands. He felt a chill run down his back at the sounds of exclamations from around him.

The statues were awake.

"AAAHHHH!" Link ran, blindly, as he tried to keep away from the statues and hopefully towards a liquid light. 'Not fair!'

With Lun gone, and the desert without any shelter or peaceful weather, how was he supposed to collect what he needed to bring peace and calm back to the harsh lands?

X

The Gerudo Fortress was an amazing feat of architectural design and construction. Nabooru loved her home. She loved her sisters and cousins and friends, she loved the desert that she lived in, and she loved the lifestyle of adventure and whimsical purpose she lived.

She didn't understand why King Ganondorf wanted the humid green lands of Hyrule so much. The people were lazy and carefree; they had no purpose to their days. They lived too easily to appreciate the finer things in life. They struggled for nothing – well, they hadn't, anyway, until the war.

The resistance group, an estimated band of seventy and dropping, was pathetic. Nabooru could appreciate their will though. The strength they found within themselves to stand alone against the army that the Gerudo were was to be applauded.

'I think I'm the only one to see that though.' She sighed as her patrolling cousins snarked about the frailer Hylians walked past her. 'The pride of my people has made way for arrogance.'

She wanted her life back.

'And the Temple...' She glanced at the vague direction of the Desert Colossus; the Great Goddess of the Desert, Din. She tried not to let her anger show. 'It's blasphemy what that man has decided to do!'

Nabooru had been a Keeper of the Temple. She prayed daily to the Goddesses of Hyrule, favoring Din as the goddess of the Desert and protector of the Gerudo Tribe. She still prayed, even as she fought to avoid succumbing to the brainwashing her sisters and once best friend was forcing her to go through.

'Ganondorf, you fool.' She cursed in her mind as her cell door was opened and Natari beckoned her out. Nabooru did so quietly.

"Good morning, Natari, Halinne, and Gerana."

"Mornin', Nabooru. We're going to the Temple today." Nabooru grimaced inwardly as she offered a smile to the three. They all had their weapons, and she didn't. However, everyone knew that Nabooru was still skilled enough to taken them all down and successfully break free.

"How nice." Nabooru answered. She wasn't going to run away though. In the Temple, was where the twin witches who raised Ganondorf resided, known together as Twinrova. Those bitches, the warped senile and deranged old women, were the real reason Hyrule was in such a desolate state. They didn't see the balance between the lands and the magic the Trinity Goddesses bestowed. They were greedy, and sought to use the power of Din Herself to overpower the other two goddesses and spread the desert all over Hyrule.

It was insanity.

It was evil.

It was, unfortunately, working.

Her friend, the awkward boy born this century to the Gerudo, was a victim. His mother died in childbirth, and he was orphaned a Prince before he changed to a cruel King. No one else saw it that way. No one saw him as the victim he was.

Those many adventures they shared, the dangers and fun and games, were all forgotten now. The witches molded him into the very figure of Power, and then brainwashed him to their blind greedy view.

'Just as they are trying to do to me.' Nabooru grimaced, using the sudden winds to mask the expression of her thoughts.

"Nabooru?" Natari whispered. They were walking outside, but the patrols were too far to hear so the younger girl felt she could speak to her. "Why did you do it?"

There hadn't been any sort of investigation or questioning. Nabooru was automatically guilty and to be punished because the double-souled witch Twinrova said so.

"Because this isn't our way. We steal, we kill, we kidnap men for our whims. We do not, however, destroy other countries and nations. We have the desert; we don't need their forests, fields, lakes or mountains. We have our fighting prowess; we don't need to annihilate other peoples to prove it. We have our pride and customs; we shouldn't need to throw it away for more of what we are not."

"I see, but King Ganondorf said we deserve acknowledgement." Halinne said almost too quiet to hear. She didn't sound like she believed her words. It was dangerous to doubt nowadays, though.

"That's what those peace talks were to be. Then our King killed theirs. We didn't need this kind of acknowledgement." Nabooru said just as quietly. "We are now petty and immoral."

"As immoral as to use children for our gains?" Gerana asked aloud, not worried at all about her volume. The other two guards looked at her in alarm, but Nabooru wasn't worried. They couldn't do much else to her, even if the health and safety of her sisters was placed at her feet again. Her sisters could risk themselves if they wanted. Nabooru wouldn't risk herself for them. Not anymore.

She was ashamed to call most of them sisters now.

"I didn't force him into helping me. Nor did I trick or lie to him. I told him what I wanted, and asked him if he could and would help."

"He was innocent." The other two looked a little more relaxed. Gerana loved children. It was unfortunate she was barren. She was not looking to discriminate anyone. She felt indignant of Nabooru's use of a child.

(That gave Nabooru hope that some of her sisters still had their morals and limits. Ruthlessly, she ignored that hope. There was no room in her situation for hope.)

"I know of no child who holds their innocence in one hand and a weapon in the other." Nabooru replied truthfully. Their own race wasn't an exception. Girls were allowed their childhood until their first blood, at the very least. Then they were shown the rest of their lifestyle and made into a full blooded true Gerudo. You simply couldn't have both. In place of innocence, when considered an adult, you held your peace instead. Whatever that peace consisted of (a hobby, a memory, a habit, a friend) differed between individuals.

"Yet he didn't need to be involved." Which was true. Nabooru should have known better than to place so much hope on that little boy.

"Where is he now?" She asked, glancing to the harsh desert sands. Her dark skin had contrasted greatly against the boy's pale color. He was not a desert-bred person. Any torture or confinement that Nabooru was going through would be nothing he would be suffered. Her tribe was prejudice that way.

"We don't know." Gerana sighed softly, worried. Nabooru sighed, relieved.

"Then he is fine. That boy held a wisdom in his eyes, and a familiarity with the desert in his actions. Of the desert he was not. Stranger to survival he was not either."

"...I hope you're right."

They arrived at the Temple, and Nabooru watched the statue above the entrance as they walked up the steps.

Din, sitting with crossed legs and arms spread open. Her symbol of humanity, the serpent, wrapped around her. Legends tell of the human tribes the goddesses, like the Gerudo. Each goddess had a symbol, an animal. Din was of the serpent, and the guardian of the Gerudo.

Nayru, the goddess of Wisdom and water, held a feline. Her tribe was said to be a nomad tribe of fisherwomen. They didn't use boats, and it is believed (by those still aware of the stories) that their swimming abilities could rival those of the Zora.

Farore, the goddess of Courage and wind, held a falcon. They too were a nomad tribe. They hunted, following after the herds of their prey no matter where they were led. Their tracking skills were so great, it was impossible for them to be lost. Even though they themselves didn't leave a trail of their passing, they could always backtrack their steps to where they began.

The Gerudo used to be a nomad tribe as well. They specialized in cultivating vegetation in their mobile troupes. Traveling farmers, bringing their wares to many lands and gathering more as they passed. The snake had been a creature of protection for themselves and the plants they grew against the hunters who threatened them and the rodents who coveted their greens. No one was sure when they settled into the desert, and when they abandoned their private oasis and gardens for the thrill of battle and blood.

The Tribes of the Goddesses were traders. Traveling troupes of gypsies who traded their bounty throughout the land and cultivated friendships and spread news. They weren't meant to stay in one place for long, and Nabooru wondered if that was why the other Tribes were gone. They hadn't been coerced to find a home, and thus they were free from this war and corruption.

'Din,' She thought as she passed under the mountainside statue. 'are we forsaken? Can we be saved?'

Nabooru never knew the traveling lifestyle. It sounded so wonderful though to have the ability to walk away. This was her home, however, so she knew she would never abandon it. These were her _family_, and she desperately wished her family were whole.

"Nabooru, child!" Koume cackled in glee as they entered the doors.

"Do come in, dear!" Kotake beckoned. The two sisters, the oldest Gerudo witches of the tribe – the twin souls able to merge into their third persona Twinrova – circled the way they were wont to do from above the main foyer of the Temple. Nabooru walked up the steps and stopped in the middle of the platform.

"Good morning." She greeted distantly.

"Now now, don't be like that." Koume chided before flying lower to circle around her once and float above the three girls who escorted her here.

"Yes, yes! We summoned you for good news!" Kotake added, also circling around her before flying next to her sister.

"Good news?" Nabooru questioned, a sense of unease growing in her chest. Her little sisters, Natari, Halinne, and Gerana, were not blessed with magic. All the spells and compulsions Koume and Kotake threw at her in their powerful form Twinrova were strong and difficult to break. Her sisters, however, would never be able to break free. They were vulnerable.

'Din, please save them.' She prayed, trying to ignore her unease. She wouldn't try to help them. She literally couldn't. She couldn't. If she did, she would be putting herself in even more danger.

This was wrong. It was all wrong. The Tribe was family! They had found their purpose and lived a life of happiness! Why had it come down to so much violence and betrayal!?

"Oh yes, you see, we now know how you can be saved." One witch started. Nabooru flinched at the sudden burst of light.

Her sisters screamed, falling to their knees and convulsing to their sides as they clutched at their heads in torment.

"NO! Stop! STOP!" Nabooru felt her throat constrict in shock and horror. Her plans of remaining distant from her sisters fell apart as she realized she could never distance herself from them.

She raised a lot of them. Trained with all of the. She was the best friend of Ganondorf as they grew up. She was the official unofficial Princess of the Desert, to be Queen when their King finally decided to marry. These were her sisters. These were her family. And she could never ignore their pains.

The witches cackled with their spell casting, and they threw their spell at her. Then Nabooru saw white, felt everything in a painful myriad of sensations, and she couldn't breathe.

'Din, please save us.' The memory of that little boy she asked for help from flashed in her mind. His bright hair, wide confident smile, and eyes that glittered with innocence as he shuffled against his sword and shield with familiarity. She recalled the fairy companion of his, and wasn't that a sight, who spoke for him.

The fairy had mentioned hurrying up, because a 'Topa' was waiting for them. The boy, Link, was determined and willing to help her. They had failed, and Nabooru thought it was because she had been relying on a child. She could admit now that they had simply not accounted for certain facts. They were underprepared, and had not been careful enough. She was glad he got away.

'You can't hold your innocence in one hand and a sword in the other.' She had said. She had believed that, not as morbidly as she did nowadays, but it had been a fact to her since she realized herself what she was giving up learning their arts. She lost her childish interests and had seen the world as a more dangerous and unforgiving place as she experienced more of it everyday.

That boy, however, was doing just that. He had a purpose. He had been determined to complete it and go back to the life he was living when done. To go back to his 'Topa', whatever that was. He had no desire to fight and only did so because he had something he was trying to protect and save. He had a goal.

'Please, save us.' Nabooru prayed as she felt her heart slow and her breathing stopped. She prayed as she thought about her family and the beautiful lands of her home. She prayed as she remembered her best friend when he was a little boy.

Hyrule wasn't the only land with her people in danger of dying. The Gerudo Tribe was also in danger of disappearing forever, and being replaced by a group of people who had no sense of pride. Her heart wept.

'please…I'll do anything...' There was a sense of dark nothingness.

X

"There she is!" Nabooru startled awake. She sat up quickly and shut her eyes tightly against the bright sun. She had been asleep?

"Restrain her!"

"You won't be getting away, Traitor!"

"What?" Nabooru was roughly forced to her knees and shackled into warm metal shackles. She felt dizzy, belatedly realizing that she had been hit by a spell to prevent her from putting up a fight.

She wouldn't though, because she didn't have much left to fight for. The Hylian princess was missing, presumed dead, and the resistance against King Ganondorf was losing ground and people every day.

"Thought you could pull a fast getaway when we thought you weakened?" The grating voice of Koume spoke. Nabooru cried out in pain when the witches spell held her frozen and them positioned her arms behind her painfully. It hurt even more because she couldn't push her back to compensate.

"You're so weakened, Nabooru. You should surrender." Kotake advised.

"It would be a waste to kill you, you know?"

"Or perhaps you do. We don't want to kill you."

"Not really. We could do so, however."

"It wouldn't be a simple death though."

"Oh no, you're much too useful and skilled."

"You will aid King Ganondorf."

"Willingly, or not." Nabooru felt the blinding breathtaking pain again, and could feel the tendrils of magic creeping into her mind. She thought she was going to die. For a moment, the first time, she thought she had.

'Goddesses! Din! Please, save us! Save them!'

Rather than the warm reply that she had associated with Din in her prayers, she felt a cool firm touch in her mind. It lessened the pain and seemed to rumble deeply through her as if in apology for her being in pain. It was nothing like the warm bright touch of Din, the soft bubbly touch of Nayru, or the gentle soothing touch of Farore.

'Who are you?' The feeling, nothing motherly or sisterly, was comforting and full of safety. Protection. But it was not of the Three Goddesses. 'A trick?' she wondered.

There was a moment of indignant amusement, and that more than anything convinced Nabooru that this was the work of another goddess. No mortal can impress opposite emotions to others as well blended as the goddesses. The indignant amusement turned more gentle at her thought, and a feeling of peace surrounded her.

'Sleep for now.' Nabooru thought she heard. She did before she could think to ask anything else.

X

Link trembled with fatigue he normally didn't feel. He was lucky to find this cave in the sandstorm that surrounded the terrain he was looking for liquid lights in. He had ran for such a long time, he couldn't even guess how long it was. The living statues surrounded the entrance of his cave, and Link was too tired to worry about how he would get out.

'Can't get hit. Can't touch them.' He thought tiredly as he watched with unseeing eyes as the statues crowded around the only entrance and jumped in their attempts to push through and get him.

Dust coated everything, having been worn from the stone it had once been. He couldn't stay there forever. The statues would eventually break through. There was no waiting this out.

"Pon!" Lun's voice called out above the statue's angry grunts and the sharp whistling winds. "Pon!"

'Lun!' Link startled, throwing away his body's weakness and darting through the hole of the cave and through the small opening between the shifting statues. He ran out against the winds and honed in on Lun.

"Pon! What hera toom!?" She called out, coughing against the sand in her face as she clutched onto the flagpole she tried to use to keep on her feet. The wind tore at the girl, her robes whipping about harshly.

"!" Link cursed in his mind his inability to call out to his friend, but he managed a choked yell to grab her attention .

"Pon!" Lun was dressed in her dark robes, and Link was glad she was easy to spot against the harsh almost white sand around them. Her pale silver eyes seemed so dark against her pale frightened face and the nearly white blond of her hair. He crashed into her with a hug and held on as the winds died and the sounds of furious statues quieted. She was trembling, and Link realized he was too.

'Don't leave like that! Please don't ever leave like that again! I was so worried about you and then you go and appear in the middle of danger! It was storming and you could have been hurt and-!' Link stopped his mute rant when Lun sniffled and tried to rub her eyes. She didn't want to let go though, so Link sighed and had them both sit down in the warm sand. He kept one hand clutched tightly in hers as he rose his other one to run his thumb along the tear tracks on her cheeks.

She hadn't been frightened.

She had been terrified.

There was an underlying sense of sadness in her tears too, but Link couldn't begin to guess what that was about, so he hugged her tightly and waited for both their heartbeats to steady.

Navi wasn't here, but even if she was Link wouldn't have been able to hug her the way he could hug Saria. Saria wasn't here either, but she was a Kokiri and she was smaller than him now anyway. Malon may have been a good friend to hug for comfort, but Link didn't really know the sassy farm girl well enough to want to. Lun was his best friend. Lun was here. Lun needed a hug, more than he did any way, and he would hug her even if she was too shaken to hug back. It was enough that he could feel her in his arms and she wasn't pulling away.

"Pon, tianku." Lun murmured sleepily as she pulled away. She offered him a smile and hesitantly let go of the fists of his shirt she held. The winds were beginning to wind up and exclamations echoed through the large desert (the terrain he had to explore for these liquid lights was bigger than the field they searched through) so Lun quickly snatched his hand back, hugging his arm with her other hand. Link let her, placing his other hand over hers as he bid her to stand up with him.

'Come on, let's go find the liquid lights and get out of here.' He nodded his head to the now calm terrain.

It was routine now; find a new land, get trapped, avoid the statues by staying near each other (or holding onto each other like this one), find all the liquid lights, and leave to find a different land or stay and explore the calmer area.

Link didn't think they would be returning to the desert for a while.

X

Luna wondered about her dreams as she felt her body speed slowly through the heavens and above the lands where Sunbeam existed. She wondered about the Sunbeam boy she dreamed about too. Her magic flowed through her insistently when she held his hands, and it positively laughed when she was in the Everfield lands of her dream. She was beginning to suspect, after nearly three years of these dreams, that they weren't really dreams.

'Happiness. Content. Patience.' Luna tilted her head to concentrate, her eyes unfocusing so she could focus on her magic better.

Along with the dreams, were these feelings of connection to a greater being.

She didn't know who or what it was. This figure touched her very soul with a feeling of tranquility and an even pressure that almost couldn't be felt. They disappeared when she dreamed, but the echoing taste of their power remained even in such a magically saturated place as Hogwarts.

Then there was Sunbeam. (Now that she knew he wasn't a dream or a pretend friend, she wondered if she could/should rename him to a more respectable name.)

The boy wasn't able to talk. He mouthed things every so often, more often now than before, but he couldn't speak. He made sounds of surprise and happiness, but he never cried a tear or sobbed or anything else.

Regardless of what he seemed to want to say (and she knew it wasn't just that she couldn't hear him. He touched his throat in that way that said 'I can't speak. I wish I could. It wasn't fair.') she couldn't even begin to guess what he could be mouthing. He didn't seem to understand her either.

Language barriers aside, Luna loved her best friend and wished they could do more. Talking to each other was at the very top of that list.

Sunbeam was trapped, and lonely. It had been years, and he was slowly growing the way she was too. They had been small when they met. Now, touching true adolescence, Luna could recognize that her friend was not normal, and neither was he a figment of her imagination. And she wanted to know why.

'Patience. Anticipation.' Luna pondered the feelings that reverberated in her magic. It felt like magic, but _more_. She hadn't recognized the presence before, but now that she was aware, she felt a likeness of it in Sunbeam. It was in the Everfields. It was in the teardrop lights, and the statues, and the barriers that trapped them. It was stronger in her however.

Everything was connected somehow. She just didn't know how.

"Those Crumple-Horned Snorkacks are so very clever." Luna mused as she stretched in her bed and let herself relax. It was odd to feel herself both in her room and through the space above the Everfields. "They brought me to Sunbeam, somehow, through my dreams. If I find them, surely they can free Sunbeam? Or let me stay with him so he wouldn't be lonely anymore?" She murmured.

'Fondness. Amusement.' Luna smiled softly as she closed her eyes without closing them. The magic around her soothed her worries, and Luna tried to fall asleep quickly. It was only in her half-asleep state that she could float in the sky above the Everfields. The sooner she fell asleep, the sooner she could see Sunbeam. Drowsily, she opened her eyes without opening them as the lands became closer and more clear.

She saw a land with vast green fields. There was a lake ahead, and a deep forest of green to the side. Vaguely across the water on the other side of the field was a mountain, a volcano, and next to that...

Luna frowned in a sad disappointed emotion.

There used to be a castle there. It had been a glorious white castle with a large town at the foot of the small hill it sat on. In its place was an ever spreading ring of lave, the castle darkened with bitter intentions and lack of proper care. It looked sharper, and evil. There was construction ever defacing it's walls to make it bigger and polluted.

'Abashment. Determination.' Luna almost startled. 'Guilt. Worry.'

"Is this your fault?" She asked the presence. The magic that flowed around her was indignant. It was sorry, and guilty, but not to be blamed. Luna pressed a hand to her heart, the strongest concentration of the feeling resting there. "I'm sorry." She continued to look at the dark castle as she was slowly brought to where Sunbeam was. The dark castle disappeared over the horizon, until she landed on a circle of glowing gold magic. Then she was again surrounded by life and green.

She always felt like she noticed something new when she did arrive. She felt she had explored so much.

Yet, the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks remained elusive. The sneaky things.

X

Impa watched the girl without expression.

'Foolish girl.' She tried not to think too negatively at the strange child. After all, she was just a strange child.

The small blond girl darted past, giggling and reaching to the side as it to pull along a friend. She then pushed at the air and darted away, her giggling echoing eerily.

Her long dark clothes and small bird symbol on her cloak once made Impa believe she was looking at the soul of Zelda in another form more than the similar giggle and long blond hair. Sheik was becoming more bitter and closed off, and Impa honestly didn't know what to do about her other than to never think of her as a boy. For Zelda's sake at least.

Except, no one else seemed to notice this blond spirit in the month it had been since she first noticed her. This was considered extremely odd in such a spiritual place as Kakariko Village. Ghosts were not unusual. In fact, it was more unusual that a ghost was haunting someone (ie Impa herself) without anyone noticing. Ghosts do not select who sees them. They just can't.

"EEEEeeee!" The girl shrieked in delighted terror before running towards the graveyard and fading away. Impa bit her nail in consideration. It was getting late, and Sheik had disappeared that morning. She didn't know if she had eaten at all today.

Impa wondered who the girl was though. She wasn't a villager. She couldn't be Zelda; the princess had never been able to explore and play in Kakariko before she fled the castle. This couldn't be an emotion impression. The fact that there was yet another ghost with this strange blond girl that no one could see at all was discerning.

It was time to seek council from the trapped Sheikah souls of the Spirit Temple. As soon as Impa figured out what was going on with this blond ghost.

"What?" Impa stared at the graveyard as soon as it came into view. She ran towards the main tomb, dodging the poes cackling everywhere. There, in plain view of where it shouldn't have been, was a Gossip Stone.

Gossip Stones did not move around. Ever. Wherever they were now was where they had been for generations. With the Sheikah wiped out as they were, no one had the knowledge to create them anymore. There simply couldn't be a new Gossip Stone where there hadn't been one before.

Impa found herself annoyed. A person looking to be cute no doubt crafted a statue similar to the magical fortune reporters.

"Talk to me!" She demanded, kicking the stone as she prepared herself for the disappointment of a fake. The chunk of rock flinched away and wiggled with a demented giggle back into its place. Impa gaped as it spoke.

"_There's a member of the Triforce who hadn't been there before. The Triforce will soon disappear forever because of this person. Good or bad, who knows what will become of Hyrule and the lands surrounding us? The Goddesses seem to think this new addition should have been a part of the cycle already."_ The stone seemed to sulk.

Impa looked at it aghast.

"The Triforce will disappear? The Goddesses have been pulling for another player in this war? What? Repeat that!" She kicked the stone again, and it gave a high pitched cackle as the tear on its face seemed to cry.

"_There's a member of the Triforce who hadn't been there before. The Triforce will soon disappear forever because of this person. Good or bad, who knows what will become of Hyrule and the lands surrounding us?_" There was a pause. The stone trembled as Impa waited for the rest with a look of impatience.

"Well?" She barked. The stone remained quiet. "Talk to me!" She kicked it again. The stone seemed to stretch towards the sky as it gave off a high pitch scream or joy. The eye cried again, and seemed to whimper as it spoke.

"_There's a member of the Triforce who hadn't been there before. The Triforce will soon disappear forever because of this person._" The eye narrowed its eye in anticipation, looking worried and wary. Impa felt chills running through her back as she waited again.

"Why aren't you talking?" She asked, feeling anxious. "Talk to me!" She kicked at the stone again, a little harder than necessary. She would have settled for anything else at this point. What Ganondorf likes to eat, whether the weather would be delightful, anything. The stone whimpered as the eye took on a gleeful expression.

"_There's a member of the Triforce who hadn't been there before._" Impa felt her breath start to feel cold as the Poes surrounded her and her anticipation of the Gossip Stone's words rose. She gathered her magic and pushed it onto the ground with a harsh yell, eyes glancing momentarily to the Poes intent on preying on her. The spread of Din's Fire surrounded a larger area than necessary.

The Poes disappeared with a scream, and the stone flashed red and black as the soot was shaken off.

"_There's a member of the Triforce who hadn't been there before._" It didn't say anything more and Impa felt a surge of unreasonable fear.

Gossip Stones never withheld information, no matter how useless or useful. They just liked to Gossip. She kicked the stone as hard as she could, hoping it would say more. The crazy things responded oddly to abuse, so she could only hurt it more in her hopes.

"_There's a member of the Triforce who hadn't been there before." _It nearly closed its eye as it prepared itself. Impa lashed out.

"_There's a member of the Triforce who hadn't been there before."_ It repeated. Impa waited, watching the surrounding Poes from the corner of her eye. They didn't seem to interested in her and the Gossip Stone wasn't saying anything more.

"What else! What else do you have to say!?" She demanded, feeling a desperation she hadn't felt in a very long time. She kicked at the stone and froze in agony as sharp pain rushed up her leg and through her body.

The Gossip Stone didn't budge. She had just threw her leg into stone.

"Gah!" She allowed herself to kneel on her uninjured leg to better hold her injured one. The pain in her shin and ankle was easy to ignore, but it gave her a reason to feel panic and show it.

The Triforce was in danger, and not just from Ganondorf.

"Zelda..." Her charge, the young girl she saw as her daughter (troubled as she was), was suffering in a war that may be for naught. Regardless of whether the Triforce were to be kept away from the Gerudo King of Evil, it was going to be destroyed.

The war and the suffering they had would be for nothing should that happen.

'I have to do something; anything.' She thought to herself. She cautiously put weight on her leg and determined she didn't break it. With a grunt of self-depreciation, she faced the direction of the Shadow Temple, hidden in plain sight with dirt, foliage, and cliff walls. 'I'll have to watch myself. I haven't acted so rashly in a long time.' Not since she was beginning training.

With a final glare at the Gossip Stone, Impa walked away with a minimal limp. The Gossip Stone bounced with a mischievous giggle and faded away as if a ghost in a burst of golden light. The picture of the Triforce glowed, and the ghost of a blond girl ran through it towards the direction Impa just left.

"Pon! Wairo ip!" She called out excitedly.

X

Sheik walked around the ReDeads at a calculated distance. He had read about them, and they were more frightening to see up close, but they were not hard to avoid. He did not need to hide in shadows or creep along walls. He made it through the Square without a problem.

The trail leading to the castle looked grey and dying. Sheik remembered a time where life grew in blankets of bright healthy green. The dirt was hard and slightly dry, but it had life in it then. Now, everything looked like unforgiving rock.

Zelda used to pick flowers over there. She would speak to the guards posted over there, and hide from them in that little nitch. She always tried to climb the tree that used to be there. She stopped trying before she got big enough to actually succeed.

Monsters patrolled the courtyard now. There were no friendly guards or gardeners. There were no small groups of people waiting for an audience with the King.

Sheik wondered if he would be expected.

"He wanted me here... Would I have to be caught as a prisoner to speak with him?" He wondered. He rested a hand on one of his blades, and centered himself before stepping close enough to be noticed.

The lizard like monsters snarled at him and charged.

"Of course you have to fight. Where do you think you are, Sheik?" He grumbled as he drew his swords and prepared to counter the other attacks. Easier than he thought, the other monsters' weapons were parried away and Sheik attacked their throats before they had a chance to try again. Two of the five fell down, and the other three gave him space as they surrounded him.

"Tresspasser." One hissed. Sheik looked at it in surprise; he hadn't thought they could speak.

"Weak little boy." Another snarled.

"You die here now." The last growled before Sheik was attacked again.

"I'm here to see Ganondorf! Back off!" The three roared at his words, and Sheik wasn't so sure he should have killed the other two.

"Our King! Our King!" The others put emphasis on the word king.

"He's not my king yet! Let me through and I won't kill you!" Sheik growled at them. He felt a heady rush through his body as he darted forward and kicked at one of the monsters. It yelped and fell to the side, dropping its large sword. The other two quickly swiped towards him as he tried to prepare another strike. He shifted enough to block, and then kicked another of the angry monsters in the chin.

There was a loud crack in the air.

Sheik jumped away as he tried to refrain from putting too much weight on his foot. He held his sword in defense and narrowed his eyes on the remaining monsters in front of him. 'That was a bad idea.' He scolded himself as he watched the other two monsters realize their friend was now dead standing up. 'Even if it did work.' He added as the monster remained standing, it's neck bent oddly and it's shoulder sagging too low to be natural.

"Die!"

"Die!"

Sheik snarled back at them, no longer caring if Ganondorf retaliated against him for killing his monster guards. He'll cross that bridge when it came, and he'll say it was in self-defense. There was no reason to make up excuses when the truth worked, after all.

Swiftly, Sheik sliced at the necks of his foes. The shining new blades from Ganondorf those many months ago gleaned red as he straightened himself and the other two monsters collapsed with gargling whimpers. The one who died standing slowly tottered to the side.

"Worthless..." Sheik growled at the corpses. He brought the edge of his swords to his eyes for inspection and made a sound of annoyance. "You were just cleaned too." He tried not to sound like he was whining at his weapons. He grumbled as he searched through the corpses for a cloth of any sort. He was surprised to find that they did indeed have clothes on that he could tear up for rags to clean the blades.

Without a second glance at the disappearing monster corpses, Sheik continued down the trail. There were no other guards outside, and only two more at the doors. Sheik scowled when the two standing guard spotted him and hissed threateningly.

"Oh shut up. Ganondorf said to visit." He told them, wondering if all monsters understood speech. The monster to the left (Sheik wondered what they were) stopped hissing, looking contemplative. The other barked at him and charged. Sheik let him come close before swiping his blade through the other's throat. The head bounced on the ground and the one monster still near the door hissed angrily with its weapon readied.

"Our King." He hissed, prepared to charge.

"Yeah, and I'm here to see him. I'm not here to fight." Sheik crossed his arms in annoyance. 'I really hope he'll believe me when I say it was all in self-defense. This is getting ridiculous.' A part of him wondered how the resistance was having so much trouble. The other wondered if this entire trip would be worth it.

"Lower your weapon." The other ordered. Sheik almost refused, but he complied with an air of impatience and mocking. The lizard thing walked close and Sheik let it circle him. Barely. It would have been stupid of him to let the thing leave his sight. The other stood in front of Sheik and put its own weapons away. "You stay here until rotation. I escort you to King." The thing said.

Sheik thought of the throne room, where the Dark King no doubt was lounging around like the pig he was. He knew exactly where it was and how to get there. If Ganondorf wasn't there and instead in the ballroom with the map of Hyrule over it (it was a strategic place, when not in use for parties) or the courtyard for whatever reason, Sheik still wouldn't need an escort.

"Thanks." He said instead, dropping to take a seat against the door where the dead monster used to guard. It would be less of a hassle if there was a monster vouching for him instead of being challenged at every turn. Sheik wasn't sure if he remembered all the ways to the dungeon, but he was confident he could remember if it came to that. At least he'd recognize when to run.

"Name?" The lizard prompted after a moment. He sounded disgruntled, and Sheik wondered how long until the next rotation of guards. Sheik probably killed the buddy he had been having a conversation with in whatever monster speak they grunted in.

"Sheik." He answered, not caring about becoming friends either way. After a moment more, however, he got a little curious. "Yours?"

"...Shrrkl." Sheik tried to sound that out mentally as he moved his mouth in practice.

"Any name you have I can pronounce?" The lizard monster made an annoyed hissing sound.

"King Ganondorf calls me Chief Sherr." He admit.

"...Do you mind if I call you Chief Sherr?" Sheik checked, becoming quickly intrigued by the personality being revealed of this monster.

"...Call me what you wish." Chief Sherr grumbled.

The two sat in awkward silence for about thirty minutes before a group of monsters ran up the path Sheik had come from. They stopped short, the other five monsters wearing armor and holding swords, and they grunted and growled and hissed in their monster language while threatening Sheik even as he remained sitting with his weapon on the ground in front of him - done at Chief Sherr's (un)kind suggestion.

Ten minutes later, where Sheik assumed the dead monsters were explained and he solidified his infamy at the castle, the last Sheikah was escorted through the castle to Ganondorf himself through crowds of jeering monsters. Sheik ignored their drool and spit, and kept his hand on one of his short swords, sitting on the hilt deceptively calm.

He almost wanted one of the pig like monsters to attack.

Seeing the home of Princess Zelda, once clean and beautiful, now dark and dead, made Sheik want to kill everything himself. It was a suicidle notion, but a nice thought all the same.

The doors of the throne room echoed ominously in a deep tone. Chief Sherr rubbed Sheik's back with his own shoulder, a gesture that may have been a warning or a comfort, and then Sheik was alone in the room.

"Well well well. Hello, Sheik." Sheik didn't flinch as Ganondorf suddenly rose in the cliché shadows that kept the throne of the King, and Queen and children, hidden from immediate view.

"Hello." He replied quietly, no hint of fear in his voice. 'Remember, this is for your safety, Sheik.' He recalled. 'Seem useful. Look the part of a being not worthy of being an enemy. Be strong to him. Do this, and never let him suspect Zelda is close.'

Hide in plain sight. That was what Impa told Zelda she was going to be doing when they first fled the castle when her father was killed. Let no one know where Zelda is. Hide her.

You are Sheik. You are Sheikah.

You are not Zelda. You are not the princess.

You are to hide Zelda. You are to protect her.

No matter how. Show no weakness.

"And particular reason I am being gifted by your visit?" Ganondorf prompted not unkindly.

"My aunt annoyed me. She's not training me... Will you?" The tall dark man of the desert stepped closer.

"Oh? You ask this of me after, what, a year since our last meeting?"

Sheik was sixteen and a half. He had met Ganondorf just before his fifteenth year. It had been a long time indeed. Impa had slowly stopped training him. She claimed she had nothing left to teach him, but Sheik knew this to be a lie. He told as much to Ganondorf.

"And you want me to train you? Why? So you could use those skills against me when the time feels right?"

Yes. "No. I told you, I won't be fighting in the war. I'll fight only to protect the decision of war." I'll fight to prevent you from coming back after the Hero defeats you instead.

Ganondorf looked at him, eyes narrowed slightly in intent study. Sheik didn't fidget. He didn't look away from those eyes that glowed like dark gold in the shadows. He didn't dare think of betraying this man.

He would join Ganondorf, and keep Zelda safe because of it.

"Follow me." Ganondorf finally said as he walked towards him and to the side doors of the room. Sheik did, the ache on his leg making him take smaller steps than he normally would. Ganondorf said nothing, not even bothering to look back at him to make sure he was following at all.

The risen members of the army, the skeletons of once foes, jeered and crackled their dry white forms at him in threat. Sheik refrained from doing anything other than sneering back at them. Ganondorf certainly didn't bother to reprimand anyone.

'I wonder if they have the ability of speech as well. They certainly seem to have enough dark magic to do so... Where is he taking me?' He wondered as he tried to ignore the sharp pain shooting up his leg with every other step. They approached the stairs, and Sheik flinched as he put all his weight on his bad leg.

"Rah!" One of the closer skeletons attacked upon seeing his weakness. Sheik didn't bother to draw his swords. He tensed his fist and managed to dart to the side of both Ganondorf and the skeleton to give him space. Then he pushed off the wall and punched the skeleton on the spine.

It collapsed.

Then it started to shake, trembling with the effort its dark magic was using to bring it back together. It never had the chance to, because with a wave of his hand, Ganondorf destroyed it. Sheik tried not to show how much pain he was in when those golden eyes focused on him.

X

Ganondorf was impressed. When he saw Sheik standing in front of him, fearless of the many monsters in his army and still refusing to bow and not adverting his eyes, he felt a small spark of grudging respect.

This boy was going to grow into a very strong individual, for mind and body. It would definitely be an advantage to have him under his control. Pondering, Ganondorf decided that he had to be in a more private setting to hash out all the details.

If Sheik were to show weakness in front of any of his monsters, they would attack. He had done remarkably well to have made it to him from the entrance of what was once Castle Town. That Chief Sherr was the one to escort him to the throne room, that was impressive as well. Sheik had to have communicated with the lizard, and not many people tried doing that with monsters who attacked at the hesitation or fear of their enemies.

Chief Sherr was one of the middle ranked soldiers. The highest ranked among his force were elsewhere in the lands. Chief Sherr wasn't the strongest in his castle, but he was one of them. Sheik must have impressed him. That was actually hard to do.

'Then again, he is a monster. They don't think like us.' He mused as he started up the stairs, listening as Sheik continued to follow a respectable distance away. He had started to wonder if what he had seen as respect really wasn't when they stared at each other's eyes. He had thought that Sheik had been viewing him as someone he planned to equal. Ganondorf could accept that. Sheik had a defensive thought process. He himself was very much offensive, and it was hard to recognize when to let up on his enemies to deliver the most devastating blow. He could use Sheik as his adviser. His second in command. Sheik would never be the kind of person to try and better him. Equal was just fine.

It was a more appealing idea than letting one of the Gerudo woman, or his Aunts Koume and Kotake, have the position. They didn't have a mind for control, only seeing this war or their lives as a game to be played. His Aunts would always criticize him, urging him to ridiculous schemes – their magic laced words were as addicting as they were poisonous and he wanted very little to do with them. A monster wasn't a very good idea either, no matter how strong. No, Sheik, when he became a man, would be best for the role.

'Sheik will be my right hand man.' He decided.

"Rah!" One of the skeleton guards he had, the Stalfos, suddenly lunged at the boy behind him. He turned just in time to see the entire attack.

Sheik darted to the side, closer to the wall of the staircase. The Stalfos's sword got caught between the stones of the steps, and Sheik used that moment to strike. The boy pushed off the wall immediately, and punched the Stalfos in the middle of the back with his strength amplified from the momentum. The armored form of bones collapsed, and Ganondorf could then see that Sheik was favoring his ankle.

He had been hiding an injury this entire time.

'Most worthy indeed.' He thought with satisfaction and eagerness. He will train this boy, and he will control the lands.

With a wave of his hand, Ganondorf stole the dark magic he used to rise the skeleton, and turned to the blond behind him. Sheik was standing straight, no slouch or hint of pain in his posture. He was watching him, as well as the monsters waiting in the hall. He showed no fear, and no remorse for attacking the stalfos who attacked him. Those red eyes waited patiently for his own decision.

He lifted the boy in his arms, the slim young man seeming very small in his arms. That body was tensed, surprised, and Sheik's eyes were blinking in disbelieve at his own state. He was held nearly sitting in one arm with the other used for support, and the Sheikah seemed unsure of what to do with his arms. Ganondorf continued to walk, slowly becoming – once again – amazed at this last young Sheikah.

With each step, Sheik relaxed. He loosed his stiff form and allowed Ganondorf to carry him, trusting he would not be dropped. Those red eyes darted up to his face, he knew even as he continued to watch the stair ahead, and his head rested on the bicep of his arm. Sheik curled into his arms, and _relaxed_.

'What is it about you that allows you to trust me even as you must hate me?' He wondered to himself.

It was a trust. Ganondorf may not have experienced such trust from himself, not that he remembered – the holes in his memory were ignored and promptly forgotten as they were unimportant – but he recognized it.

'What had I done to you? Surely your parents' deaths was my doing? You hate war, you hate me and all I've done, yet you trust me? Why? It can't be because you plan to kill me. You wouldn't trust me and show such sincere emotions. You mask does not hide a thing. Why?'

Sheik glanced at his face one last time before closing his eyes. Ganondorf could feel the exhaustion in the younger boy's body, and the fact that he was showing it to him was just as amazing to recognize.

"Why didn't you mention your injury?" He asked as they entered the dark room. With a casual wave of his hand, the candles were lit and Ganondorf headed towards the bed. Sheik tensed again, from the room or the question Ganondorf couldn't tell.

"It wasn't that bad. You didn't need to carry me." He said as he was sat on the edge. He looked like he wanted to walk away, or at least stand up again, but Ganondorf had already knelt down and had a firm hand on his injured leg. A little pressure, a moment's pause (a flinch), and Sheik gave a sigh with a stubborn sound.

"Humor me. Feel honored I'm bothering myself at all." Ganondorf warned. Sheik narrowed his red eyes directly into his own gold, but he said nothing. Ganondorf took off the other's shoe and pushed the legging up, and he looked back up into Sheik's face.

Sheik looked surprised too.

"Does this hurt?" Ganonbdorf asked levelly as he slightly ran a finger over the bruise. Sheik hissed as he jerked his leg away.

"Yes." He ground out.

"What did you do?" Ganondorf asked, focusing on the swollen and darkly bruised limb. His entire shin was nearly black in bruising and definitely swollen to a painful degree. His ankle was swollen too, now that the wrapping between pants and shoe was off.

"I kicked a lizard in the helmet." Ganondorf thought about his monsters, and a lizard who wears the helmet were among the rarer and stronger.

"That would probably be my Dinalfos. I would like to keep them available in my ranks, thank you." He said pointedly. Sheik continued to look at him, not looking contrite at all.

"They weren't listening. I was attacked. I retaliated with as much force as they were throwing at me." He argued. Ganondorf knew this was reasonable. He placed his palm directly on the swollen bruise. Sheik gave a stifled grunt, but he didn't pull away.

"I will train you. You will learn from me, and you will be in my army." Sheik's eyes flashed.

"I won't fight-"

"You don't need to." He soothed. Not yet. "But you will be under my command. Train hard, and all my monsters will know this. Do not kill anyone else. After a month, if they are still challenging you, then they're not smart enough to function in my army anyway." Sheik blinked, surprised. Ganondorf pat the leg under his hand and stood up. He had healed it with his magic as he gave his terms, and Sheik couldn't say anything as Ganondorf stood and headed to the door. "I'll have dinner sent up later for you. Stay in here for now. I need to set up your quarters." And he left.

"...What?" Sheik wasn't sure what Ganondorf was planning, but he hoped he was safe.

He would keep Zelda hidden from him, no matter what.

He tried to forget that glint in those golden eyes that spoke of pride. What was Ganondorrf planning with him?

'What did I just walk into?' He worried slightly.

X

Impa panted, holding her side. The Temple was overrun by spirits and darkness. It wasn't necessarily evil, but death was such a strong presence in the lands that the Shadow Temple was very overpopulated by the souls of the wrongly departed.

It was very dangerous.

"Hee hee hee!" Impa scowled at the Poe in front of her. It had started leading her through the Temple after the crossed the main foyer. When the monsters appeared or noticed her, then the cursed spirit snatcher would disappear with another giggle and only reappear when it was safe.

"Try anything on me and I will destroy you." She warned it. It giggled again and beckoned at her with its lamp. With a small huff, she pushed herself off the wall. The small splash of blood on her clothes had to be taken care of later, when she had time to tend to it. Her lungs were not pierced, and that had to be good enough.

Throughout the dark temple, where the Truth faded between her eyes in intermitted times, Impa wondered when she stopped visiting.

The Elders of the Sheikah encouraged communication with the other Realms. It was an honor, as well as a gift that should be used lest it disappear. She wondered if Sheik would be able to see the Truth.

She honestly didn't think he could at this time. The girl was rather closed minded and narrow viewed because of the war, and she was not getting any better.

'Not now.' Impa shook her head. She would think about her charge later, when she could afford a wandering mind.

"Hee hee hee!" The Poe floated to the middle of a room, and the floor looked rather unusual. It wasn't stone, not like the rest of the temple, and the room wasn't drowned by illusion. T looked rather familiar though, and Impa wondered if the floor reminded her more of a painting or an instrument. The material wasn't quite easy to name at the moment.

"You brought me here for what? The bleed my blood all over the Temple?" She asked the Poe. There was something in the room, watching her, but not aggressive. The Poe giggled one last time, echoing as it disappeared. The door then closed behind her, and she was sealed inside the room. The lights dimmed, and the presence in the room grew heavier.

Impa took out her short sword, tense and ready.

With a startled sound, the floor below her glowed, and Impa found herself standing in front of a person she didn't think she'd ever see again.

As her form disappeared in golden light, the circle began to form another body. The blond boy in her place looked confused before pulling a blond girl after him and they looked around the room.

They didn't dare think about approaching the walls, where souls sat in place, watching them with dark lifeless eyes. The ceiling was similarly darkened with bodies sitting in place, watching them.

"Well, this is rather unsettling." The girl said. The boy nodded in thoughtless agreement. They didn't leave the circle as the room grew dim and the shadowing souls all stood to scream in place. Great red eyes glowed from the ceiling, and the girl screamed as it rumbled threateningly to them.

The circle glowed.

When they too disappeared, the Temple remained dark and more treacherous to navigate. Outside, another ray of light beamed from the platform of the entrance. Impa opened her eyes to the darkened temple, whose candles had again been extinguished, and she sighed.

"Dear Goddesses, watch over the spirits of the living and the dead. War will arrive soon, and no one is prepared." She prayed before turning back towards the village.

She had seen Zelda, and she had seen Sheik, in the forms they would wear in the looming future, and she was not sure what her charge's expressions meant.

She had seen the Hero, as he had been and as he was now, and she still did not know who the blond girl was.

She had seen the Gorons as the Hero saved them in Death Mountain, and she had seen the Zora who fought against him in another Temple.

She had seen a dragon with eyes red in rage and with electric antlers on his head, preparing to attack with poison as the Dark King and the Hero of Time stood before it.

"I do not know what any of this means, but I will do what you bid of me." She said to the sky.

X

In a room, Luna woke again, and wondered what she dreamt about. It was getting more unusual than usual.

'Determination. Will.' The feelings she felt from a higher being echoed through her before fading, and Luna prepared for her last day of school and first day of summer.

xXx TBC xXx

HK: Luna's warbled words don't mean anything. They're just the letters my fingers tapped, so feel free to infer what Link had. Also, about Din, has anyone else wondered if the desert goddess the Gerudo's mold themselves after was supposed to be Din, the goddess whom Ganondorf was blessed by? The snake around her does in fact sit there, and I'm wondering if I'm telling too many hints too soon. ^.^ That said,

Thank you thank you thank you all for your wonderful support! Everyone who reviewed, followed and favorite are all very awesome people! Seriously! Any other Zora fans, I hope you get inspired to write more about our aquatic inhabitants of Hyrule! It'll inspire me too, you know! Hint hint.

Let me know if there is a character you want to see more of! I might be amiable to an idea! I think I touched on all the major characters of OOT, but I could be wrong. Zelda sort of took the scene as soon as I started thinking of her part. Might be making a side story of her escapades as Sheik... Maybe.

Posted: 04Aug13


End file.
